cuentas conmigo
by crazyp
Summary: Cuando Miku descubre que esta embarazada su novio y casi toda su familia le da la espalda, a excepción de sus amigos, pero de amistad no se va a alimentar un bebe
1. ¿embarazada?

_Miku no supo qué hacer. Releyó el examen que el médico le había entregado hace unos minutos, tratando de encontrar una respuesta. El autobús se detuvo al fin, dejándola a unos metros de su academia. ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer ahora?_

Miku Hatsune era una simpática joven de 16 años casi recién cumplidos, de largo cabello color turquesa que siempre ataba en dos coletas y ojos del mismo tono. Era baja y delgada, lo que no le quitaba atractivo. Solía juntarse con su primo Mikuo, de la misma edad que ella y muy parecidos físicamente, su mejor amiga Rin, una muchacha más baja que ella de hermosos ojos celestes y cabello rubio que le llegaba hasta los hombros, y el gemelo de esta última, Len.

-¿ya se lo dijiste a Kaito? –le pregunto Rin una vez que Miku le conto la noticia. La joven de cabellos turquesa negó con la cabeza, rompiendo en llanto. Su amiga la abrazó con fuerza, tratando de darle apoyo. –escúchame Miku, debes decírselo, es tu novio y el padre de ese bebe que viene en camino.

-supongo que tienes razón –Rin sonrió cariñosamente. –voy a buscarlo

-te acompaño –las jóvenes caminaron por los corredores de la academia, buscando insistentemente aquella cabellera azul. Tardaron varios minutos en encontrarlo, hasta que al fin se lo toparon en la cafetería.

-bien, ¿Qué ocurre? –la voz del peliazul la hizo temblar, ¿desde cuándo le hablaba así?

-Kaito, estoy embarazada –se maldijo entre dientes, pudo haber sido un poco más suave, después de todo, un hijo no era algo que se tomara tan a la ligera. -¿Qué haremos?

-¿Qué haremos? –repitió el con una sonrisa casi irónica que sorprendió a Miku –yo no quiero un hijo Miku, sería un estorbo para mí

-¿cómo?

-lo que oyes, NO QUIERO UN HIJO, últimamente te has vuelto una verdadera molestia, si quieres, puedo encargarme de que te lo quiten ahora mismo, incluso yo pago

-¿abortar? ¿Acaso te volviste loco? –nunca se había esperado tal reacción por parte de Kaito. Después de todo él siempre había sido maravilloso con ella.

-no… si lo que quieres es tenerlo, allá tu, ahora es TU PROBLEMA –Miku lo golpeó en el rostro con fuerza, corriendo lejos de él.

No podría creer lo Kaito le había dicho, ¿abortar? ¡Era su hijo! ¿En que estaba pensando? llegó hasta uno de los pasillos más escondidos de la academia. Se sentó en el suelo, escondiendo su cara en sus rodillas, rompiendo en llanto.

Una figura se detuvo frente a ella, abrazándola con ternura. Sabía muy bien quién era, la única persona capaz de entenderla y apoyarla… Rin. La rubia la soltó luego de un rato, sentándose a su lado. No debía ser adivina para saber porque lloraba su amiga, pero aún así la joven necesitaba desahogarse con alguien.

-¿Qué paso con Kaito? –pregunto una vez que su amiga se encontraba más calmada.

-me dijo que abortara… ¿lo puedes creer?

-ese maldito… ¿Qué harás ahora?

-no se –dijo ella ahogando un sollozo. –tengo que hablar con mis padres, de seguro ellos sí me entenderán. 2 jóvenes se detuvieron frente a ellas, mirándolas interrogativamente. –chicos

-Miku, ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué lloras? –le pregunto el rubio ayudándola a levantarse. Ella negó con la cabeza, secándose las lágrimas.

-¿segura de que no ocurre nada primita? –esta vez era Mikuo quien la interrogó preocupado mientras saludaba a su novia con un tierno beso en la mejilla. -¿ese idiota de Kaito te hizo algo?

-amiga, creo que lo mejor sería contarles a los chicos, lo sabrán de todos modos –le aconsejó la rubia regalándole una sonrisa que la tranquilizó un poco.

-¿contarnos qué?

-ehh… -murmuró Miku dando un largo suspiro –estoy embarazada.

-¿¡qué! – gritaron ambos jóvenes a coro. Su primer pensamiento fue romperle la cara a ese maldito, pero aguantaron hasta escuchar lo que seguía – ¿ya se lo dijiste?

-le dijo que debía abortar –contestó Rin antes de que Miku alcanzara a abrir la boca.

No necesitaron seguir ahí. Len miró de reojo a Mikuo, quien solo asintió, caminando rápidamente tras de él. Fueron directamente hasta su salón de clases, donde a esa hora debía estar el peliazul.

-¡tú! ¡Maldito cobarde! –Le gritó Mikuo tomándolo del cuello, pero un murmullo de Len lo hizo soltarlo –eres una basura

-veo que la despistada de tu prima ya te fue con el chisme

-no te permito que hables así de Miku –esta vez la voz de Len no tenía nada de pacifista. De hecho, era la primera vez que Mikuo lo escuchaba hablar con ese tono amenazador.

-¿y qué me vas a hacer tú flacucho? –pregunto Kaito en tono burlón. Len lo golpeó con fuerza en el rostro, haciéndolo caer. El peliazul se levantó de inmediato, limpiándose la sangre que le salía del labio, y le devolvió el golpe.

Fue solo cosa de minutos cuando todo se volvió una inmensa pelea. Len golpeaba con toda su fuerza y rabia a Kaito, en tanto Mikuo se encargaba de que el hermano de este no lo defendiera. Nadie jamás había visto pelear a esos 2, que eran considerados como los "más calmados de la clase". Entre todo el lío se oír claramente el grito de espanto que dio la profesora al momento de entrar y los posteriores gritos de Miku y Rin, quienes trataban de calmar a sus amigos. RESULTADO: los 6 a la oficina del director. Mikuo, Len, Kaito y su hermano Akaito por pelear; Miku y Rin por verse involucradas.

Por suerte para ellos el director solo los reprendió y los envió de vuelta a clases, sin siquiera preguntarles el motivo de la pelea. De vuelta en el salón todos estuvieron callados, en especial Miku, que siempre era el alma de la fiesta, lo que llamo la atención de todos sus compañeros. Pero eso no le importaba, tenía que ver la forma de contarles lo de su embarazo a sus padres. Apenas sonó el timbre, los 4 jóvenes se dirigieron hacia el auto de Len, el cual era un descapotable negro, muy caro por cierto.

-Miku… ¿te pasa algo? –le pregunto Len mirándola a través del espejo retrovisor. La joven negó en silencio, mirando por la ventana –bueno querido cuñado, ya llegamos

-nos vemos amor –se despidió Mikuo besando a Rin. –adiós Len, prima, cualquier cosa me llamas, ya sabes que cuentas conmigo

-gracias… pero voy a estar bien.

-aun asi, bueno primita en miniatura, nos veremos

-te dije que ya no me llamaras así

-no te lo decía a ti –murmuró el joven mirando de reojo el vientre de su prima –estoy seguro de que será una niña.

El auto volvió a moverse, esta vez en dirección a la casa de Miku, quien aún estaba algo sorprendida por el comentario del tarado de su primo. De pronto se vinieron a su mente las palabras de Kaito y las lágrimas comenzaron a salir sin control de sus ojos. Apenas sintió que el auto se detuvo salió corriendo, sin despedirse de sus amigos. Se encerró en su cuarto, hasta que su madre golpeo la puerta insistentemente.

-hija, ¿te encuentras bien? –Miku abrió la puerta lentamente, asomándose -¿qué pasó preciosa?

-mamá, tengo que hablar con ustedes… es importante.


	2. no quiero ser una molestia

Sus padres la observaban con preocupación, lo cual la hizo temblar. Pero estaba decidida, no podía ocultárselos más tiempo. Se sentó en el sofá frente a ellos y los miró directamente a los ojos.

-¿Qué ocurre hija? –preguntó esta vez su padre con cierta ternura

-yo sé que esto no les va a gustar, pero espero que me entiendan…

-¿de qué hablas? –Miku dio un largo suspiro

-e-estoy embarazada –dijo sin dar más rodeos. El rostro de sus padres se volvió de piedra, lo cual la asustó.

-¿¡que estas qué! –gritó de pronto su padre con enfado, haciéndola saltar en su asiento. Su madre solo comenzó a llorar -¿¡porque demonios tenías que andar creyéndote adulta!

-yo…

-¡apenas tienes 16 años por Dios! ¡Eres una niña!

-pero papá…

-¿de quién es?, ¡responde Miku! ¿Quién es el padre?

-no va a responder por él –murmuró Miku rompiendo en llanto.

-te largas de mi casa, no sabes cuánto me desilusionas Miku –le ordenó su padre, tomándola por sorpresa.

-¿Cómo?

-a partir de hoy no eres mi hija, ¿no te gusto andar creyéndote adulta?, pues bien, hazte cargo.

Su padre salió dando un portazo y su madre corrió a encerrarse en su cuarto. Miku guardo algunas de sus cosas en una mochila, incluyendo sus cuadernos y algo de ropa, y salió de su casa sin dejar de llorar. Para su mala suerte el clima era horrendo y la lluvia no tardo en caer. Lo primero que hizo fue tratar de pedirle ayuda a Kaito, por lo que camino hacia su casa.

-¿Qué quieres? –le pregunto el peliazul susurrando para que nadie notara su presencia.

-mis padres me echaron de la casa apenas supieron de mi embarazo

-pues no es mi problema, ahora lárgate, yo ya te propuse una solución y tu no la aceptaste.

-pero Kaito, te necesito

-eso debiste haberlo pensado antes de embarazarte

-este bebe también es tuyo

-¡no lo digas tan fuerte! Vete antes de que alguien note que estas aquí

Sin más que decir el joven le cerró la puerta en la cara. Miku volvió a llorar, caminando por un largo rato bajo la lluvia. Luego de casi una hora llegó hasta un parque, donde se sentó a descansar. La lluvia parecía interminable, lo cual poco le importo. Estaba sola, completamente sola. Kaito la había rechazado y sus padres la habían abandonado a su suerte.

-¿Qué voy a hacer ahora? –Se pregunto, secándose torpemente una lágrima –ni siquiera soy capaz de cuidarte bien, estamos solos… solo tú y yo –murmuró tocándose el vientre. De pronto las gotas de lluvia dejaron de caer a su alrededor. Miku levantó la vista, descubriendo que alguien la cubría con su propio paraguas.

-Miku… -la llamo Len. Ella se colocó de pie como por reflejo, abrazándolo con fuerza. El rubio había ido a comprar a una panadería cerca del parque cuando la vio sentada bajo la lluvia -¿Qué pasó?

-mis padres me echaron de la casa –le contó ella sin dejar de llorar. Len la rodeo con sus brazos, lo cual le daba algo de calor a su frio cuerpo. –me dijeron que ya no era su hija, que los había decepcionado, estoy sola Len

-no lo estas –le dijo el rubio mirándola a los ojos. –me tienes a mí, ven, vamos a mi casa, te vas a resfriar aquí, allí vemos que hacemos para ayudarte ¿sí?, pero por favor ya no llores mas, eso no le hace bien a tu bebe.

-mi bebe –repitió casi mecánicamente.

Se sentó junto al rubio, quien acelero para llegar lo más pronto posible a su destino. No quería que la peliturquesa se fuese a enfermar, mucho menos en su estado. Condujo a través de varias calles hasta detenerse frente a una inmensa casa de color verde agua con 2 ventanales en la entrada y un balcón que daba a la calle. El patio estaba decorado con varias flores y unos cuantos árboles frutales. De verdad era una casa hermosa, típico de los Kagamine.

Len la hizo entrar rápidamente, ya que la lluvia seguía cayendo con intensidad. El interior de la casa era igual de lindo. La entrada daba a un pequeño corredor que dejaba justo en el living, a la derecha se encontraba la cocina, y a la izquierda el comedor y una pequeña sala de juegos.

-tu casa es hermosa –murmuró algo sorprendida. Len sonrió cálidamente, dejando algunas bolsas en la cocina.

-gracias, ehh… Miku, lo mejor será que subas y te des un baño. Rin salió, y siempre deja su cuarto con llave, asi que usa mi baño.

-pero… ¿no es mucha molestia? –preguntó Miku tomando su mochila, descubriendo que estaba completamente empapada –no, mis cosas

-¿se mojaron? –Le preguntó el rubio, a lo que ella asintió –voy a encender la estufa para que se sequen ¿de acuerdo? Ven, veamos que puedes ponerte mientras tanto.

Miku lo siguió hasta su cuarto, el cual se encontraba algo ordenado, pero no le dio importancia. Len saco algo de ropa de su estante, y se la paso para que se la colocara luego de ducharse.

-úsalo mientras Rin vuelve, date una ducha con agua tibia y bajas para comer algo

-de verdad Len, no quiero ser una molestia para ustedes

-no lo eres Miku, Rin y yo vivimos solos, siempre nos viene bien algo de compañía.

-¿y sus padres?

-siempre están en viajes de negocios, ahora viven en Italia, y nos envían el dinero suficiente como para mantener a un ejército.

Len salió, dejándola sola en ese inmenso estaba portando muy bien con ella, pero sabía que era solo por el momento, no quería darles problemas a ellos también, lo mejor sería comenzar a pensar que haría para hacerse cargo de su bebe. Luego de bañarse se colocó la ropa que Len le había pasado, y como no era mucha la diferencia entre sus físicos, no le quedaba muy grande.

Len la esperaba en la cocina, donde le sirvió una taza de chocolate caliente, y se sentó el uno de los sofás de la sala de juegos, mirándola fijamente.

-ahora dime, ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que te paso? -Miku dio un suspiro y se sentó a su lado.

-decidí contarles todo a mis padres hoy mismo, pero jamás pensé que reaccionarían así, se veían tan desilusionados, mi padre me trato pésimo, me dijo que yo era una niña, que porque tenía que andar haciendo cosas de adultos, que ya no era más su hija… -al decir lo ultimo las lágrimas nuevamente comenzaron a salir de sus ojos, lo cual entristeció a Len –después trate de pedirle ayuda a Kaito, pero solo me cerró la puerta en la cara

-ese maldito cobarde –murmuró Len abrazándola. En ese momento entró Rin, seguida de Mikuo, quien traía unas bolsas

-hmm, Len –los jóvenes se separaron de inmediato, mirándolos con algo de duda –Miku, ¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿Qué te paso amiga?

-prima, ¿Qué te dijeron los tíos?

-que ya no era su hija –le contestó Miku sin dejar de llorar. Esta vez fue Rin quien la abrazó, secándole las lágrimas –me echaron de la casa

-la encontré en el parque que está cerca de la panadería y me la traje a la casa –dijo Len llevando las bolsas a la cocina –estaba toda mojada, asi que le pasé algo de mi ropa, como tu cierras tu pieza con llave cuando sales

-no sé qué decirte prima –murmuró Mikuo sentándose con ella para abrazarla. – te diría que te quedes en mi casa mientras se les pasa el enojo a mis tíos, pero tú conoces a mi mamá, ella te va a juzgar y molestar como si ella fuera tu mamá, y no quiero que te causen más disgustos.

-si quieres puedes quedarte con nosotros, hasta que a tus padres se les pase la rabieta –propuso Rin con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-de verdad, ya se lo dije a Len, no quiero ser una molestia para ustedes

-y yo ya te dije que no lo eras, lo que si eres es una burra

-¡Len!, no le digas eso –le grito su gemela dándole un golpe en la espalda –Miku, de veras que no molestarías, tenemos 2 habitaciones que nadie ocupa, no quiero que mi futuro ahijado pase frio

-¿y quién dijo que serías la madrina? –Preguntó Mikuo en tono burlón, recibiendo un puñetazo como respuesta –lo siento cariño

-vamos Miku, solo será por un tiempo

-si no soy un estorbo, supongo que podría ser una idea mejor que dormir en la calle –murmuró Miku con resignación.

Len preparó la cena, en tanto Rin ayudaba a Miku a instalarse en su nueva habitación, la cual estaba decorada con muchas fotografías de ellos desde que tenían 7 años, la excusa, Rin usaba ese cuarto como la "habitación de los recuerdos", aunque a Miku le gustaban las fotografías, en especial cuando en ellas aparecían las únicas 3 personas que eran capaz de apoyarla en una situación tan difícil para ella.


	3. nuestro bebe

Habían pasado ya casi 2 semanas desde que Miku se había ido a vivir con los gemelos Kagamine, quienes parecían más felices que ella con la idea. En la academia aún nadie sabía de su embarazo además de sus amigos y Kaito, quien solía evitarla, y es que pese a tener poco más de tres meses, seguía teniendo el mismo físico, como si su bebe no tuviera la mínima intención de crecer.

Estaba quitándose el uniforme cuando sintió los golpes de Rin en la puerta, anunciándole que iba a comprar con Len por si quería algo, a lo que Miku solo hizo un sonido en señal de negación. Saco sus cuadernos y empezó a hacer sus tareas, hasta que un mensaje la sacó de su concentrado momento.

"_Miku, me voy del país con mi padre,_

_Si eres inteligente no trates de comunicarte conmigo._

_Espero no volver a saber nunca más de ti, _

_ni del bebe que esperas._

_Besos, Kaito"_

Era un verdadero cobarde, de eso no había dudas. Pero en cierto modo tenerlo lejos era lo mejor que podía pasarle. Ni ella ni su bebe lo necesitaban. Aún así no pudo evitar que una lágrima se escapara de sus ojos cuando pensó en su futuro. Dentro de poco todos sabrían de su embarazo, lo cual la volvería el principal centro de atención en su curso. ¿Qué diría cuando se burlarán de ella por creer que Kaito se haría responsable? Su bebe nacería y ella no tendría que ofrecerle, ni un padre, ni abuelos, ni siquiera un techo seguro. ¿y si resultaba una mala madre?

-¿otra vez llorando? –la pregunta la tomó por sorpresa, se suponía que estaba sola, pero ahí estaba Len, parado en la puerta de su habitación -¿tan mal la estas pasando con nosotros?

-pensé que habías ido con Rin… -murmuró la peli turquesa secándose las lágrimas.

-me dijo que mejor me quedara contigo, ¿Por qué estas llorando? –Miku le enseño el mensaje que Kaito le había enviado –ese maldito cobarde… no me digas que estas llorando porque no lo verás mas –no sabía porque, pero le molestaba pensar que ella lloraba porque aun estaba enamorada de ese idiota –Miku, tu… ¿aun estas enamorada de él?

-¿Cómo crees eso? Ni estoy enamorada de él ni estoy llorando porque se va –de pronto el comentario la hizo enfadar, le extrañaba que Len pensara que era tan tonta –lo mejor que puede hacer es irse muy lejos y no volver nunca –Len sonrió, acercándose a ella –solo me puse a pensar, ¿Qué diablos le puedo ofrecer a mi bebe? No tiene un padre, ni abuelos, ni siquiera tengo un techo que ofrecerle

-no te preocupes por eso, nos tienes a nosotros y sabes que puedes quedarte en esta casa el tiempo que sea necesario –le recordó mientras la abrazaba.

-no quiero abusar de su amistad –susurró la joven sin soltarlo. Por un par de minutos se sintió protegida de todo. Los brazos de Len la rodeaban con ternura, dándole algo de calor.

-a tu bebe nunca le faltará nada, tendrá a la mejor madre del mundo y siempre me tendrás a tu lado para protegerte –los ojos de Miku se abrieron como platos al escuchar tales palabras. ¿Le había leído la mente o qué?

Luego de eso ninguno de los dos se refirió al tema. Len bajó para preparar algo de comer y Miku siguió dedicada a su tarea. Rin llego cerca de 2 horas después, contando historias interminables sobre su aventura en el supermercado, las que por cierto no dejaban de ser aburridísimas para su hermano.

El día siguiente comenzó igual que siempre. Los jóvenes se levantaron temprano, tomaron su desayuno y se fueron a la academia, no sin antes pasar a buscar a Mikuo a su casa. Al llegar fueron directo a su salón y comenzaron a conversar sobre temas sin importancia, como siempre.

-Miku, ¿te encuentras bien? –le preguntó Rin notando lo pálida que se había puesto su amiga. Ella negó, llevándose una mano a la boca: tenía nauseas. La rubia la tomó de la mano y la tironeo hasta llegar al baño, donde Miku vomito todo su desayuno –yo tenía entendido que las nauseas y esas cosas eran solo durante el primer mes

-pues ya ves que no es así –murmuró Miku lavándose la cara

-pues, viéndote no me dan deseos de tener un hijo nunca

-ya volvamos, los chicos deben de estar buscándonos –dijo la peli turquesa saliendo seguida de su amiga, sin notar que no se encontraban solas en ese momento.

Al volver a clases se toparon frente a frente con los gemelos Akita, Neru y Nero, los encargados de hacerles la vida imposible en la academia. La rubia solo sonrió con maldad, haciéndoles entender que algo planeaba. Aun así ninguno le dio mucha importancia, tratando de evitarlos.

-¡fíjate tarada! –exclamó Miku luego de que su némesis pasara a su lado dándole un empujón

-seré tarada, pero no una zorra como tu –dijo Neru, notando que el grupo retomaba su camino, ignorándola –que quedas embarazada del primero que se te cruce –los 4 jóvenes se detuvieron en seco, al igual que las personas que habían a su alrededor.

-perra –se oyó murmurar a Rin antes de darse vuelta y pegarle un puñetazo en la nariz. Luego se volvió hacia su amiga con cara de "_discúlpame", _y no era para menos, con lo que había hecho solo confirmaba que las palabras de la rubia eran ciertas.

-no golpees a mi hermana solo por decir la verdad –hablo Nero, parándose frente a ella, volteando luego hacia Miku –tú y tu amiguita solo son unas zorras –esta vez fueron Len y Mikuo quienes lo golpearon con todas sus fuerzas

-dime Miku, ¿acaso fuiste tan tonta como para embarazarte de Kaito? –las personas comenzaron a reír por lo bajo –que ilusa, ir a quedar embarazada de ese

-¡no es de él! –gritó Rin mientras separaba a Len y Mikuo de Nero – ¡está esperando un hijo de mi hermano!

Fin de la pelea entre los chicos, fin de los insultos entre las chicas, fin de los murmullos entre los que observaban la escena. Todos se habían convertido en estatuas de piedra, no literalmente, Neru abrió la boca para decir algo, pero las palabras no le salieron. Poco a poco todos fueron volviendo en sí. Miku observaba a Rin con un aura asesina a su alrededor, al igual que Len. Mikuo por su parte, como buen novio que era, comenzó a pensar en los preparativos para el funeral de su novia, ¡y pensar que la había amado tanto!

-¡que estupidez más grande! –Gritó de pronto Neru, recuperando su ánimo normal –eso no es cierto

-sí lo es –afirmo Len, tomándolos a todos por sorpresa –el bebe que Miku espera es mío

-Len, ¿Qué haces? –le susurro Miku, el solo sonrió, pasándole un brazo por sus hombros

-así que no quiero que vuelvas a hablar mal de ella o di mi hijo ¿entendiste Akita? –los 4 jóvenes se alejaron rápidamente, sentándose en sus respectivos puestos. Fue solo cosa de minutos antes de que llegara el profesor y enviara a los 6 involucrados a la oficina del director, ya que se había enterado de la discusión que habían tenido en los pasillos.

El director se sorprendió de encontrárselos de nuevo, aunque esta vez sí les dio un castigo. Luego envió a los hermanos Akita de vuelta al salón, para poder conversar en confianza con los 4 jóvenes.

-señorita Hatsune, lo de su embarazo, ¿es verdad?

-si… lo es –murmuró Miku bajando la mirada –de seguro que tendré que abandonar la academia ¿no?

-¡por dios no! –Exclamo el director sonriéndole –no eres ni la primera ni la ultima alumna en ese estado, solo es porque necesitaremos todos los antecedentes de tus controles médicos y esas cosas para poder darte las licencias médicas que correspondan

-¿ya ves Miku? Estarás bien –la tranquilizó Rin con una sonrisa

-disculpa pero, el padre… ¿es alumno de esta academia? –los jóvenes se miraron en completo silencio

-yo soy el padre –habló Len, sujetando la mano de Miku, quien no supo cómo reaccionar, ni porque de pronto su cara comenzó a arder por el contacto de sus manos.

-perfecto, señorita Hatsune, necesitamos cuanto antes esos antecedentes, hable con su médico ¿sí?, en caso de presentar algún problema el señor Kagamine tendrá derecho a una licencia para acompañarla, así funciona en esta academia, ahora creo que deberían volver a su salón de clases.

-muchas gracias director –se despidió Rin, abrazando a su amiga, quien se encontraba en un evidente estado de confusión ante la actitud de Len.

Al salir de clases Rin y Mikuo se fueron a celebrar su aniversario, por lo que el auto de Len se sentía mucho más vacio. Miku iba mirando por la ventana en lo que él se concentraba en llegar luego a su casa, había sido un día muy extraño, además que la peliturquesa no le había dirigido la palabra en ningún momento.

Al llegar cada uno se encerró en su cuarto, con la excusa de que tenían muchas cosas que hacer. Luego de varios minutos Len bajo a ver televisión y comer algo.

-Len, ¿puedo hablar contigo? –pregunto de pronto Miku, colocándose entre él y el televisor. El rubio asintió, mirándola al fin a los ojos -¿Por qué dijiste que era tuyo? –por fin había preguntado, Len pensaba que no le había dado importancia al tema.

-te dije que los protegería –comenzó a decir con total naturalidad –Neru quería humillarte, a ti y a tu bebe, y yo no sabía cómo ayudarte, y cuando Rin dijo que yo era el padre me pareció una buena idea, de esa forma nadie podría ofenderte, no quiero volver a verte llorar, porque no estás sola, nos tienes a nosotros, me tienes a mí para lo que necesites

-pero Len, decir que tu eres el padre es mucho compromiso, tus padres pueden enterarse, y eso te meterá en problemas.

-Miku… eso no debe importarte, yo decidí apoyar la idea de mi hermana, y no me harás cambiar de opinión

-sigo pensando que no es buena idea –dijo Miku con resignación, haciendo que Len sonriera. Que bello se veía cuando sonreía. -¿en qué estoy pensando?

-¿de qué hablas?

-¿eh? N-no, de nada, solo pensaba en voz alta –explico algo nerviosa. Len fue hasta la cocina, donde comenzó a prepararse un sándwich

-cambiando de tema, debemos ver cuando te harás los exámenes que te pidió el director, conozco a alguien que puede atenderte

-¿quién? –el rubio se encogió de hombros con cierto desinterés

-una amiga… oye, ahora que seré el padre de tu bebe ¿no crees que deberíamos de ser novios?

-¿n-novios? –tartamudeo la peliturquesa sonrojándose. –eso no es necesario, d-de verdad que no lo es

-lo es para mí –murmuró Len acercándose a ella y tomándole una mano –de esa forma nadie se atreverá a hacerte llorar nunca más, además, podemos fingir que somos novios

-de verdad Len, te estás involucrando demasiado en esto –_ "y estás involucrando también a mis sentimientos" _pensó mientras observaba sonreír al rubio delante de ella, con esos ojos azules que ahora, de la nada, la hacían sonrojar, por dios, llevaba apenas 2 semanas viviendo con él y ya le provocaba esas cosas, no creía posible que pudiera enamorarse tan rápido, sin saber que Len sentía lo mismo por ella, aunque él sabía disimular mucho mejor.

-eso no importa, solo importas tú y mi bebe –en ese momento ambos se miraron sorprendidos, ¿Cómo le había dicho? –d-digo, tú bebe, ay que torpe soy –Miku se sonrió, tranquilizándolo. No podían negar que a ambos le había gustado como sonaron esas palabras en los labios de Len, _"mi bebe",_ repitió mentalmente el joven, desde ahora será MI BEBE, NUESTRO BEBE.


	4. Mikuo, lo prometiste

La doctora la observó fijamente, tratando de leerle la mente. Esa mujer de cabello rosa era muy simpática, pero a la vez algo en ella la ponía nerviosa. Len la había llevado a realizarse varios exámenes a la clínica de su amiga, que por cierto era mucho mayor que él. ¿Cómo un joven de 16 años puede tener amigas de esa edad?

-muy bien Miku, ya estamos listas ¡enfermera! –una joven rubia de divertidos rasgos se asomó a la puerta –puedes decirle a mi ahijado que pase

-¿ahijado? –preguntó Miku con cara de terror. Esa mujer conocía a los padres de Len y seguro les contaría todo. Len se sentó junto a ella, dándole una sonrisa.

-y… ¿Qué tal todo? –Pregunto con un tono de preocupación –Luka, ¿Cómo se encuentra nuestro hijo?

-en primer lugar, sería bueno que no me llamaras por mi nombre Len –dijo Luka con amabilidad –y bueno, el embarazo va muy bien, cosa que me sorprende teniendo en cuenta de que no habías visto a ningún doctor jovencita, de todas formas necesitamos los resultados de los exámenes, te haré una ecografía dentro de una semana para saber si su bebe no tiene ningún problema. Bien, deben entregar esto en su liceo y sería todo por ahora –Luka les entregó un papel.

-eh… madrina, te agradecería mucho que mis padres se enteren de esto por mi ¿sí?

-claro, no te preocupes por eso –dijo ella sonriendo. Len tomo a Miku de la mano y caminaron hacia la puerta –te felicito Len, tienes una novia muy linda.

El sonrojo de los jóvenes les llegó hasta las orejas. Len trató de disimularlos, muy mal por cierto, y Miku solo bajo la vista. Salieron rápidamente de allí y se dirigieron a la casa, donde se encontraron con Rin y Mikuo besándose en el sillón. Len aclaró su garganta, llamando la atención de ellos, quienes los miraron con cara de sorpresa.

-realmente no me molesta que se expresen su amor, pero… ¡podrían hacerlo en otro lugar! –grito Len con fuerza, haciendo reír a la peliturquesa.

-perdón cuñadito, no los oímos llegar, de todas formas me tengo que ir –se disculpó Mikuo colocándose de pie.

-quédate otro rato Mikuo, por favor –suplicó Miku abrazándolo con ternura –eres la única prueba de que alguna vez tuve una familia, y ahora casi ni hablamos

-te juro que me quedaría si pudiera, pero mis padres van a ir a ver a los tuyos y me obligaron a ir con ellos, pero ya nos veremos primita linda, cuídate mucho, nos vemos mi amor –se despidió con algo de desanimo.

-Mikuo, no les digas nada de mí

-de acuerdo

-¿lo prometes?

-lo prometo –murmuró el joven saliendo.

No le gustaba que su linda primita se sintiera tan sola, de hecho, si fuese por él, se quedaría con ella todo el tiempo, pero debía ir a esa casa. No tenía opción.

Tomó un taxi y se fue a su casa, donde sus padres lo esperaban desde hace un buen rato. Parecían algo molestos, lo cual le importo muy poco, ya que podrían haberse ido sin él. Se cambió de ropa y subió al auto de sus padres escuchando música, no estaba interesado en oír sus reclamos.

La casa de los padres de Miku era algo pequeña, de 2 pisos y de un color verde agua. El patio delantero estaba decorado por pequeñas flores lilas y un columpio que le habían regalado a Miku cuando cumplió 9 años. Sonrió al recordar la cara de su prima cuando les estaba contando que sus padres al fin habían aceptado regalarle ese famoso columpio. Sus tíos los esperaban en la entrada, tan sonrientes como siempre. "_sínicos" _pensó Mikuo saludándolos con frialdad.

-Mikuo, ha estado muy desaparecido últimamente, ¿Por qué no nos haz visitado? –pregunto el padre de Miku con una sonrisa muy falsa. El joven lo miró de reojo, separando la vista de su teléfono por un rato

-no veo por qué habría de hacerlo si mi prima ya no vive aquí –respondió él con toda sinceridad

-¡Mikuo! –lo regaño su madre.

-¿Qué? Es la verdad, yo solo venía para ver a mi prima –se defendió Mikuo, volviendo a concentrar su atención en los mensajes de Rin

-déjalo hermana –dijo su tío con algo de indiferencia –ahora que lo mencionas, ¿Qué haz sabido de nuestra hija?

-¿Qué hija? –Definitivamente esa visita a la casa de sus tíos le traería un buen castigo, pero no le importaba, se estaba volviendo divertido –creí que le dijeron que ya no era su hija

-¡ya basta Mikuo! –le gritaron sus padres a coro, haciéndolo reír. Pudo notar la ira que había en los ojos de esas tres personas, y la tristeza en los ojos de su tía –te estás excediendo

-solo digo la verdad, estos señores no tienen ninguna hija, porque son pésimos padres, lanzaron a mi prima a la calle cuando ella necesitaba más apoyo, sin importarles donde pasaría la noche, donde se protegería del frio, que comería, por suerte aún existen personas de buen corazón que fueron capaces de ayudarla… y en respuesta a su pregunta, solo he sabido que ya encontró donde vivir, ahora si me disculpan, tengo que contestarle a mi novia.

Por suerte para él Rin lo llamó enserio, lo cual aprovecho para salir de la casa. No supo cual fue la reacción de sus padres ni de sus tíos ante sus palabras, solo estaba seguro de que no volvería a ver la luz del sol en mucho tiempo. Decidió que Miku no se enterara de nada de lo ocurrido, por lo cual fingió absoluta normalidad con Rin, y es que su novia era muy entrometida.

-claro linda

-_te amo _–dijo la joven desde el otro lado del teléfono.

-yo igual –Mikuo sonrió instintivamente, y era lógico, estaba enamorado. Se volteó rápidamente, dispuesto a volver a entrar

-olvídalo –le dijo su tía tomándolo del brazo –tus padres me pidieron llevarte de vuelta a tu casa.

-puedo volver solo –su tía lo ignoró, sacando las llaves del auto de su esposo. Lo obligo a subirse y lo llevó hasta la puerta de su casa, donde se detuvo, cerrando las puertas del auto con seguro –eh tía ¿me dejas bajar?

-Mikuo, yo se que tu eres el único que puede darme información de mi hija, por favor, estoy desesperada

-de verdad… fue Miku quien me pidió que no les dijera nada de ella –dijo el peliturquesa dando un suspiro –solo le puedo decir que está bien, y no me pregunte mas ¿quiere?

-bueno, tú que la ves todos los días, ¿podrías entregarle esto y decirle que la quiero mucho? –Mikuo miro de reojo el paquete que su tía le acercaba.

Luego de eso se bajo del auto y se encerró en su cuarto. De seguro que estaría castigado por MUUUUUCHO tiempo, pero había valido la pena si pudo decirle a su tío a la cara todo lo que pensaba de su actitud.

VOLVIENDO CON MIKU

Se secó el cabello y término de vestirse, notando como poco a poco su vientre se iba abultando. Al fin su bebe se había dignado a crecer ahí dentro. Se colocó un vestido color rosa que le llegaba poco más arriba de las rodillas y se ajustaba a su cuerpo, dejando en evidencia a su bebe. Rin llevaba llamándola un buen rato para que bajara a cenar, asi que decidió obedecerle, su amiga era muy tenebrosa cuando se lo proponía.

Len había cocinado lasaña, su plato favorito, y de postre pastel de frutas. Se sentó a la mesa junto a la rubia, quien no dejaba de parlotear acerca de su noviazgo con Mikuo. _"Mikuo, ¿Cómo le habrá ido en su cena en casa de mis padres?" _se preguntó a si misma mirando el plato que Len había colocado delante de ella. Realmente esa lasaña se veía deliciosa.

-¿quieres postre? –le preguntó Len una vez que todos terminaron de comer.

-disculpa, a mi me encanta el pastel de frutas, pero por casualidad, ¿tienen helado de chocolate?

-no Miku, pero tenemos de piña –murmuró Len como pidiendo perdón.

-¡pues ve a comprarle helado de chocolate tarado! ¿Acaso no sabes que a las embarazadas hay que darle el gusto en todo? –grito Rin colocándose bruscamente de pie. El grito hizo saltar a ambos jóvenes, hasta que un fuerte golpe sacó a Len de sus pensamientos -¡te fuiste a comprar ese helado!, y de pasada, ¿podrías traerme uno a mi? De manjar si eres tan amable

-cada día estas más loca hermanita

-¿Qué dijiste? –pregunto Rin rodeada por un aura asesina que espantó a su hermano menor por 2 minutos.

Len tomo algo de dinero y las llaves del auto y salió corriendo, dando un portazo. Miku solo se rió nerviosamente, rogando porque Len no se enfadara con ella por aquel escándalo. Se quedó esperándolo en la sala de juegos por un largo rato, pero como vio que no llegaba decidió subir a su cuarto. Luego de casi una hora se oyeron los regaños de Rin, al fin su hermano había llegado con el helado.

-¿se puede? –le pregunto Len asomando la cabeza. Miku asintió con una sonrisa. El joven le entrego el helado y se dio media vuelta

-¡Len! –Lo detuvo ella, colocándose de pie –espero que no te hayas enfadado conmigo por lo del helado

-no te preocupes Miku, jamás podría enfadarme contigo –la tranquilizó él acariciándole la cara con ternura

-¿en serio? –Len sonrió, haciéndola sonrojar.

-claro, esa tonta de Rin tiene la culpa de todo, pero ya paso –dijo finalmente besándole una mejilla, jugando luego con su cabello –te quiero Miku

"_yo también te quiero Len" _pensó Miku tocándose donde la había besado. Lo quería, realmente lo quería, y no como a un amigo, eso estaba claro. El celular sonó un par de veces, haciéndola volver a la realidad. Miro el número en la pantalla y contesto de mala gana.

-primo… ¿Qué pasa? –pregunto aguantando las ganas de gritarle

-_Miku, necesito hablar contigo, ¿puedes venir al parque donde jugábamos cuando niños?_

-¿el que está cerca de tu casa? Pero eso queda muy lejos Mikuo

-_pídele a Len que te traiga, por favor prima, es urgente_

-¿no puedes venir tu?

-_no…_

-bien, estaré allí en media hora –dijo con resignación ¿Qué querría Mikuo ahora?, su primo era un terco, eso sí. Fue hasta la habitación de Len, golpeando la puerta suavemente –Len, ¿podría pedirte un gran favor?

-claro Miku, ¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó Len asomando la cabeza.

-tu… ¿podrías llevarme al parque que queda cerca de la casa de Mikuo? –puso la cara más tierna que pudo, haciendo sonrojar al rubio, quien solo atino a asentir con nerviosismo.

No tardaron mucho ya que el camino no era muy largo, y mucho menos a esa hora, ya que casi no había tráfico. Len se estacionó y bajó junto con Miku, quien pudo distinguir claramente la silueta de su primo y la de una mujer.

-¿para esto me querías? –preguntó Miku reconociendo a su madre. Su primo asintió nervioso, y Len solo observo algo confundido

-hija, no te enfades con tu primo, fui yo la que insistí, solo quería saber cómo te has sentido –dijo su madre defendiendo a Mikuo, quien estaba sin aire

-¿ahora soy su hija? Porque no lo era cuando dejó que su marido me echara de la casa como a un perro

-no es bueno ser rencorosa Miku, solo estaba preocupada por ti

-¿rencorosa? –Pregunto Miku sonriendo con ironía –no soy rencorosa, digo la verdad, me dijeron claramente "_a partir de hoy no eres mi hija", _tú no me defendiste, ¿Por qué ahora, de la nada, te importa lo que me pase a mí o a mi bebe?

-porque soy tu madre… entiendo que no quieras saber nada de nosotros, no soy tonta, pero de todas formas te traje un regalo –murmuró su madre entregándole un paquete, el mismo que Mikuo se había negado a aceptar minutos antes –comencé a hacerlo el mismo día que supe lo de tu embarazo, solo espero que te guste.

Los tres jóvenes vieron alejarse a la mujer, que desapareció rápidamente de su vista. Fue cosa de segundos antes de que Miku atacara a su primo, olvidándose de que estaba embarazada. Finalmente rompió en llanto, sentándose en el suelo. Len y Mikuo se sentaron junto a ella, uno a cada lado, abrazándola.

-yo creo que deberíamos volver –murmuró Len, notando lo tarde que era. Miku asintió, volteándose hacia su primo

-te juro, te juro que nunca me habías defraudado tanto, pensé que serías capaz de cumplirme al menos esta promesa…

-no digas eso –dijo Mikuo con tristeza. Él había hecho lo que creía mejor para su prima. Dio un suspiro y se fue en dirección de su casa, no sin antes voltearse para mirarla – Miku… ya verás como terminas perdonándome –corrió rápidamente, dejándola con Len

-ese tonto… –rió Miku, olvidando por un minuto ese encuentro –tiene razón, por otro lado… -miró de reojo el paquete que su madre le había entregado. Len reaccionó antes que ella, lo tomó y se colocó de pie.

-Miku… -murmuró algo sonrojado por lo que iba a decir. La peliturquesa lo observó con atención, esperando que terminara la frase –que linda eres cuando estas molesta, pero prefiero mil veces verte sonreír, muchas personas te decepcionaran durante tu vida, pero créeme que Mikuo no será una de ellas

-¿y tú? –preguntó Miku acercándose peligrosamente. Len se sonrojo nuevamente, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos -tu nunca me decepcionaras, ¿verdad?

-y-yo… -tartamudeo el rubio con nerviosismo –yo te quiero demasiado como para decepcionarte

Poco a poco sus rostros comenzaron a acercarse, al punto de sentir la respiración del otro, estaban a solo milímetros. Len rozo suavemente los labios de la joven, preparándose para lo que se venía, un beso… sus labios se juntaron rozaron nuevamente, ambos cerraron los ojos, tratando de capturar el momento…

-_maldición_ –pensó Len al sentir su teléfono. Miku se alejó rápidamente, con la cara completamente roja –e-es Rin, creo que deberíamos volver

-c-claro –dijo Miku pasando a por su lado sin atreverse a mirarlo

-no sabes cuánto te odio en este momento, hermanita –murmuró el rubio al notar que ya estaba solo. Dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar, pensando en cómo vengarse de la tarada que tenía por hermana.

**Esa Rin no se cansa de ser una inoportuna… **

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado **

**Saludooos para todos los que leen mi fic, voy a tratar de no demorarme tanto para el próximo capi… :D**


	5. primera ecografía

**VOCALOID NO ME PERTENECE**

Miró por enésima vez el pequeño chaleco de lana color celeste que tenía en sus manos, tratando de asimilar que su madre se había dado el tiempo de hacerlo con sus propias manos. Suspiró recordando lo ocurrido esa noche, hace1 semana, como Len casi la besa, de no ser por Rin. Ella deseaba ese beso, sus labios se rozaron, pero aun así su corazón se aceleraba de solo recordarlo. Pero ahora ninguno de los dos se atrevía a mirarse a la cara sin sonrojarse.

Se rió de sí misma al encontrarse frente al espejo, colocándose el pequeño chaleco sobre su vientre. Finalmente termino de vestirse y bajo a la sala de juegos, donde la esperaban Len, Rin y su primo Mikuo, aunque aun estaba enfadada con él. Hoy era el día en que vería por primera vez a su bebe, y sus amigos no podían faltar.

-¿ya nos vamos? –preguntó Len evitando la mirada de la peliturquesa, quien solo asintió.

-¡genial! ¡Al fin conoceremos a mi sobrino! –grito Rin emocionada

-ya te dije que será mujer –le porfió Mikuo, recibiendo un golpe en la cabeza.

Luego de esta breve distracción, al fin pudieron ir a la clínica, donde Luka los esperaba con los resultados de los exámenes que le habían hecho. Todo estaba en completo orden, por lo que de inmediato entraron para realizar la ecografía.

-esta helada –murmuró Miku al sentir una especie de gel sobre su vientre. Luka sonrió, comenzando con la ecografía. Rin grababa todo con su cámara, mientras que Len, inconscientemente, había tomado la mano de Miku, quien se sonrojó al instante, aunque en ningún momento movió su mano

-muy bien, aquí esta su cabeza, sus brazos también ya están bastante formados… -comenzó a hablar Luka, el tanto los demás solo asentían fingiendo que la entendían perfectamente, aunque en realidad ellos solo veían rayas y manchas, aun así Rin no dejaba de grabar –está en muy buenas condiciones, además el tamaño y el peso están perfectos para tus 4 meses, te felicito Miku, eres una madre muy buena

-bueno, eso es gracias al apoyo de mis amigos –murmuró ella mirando de reojo a Len, quien observaba embobado la pantalla, haciéndola reír –y obviamente, de Len, mi lindo novio

-¿eh? –preguntó el rubio, como despertando de un sueño. Noto que todos lo observaban con una sonrisa en su rostro, en especial Miku, quien sujetaba su mano con fuerza. Dios, que bella se veía sonriendo. ¿q- que pasa?

-veo que estas muy emocionado al ver por primera vez a tu hijo –dijo Luka concentrándose nuevamente en la pantalla.

-¡que va a ser niña! –exclamó Mikuo algo irritado, aunque todos lo ignoraron.

Saliendo de la clínica pasaron al centro comercial para comprar ropa para el bebe, aunque Miku en un principio se negó a recibirla, finalmente se resignó. Compraron varios trajes en colores amarillos y celestes, ya que aún no sabían que sería. Aun asi Mikuo insistió en comprarle un pequeño vestido rosa con decorados en lila y fucsia, ya que no se quitaba de la cabeza la idea de que sería una niña.

Luego de eso al fin se fueron a su casa, donde se encontraron un lujoso auto negro estacionado en la entrada. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Miku al ver que Rin bajaba del auto muy emocionada, y Len no ocultaba su cara de alegría…

-¡papá! ¡Meiko! –gritó Rin reconociendo a las personas que se encontraban de pie junto a la puerta de entrada. Los aludidos corrieron a abrazarla, la segunda con un poco mas de dificultad debido al avanzado embarazo en el que se encontraba -¿Meiko? ¡Estas embarazada y no nos dijeron nada!

-queríamos contárselo en persona –se excuso el padre de Rin, un hombre alto de cabello rubio y rostro algo serio. Los otros 3 jóvenes se reunieron con ellos unos minutos después, trayendo todas las bolsas –hijo, que gusto volver a verte

-¡papá! –Exclamó Len abrazándolo con emoción -¿Meiko? ¡Los extrañaba tanto!

-nosotros también hijo… ellos son… ¿Miku y Mikuo? ¿Cierto?

-h-hola s-señor Kagamine –tartamudeó Miku, sintiendo la mano de Len tomar la suya con fuerza, lo cual la tomó por sorpresa

-qué bueno que hayas venido, porque tengo algo muy importante que decirte –hablo el joven con mucha decisión, entrando a la casa sin soltar la mano de la peliturquesa.

-bien hijo, ¿de qué deseas hablar?

-sé que esto no te gustará, pero tengo que decírtelo… Miku está viviendo con nosotros porque sus padres la echaron de su casa

-¿Por qué hicieron eso?

-porque está embarazada –contestó Len sin dar ningún rodeo –está esperando un hijo mío

-¿Qué? –gritó su padre, asustando a Miku, quien fue sacada de allí por Meiko y Rin.

-sabes que nunca he buscado decepcionarte, pero lo hecho, hecho está, y no pienso dejar a Miku sola en esto, sabes que nunca lo haría

-siempre pensé que eras muy responsable, además Miku es una niña aún, y tú también, ¿Por qué no se cuidaron? ¡Apenas tienen 16 años!

-ya lo sé, pero ¿Qué pretendes que haga ahora? ¿Qué la abandone tal como lo hicieron sus padres? Tú me conoces, yo nunca sería capaz de hacer eso.

-claro que te conozco, y me alegro de que pienses así, pero no esperes que te felicite, te equivocaste mucho hijo, yo… solo espero que seas capaz de darle a esa niña todo el apoyo que necesita, y descuida, que no pienso dejarte solo en esto… pero, ¡ESTAS CASTIGADO HASTA NUEVO AVISO!

-muchas gracias papá, no esperaba menos de ti.

Luego de esa conversación, el padre de los gemelos les entregó los regalos que les traían de su viaje, en tanto Meiko comenzó a preparar el almuerzo, mientras le hablaba a Rin y Miku de lo difícil que era moverse cuando cumplías 7 meses de embarazo. Pese a su insistencia, Len no quiso contarle lo que había hablado con su padre, solo le dijo que iba a apoyarlos.

-y dime Miku, ¿cuántos meses tienes? –preguntó Meiko una vez que todos se sentaron a comer.

-eh, 4 meses y algo… -le contesto Miku sonriendo

-¿saben que es lo peor de estar embarazada? –Los jóvenes negaron moviendo la cabeza -¡que no puedes beber alcohol! Desde hace mas de 6 meses que no pruebo ni una gotita de sake, estoy a punto de volverme loca

-eh… Meiko, a Miku no le gusta el sake –murmuró Len con una gotita en la cabeza al más puro estilo anime –mejor cuéntenos acerca de nuestro nuevo hermanito

-hermanitos –lo corrigieron Meiko y su padre a coro, haciendo a Rin ahogarse con el jugo que estaba tomando. Mikuo le golpeó la espalda insistentemente, tratando de acabar con la tos, en tanto los demás miraban con diversión la escena

-¿serán 2? –pregunto Rin recuperando el habla

-así es, una niña y un niño, se llamarán Rinto y Lenka, serán tan bellos como ustedes –dijo la peli castaña recordando a Rin y Len de pequeños –solo que mi hijo usará el cabello más corto, no como tú Len, ¡ya córtate el cabello! Solo las mujeres usan coleta

-ese es mi problema –dijo el rubio sacándole la lengua, lo cual le causo gracias a los demás

-Miku, ¿cierto que se vería mejor con el cabello corto?

-y-yo pienso q-que como está se ve muy g-guapo –tartamudeo la peliturquesa, tratando de ocultar su enorme sonrojo, al igual que Len, quien desvió la mirada lejos de su madrastra

-pff! –Bufó Meiko llevándose algo de comida a la boca –eso lo dices solo porque estás enamorada de él, yo como su segunda madre sé muy bien que necesita un corte de cabello, al igual que tu jovencito –esta vez el atacado fue Mikuo, quien trató de ignorarla, poniendo toda su atención en el plato de comida

-¡A Mikuo déjalo tal como está! –Gritó Rin abrazando a su novio –así es perfecto

-vaya, veo que ambas están tan enamoradas que no se fijan en los defectos de sus parejas, eso con el tiempo les jugará muy malas pasadas

-yo si sé los defectos de Mikuo: es algo tímido, a veces aburrido y torpe, no sabe pelear muy bien, ni hablar de muchos detalles románticos, pero es mi Mikuo y lo quiero asi, tal como es

-no me defiendas tanto –susurró Mikuo con fingido enfado que se esfumo con un beso en la mejilla

-pues yo creo que Len no tiene ningún defecto, al menos no conmigo –dijo Miku mirándose los dedos. Tal vez el único defecto de Len es que era demasiado bueno con ella y con su bebe. Len la observó fijamente, sonriéndole con ternura

-_"mi único defecto es amarte tanto" _–pensó el rubio sin dejar de sonreírle –_"amarte tanto a ti y a nuestro hijo"_


	6. la verdad

1VOCALOID NO ME PERTENECE

Habían pasado ya un par de semanas desde que los padres de Len y Rin habían vuelto. Miku se sentía my bien con su compañía. Ambos la trataban muy bien, en especial el padre de Len, quien insistía en comprarle obsequios y cosas para su "futuro nieto". Acababa de cumplir los 5 meses de embarazo, y su abultado vientre lo dejaba más que en evidencia. Len, Mikuo y Rin no la dejaban sola en ningún momento, lo cual les agradecía enormemente, ya que necesitaba mucha ayuda para satisfacer sus locos antojos y para soportar sus repentinos cambios de humor. Su amiga insistía en sacar fotos en todo momento, lo cual era algo incomodo, sobre todo cuando estaba a solas con Len y aparecía ella de pronto, haciéndola gritar. La relación con sus padres era casi nula, de vez en cuando recibía cartas de apoyo de su madre, las cuales le enviaba a través de Mikuo. Su padre aún la ignoraba, lo cual ya había dejado de importarle hace mucho.

-ya Miku, dilo, ¿Qué quieres que sea, niño o niña? –preguntó Rin sin dejar de grabarla. Llevaban casi 20 minutos esperando para entrar a la ecografía y la rubia no había encontrado nada mejor que documentar todo lo que ocurría.

-Rin, quita esa cámara de encima –se quejó Miku volteándose.

-bien… -suspiró Rin resignada –de verdad que el embarazo las pone de muy mal humor, y tu hermanito, ¿qué quieres que sea tu bebe?

-no sé, sea del sexo que sea, lo amaré igual

-aww… lo que es yo –siguió diciendo Rin, enfocándose a sí misma –quiero que sea hombre, así puedo enseñarle a pelear

-¿a mí no me preguntas? –Mikuo se ganó frente a ella, apareciendo en cámara –yo sé que será una niña, una tan bella como mi querida prima

Finalmente la enfermera llamó a Miku y su ejército, haciéndolos entrar rápidamente para que dejaran de molestar a la gente con sus ruidos. Una vez dentro, la ecografía comenzó normalmente, Luka hablaba animada, como siempre, mientras los demás no le entendían ni una palabra.

-vamos a escuchar los latidos de su corazón –dijo Luka, mientras que poco a poco se fueron oyendo esos diminutos latidos que inundaron toda la sala. Miku no pudo evitar emocionarse al escuchar a su bebe, al igual que Len, quien ya lo sentía como suyo. Rin no dejaba de lado la molesta cámara ni un minuto, mientras Mikuo miraba con ternura el abultado vientre de su prima –bien, supongo que quieren saber el sexo del bebé, ¿cierto?

-¡claro! –exclamó Rin acercando la cámara al rostro de la peliturquesa

-¡Rin! –gritaron Miku y Len a unisonó -¡deja eso!

-pues veamos… hmm, si, no hay duda, será niña –confirmo Luka, haciendo que Mikuo comenzara a gritar "yo se los dije" con insistencia, hasta que su dulce novia lo calmó con un buen golpe en la cabeza –muchas gracias Rin

-será una niña –dijo Len mas para sí mismo que para el resto, aunque Miku alcanzó a escucharlo. El rubio la observo de reojo, besándola luego en la frente, lo cual la hizo sonrojar enormemente –tendremos una linda niña

Miku le sonrió tímidamente. Luego de salir de la consulta, los 4 jóvenes fueron a comer un delicioso helado para calmar los nervios de Mikuo, quien aun no dejaba de burlarse de Rin por haber acertado al sexo del bebe. Resultado: salieron de la clínica unas 2 horas después llevando a un muy mal herido Mikuo hasta su casa, y una muy arrepentida Rin castigada hasta nuevo aviso.

Habían gastado tanto tiempo en esos 2 que volvieron a su casa cerca de las dos de la tarde, comiendo rápidamente para alcanzar a llegar al menos a la última clase en la academia. Len fue donde el director a dejar la licencia médica que le habían dado a Mikuo por una semana debido a una fractura leve en ambos brazos y un esguince en su tobillo derecho. Luego se dirigió a su salón donde la clase de historia había comenzado hace ya varios minutos. Se sentó junto a su "novia" y fingió poner atención, aunque no dejaba de pensar en su niña, la que Miku llevaba en su vientre.

Al salir de clases, Rin llamó a Mikuo para disculparse nuevamente por la paliza que le había dado. El joven pidió hablar unos minutos con Miku, por lo que Rin se vio obligada a entregar su teléfono.

-_oye primita hermosa, creo que deberías llamarla Akari_

-eh? ¿De qué hablas?

-_tu hija, debería llamarse Akari_ –repitió Mikuo. Su prima se volteó hacia Len, quien la miró con curiosidad

-A-ka-ri –le susurró la peliturquesa, haciéndolo acercarse. (_Nota: Akari significa luz) _

-_pensé que le quedaría bien, digo, tu hija se volverá la luz de tu vida a partir de ahora_

-Akari Kagamine –murmuró Len a su oído, provocándole escalofríos –suena bien, sí, definitivamente se llamara Akari

-_ genial, espero que nos veamos pronto, denle un beso a Rin de mi parte _–se despidió Mikuo, cortando.

-no creo que ponerle tu apellido sea buena idea –dijo la joven devolviéndole el teléfono a Rin –de verdad que eso te involucraría mucho en esto

-¿no crees que yo me quiero involucrar en esto? ¿No has pensado que tal vez te he tomado demasiado cariño a ti y a nuestra hija? Porque así es como la siento, como mi hija, Akari Kagamine…

-volvamos a casa –dijo Rin unos minutos después, rompiendo el tenso silencio que se había creado entre los 2 jóvenes.

Miku no podía evitar sentirse mal al recibir tanta atención por parte de Len y su familia, aun mas sabiendo que el bebe que llevaba en su vientre no era nada de ellos. Por otro lado, Len era tan lindo con ella, pero solo lo hacía por cuidarla, no podía ser posible que él la quisiera como algo más que a una amiga, y mucho menos cuando estaba esperando una hija de ese tarado de Kaito. Lo peor era que se había enamorado de él, y era seguro que el sentimiento no era correspondido.

Este pensamiento la deprimió al instante. Len la ayudaba por lástima, de eso estaba segura. Al llegar subió a encerrarse a su cuarto, evitando los comentarios animados de Meiko y las preguntas del señor Kagamine. Quería desahogar su pena, quería llorar por lo tonta y ciega que había sido al no darse cuenta de que amaba a Len mucho antes, por escoger a Kaito, solo por el hecho de que el chico más popular de la academia quería ser su novio. Se recostó en su cama mirando hacia el techo, dejando que las lágrimas escaparan de sus ojos con la mayor libertad que podían.

-no llores –escuchó decir a la persona que la observaba desde la puerta, la cual había dejado abierta _"si que soy tonta", _pensó Miku secándose las lágrimas –pensé que te había dejado más que claro que si no eran lágrimas de felicidad, no quería verte llorar

-solo son las hormonas –mintió Miku dándole la espalda al recién llegado

-Miku… yo necesito hablar contigo de algo muy importante –sintió como la voz de Len se acercaba cada vez más a ella –pero para eso necesito poder mirarte a la cara

-¿e-es n-necesario? –tartamudeó Miku volteando lentamente. El rostro de Len estaba tan cerca del de ella que podía sentir su aliento fresco y su delicioso perfume – ¿L-Len?

-Miku, ya no aguanto más tiempo sin decirte esto… verás, tu… tu siempre me gustaste, y bueno, eto…

-¿te gustaba? –preguntó Miku algo decepcionada, _"siempre le guste, y yo la muy tonta" _

-¡no! Eh… quiero decir, ¡argh! –Exclamó Len, acabando con las pocas esperanzas de Miku, parecía algo confundido y enredado con sus propias palabras –me refiero a que me gustabas, y…, bueno, aún…

-¡que Meiko te llama! –gritó Rin asomándose a la puerta. Otra vez _ella… _-¿se puede saber que hacen?

-jugamos cartas –contesto Len con tono burlón, volteándose con furia hacia su hermana, él no era de esos que golpean a las mujeres, pero a su molesta hermana no le vendría nada de mal un buen puñetazo en su linda boquita –estaba tratando de decirle algo muy importante a Miku

-¿y se puede saber que era?

-te lo diré en otro momento –le susurró Len a la peliturquesa en el oído. Ella asintió en silencio, tratando de ocultar su sonrojo -¡ah! Y espero no volver a verte llorar, cuando tú estas tristes, me contagias tu tristeza a mí

-¿de qué me perdí? –pregunto Rin algo confusa, recibiendo una mirada asesina por parte de su amiga.

Len la había amado alguna vez, pero ahora ¿Qué sentía por ella?, ¿amistad?, ¿cariño?, ¿lastima? Ella solo sabía que lo amaba, que se había enamorado como una niña de él. Trago saliva y se lanzó a su cama, con su rubia amiga a su lado, quien la observaba con curiosidad. De pronto sintió como un flash la cegaba momentáneamente, haciéndola incorporarse con rabia y darle un suave golpe en el rostro a su amiga, la cual soltó una sonora carcajada, haciéndola reír a ella también. No por nada era su mejor amiga, sabía muy bien cuando se sentía triste o algo le preocupaba, y no descansaba hasta sacarle nuevamente una sonrisa.

No sabía cuándo podría tener nuevamente un momento a solas con Len, pero tampoco quería hacerse ilusiones con lo que él tenía que decirle. Por ahora solo le quedaba esperar un poco más.

Minutos después de que Rin la dejara sola, alguien volvió a golpear su puerta, encontrándose esta vez con el señor Kagamine, quien traía en sus manos un pequeño paquete envuelto en papel de regalo.

-¿podemos hablar? –pregunto su "suegro" entrando a la habitación. Miku asintió tímidamente, cerrando la puerta –Meiko me llamó al trabajo para avisarme que tendrán una niña, así que pensé en comprarle algo lindo

-de verdad que no es necesario… -murmuró la peliturquesa tomando el paquete con sus temblorosas manos. Poco a poco desenvolvió el paquete, encontrando una hermosa cadena de oro con un colgante de corazón. –es hermosa, pero no puedo aceptarla

-pero si es para mi nieta, ¿Por qué no puedes aceptarla?

-ya no puedo seguir con esto, señor Kagamine, yo… yo no estoy embarazada de Len –el hombre la observo con sorpresa. Lo había dicho, y ahora solo quedaba esperar los insultos y las críticas hacia ella –de verdad lo siento, yo nunca quise mentirles –comenzó a defenderse, dejando salir algunas lágrimas –pero cuando Len dijo que era el padre, ya no pudimos deshacer esa mentira –el escuchar lo último, un extraño brillo apareció en los ojos del hombre frente a ella, quien esbozó una leve sonrisa

-asi que eso era… vaya, mi hijo aún no aprende a controlar sus locos instintos

-¿eh? ¿De habla?

-él te escogió a ti… y por lo que veo tú también lo escogiste a él –le explicó el señor Kagamine acariciándole el cabello –Len te quiere, a ti y a tu hija, está dispuesto a criarla como si fuera de él

-pero eso no es justo para él, Len es joven, no tiene porque atarse así…

-Len sabe lo que es crecer recibiendo amor de otra persona que no sea realmente familiar de sangre… no sé si lo sabes, pero su madre los abandonó cuando apenas tenían unas semanas de nacidos, tiempo después murió en un accidente; ellos conocen muy bien la historia. Como yo debía trabajar contraté a Meiko como su niñera, yo la conocía desde que éramos niños, por lo que confiaba en ella.

-bueno, solo me habían contado que su madre estaba muerta…

-Meiko los crió como si fueran sus propios hijos, dándoles todo el amor que su madre se negó a entregarles. Yo también caí a sus pies, la amo con todo mi corazón, y ella me ama a mí y a mis hijos, esos niños que fue capaz de criar aun cuando no fueran nada de ella, ¿ahora entiendes porque Len insiste en ser el padre de tu hija?

-Len –susurró Miku colocando una mano sobre su vientre, sintiendo a su hija

-entonces estás obligada a aceptar este regalo, porque yo aún la considero mi futura nieta, que será la mejor amiga de su tía Lenka y la regalona de su tío Rinto

Miku sonrío tiernamente, guardando la cadena en un cofre. Len quería ser un padre para su hija, aún cuando no hubiese ningún tipo de relación entre ellos…

**Amo a Len! **

**Espero q les haya gustado y nos leemos pronto**


	7. confesion

**Los personajes de vocaloid no me pertenecen…**

-¡te dije que ya está en camino! –gritó Rin al punto del colapso, mientras Len seguía sujetando a Meiko, quien no dejaba de retorcerse producto del dolor que le provocaban las contracciones. Mikuo trató de calmar a Rin, recibiendo como pago un puñetazo en la cara

-ya veo que contigo no hay otro remedio –en solo cosa de segundos Mikuo ató a su linda novia a una silla, sonriendo triunfal, aún sabiendo que cuando tuviera que desatarla, moriría de inmediato. Mientras tanto Miku observaba la escena algo asustada. Meiko apenas había cumplido los 8 meses, el parto se había adelantado un mes, lo cual la preocupaba. Además el padre de Len estaba cerrando un negocio en otra ciudad –Len, dame las llaves del auto y tráela a afuera, nacerán aquí mismo si no la llevamos luego a la clínica

-claro, ten

-eh… prima querida de mi corazón… ¿podrías desatar a Rin? Es que eres la única a la que no será capaz de golpear

-claro, tu ve por el auto.

Apenas llegaron a la clínica ingresaron a Meiko a la sala para prepararla para el parto, y a Mikuo a la consulta del médico de turno, acompañado de Rin, quien otra vez no hacía más que disculparse insistentemente, dejando a Miku con Len en la sala de espera. Cerca de 10 minutos después llegó el padre de Len, quien corrió a ver a su mujer, por lo que nuevamente estuvieron solos, como no lo estaban hace mucho tiempo, ya que siempre que Len trataba de hablar con ella, alguien los interrumpía.

-¿Qué ocurre Miku? –le pregunto el rubio acercándose a ella lentamente -¿estás preocupada por Meiko? Ella estará bien, es una mujer fuerte

-Len, estoy asustada –murmuró Miku, tomándolo por sorpresa –me da miedo tener que pasar por lo mismo que Meiko, y-yo no soy tan fuerte como ella, no aguantaré todo est… -quiso terminar la frase, pero se quedo muda al sentir los brazos de Len a su alrededor. No supo en qué momento se acercó tanto a ella, pero le agradecía el abrazo

-no te preocupes por eso, que siempre nos tendrás para protegerte, ya lo sabes

-¡gracias Len! –Exclamo la peliturquesa abrazándolo con más fuerza –gracias por protegerme y cuidarme tanto

-es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ti Miku, después de todo, la niña que llevas en tu vientre tendrá mi apellido, será mi hija

-¿solo es por eso? –preguntó Miku sintiendo algo de decepción

-claro que no, también es porque… -poco a poco el rostro de Len fue cambiando de color, hasta quedar totalmente rojo, lo cual poco le importaba, tenía que decírselo, era ahora o nunca –Miku, yo te a…

-¡Len! ¡Leeeen!

-¿Qué demonios pasa ahora? –preguntó Len ahogando un grito en su garganta. Al menos esta vez no era una cabellera rubia la que lo interrumpía, si no una de tono rosado. Miku dio un suspiro, dirigiendo su mirada a la mujer que al parecer tenía el mismo síndrome "interrumpe o muere" que su amiga Rin

-¡Len Kagamine! ¡Esas no son formas de hablarle a tu madrina!

-L-lo siento Luka, es solo que pensé que eras Rin

-no sé si tomar eso como una explicación o como una ofensa –dijo Luka mirándolo con seriedad –yo solo te buscaba para preguntarte cómo te ha ido en los estudios

-_"¿de verdad me interrumpió para preguntarme esa estupidez?" _–Pensó Len aguantando las ganas de gritarle –me ha ido muy bien madrina

-¡ya volví! –Anunció Rin ayudando a su novio a caminar -¿de qué me perdí?

-d-de nada –tartamudeo Miku _"solo la confesión que Len estaba a punto de hacer" _-¿Qué te dijo el doctor primo?

-que termine con Rin –le contestó Mikuo sonriendo con nerviosismo

-te estoy preguntando en serio

-es verdad –dijo Rin ayudando a su novio a sentarse –le recomendó eso o contratar un doctor a domicilio

No volvieron a estar solos otra vez, por lo cual la confesión de Len tendría que esperar un tiempo más. Ambos siguieron esperando, algo resignados. Luego de casi una hora recién recibieron noticias de Meiko, Rinto y Lenka habían nacidos sanos y grandes, ambos eran rubios, muy parecidos a Len y Rin cuando eran bebes, según Luka y su padre.

Como no podrían conocerlos ese mismo día, optaron por volver a su casa, llevando primero a Mikuo hasta la suya. Allí, Rin nuevamente tuvo que dar una tonta excusa a sus suegros para que no supieran porque otra vez tenía una licencia médica en sus manos.

Miku vio su reflejo en el espejo, pasando una mano por su abultado vientre oculto bajo un hermoso vestido color turquesa que llegaba por sobre las rodillas.

-ya llevas 6 meses ahí dentro Akari, solo espero que tu llegada no sea tan problemática como la de tus tíos… o eso espero

-no sería muy grato verte gritando como histérica –rió Len colocándose junto a ella –debes aprender a cerrar la puerta

-eso creo –rápidamente tomó la mano de Len y la colocó sobre su vientre –se movió

-cierto… -murmuró Len volteando su vista hacia el inmenso espejo de Miku, donde se apreciaba más claramente la imagen. Miku observaba atentamente su vientre, donde estaba su mano y la de él. Se veía hermosa –Akari, veo que serás muy inquieta, eso me gusta, aunque tendré que ser muy dedicado contigo

-le gusta que le hables –susurró Miku, tomándolo por sorpresa –cada vez que hablas estando cerca de ella, puedo sentirla moviéndose en mi vientre, aún no te conoce y ya sabe reconocer quién es su padre

-¿enserio? –la joven asintió tranquilamente, sonriendo. Debía decirlo, era ahora o nunca, antes de que Rin los interrumpiera. Tomo todo el aire que pudo y… -¡Miku, te amo! –grito lo más fuerte que sus pulmones le permitieron. La peliturquesa lo observo algo aturdida, y quizás con algún síntoma de sordera evidente –y…yo tenía que decírtelo, aún cuando tú…

-¡también te amo! –le gritó también Miku abrazándolo con euforia. Ninguno de los dos podía creerlo, todo ese tiempo y ninguno había sido capaz de decirlo –de verdad nunca creí que me amaras

-¿Por qué no podría amarte? –le pregunto el rubio sin soltarla

-porque estoy embarazada de otro… -le contestó Miku con apenas un hilo de voz. Len la besó en la mejilla, volviendo a sonreírle

-sabes que esa niña es mía, es una Kagamine, te guste o no, ¿Qué dice tú Akari?

-no te diré nada… -murmuró Miku ignorando a la niña que se movía dentro de su vientre –después de todo, la madre siempre es la que manda

Len rió ante el comentario, acercándose para depositarle un fugaz beso en los labios, y aún así muy cargado de sentimientos, para luego salir del cuarto para preparar la cena. Miku volvió a mirar su reflejo en el espejo, sonriendo animadamente. La amaba, la amaba a ella y a su hija, ¿Qué más podía pedirle? Len era el hombre perfecto para ella, debió haberlo sospechado desde un principio, pero siempre fue tan ciega y torpe para esas cosas.

Esa noche al fin logró dormir en paz, olvidándose de todo, excepto de Len. Era feliz de tenerlo, de tenerlo a él y a sus amigos, quienes nunca la habían dejado sola, quienes fueron los únicos en darle ayuda sin juzgarla primero.

Al día siguiente se levantaron a la misma hora de siempre, alistándose para ir a la academia. Rin sonreía animadamente al ver a su hermano y su mejor amiga tan feliz, mientras ellos no dejaban de sonreír cada vez que cruzaban sus miradas.

-de verdad no puedo creer que ahora enserio serán novios, es tan romántico

-¿Qué cosa? –preguntaron ambos jóvenes a coro, sin entender a que se refería la rubia, quien los observó de reojo

-su historia, es tan romántica, no como la mía con Mikuo, que ya casi parece la historia de una homicida frustrada, aun no sé como Mikuo no me ha mandado a volar

-debe estar muy enamorado –dijo Len tomando su mochila y la de Miku –bien, creo que debemos irnos, no quiero llegar tarde

-hoy iremos a conocer a nuestros hermanitos, ¿cierto?

-claro, eso no tienes ni que preguntarlo

-chicos… -murmuró Miku algo apenada -¿tenemos sandía?

-¿sandía? –Preguntó su novio llevándose una mano a la frente –son las 7 y media de la mañana, ¿Dónde encontraremos sandía?

Por suerte encontraron una verdulería abierta cuando pasaron por una calle rumbo a la academia. Pero había un nuevo gran dilema para ellos: ¿Cómo iban a partir una sandía usando solo las manos? Miku hizo un puchero, en tanto Len no dejaba de criticar a Rin por tener la fuerza suficiente para lesionar a su novio y no para romper una maldita sandía.

-no es mi culpa… ¡es la sandía la que no se quiere romper! –gritó Rin al borde del colapso. Len frenó de repente, bajándose del auto con la sandía en sus manos.

-¡te veré en el infierno sandía de los mil demonios! –gritó con fuerza, lanzando la sandía al suelo, haciendo que esta se partiera en varios trozos. Tomó uno y lo lavó con el agua que llevaba todos los días a la academia –adiós mí preciada agua con sabor a plátano…

-¡gracias Len! –exclamó Miku dándole una enorme mordida al trozo de sandía que su novio le ofrecía. El rubio se acomodó en el asiento del conductor y se puso en marcha, mientras su hermana lo observaba atentamente en el puesto del copiloto

-¿Qué?

-¿de veras inventaste agua con sabor a plátano? –le pregunto Rin enarcando una ceja.

-¿Cómo tú te la pasas bebiendo agua con sabor a naranja?

-sí, pero esa es agua normal, se compra en kioscos, no la hago yo en la casa

-eso es porque a ti se te quema hasta el aire –explicó Len en tono burlón, recibiendo un golpe en la cabeza por parte de su adorable hermana. Miku rió animadamente, haciéndolos recordar que iba en la parte trasera –eh… ¿Cómo estaba?

-deliciosa –contestó la peliturquesa sin dejar de sonreír.

Las clases iban pasando normalmente, aunque el trío de jóvenes no podían disimular las ganas que tenían de salir pronto para poder ir a conocer a los recién nacidos Rinto y Lenka Kagamine. Tales eran las ansias que tenían, que ninguno de ellos prestó atención a las clases, técnicamente solo habían ido para marcar asistencia. A la hora del receso fueron a comer algo a la cafetería, como siempre, donde se toparon con tres personas no muy agradables.

-dinos Miku, ¿Qué se siente eso de tener tantas nauseas y antojos? –preguntó Neru en voz alta, llamando la atención de los tres jóvenes, quienes la observaron furiosos –de veras que es un desperdicio que alguien como tú vaya a tener un hijo con MI Len

-Len es mi novio… y por si no lo sabías, será niña –respondió Miku, sin dejar de repetirse mentalmente la frase _"cálmate Miku, estas embarazada, piensa en tu hija" _–y enserio, ya deja de molestar, o enserio que no respondo

-¿y qué me harás? Tenía entendido que si estás embarazada no puedes pelear

-¡ella no, pero yo sí! –gritó Rin abalanzándose sobre la molesta chica, quien era incapaz de detener los golpes que su eterna enemiga la propinaba.

-ya fue suficiente Rin… -murmuró Len, tratando de tranquilizar a su hermana

-¡aléjate de Neru! –gritó Nero empujando a la pequeña rubia, lo cual enfureció a Len. Trato de golpearlo, pero un pelirrojo se lo impidió

-¿Akaito? –preguntó Miku ayudando a su novio a colocarse de pie. Si Akaito había vuelto, eso significaba que también lo había hecho…

-tanto tiempo, querida ex cuñada –murmuró el pelirrojo sonriendo –no te preocupes, el tarado de mi hermano sigue en Estados Unidos

-no me importaba saberlo, vengan chicos, vámonos antes de que se metan en problemas

-la próxima vez que molestes a Miku, te juro que te partiré la cara –amenazó Rin a su archí enemiga, dándose media vuelta.

Luego de ese incidente las horas se les pasaron volando. Al fin podrían conocer a los nuevos Kagamine en miniatura, como los había apodado Gakupo, el esposo de Luka. Hasta él los había conocido antes que sus propios hermanos, eso era algo inaceptable para el orgullo de los gemelos. Pero eso ya no importaba, porque ahora al fin los tenían frente a ellos, cada uno en una cuna frente a una ventana, desde donde los familiares podían conocerlos sin ningún problema. La pequeña dormía tranquilamente, con uno de sus dedos en la boca, mientras que el hombrecito, Rinto, no dejaba de armar bullicio, alterando los nervios de las pobres enfermeras, quienes ya no sabían cómo hacerlo callar.

Luka los dejó acercarse a ellos personalmente, ya que tenía la esperanza de que con eso el pequeño diablillo se tranquilizara. Miku se acercó al niño, tomándolo con sumo cuidado, comenzó a cantarle una canción de cuna que su abuela le cantaba a ella y a Mikuo cuando eran unos niños. El pequeño rubio se acomodó en los brazos de la joven, cerrando lentamente su ojos, ante la mirada atónita de las enfermeras, quienes ya comenzaban a planear donde colocarían el altar para aquella milagrosa peliturquesa.

-serás una muy buena madre –le susurró la enfermera, quitándole al pequeño de los brazos para colocarlo en la cuna. Miku sonrió ante el comentario, observando al pequeño

-gracias…


	8. baby shower parte 1

**Los personajes de Vocaloid no me pertenecen.**

Había pasado ya un mes desde el nacimiento de los gemelos Rinto y Lenka. El padre de Len había decidido comprar una nueva casa, donde viviría junto a Meiko y sus pequeños. Rin y Len seguirían en la casa que estaban, ya que así se lo habían pedido ellos.

Por su parte, Miku acababa de cumplir los 7 meses de embarazo, los cuales ya se hacían más que notorios. Rin solía sacarle muchas fotos, las cuales solo podía ver ella, por lo que estaban bajo la protección de 100 llaves (literalmente hablando). Nadie podía entender como era capaz de saber exactamente cuál era la llave de cada uno de los 100 candados.

Por otro lado, últimamente recibía muchas llamadas de su madre, quien se preocupaba mucho por su salud, aunque seguía haciéndolo a escondidas de su padre, ya que este aun fingía que nunca había tenido una hija. Para Miku, eso ya era un tema sin importancia.

-de veras Miku, acabas de cumplir los 7 meses, creo que ya es hora de realizar tu baby shower –dijo Rin entusiasmada mientras le daba un sorbo a su café. Miku se encogió de hombros, concentrándose en el trozo de tarta que había frente a ella -¡hay que aprovechar que esta semana se acaban las clases!

-realmente, no tengo idea de que es exactamente un baby shower –murmuró la peliturquesa con desgano

-anda Miku… por favor –suplicó la rubia haciendo un puchero

-Rin, deja eso –le ordenó su hermano sentándose junto a su novia

-creo que la idea no es del todo mala –opinó Mikuo, que esperaba a su novia para ir al cine –aun asi… ¿a quién pretendes invitar?, por lo que yo sé, ustedes no son de muchas amigas

-eso es cierto Rin, nosotras casi no tenemos amigas

-podemos invitar a Gumi, a Teto, hmm… a Haku, y a… ¿Luka?

-ya, pero con ellas solo tenemos una relación de buenas compañeras, y en cuanto a Luka, ¿es enserio?

-no… creo que ya no está en edad para andar haciendo esas cosas –bromeó Rin –pero las demás podrían ser buenas opciones…

-¿podemos estar nosotros? –preguntó Mikuo colocando una mano en el hombro de Len, quien lo miró confundido

-eto… pues yo no sé nada acerca de cómo se hace un baby shower, eso pregúntenselo a Rin, que fue la de la idea

-pues, supongo que podrían venir, aunque creo que le preguntaré a Luka como se hace un baby shower –dijo la rubia, riendo con nerviosismo –la verdad nunca he ido a uno

-yo estuve en uno, pero no creo que un baby shower sea exactamente asi –murmuró Len jugando con la cuchara. Los otros 3 lo observaron con extrañeza –n-no es que sea un bicho raro, s-solo me invitaron una vez a uno…

-¿y porque nunca nos contaste? –lo interrogó su hermana con curiosidad. De pronto todo el tema de conversación se había desviado al baby shower oculto de Len

-b-bueno, resulta que mi amiga comenzó a hacer juegos para los demás en los que se bebía alcohol y… bueno, no sé cómo, pero desperté en la cama de su hermana con una enorme jaqueca y con muy poca ropa –contó Len en voz baja.

Rin con Mikuo no pudieron evitar soltar una carcajada, haciéndolo sonrojarse. Nunca le había contado de esa experiencia a nadie, esa había sido su primera vez, y ni siquiera podía recordar cómo había sido. Miku por su parte no dijo nada, aunque no podía evitar sentirse algo celosa, aún cuando eso fue mucho tiempo antes de que estuvieran juntos, o eso creía.

-eto… Len, ¿hace cuanto fue eso? –Pregunto tratando de disimular los celos –y, ¿Quién era exactamente la "hermana" con la que despertaste?

-fue hace como… 1 año, y de verás que no importa quien haya sido –le contestó él con algo de miedo.

-pues yo creo que lo del alcohol no es tan mala idea después de todo –dijo Rin con un ligero tono de picardía –solo tendríamos que invitar a más hombres, y si recuerdo bien, ustedes tienen varios amigos que se llevan muy bien con Miku, digo, para hacerles más entretenida la fiesta a nuestras amigas

-solo una cosa Rin, esto será un baby shower, no olvides eso –le recordó su hermano dándole una última mordida a su sándwich.

Rin y Miku fueron a visitar a Luka en la tarde para pedirle ayuda con los preparativos del baby shower. Minutos antes habían confirmado la asistencia de sus tres amigas, así como también lo habían hecho Len y Mikuo. Puede que todo fuera un poco acelerado, pero así era Rin.

Luka les recomendó comprar una cámara fotográfica y mucho alcohol para los invitados, ya que si ellos se embriagaban, Miku tendría algo con lo que entretenerse, ya que ella no podía beber nada que fuera alcohol. Pero sí podía sacarles muchas fotos para chantajearlos al día siguiente.

Obviamente a Miku le pareció una idea genial, aunque lo del chantaje era algo que dejaría en las manos de su cuñada, es decir, Rin era experta en esas cosas, de otra forma, nunca hubiera conseguido que Len le comprara aquel televisor gigante que tenía en su habitación.

-muy bien, en resumidas cuentas, solo necesitamos comprar mucho alcohol –dijo la peli rubia despidiéndose de su madrina. Miku la imito, dirigiéndose a la salida. Luka asintió en silencio, regalándoles una gran sonrisa –a ver, saldremos de vacaciones pasado mañana, así que podemos hacer el baby shower ese mismo día, como a las 6 de la tarde

-¿no crees que es un poco apresurado? –le preguntó Miku siguiendo a su amiga. Rin sonrió con malicia –Rin Kagamine, ¿Qué es lo que planeas?

-ya sabes… necesito una computadora nueva, y las fotos de Len ebrio me ayudaran a conseguirla

-no pienso dejar que te aproveches así de tu hermano… aunque –la peli turquesa se llevo una mano al mentón, adoptando una posición pensativa –siempre he querido saber los secretos de Mikuo

Finalmente las clases habían acabado. Miku observo sus calificaciones con alegría, había aprobado todos las materias, al igual que Len y su primo. No así Rin, quien seguía lamentándose por haber reprobado historia y matemáticas. Definitivamente, su futuro era vivir con las sobras que le dieran sus padres y Len.

Bueno, eso ya no podía cambiarlo. Lo importante era que ese día sería el baby shower, es decir, dentro de muy poco tendría computadora nueva. Fueron hasta su casa para cambiarse de ropa y salieron a comprar todo lo necesario, acompañadas de Len y Mikuo, quienes no dejaban de lamentarse por el dinero que perderían esa tarde.

Recorrieron todo el centro comercial, acompañando a Rin, que quería comprarse más ropa aún, deteniéndose frente a una tienda en la que vendían cosas para bebes.

-aww! Me encanta… -exclamo Rin tironeando a su amiga para entrar a la tienda –anda Miku, veamos que puedo regalarle a mi sobrinita

-eh, Rin, hermana de mi corazón, no sé si lo notaste, pero… ¡es mi dinero el que estas gastando chiquilla del demonio! –le gritó con fuerza Len, haciendo que todos voltearan a verlos con cara de "estos chicos están locos"

-¡no me llames chiquilla del demonio idiota aficionado al plátano!

-¡ja! Veo que son realmente una muy mala influencia para una joven embarazada –dijo de pronto una voz tras ellos…

**Ya sé que es más corto que los demás, pero es porque la continuación viene de inmediato.**


	9. baby shower parte 2

**¡Hola! Les dije que lo seguía de inmediato**

**Bueno, aquí tienen el capitulo 9…**

_-¡ja! Veo que son realmente una muy mala influencia para una joven embarazada –dijo de pronto una voz tras ellos…_

Lentamente los 4 jóvenes voltearon para ver a dueño de esa voz tan molesta, encontrándose frente a frente con unos hermosos ojos azules que los observaban con burla. Miku no pudo evitar ahogar un grito, mientras que Len y Mikuo se miraron mutuamente, tratando de descifrar los pensamientos del otro.

-¿tu? –pregunto Miku algo confundida. Kaito le sonrió, evitando mirarla a los ojos

-esperaba que no volvieras nunca –soltó Rin con algo de veneno en su voz –vengan, vamos a comprar mi regalo para el baby shower…

-supe que Len se hará cargo de él –dijo Kaito con frialdad

-¡ELLA! –Lo corrigieron los cuatro jóvenes a coro –será niña

-como si me importara –murmuró el peliazul con desinterés –dime Len, ¿Qué se siente saber que le dirás hija a una niña que en realidad no es nada tuyo? ¿Qué tu asumas esa responsabilidad cuando en realidad fui yo quien se divirtió haciéndola con Miku?

-¡ya cállate! –gritó Len dándole un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro, haciéndolo caer. Se abalanzó sobre él para seguir golpeándolo, mientras Miku y Rin le rogaban que lo soltara -¡no eres más que una sucia basura!

-Len, por favor, ya déjalo –le suplicó Miku, tratando de calmar a su novio.

-puedes golpearme todas las veces que quieras, pero eso no cambiara nada, seguirás siendo siempre el torpe que se hizo cargo de un bebe que no era nada suyo –se burlo Kaito, alejándose rápidamente.

-Len… tiene razón –murmuró Miku, comenzando a derramar unas cuantas lágrimas. Len le acarició el rostro con ternura, secando una a una sus lágrimas

-Miku, te prometí que siempre te protegería, y eso es lo que haré, te protegeré a ti y a nuestra pequeña Akari.

-te amo Len…

-y yo a ustedes, ahora, ¿Qué tal si le compramos algo a nuestra niña?

Siguieron su día, tratando de olvidar lo ocurrido con Kaito. Aun así, Miku no podía evitar el pensar que Kaito tenía razón, Len se haría responsable de una niña que no era nada de él, y eso no era justo. Dio un largo suspiro y trató de poner su mente en blanco, concentrándose nuevamente en lo que sería su baby shower.

Sus invitados comenzaron a llegar como a eso de las 5 y media de la tarde, siendo las mujeres las primeras en llegar. Miku les agradeció por los regalos y las invitó a sentarse, comenzando a conversar animadamente con ellas. Gumi era una simpática peli verde de ojos del mismo tono que siempre traía unas gafas de color rojo en la cabeza, muy fanática de la zanahoria. Luego estaba Teto, una dulce muchacha de cabello rojizo, que siempre traía en dos coletas arremolinadas, de ojos color rojo sangre. Y finalmente estaba Haku, de largo cabello plateado, y al igual que Meiko, algo alcohólica. Las tres compartían el mismo odio que ellas hacia los hermanos Akita, los cual las hacía "amigas".

Una media hora después llegaron los amigos de Len y Mikuo. Los primeros en llegar fueron Dell, un joven muy parecido a Haku, solo que en vez de ser alcohólico, tenía el defecto de que fumaba mucho, acompañado de Ted, el primo muuuy lejano y amor platónico de Teto. Ambos eran muy parecidos físicamente, pero Ted era algo más malhumorado. Y finalmente, el último en llegar fue Gumiya, quien tenía cabello y ojos verdes, muy similar a Gumi, alegre, bromista y simpático.

-¡al fin! –Exclamó Rin apenas Gumiya se acercó a saludar -¡pensé que no llegaría nunca!

-tranquila rubiecita, que no vine por ti –bromeó el peli verde sentándose saludando a Mikuo y a Len –vine por Miku

-¡tampoco es como si me importara!

-era broma Rin –dijo Gumiya riendo animadamente –ya enserio, eres genial rubiecita

-no me llames así –se quejó Rin inflando las mejillas.

-eto… ¿debería ponerme celoso o no? –preguntó Mikuo llevándose una mano a la cabeza -¡no importa! Rin es mía

-no me gusta Rin si a eso te refieres –habló el ojiverde con seriedad, fijando su mirada en Gumi, quien no tardó en sonrojarse –me gustan menos violentas

-bueno, bueno –dijo Rin paseándose entre los invitados –comencemos con los juegos… ¡esto es "un baby shower al estilo Kagamine"! –exclamo de pronto, abriendo los brazos como si tratase de alcanzar el cielo.

-no sé porque me involucras en ese nombre –murmuró Len con una gotita en su cabeza al estilo anime.

Los primeros juegos fueron algo más inocentes, los invitados debían vestir a una muñeca en el menor tiempo posible, y los que perdían debían beber como castigo un vaso de sake, el problema fue que la ganadora fue Rin, quien había estado practicando mucho cada juego, para no embriagarse y poder chantajear a Len. Luego fue cantar canciones de cuna, volviendo a ganar Rin. Poco a poco el sake comenzó a causar hacer efecto en el cuerpo de los jóvenes, quienes ya comenzaban a tambalearse un poco, y a reír mucho más. Rin aprovecho para jugar "responde o castigo", algo inventado por ella para descubrir los secretos más ocultos de sus amigos, y es que "los borrachos y los niños siempre dicen la verdad". Saco su cámara de video y comenzó a grabar todo lo que ocurría en el juego.

-bien chicos, es el turno de Ted –dijo Rin, enfocando al pelirrojo, quien sonreía como idiota –dinos Ted, ¿podrías alguna vez tener algo con Teto?

-¡por supuesto! *_hip* _ Teto es hermosa*_hip*_, y es como de la familia –contestó él sin dejar de sonreír

-Ted… ella es de tu familia –Miku rodo los ojos, aunque debía admitir que estaba muy entretenida con todo

-aun así…*_hip* _ ¡te quiero Teto! ¿Serías mi novia? *_hip* _

-¡claro! –exclamo Teto besándolo apasionadamente –te amo *_hip* Ted_

-ya, ya, sigamos con… Mikuo

-¡yo tengo una pregunta para él! –gritó Miku, siendo enfocada por Rin con su cámara –querido primo, contesta… ¿Por qué, a pesar de todas las golpizas que te ha dado, no quieres terminar con Rin? –_no contestes algo estúpido, _rogo mentalmente la peliturqueza. Mikuo adoptó una pose seria y pensativa

-simplemente porque la amo –le contestó su primo. Rin lo besó con ternura, mientras Miku sostenía momentáneamente la cámara –y porque me gusta que me golpee

-masoquista…

-ahora es el turno de mi tarado hermano Len

-y-yo no soy ta-tarado *_hip*-_tartamudeo Len, llevándose una mano a la boca

-claro, dime hermano, ¿Cuál es tu secreto más vergonzoso?

-*_hip* _eso es mu-y s-simple *_hip*_ cuando tenía 13 a-años *_hip* _unas n-niñas me v-vieron…

-¿te vieron como? –pregunto Rin con malicia, enfocándolo mejor –dinos Len

-m-me v-vieron *_hip* _saliendo d-desnudo de *_hip* _de la ducha en la a-academia

-dime Miku, ¿aseguro una nueva computadora con eso? –Le susurró Rin a su amiga, quien negó en silencio, sirviéndole otro vaso de sake a su novio –pff, a ver, otra pregunta, ¿Quién fue la mujer con la que tuviste tu primera vez?

-Neru *_hip* _-respondió el rubio rápidamente, como si acostarse con Akita Neru fuera lo más normal del mundo. Miku y Rin lo observaron con cara de horror –p-pero n-no es muy *_hip*_ muy buena en la cama, d-de hecho es mejor una muñeca

-¿has experimentado con una muñeca?

-¡claro que no! –Grito Len con todas sus fuerzas –es solo u-una forma de *_hip* _de decir, pero eso a-ahora no importa p-porque tengo *_hip*_ tengo a m-mi amada M-Miku con mi-migo *_hip*_ te amo Miku, a-a ti y a Akari

-¡qué lindo! –Exclamo Miku algo sonrojada por la actitud romántica de su novio –te besaría si no apestaras a sake

-Miku, ayúdame… -suplicó Rin al ver que no tenía con que chantajear a su hermano. Miku suspiró con resignación

-mi amor, dime, ¿con quién fue tu primer beso?

-Mikuo*_hip*… _

El baby shower acabo cerca de las 10 de la noche. Rin se vio en la obligación de ir a dejar a sus amigos a sus casas, ya que ella era la única que sabía conducir y que no estaba totalmente ebria. Por su parte, Miku debió quedarse cuidando a Len y Mikuo, quienes canturreaban una aburrida canción acerca de plátanos y zombis gigantes, rara combinación, pero se trataba de Mikuo y de Len, por lo cual no era sorpresa para la peliturquesa, quien les sirvió un café para tratar de que se les bajara un poco el sake.

Rin volvió cerca de una hora después, totalmente agotada. Lo primero que vio al entrar fue a Mikuo durmiendo sobre la alfombra, y a Len recostado en el sofá. Miku apareció unos minutos después, llevando un vaso de jugo en sus manos. Le sonrió levemente, pidiéndole ayuda para poder llevar a Len hasta su cuarto. Luego hicieron lo mismo con Mikuo, llevándolo hasta la habitación de Rin, quien, después de todo lo que habían escuchado aquella noche, no confiaba en dejarlos a los dos, ebrios, durmiendo solos en una habitación.

-¡muy buenos días! –exclamó Rin entrando de golpe a la habitación de su hermano, quien se cubrió la cara con una almohada

-¿Qué quieres Rin? –le preguntó de muy mal humor. Su hermana se sentó en la cama, sacando su cámara

-¿te había dicho que quiero una computadora nueva?

-¿Qué con eso?

-¿algo bueno que ver? –le preguntó la rubia enseñándole cierta parte del video…

FLASH BACK

_-Miku, ayúdame… -suplicó Rin al ver que no tenía con que chantajear a su hermano. Miku suspiró con resignación_

_-mi amor, dime, ¿con quién fue tu primer beso?_

_-Mikuo*hip*… _

FIN FLASH BACK

Los ojos de Len no podían estar más abiertos en ese momento. Rin sonreía victoriosa, volviendo a colocarse de pie.

-por cierto, que sea una computadora moderna, ya me aburrí de las basuras que siempre me compras

-maldición –murmuró Len volviendo a taparse la cara.

-Len, ¿te sientes bien? –se oyó preguntar a Miku, quien se encontraba de pie junto a la puerta

-claro Miku, es solo que… ¿Por qué ayudaste a Rin?

-no lo hice –aclaró ella son mucha seriedad –yo quería saber si tu primer beso no había sido también con la idiota de Neru, digo, como te acostaste con ella

-¿Cómo supieron eso?

-deberías de ver todo el video –le aconsejó Miku saliendo.

-¿Qué otra estupidez dije ayer? –se preguntó Len. Miku volvió a entrar, acercándose a él para besarlo tiernamente en los labios -¿y eso?

-eso por decir que nos amas…


	10. primer dia separados

**Los personajes de vocaloid no me pertenecen**

Len corrió rápidamente al auto, seguido de cerca por Miku, quien, debido a sus casi 8 meses, tenía más dificultades para hacerlo. Definitivamente alguien debía amarrar a Rin a la cama, siempre estaba metida en problemas, pero nunca lo habían llamado de la estación de policías para informarle que debía ir a pagar la multa de su linda hermana y su tonto cuñado. No le dijo nada a su padre, para no ocasionarle más problemas a la hermana mayor, pero esta vez le debía un favor grande, uno muy grande.

Al llegar, tuvo que hablar con varios policías antes de poder al fin pagarle la fianza a esos 2. Miku lo espero sentada en la entrada, ya que estar en el auto la aburría y entrar con él tampoco era muy divertido. Estaba jugando con sus dedos cuando sintió la estrepitosa voz de su amiga viniendo de uno de los pasillos. Dio un suspiro y se coloco de pie, buscándola por todos lados, hasta que al fin pudo distinguir su rubia cabellera viniendo directo hacia ella.

-Miku, que bueno es verte –dijo la joven abrazándola con fuerza. Mikuo y Len aparecieron unos minutos después que ella

-eto, Rin, no puedo respirar –se quejó la peliturquesa tratando de aflojar un poco el abrazo. Len se aclaró la garganta, llamando la atención de su hermana. Luego camino en dirección al auto, haciéndoles un gesto para que lo siguieran –Len, ¿estás molesto?

-no, claro que no, es decir, todos los días recibo una llamada de la policía diciendo que mi hermana y su novio están detenidos por desorden público, ya sabes, cosas de la vida

-no tienes porque desquitarte con Miku, además, nosotros no empezamos, fueron esos idiotas de los hermanos Akita –se defendió Rin mirando por la ventana –y de ese idiota de Kaito y su hermano

-¿pelearon con ellos? –preguntó Miku volteándose hacia su primo, quien asintió en silencio, tratando de ocultar una herida que tenía en su brazo derecho. Len frunció aún más el ceño, presionando el volante con fuerza, poniendo sus nudillos en blanco

-no veo porque tuvieron que caer en su juego –dejo salir las palabras como si fuesen veneno en su boca –ese estúpido

-¿seguro que solo estas molesto por lo de estos 2?

-claro, ¿Por qué más?

-discutió con Kaito otra vez –murmuró la mayor de los Kagamine desviando su mirada de la de su hermano por el retrovisor –lo mismo de siempre, que esa niña es de él, no de Len

-le partiría la cara, si no fuera porque estábamos en una estación de policías

-pues yo no pude hacerlo –dijo Mikuo con desinterés –por que los estúpidos de Akaito y Nero me le lanzaron encima, ese cobarde, siempre protegiéndose tras de de su hermanito –Len chasqueo la lengua, frenando repentinamente –cálmate cuñadito

-es increíble la facilidad que tiene para arruinarme el día

-eto… Len, esta no es nuestra casa –observó Rin, al darse cuenta de que se habían detenido frente a la casa de sus padres –no digas que me acusaste

-no es eso, necesito tiempo a solas, por lo que tú y Miku pasaran unos días con papá, espero que no les moleste, pero de veras lo necesito…

-pero, Len, nuestras cosas

-las traje en la mañana, no se enfaden ¿sí? Será por muy poco tiempo, es que tengo que estudiar para hacer los exámenes de ingreso a la escuela de derecho, es ahora o nunca, ya que la edad necesaria son 17 años, después no podré

-no sabía que te cambiarías de escuela –dijo Mikuo con algo de tristeza –pensé que te graduarías con nosotros

-es una oportunidad única Mikuo, no puedo desaprovecharla

-¿vendrás a verme? –preguntó Miku. Len la beso con ternura, regalándole una sonrisa

-claro que las vendré a ver

-no sé porque no confío mucho en tu historia –murmuró Rin bajando del auto, seguida de su amiga, quien volvió a besar a su novio. Mikuo le lanzó un beso, haciendo un gesto a modo de despedida –nos vemos

Meiko las estaba esperando con una deliciosa pizza, aprovechando que los gemelos dormían tranquilamente. Miku comió un poco y subió hasta el cuarto que usarían con Rin. Era una habitación enorme, pintada de un tono rosa claro, con 2 camas medianas y varios muebles blancos, en los cuales ya estaba su ropa perfectamente ordenada. Las cortinas eran también blancas, y el piso se encontraba alfombrado. Definitivamente ese cuarto estaba especialmente decorado para ellas, de eso no había duda.

Se recostó en la cama que estaba junto a la ventana, fijando su mirada en el techo. No supo en qué momento se durmió, pero sí que despertó con el llanto de uno de los gemelos, Rinto.

Rápidamente miró la hora, sorprendiéndose al ver que ya iban a ser las 8 de la tarde. Había dormido casi 3 horas. Se incorporó lentamente, acomodándose el largo cabello a un lado del rostro, y bajo hasta el salón principal, donde se encontró a Rin viendo animadamente la televisión junto a su padre.

-vaya, veo que al fin despiertas –dijo Rin sonriendo.

-¿Cómo estas Miku? –le preguntó el señor Kagamine colocándose de pie

-bien, con algo de cansancio, pero bien

-eso es normal durante el embarazo, ven a ver televisión con nosotros

-no gracias, voy a ayudar con los gemelos –dijo Miku en tono de disculpas. Dio media vuelta y subió nuevamente, esta vez hasta la pequeña habitación en la que estaba Meiko con sus hijos -¿quieres que te ayude?

-claro, ¿podrías darle el biberón a Lenka? Es que Rinto despertó de malas

-claro…

Miku tomo a la pequeña rubia entre sus brazos, meciéndola suavemente para tranquilizarla, y comenzó a darle el biberón. La pequeña se movía suavemente entre sus brazos, y haciendo divertidos gestos que hacían sonreír a Miku. Meiko la observaba de reojo, analizándola cuidadosamente. Esa niña le recordaba a ella cuando joven cuidando de los pequeños Rin y Len Kagamine.

FLASH BACK

_-¿de verdad que no te molesta que te pida esto? –le pregunto un entonces joven señor Kagamine_

_-de verdad Ken, será un placer ser la niñera de tus pequeños –le contestó Meiko asomándose a la cuna en la que dormían los pequeños rubiecitos –son hermosos_

_-ya lo sé, mis pequeños…_

_-cálmate Ken, estarán bien conmigo –lo tranquilizó la peli castaña tomando a Rin en brazos – ¿ya ves? Le agrado_

_El señor Kagamine rió ante el comentario de su amiga, fijándose en la pequeña, que rápidamente se había acomodado en los brazos de Meiko, frotando su naricita contra el cuerpo de la joven._

FIN FLASH BACK

La suave voz de Miku la saco de sus recuerdos. Lenka ya se había bebido toda la leche, y ahora disfrutaba del canto de la peliturquesa, estirando sus brazos para tratar de alcanzar los labios de Miku. Fijo su atención en su pequeño diablillo, quien ya dormía plácidamente en sus brazos. Lo acostó en la cuna con mucho cuidado de no despertarlo, y se aliso la falda.

-veo que no quiere dormir –murmuró en voz muy baja. Miku negó con una sonrisa, meciendo a la pequeña –ni modo, tendremos que cenar con su compañía. Dámela, que en tu estado no es bueno que hagas mucho peso

-pero si Len ka no pesa –le porfió Miku pasándosela de mala gana

-veo que te gustan los niños

-mucho –contestó ella acariciándose el vientre.

-ven ya es hora de comer algo

Luego de cenar, salió a pasear con Rin, yendo hasta un parque de diversiones que había cerca de la población. Andaban muchas personas, entre las cuales pudieron reconocer fácilmente 2 cabelleras de color rojizo que las llamaron. Teto iba muy abrazada del brazo de su primo Ted, a quien esto no parecía molestarle en lo absoluto. De hecho, se veía feliz.

-queríamos darles las gracias –dijo Teto a modo de saludo –de no ser por su baby shower, yo y Ted nunca hubiéramos terminado siendo novios

-¿son novios? –pregunto Rin sorprendida. Los jóvenes asintieron con una sonrisa en sus labios –vaya

-es genial –opinó Miku.

-¿Qué tal si damos una vuelta por el parque?

-es una idea genial, Ted y yo acabamos de llegar

-también nosotras

Estuvieron cerca de una hora dando vueltas por el parque, hasta que finalmente la pareja se ofreció para acompañarlas hasta su casa, a lo que ellas aceptaron gustosas. Nunca estaba de más un poco de compañía, y mucho más a esas horas de la noche, cuando el reloj ya marcaba las 11 de la noche. Al llegar encontraron todo apagado, por lo que subieron hasta su cuarto sin hacer ningún ruido. Rin sacó su portátil e ingreso a internet, encontrando conectado a Len. Dudo unos minutos, hasta que finalmente decidió hablarle, realizando un video llamado con él.

-_¿Cómo la han pasado en su primer día en casa de papá? _–preguntó el pelirrubio desde el otro lado de la cámara.

-muy bien, y tú, ¿Cómo vas con tus estudios?

-¿_estudios?_ –Pregunto Len con extrañeza -_¡bien!, muy bien_

-no creo que lo hayas olvidado –murmuró Rin entrecerrando los ojos. Len rió nervioso, agitando las manos

-te extraño –dijo Miku con voz de niña. Len le sonrió dulcemente

-_y yo a ustedes_

-¿enserio me has extrañado? –pregunto Rin alegre

-_no a ti torpe, me refiero a Miku y Akari_ –explicó Len colocándose serio –_bueno chicas, ya deberían de dormir_

-tu igual

-_dulces sueños preciosas, duerme bien Rin_

-tu tampoco eres guapo –dijo su hermana cortándole. Miku se acomodó en la cama, durmiéndose casi de inmediato. Rin apago la luz y se tapo hasta la nariz, moviéndose una y otra vez.

MIENTRAS TANTO

-me voy a vengar –repetía una y otra vez el peli azul, caminando de un lado a otro, frente a un muy aburrido pelirrojo –juro que lo haré, esta es la última vez que esos molestos Kagamine me fastidian

-¿y qué harás? –le preguntó su hermano sin quitar su expresión de aburrimiento

-los destruiré

-eso ya lo has dicho muchas veces Kaito, pero, ¿Cómo piensas destruirlos?

-les daré en su punto más débil

-¿y cuál sería su punto más débil?

-los Hatsune –aseguró el peli azul, tomando a su hermano por sorpresa

**¿Qué estará planeando Kaito?**

**Tendrán que esperar hasta el próximo capítulo para saberlo**


	11. destruir a Rin, paso 1

**Antes que nada, muchas gracias por sus reviews y a todos los que leen mi historia.**

**Los personajes de Vocaloid no me pertenecen.**

_-me voy a vengar –repetía una y otra vez el peli azul, caminando de un lado a otro, frente a un muy aburrido pelirrojo –juro que lo haré, esta es la última vez que esos molestos Kagamine me fastidian _

_-¿y qué harás? –le preguntó su hermano sin quitar su expresión de aburrimiento _

_-los destruiré _

_-eso ya lo has dicho muchas veces Kaito, pero, ¿Cómo piensas destruirlos?_

_-les daré en su punto más débil_

_-¿y cuál sería su punto más débil? _

_-los Hatsune –aseguró el peli azul, tomando a su hermano por sorpresa _

Mikuo se estiró con extrema pereza sin dejar de abrazar su almohada. Abrió lentamente un ojo, notando que la cortina de su ventana estaba totalmente abierta. Chasqueo la lengua y se levanto para volver a cerrarla. Eran sus vacaciones, y él decidiría a qué hora se levantaría, sin importar que el reloj marcara las 12 de la tarde. De pronto algo hizo clic en su cabeza. ¿Quién había tenido el descaro de entrar a su habitación cuando lo tenía más que prohibido? Rápidamente se colocó una camisa y bajó corriendo las escaleras, hasta encontrarse con el furioso rostro de su madre observándolo desde la puerta de entrada. Aunque eso realmente no le importó, la pregunta era, ¿Qué diablos hacía ese imbécil en su casa?

-madre, ¿pasa algo? –Preguntó tratando de ignorar la mirada de burla que le dirigía Kaito -¿Qué haces tú aquí?

-Mikuo Hatsune –trago saliva. Si su madre lo llamaba por su nombre, nada bueno podría seguir -¿me podrías explicar por qué diablos te peleaste ayer en plena calle?, y ¿Cómo saliste de la cárcel si ni yo ni tu padre recibimos una llamada? –Bien, había ocurrido, la frase que lo arruinaba todo seguía en 3, 2, 1… -te hice una pregunta jovencito, y más te vale contestar con la verdad

-¿Cómo lo supiste? –respuesta equivocada. Su madre se acercó furiosa y le dio una bofetada, volteándole el rostro -¿Por qué haces eso?

-¡por todas las mentiras! –le gritó su madre. Kaito sonrió victorioso -¿Por qué insistes en pelear cuando antes eras tan buen chico?

-sigo siendo el mismo

-el antiguo Mikuo nunca hubiera peleado 2 veces en la escuela, ni hubiera vuelto a hacerlo en plena calle, resultando apresado, y mucho menos… -claro, tenía un punto que a él no le agradaría en lo más mínimo –mucho menos permitiría que su novia lo golpeara al punto de terminar con fracturas

-dicho asi suena muy malo –murmuró Mikuo, sin darse cuenta de adonde quería llegar con todo eso su madre –quiero decir, tampoco es que vaya a golpear a una mujer, mucho menos a mi novia

-¡deja de cambiar el tema! –Volvió a gritar su madre –no quiero que vuelvas a ver a esa jovencita, ¿me entendiste?

-¿dejar de ver a Rin?, ¿te volviste loca?, ¡no pienso hacer eso!

-creo que yo mejor me voy, señora Hatsune, mis disculpas por haberla molestado

-¡tú! –Gritó Mikuo abalanzándose sobre él para golpearlo –maldito cobarde, ¿no tienes nada mejor que hacer? ¿Qué diablos tienes en la cabeza?

-¡Mikuo! ¡Déjalo!

-no es nada contra ti –dijo Kaito en voz muy baja para que la madre del joven no alcanzara a oírlo –pero me prometí destruir a los Kagamine, y Rin es muy indefensa cuando no estás con ella

-¡no te atrevas a acercarte a Rin o te mato! ¡Te juro que te mato! – volvió a gritar, sin dejar de golpearlo. Vaya, entrar al equipo de karate si había sido una buena idea por parte de Len, se lo diría cuando pudiera. Movió la cabeza negando, retomando los golpes hacia Kaito. Su madre lo alejó de un solo empujón

-se lo dije señora Hatsune, esa niña es una mala influencia para su hijo

-¡te vas a tu cuarto de inmediato! ¡Estas castigado hasta que se me dé la gana! ¡Y ten por seguro que yo misma me aseguraré de que no vuelvas a ver a esa niña por un largo tiempo!

Mikuo chasqueo la lengua y subió hasta su cuarto, cerrando la puerta de un solo portazo. Esto no estaba bien, nada de bien. El ruido de la cerradura lo saco de sus pensamientos, volteándose al notar que no había nadie. Su madre se había alejado por el pasillo rápidamente, luego de haberle cerrado la puerta con llave para que no pudiera salir. Maldijo una y otra vez a Kaito, tratando de abrir. ¿Por qué no había pedido una copia de las llaves de su habitación? Bufó exasperado, golpeándose la cabeza contra la madera para tratar de calmar sus pensamientos, sin tener mucho éxito. Sin dudarlo más, se dirigió hacia la ventana, asomándose cuidadosamente. Estaba muy alto, y no había ni siquiera un árbol que le permitiera bajar con mayor facilidad. Volvió a maldecir entre dientes, sacando la mitad de su cuerpo al exterior. Trago saliva y salto, rogando por no lastimarse mucho. Esta vez Kaito se las pagaría, eso era una promesa. Apenas toco el suelo, se observo detalladamente, al menos seguía entero. Tomo un taxi y se dirigió hasta la casa de sus suegros, donde Rin había llegado el día de ayer.

-Mikuo, ¿Qué haces aquí? –le preguntó Meiko abriendo la puerta.

-¿Rin está? –no tenía tiempo para explicar, debía volver cuanto antes a su casa, y asi evitar que su castigo fuera peor. Meiko lo hizo pasar, encontrándose a Rin y Miku viendo televisión en la sala de estar –Rin

-¡Mikuo! –gritó la pelirrubia abrazándolo con fuerza –viniste a verme

-eto… en parte sí, tengo que hablar con ustedes

Las jóvenes no pudieron evitar sorprenderse al escuchar lo que había ocurrido. Rin maldijo a Kaito una y otra vez, mientras Miku solo ponía una expresión de preocupación en su rostro.

-asi que voy a estar castigado, aunque trataré de escaparme para poder venir a verte, pero lo digo muy enserio Rin, cuídate, y no salgan las dos solas por favor, que si algo les pasa me muero

-estaremos bien primo, yo me preocupo más por ti –le dijo Miku tratando de sonreírle, aunque en verdad no le gustaba nada la situación –sabes que mi tía siempre cumple con sus amenazas, y si te dijo que se aseguraría de que no vieras a Rin, algo debe tener en mente

-ya lo sé Miku, pero estaré bien

-no me asusten –pidió Rin haciendo un puchero –no quiero estar alejada de Mikuo

-¿Qué puede ser lo peor que haga?

Volvió a su casa para enfrentar otro gran dilema, ¿Cómo entrar otra vez por la ventana? No había forma, tendría que enfrentar a su madre, y recibir su castigo como el hombre que era.

-mamá…

-te estaba esperando –bien, era definitivo, su madre tenía poderes psíquicos –sabia que te irías por la ventana

-de verdad lo lamento mamá, pero entiéndeme, yo quiero a Rin, no voy a dejarla solo por complacerte

-lo entiendo hijo

-¿de verdad?

-claro, tú no vas a terminar con ella fácilmente, por lo que decidí que pasarás el verano en casa de tus abuelos, te irás a Estados Unidos Mikuo

-¿Qué? No pienso irme a ningún lado mamá, maldición, eso está muy lejos, además Miku está a un mes de tener a su hija, no voy a dejarla sola

-creo que no has entendido, no te lo estoy pidiendo, te irás e Estados Unidos, y es una orden, no voy a permitir que te arruines más

-¡esto no es justo! –Gritó Mikuo perdiendo el autocontrol -¡tú eres la peor madre que existe en el mundo! ¡No eres más que una vieja bruja! ¡No sabes cuánto te odio!

-no me levantes la voz

-¡hago lo que quiero! ¡Bruja amargada! ¡Te odio, te odio, te odio!

MIENTRAS TANTO

El pelirrubio negaba una y otra vez ante lo que su hermana y su novia le contaban. Había llegado hace apenas unos minutos a la casa de sus padres y se encontraba con esa historia. No podía ser cierto, aunque viniendo de Kaito, todo era posible.

Rin no dejaba de llorar, mientras que Miku jugaba insistentemente con sus dedos, tratando de calmar a su amiga.

-chicas, estamos hablando de Mikuo, ese torpe estará bien –les dijo alegremente, tratando de auto convencerse de sus propias palabras.

-¿enserio lo crees?

-claro, se están preocupando demasiado, después de todo, ¿Qué es lo peor que puede hacerle su madre? ¿Encerrarlo durante todas las vacaciones?

-es muy probable –murmuró Miku.

-aun así, dos meses es mucho tiempo sin verlo

-ya lo creo, pero, lo más seguro es que consiga escaparse de algún modo

-cambiando de tema, ¿Cuánto tiempo más pretendes tenernos viviendo aquí? –habló Rin cruzándose de brazos.

-¿no les gusta esta casa?

-claro que nos gusta –respondió Miku calmadamente –es solo que, yo quiero estar contigo, además aquí no podemos hacer casi nada

-sí, porque los gemelos pueden despertar

-será por poco tiempo, no se preocupen –las tranquilizó Len acariciando la mejilla de su novia, quien sonrió nuevamente –tengo hambre, ¿Qué tal si salimos a comer algo?, porque no creo que Meiko haya cocinado

-está muy ocupada con los gemelos

-¡yo quiero comer hamburguesa! –exclamo Rin saltando de repente. Len rió al ver a su hermana tan animada, al igual que Miku, quien se abrazo a su novio –supongo que tú invitas

-por supuesto.

Luego de comerse una enorme hamburguesa, Len las llevó de vuelta a la casa, despidiéndose de su novia con un tierno beso, y dándole un pequeño golpe en la cabeza a su hermana, quien no tardo en devolvérselo.

Apenas quedo solo, no tardó ni un segundo en llamar a Mikuo, rogando por que no le hubieran quitado el teléfono. Por suerte, su amigo le contestó de inmediato, aunque por el tono de voz, era obvio que lo hacía a escondidas de su madre.

-_Len, que bueno que llamas_ –dijo el joven casi susurrando

-Mikuo, ¿pasa algo?

-_mamá quiere enviarme a Estados Unidos por todo el verano, ¿puedes creerlo?_

-no estarás hablando enserio

-_claro, es el momento perfecto para bromear_ –contestó Mikuo con desgano –_tienes que ayudarme_

-pero, ¿Qué puedo hacer yo?

-_no lo sé, has un ataque terrorista en el aeropuerto, secuéstrame, dispárame, pero piensa en algo que pueda salvarme por Dios Len, estoy desesperado, mi madre se volvió loca_

-¿Qué tal si cambiamos el vuelo?

_-¿a qué te refieres? _

-es muy simple, ¿Cuándo te vas?

-_mañana, temprano, ¿Qué es lo que planeas?_

-mañana iré a verte al aeropuerto, y te daré los nuevos pasajes de avión –le explicó Len calmadamente –te compraré uno a Francia, te vas por un par de semanas y luego vuelves, todo mientras tu madre piensa que estas en casa de tus abuelos

-_pero, llamará a los abuelos y ellos le dirán que nunca llegué_

-le pagamos a alguien para que se haga pasar por tu madre y los llame diciéndoles que finalmente no te irás, le pediré a mi padre que envié a alguien a buscarte al aeropuerto y te lleve hasta el hotel que tenemos en París

_-¿Cuánto dinero te voy a deber con todo eso? _

-no te preocupes, lo descontaré de tu sueldo cuando trabajes para mí –bromeó Len, haciendo reír también a su amigo –se lo cobraré a Rin

-_mejor arreglamos cuentas cuando vuelva_

-mejor, bueno amigo, nos vemos mañana –dijo el pelirrubio cortando la llamada.

Aceleró al máximo, conduciendo en dirección de la empresa de su padre. Sabía que él lo ayudaría, y todo estaría bien con Mikuo, sin embargo, ¿Qué es lo que planeaba Kaito deshaciéndose del peli turquesa? Suspiró resignado, fijando su vista en el camino, si ese idiota se atrevía a hacerle algo a su hermana, él mismo le rompería la cara.

**Fin del capítulo 11, ¿Por qué Kaito quería deshacerse de Mikuo? Lo sabrán en el próximo capítulo de "cuentas conmigo"**

**Nos veremos pronto**


	12. destruir a Rin, paso 2

**Primero quería responder a reviews que hizo ****lalamaria21**** hace un tiempo: Hikari y Akari tienen el mismo significado: luz. Es solo que Akari me gustó más…**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen**

Pudo escuchar claramente los sollozos de Rin desde el otro lado de la habitación. La rubia había estado así desde que se enteró de que no vería a su novio por un buen tiempo. Claro que ellas creían que Mikuo se había ido a Estados Unidos, ya que Len no les había contado nada de su plan con el peliturquesa.

Rin se encontraba en un rincón, rodeada de un aura deprimente, jugando con sus dedos en la pared. Miku se aterro al verla girar su cabeza en 180 grados, muy al estilo de la chica del exorcista, aunque bien pudo ser su imaginación debido a que no había dormido prácticamente nada durante la última semana.

Suspiro agotada, y se decidió a tratar de alegrar a su amiga, algo muy difícil, ya que la pelirrubia nunca había pasado más de media tarde sin saber nada de su Mikuo.

-vamos Rin, anímate, solo será por un tiempo

-n-no puedo Miku, lo extraño

-¡ay vamos! Solo ha sido una semana, ¿Por qué no hacemos algo para distraerte?, ¿Qué te parece si… salimos a tomar un helado?

-¡el tomaba helado! –exclamo Rin comenzando a sollozar. Miku rodo los ojos, poniéndolos en blanco. Contó hasta cien mil y dio un suspiro

-bien… ¿Qué quieres hacer?

-¡verlo!

-¡no hay caso! Iré a ver a los gemelos, cuando se te pase lo tonta me buscas

-de acuerdo…

Miku llegó hasta la habitación de los pequeños Kagamine, los cuales ya habían cumplido 2 meses. Lenka dormía plácidamente, mientras que Rinto se entretenía observando las nubes y aves que habían pintados en el techo de la habitación para simular el cielo. Comenzó a hablarle, captando toda la atención del pequeño, haciéndolo sonreír de vez en cuando. Luego de estar casi media hora con él, finalmente se decidió a ir nuevamente a consolar a Rin, aunque no la encontró en ninguna parte de la casa. Al buscarla por segunda vez en la habitación, se percató de una hoja de papel que, al parecer, le había dejado su amiga.

-_"Miku, voy a casa de Len para ver si sabe algo de Mikuo, te quiere, Rin"_ –leyó la peliturquesa soltando un suspiro –esta chica… ¡está obsesionada!, ni modo, creo que tomare una siesta mientras vuelve.

Dicho esto, se recostó en su cama y se durmió de inmediato. El tiempo transcurrió lentamente, cuando despertó noto que ya había oscurecido. Perezosamente estiro el brazo, tratando de tomar su teléfono, el cual había dejado sobre la cama de Rin. Bufo al darse cuenta de que era imposible, ya que había más de un metro de distancia entre ambas camas. Resignada se colocó de pie y miró la hora… las 8:45 de la tarde. ¡Vaya! ¡Había dormido casi 3 horas! Que milagro…

Se arregló un poco el cabello y bajó a buscar a su amiga, encontrándose solamente a Meiko el señor Kagamine y los gemelos. ¿Aun no volvía de ver a Len?

-Miku, al fin despertaste –dijo Meiko a modo de saludo. La peliturquesa hizo un gesto con la mano y trato de desaparecer lo más rápido posible -¿has visto a Rin? –intento fracasado. Se volteo rápidamente hacia la pareja, dándoles su mejor sonrisa

-fue a ver a Len, supongo que él la traerá en el auto –no le gustaba mentir, pero no quería preocuparlos. Luego de responder subió nuevamente a su cuarto, cerrando con seguro para que nadie la escuchara. Saco su teléfono y marco el numero de Rin–vamos… contesta el teléfono –corto al sentir una voz diciéndole que el numero se encontraba fuera de servicio. Probo 1… 2… 3 veces, y nada. Resignada busco el numero de su novio –Len, contesta

-_Miku, mi amor, ¿Qué ocurre?_ –se escucho desde el otro lado de la línea

-Len, pásame con Rin, por favor

_-¿Rin? _–Pregunto el pelirrubio algo extrañado –_pero si Rin no está aquí_…

-¿Cómo? Salió hace casi 3 horas con el pretexto de que iría a verte para que le dieras alguna noticia de Mikuo, ¿me vas a decir que no llego? –pudo escuchar como el teléfono pasaba rápidamente a manos de otra persona -¿Len?

_-¡Miku! ¡Dime que esa tonta no salió sola!_ –conocía esa voz, era de… ¿Mikuo?

-¿primo? ¿Qué…?

-_no hay tiempo_, _le dije que no saliera sola… _

Miku se quedo algo colgada, analizando todo… Rin estaba perdida, Len estaba con Mikuo, Mikuo no estaba en Estados Unidos, ¿Qué parte de la historia se perdió?

HACE 3 HORAS

La pelirrubia caminaba tranquilamente hacia la casa de su hermano, la que por cierto estaba bastante lejos, a casi media hora caminando. Metió las manos a los bolsillos de su chaqueta y comenzó a patear una piedra, muy al estilo de chica desadaptada, y para rematarla, silbando su canción favorita, "_welcome to the jungle"_ de Guns N' Roses. Bueno… tal vez si tenía una actitud un poco desadaptada y poco femenina, pero no era todo el tiempo, salía a flote cuando Mikuo no estaba para recordarle que el hombre de la relación era él. Desde que salió de su casa se había sentido observada, pero trato de no darle importancia, seguramente estaba alucinando. Ahora ya no estaba tan segura de que fuera una alucinación. Había 3 tipos siguiéndola, de eso estaba segura. Trato de acelerar el paso, tratando de perderlos, sin notar que se había salido del camino y ahora estaba metida en una calle sin salida, donde solo se podían apreciar las enormes murallas que protegían una fábrica, ¿Dónde diablos se había ido a meter? Dio media vuelta, notando que los tipos ya le estaban cerrando el camino. Suspiró por enésima vez y se decidió a avanzar, tratando de pasarles de largo.

-¿te vas tan pronto? –le preguntó uno de ellos sujetándole un brazo. Misión fallida

-¡quítame tus manos de encima! –Le gritó Rin dando un manotazo al aire para liberarse, lo cual resulto –déjenme pasar

-tenemos órdenes estrictas de no dejarte ir –dijo uno de ellos con una sonrisa en la cara.

-¿ordenes? ¿Ordenes de quien? –preguntó Rin retrocediendo al notar que ellos comenzaban a acercarse. Uno de ellos trato de sujetarla, recibiendo un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro –no me toquen

-es una fiera… mucho mejor, nos encantan las fieras

-¿sabías que son las mejores en la cama? Imagínatela en un cuarteto –dijo uno acercándose aun más al notar que la joven ya casi tocaba la muralla con la espalda. Rin sintió asco al instante –de todas formas, solo nos pagan por mantenerla intacta hasta que nuestro "jefe" la vea, luego, podemos hacer lo que queramos con ella. Rin sacó su teléfono al verlos distraído, pero uno de ellos se lo arrebato de las manos, lanzándolo al suelo con tal fuerza que se rompió de inmediato

-¡mi teléfono! Len no querrá comprarme otro… -murmuró la pelirrubia haciendo un puchero. Uno de los hombres la sujeto de un brazo, mientras que el segundo le sujetaba el otro -¡suéltenme!

-cúbranle la boca –ordeno el que seguía desocupado, y que al parecer era el que los mandaba –llamare para que vengan a recogernos, no queremos que nuestra preciosa y molesta Rin Kagamine se canse antes de tiempo caminando hasta casita…

-hmm… hmm –era lo único que se podía decir, ya que la habían tapado la boca con varios pañuelos. Por primera vez estaba asustada, ¿Por qué esos tipos la estaban siguiendo?

DE VUELTA A LA HORA ACTUAL

Los fuertes golpes en la puerta provocaron el grito instantáneo de la señora Shion y su hija menor Kaiko, quienes terminaban de guardar los platos en la cocina. Akaito grito llamando a su hermano para que abriera, ya que él estaba muy ocupado viendo su programa favorito de televisión. Su madre pensó en llamar a la policía, pero su hijo le recomendó que mejor fuera a revisar el jardín trasero, intuyendo quien era el que golpeaba.

-¡dije que ya abro! –gritó Kaito acercándose a la puerta. Apenas la abrió, Len se le lanzó encima, comenzando a golpearlo. Akaito suspiro, apagando la televisión, resignado, y trato de separar al rubio de su hermano

-¿Dónde está Rin maldito? –le gritó Len tratando de que el pelirrojo lo soltara. Kaito sonrió de medio lado

-asi que la pequeña Rin Kagamine se perdió ¿eh? Y dime rubio shota, ¿Por qué crees que yo sé donde esta?

-tú le dijiste a Mikuo que nos destruirías, a mí y a Rin, y ahora desaparece misteriosamente, ¡dime donde la tienes!

-Len… no creo que mi hermano…

-cállate Akaito –dijo el peli azul sacudiéndose la ropa –de acuerdo, lo admito, si prometí destruirlos, empezando por la pequeña Rin, asi que me pregunte… ¿Qué es lo peor que le puede pasar a una jovencita tan alegre y llena de vida?

-devuélveme… a mi hermana –dijo Len tratando de contenerse

-déjame seguir, disfruto verte sufrir… bueno, como iba diciendo, lo peor podría ser que su novio la abandonara, y ya lo conseguí, pero no era suficiente, asi que use un poco mi cerebro y lo descubrí, que utilicen su cuerpo como un objeto sexual es lo peor que le podría ocurrir a una mujer, ¿no lo crees Ka-ga-mi-ne?

-¡si le haces algo a mi hermana yo mismo te mato infeliz! –los gritos de Len se habían vuelto desesperantes. Akaito miro a su hermano, incrédulo, soltando por fin al pelirrubio, quien se lanzó como un animal salvaje sobre Kaito, comenzando con la lluvia de golpes

-¡hermano! –la suave voz preocupada de Kaiko hizo detener toda la escena. No tenía idea de que los molestos Shion tuvieran una hermana

-¿tienes una hermana?

-¿no es lógico?

-¿Qué sentirías tú si algún loco se encaprichara con destruirla, la secuestrara y usara como objeto sexual? Dolería, ¿no? –las palabras del pelirrubio le cayeron como una balde de agua fría a Kaito –lo diré solo una vez mas Kaito, devuélveme a mi hermana

-Kaiko, no pasa nada –habló Akaito con suma tranquilidad, obviando el hecho de que su hermano seguía en el suelo con Len encima, moliéndole la cara a golpes –vete a tu cuarto

-claro hermano…

-bien, ya oíste Kaito, devuélvele a su hermana si no quieres que yo mismo me encargue de terminar de partirte la cara

-bien… -bufó Kaito llamando por teléfono. Len se coloco de pie y comenzó a sacudirse la ropa, sin dejar de asesinar al peli azul con la mirada. Finalmente el joven cortó la llamada –la dejaran en la entrada de la academia, deberías ir a buscarla, ¿no crees?

-…maldito… -dijo Len saliendo rápidamente. La paz volvió a apoderarse de la casa de los Shion.

-esta vez exageraste –opino Akaito volviendo a su programa de tv. Su hermano sonrió victorioso -¿Qué?

-tal vez no destruí a Rin Kagamine, pero me voy a desquitar con su hermanito… no te preocupes –murmuró al notar el gesto de regaño en la cara del pelirrojo –nada fuera de la ley Akaito

-eso espero…

El pelirrubio condujo su auto lo más rápido que pudo por las calles de la ciudad, poniéndose cada vez más nervioso a medida que se acercaba a la academia. Al fin pudo respirar más tranquilo, luego de distinguir la rubia cabellera de su hermana. Rin se encontraba apoyada en la muralla, abrazándose a sí misma, con la vista fija en sus pies. Si ese idiota se había atrevido a hacerle algo… lo mataría.

Al notar su llegada, la joven corrió a abrazarlo, y comenzó a llorar, escondiendo el rostro en el pecho de su hermano.

-Rin… ¿te hicieron algo? –la cabeza de la joven se movió en un gesto de negación. Len suspiro aliviado –calma… ya estás conmigo

-tenía miedo –susurró Rin aferrándose a él.

-yo igual –dijo él devolviéndole el abrazo –tengo algo que quizás pueda tranquilizarte un poco… -su hermana lo miró confusa –pero antes, llama a Miku para avisarle que ya estas a salvo, estaba muy preocupada por ti

-mi teléfono, lo rompieron

-usa el mío –Rin tomo el teléfono que su hermano le ofrecía y marco el numero de su mejor amiga, quien contestó bastante preocupada. Luego de varios minutos al fin sonrió con tranquilidad, Miku ya no estaba preocupada, lo cual era bueno, ya que en su estado no estaba bien hacerla preocuparse.

Len la llevó hasta su casa, donde avanzó hasta su cuarto. Abrió la puerta lentamente, encontrándose en una completa oscuridad. Llevo su mano hasta el interruptor, encendiendo rápidamente la luz, para encontrarse con la imagen de Mikuo recostado en su cama, envuelto en cadenas.

Rin observo interrogativamente a su hermano, frunciendo el ceño.

-estaba muy nervioso, si salía a la calle se delataría y su madre lo enviaría definitivamente a Estados Unidos –explico encogiéndose de hombros

-mi amor –murmuró Rin sacudiendo un poco el cuerpo de su novio, quien comenzó a bostezar. Finalmente abrió lentamente los ojos, cruzando su mirada con la de ella –Mikuo

-Rin, ¿Qué te hizo ese imbécil?

-nada, no te preocupes, te he echado mucho de menos, al igual que Miku

-yo también, que bueno es que estés bien, estaba preocupado

-Kaito está loco –dijo Len ganándose la atención de los dos –pero, al menos entró en razón con respecto a lastimarte Rin

-¿y qué hay de ti? –Preguntó Rin comenzando a liberar a su novio de las cadenas –dijo que nos destruiría a ambos…

**Fin de la historia**

**No, mentira, fin del capítulo de hoy, nos vemos pronto, el próximo retomaré la historia Len x Miku, besos y gracias por leer**


	13. bienvenida Akari

**Saludos para todos los que siguen mi historia y dejan sus reviews **

**Los personajes de Vocaloid no me pertenecen…**

Las jóvenes sacaron todo lo más rápido que pudieron, mientras Len las esperaba en el dormitorio de los gemelos. Al fin volverían a su casa, luego de 2 largas semanas. No era que estar en esa casa no les agradara, de hecho, les gustaba, y mucho, pero no hay nada mejor que estar en tu propio hogar. Rin tomo la maleta de ambas y las llevó hasta el primer piso con algo de dificultad, dejándolas en el suelo para estirar sus brazos.

El señor Kagamine y Meiko no se habían enterado de lo que le había ocurrido a Rin, lo cual era lo mejor, ya que no querían preocuparlos. Eso había sido hace 2 días, por lo que Mikuo y Len optaron por tenerlas más cerca para poder protegerlas.

Era solo cosa de días para que Akari naciera, tal vez una semana como mucho, por lo que los jóvenes no podían evitar andar algo ansiosos y, a la vez, nerviosos.

Len se acomodo tras el volante y emprendió la marcha. Miku iba sentada atrás, junto a Rin, quien no dejaba de preguntar por su novio, ya que según ella, 1 hora con él no compensaban una semana de abandono.

-¡por favor Rin, lo tendrás casi un mes bajo tu mismo techo, ya deja de preguntar por él, me estas volviendo loco! –exclamo Len presionando con fuerza el volante. Rin se cruzó de brazo e inflo las mejillas en un gesto muy "maduro" por parte de la rubia.

-eres malo Len…

-déjala Miku, es una niña –murmuró burlón. Finalmente de detuvo frente a su casa, donde Mikuo los esperaba desde hace un rato. Apenas pusieron un pie dentro de la casa, los ojos de Miku fueron tapados por las manos de su novio –te tengo una sorpresa –susurró en su oído, haciéndola estremecerse –camina lentamente, y cuidado con las escaleras

-Len, ¿Qué es? –pregunto con curiosidad. El joven la hizo detenerse. Pudo escuchar como Rin ahogaba un grito de asombro en su garganta.

Poco a poco las manos de Len se alejaron de sus ojos, pudiendo abrirlos al fin. Frente a ella estaba la habitación que alguna vez Len había utilizado para guardar toda clase de objetos inservibles, solo que esta vez lucia distinta. Las paredes se encontraban pintadas de un tono lila claro, con algunas flores en distintos tonos de rosado, y en una de ellas el nombre AKARI escrito con el mismo tono. En medio de la habitación estaba la cuna, de madera blanca con un dosel de color blanco y adornos en rosado claro, las mantas de la cuna eran de los mismos colores que este. 2 muebles más se encontraban a cada lado de la cuna, ambos para guardar la ropa de la pequeña. Junto a la ventana se observaba una pequeña mecedora del mismo color que los muebles. El piso bajo la cuna era alfombrado en un tono rosa más oscuro, y del techo colgaban varios móviles con formas de mariposas y flores.

Miku se volvió hacia Len, quien observaba triunfante la habitación. La peliturquesa frunció el ceño, aclarándose la garganta para ganarse su atención.

-¿qué pasa Miku? ¿No te gusto? –le preguntó Len preocupado.

-sí, claro que me gusto, esta hermosa

-¿entonces?

-¿Cuánto te gastaste en esto Len?

-no importa… todo para mi pequeña Akari –Miku tomo su rostro entre sus manos, acercándolo al de ella para darle un beso. Rin había ido por su cámara para sacarle una foto a la nueva habitación y Mikuo sonreía con ternura

-esta hermosa…

-yo también ayude –dijo su primo tratando de quedarse con algo del crédito –creo que ya te diste cuenta que lo de los estudios era todo una mentira de tu noviecito

-fue por una buena causa –aclaró Len volviéndose hacia su amigo sin dejar de abrazar a Miku. La joven emitió un fuerte quejido que los hizo volver a centrar su atención en ella -¿Qué pasa?

-me… duele… ¡ah! –dijo la joven enterrando sus uñas en el brazo de Len –creo… que Akari… ya viene

-¡va a tener a la niña! –gritó Mikuo. Rin llego corriendo donde ellos con su cámara.

-voy por el auto –Len soltó a Miku y bajo corriendo. Mikuo la tomo en brazos e imito a su amigo, con Rin como su sombra.

Len condujo a toda prisa, mientras Miku seguía encogiéndose del dolor. Rin por su parte estaba ocupada haciendo de telefonista y camarógrafa. Tenía que llamar a sus padres y a la madre de Miku, pero no podía dejar de grabar.

Apenas llegaron a la clínica, Luka salió a recibirlos, haciéndolos entrar a la sale de espera mientras alistaban a Miku para el parto. A los pocos minutos llegaron los padres de Len y Rin, quienes venían con los gemelos más pequeños.

-¿Quién entrará con ella? –preguntó Luka. Len, Rin y Mikuo levantaron la mano al instante –solo uno

-¡los 3! –gritaron ellos a coro. Luka rodo los ojos y los hizo seguirla. Luego de colocarse los implementos exigidos, los 4 ingresaron a la sala donde estaba Miku. La joven seguía quejándose por el dolor. Len le tomo la mano, presionándola con fuerza

-calma Miku, estamos contigo –le dijo al oído. La joven sonrió levemente, entrelazando sus dedos con los de él. Rin estaba grabando, como siempre, y Mikuo trataba de respirar normalmente –los 3, como siempre

-vamos Miku, sonríe a la cámara –todas las miradas se quedaron fijas en Rin y su estupidez –okey, mejor no lo hagas

-realmente una visita al manicomio no te vendría mal –murmuro Mikuo rodando los ojos. Rin le lanzó una mirada asesina y siguió con los suyo.

-bien Miku, escúchame –hablo Luka de pronto –necesito que empujes y respires, ¿me oyes?, bien, comencemos –Miku comenzó a hacer todo lo que Luka le decía, mientras Len la apoyaba.

-vamos Miku, falta poco –decía Rin. Mikuo, a su lado, observaba la escena con horror, tratando de no desmayarse

-¡maldición Rin, deja de grabar por una maldita vez y préstale un poco de atención al tarado que tienes por novio! –gritó Miku con fuerza sin dejar de empujar. Rin la miró asustada, dejando la cámara de lado por una fracción de segundo –l-lo siento

-concéntrate Miku –le ordeno Luka –ya está a punto –unas gotas de sudor se deslizaban por la cara de la peliturquesa, quien no dejaba de tomar aire. Finalmente el llanto de la bebe se apodero de toda la sala. Mikuo cayó desmayado, Rin trato de hacerlo reaccionar. Len observó a Miku, dedicándole una dulce sonrisa, la cual ella devolvió con algo de dificultad. Luka, luego de limpiarla, pesarla y medirla, se la entregó a Len, quien la acuno entre sus brazos, acercándola al rostro de Miku

-es hermosa… -susurró con ternura la peliturquesa, acariciando cuidadosamente el rostro de la pequeña

-bienvenida al mundo Akari –dijo Len limpiándola mejor. Miku sonrió, cayendo luego en un profundo sueño producto del agotamiento.

No supo exactamente cuánto tiempo estuvo dormida, pero al despertar se encontraba en una habitación completamente blanca y solitaria. Era raro no sentir ese bulto en su vientre, que ahora ya estaba plano. Instintivamente se llevó una mano al lugar donde había permanecido su hija durante casi 9 meses. Luka llegó a hacerle unos exámenes y le dijo que su hija estaba con los demás recién nacidos, y que Len y los demás habían ido a comer algo a la cafetería de la clínica.

Apenas la peli rosada la dejo sola, se levanto cuidadosamente y avanzó hasta afuera de la habitación. Recordaba perfectamente el lugar donde habían llevado a los gemelos Kagamine luego de nacer, esa sala que poseía un gran ventanal desde donde se podía observar a los recién nacidos. Busco rápidamente a su niña, encontrándola en una cuna en medio de dos molestos pelinegros cuyos nombres no alcanzaba a leer.

-Akari Kagamine H. –leyó en voz alta el nombre que había en la cuna de la niña de cabello peliturquesa, tal como el de su madre. Luego se volvió hacia una alegre pareja que señalaba orgullosa a su bebe –mi pequeña, que ganas de que hubieras sido tan bien recibida como ese niño, tú no tienes el amor ni la atención de tu verdadero padre, ni de tu abuelo, ni siquiera del resto de mi familia, estamos solas en esto…

-eso no es cierto –murmuró Len abrazándola por la espalda y apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de la peliturquesa –me tienen a mí…

-a nosotros –dijo Rin sacando una fotografía. Mikuo estaba junto a ella, con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro –mi sobrina es hermosa

-es perfecta –opino Len sin soltar a Miku –nuestra hija es simplemente perfecta, tal como su hermosa madre, que por cierto, nunca estará sola.

-gracias… -la voz de Miku se quebró por el llanto. Los otros 2 se unieron al abrazo de la pareja –no sé que habría hecho sin ustedes.

**Finalmente nació… espero que lo hayan disfrutado.**

**Eso sí, aún no se han acabado los problemas para Miku y Len, pero tendrán que esperar para saber que les espera **


	14. feliz de tenerte

**Los personajes de Vocaloid no me pertenecen, pero la historia si es mía…**

Debía admitir que luego de cinco días encerrada entre cuatro blancas paredes, volver a ver esa entrada llena de flores era lo más maravilloso que le había pasado en el día. La pequeña Akari dormía plácidamente en sus brazos, envuelta en una de las mantitas que le había regalado su primo Mikuo.

Sonrió al recordar su segundo día en la clínica, cuando por fin Mikuo pudo quedarse a solas con ella. Traía 2 mantitas de polar rosadas y unos cuantos trajes del mismo color. Aunque su expresión era de completo terror.

FLASH BACK

_-Mikuo, ¿Qué ocurre? –le preguntó su prima incorporándose en su cama. _

_-me tope con mi mamá cuando fui a ver como seguía Akari… me dijo que si quería conservar mi cabeza sobre los hombros era mejor que ni pensara en aparecerme por su casa hasta que se le pasara el enojo _

_-al menos no te castigo_

_-¿tienes idea de cuánto tiempo puede durar enfadada? Mis pobres hijos no podrán conocer a sus abuelos –se lamentó el peliturquesa sentándose a su lado_

_-me encantaría decirte que exageras_

_-¡por cierto! Le traje un regalo a mi primita en miniatura –recordó Mikuo entregándole todo lo que había comprado. _

_-son hermosos Mikuo, no debiste…_

_-¡te juro que si lo dices te golpearé con todas mis fuerzas! –exclamó Mikuo –deja de decir que no nos preocupemos por ti o por Akari, somos primos maldición, esa miniatura es parte de mi familia, no estás sola en esto, siempre me tendrás a tu lado, a mí, a Rin y a Len, lo sabes, ¿no?_

_-claro que lo sé, incluso entraron al parto, por cierto, te desmayaste _

_-si… supongo que… no serviría como médico_

_-claro que no servirías –Mikuo sonrió, colocándose de pie, pero su prima se lo impidió sujetándolo del brazo y atrayéndolo hacia sí –gracias Mikuo… gracias por ser el mejor primo del mundo. _

_-lo sé Miku, lo sé –bromeo él devolviéndole el abrazo._

FIN FLASH BACK

Len dejó las cosas en el cuarto de Miku y luego fue hasta el de Akari, donde la peliturquesa observaba dormir a la niña, apoyada en la cuna. No parecía agotada, pero aún asi le recomendó dormir un poco, a lo que ella acepto gustosa, extrañaba tanto su cama.

Pasaron varias horas antes de que el llanto de su pequeña terminara por despertarla. Los rayos del sol amenazaban con ocultarse muy pronto, mientras que los pasos de Len por el pasillo la hacían bostezar. Se arregló un poco el cabello y fue hasta el cuarto de su hija, pero al ver tal escena a través de la puerta entreabierta, no fue capaz de interrumpir.

Dentro de la habitación, Len le hablaba a la niña, la que sujetaba entre sus pequeñas manos uno de los dedos de su padre. Finalmente se aburrió, comenzando a llorar. Len la acunó entre sus brazos, caminando con ella por la habitación mientras le cantaba una canción.

"_Como me apena el verte llorar__  
__toma mi mano siéntela__  
__yo te protejo de cualquier cosa__  
__no llores mas aquí estoy__  
__frágil te vez dulce sensual__  
__quiero abrazarte te protegeré__  
__esta fusión es irrompible__  
__no llores mas aquí estoy___

_en mi corazón tu vivirás__  
__desde hoy será y para siempre amor__  
__en mi corazón no importa que dirán__  
__dentro de mi estarás siempre." (…)_

"_**en mi corazón vivirás" (Phill Collins)(tema película tarzán)**_

La niña se durmió casi de inmediato, sin soltar el dedo del pelirrubio, quien la observaba con una mezcla de amor y ternura, para luego dejarla con mucho cuidado en la cuna.

-¿te han dicho que tienes una hermosa voz? –preguntó en voz baja la peli turquesa acercándose a él.

-eres la primera que me escucha cantar

-no… la primera fue Akari –le recordó ella colocándose junto a él.

-todavía… ¿te sientes cansada? –preguntó Len entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella. Miku negó en silencio, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro –etto… ¿me das un beso?

-los besos no se piden –murmuró Miku mirándolo a los ojos, para luego darle un apasionado beso –se roban

-no me gusta robar

-me gusta que me robes… -dijo ella coqueta. Len sonrió, acariciándole la cara -¿podemos seguir esta conversación en otra habitación que no sea la de nuestra pequeña?

-la mía está desocupada… podríamos usarla para algo productivo –dicho esto, Miku salió, llevándolo de la mano hasta su habitación, donde cerró con llave para que la "inoportunidad de Rin" no se hiciera presente.

Miku lo lanzó a la cama, colocándose sobre él para poder besarlo. Len dudó unos segundos y la volteó, quedando él encima.

-no sabes cuánto tiempo he deseado tenerte asi –murmuró besándole el cuello, comenzando a quitarle el vestido.

-casi 5 meses… -respondió Miku besándolo. Él sonrió de medio lado, sospechando que con 5 meses se refería al tiempo que ella llevaba deseándolo. –te amo Len

-y yo a ti Miku…

Sin duda tenerla a su lado era todo lo que necesitaba para ser feliz en ese momento, a ella y a su hija. Finalmente las tenía junto a él, no pedía nada más para ser feliz.


	15. el punto debil de Len

**Los personajes de Vocaloid no me pertenecen… **

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡te dije que ya casi esta lista! –le gritó Miku por tercera vez a Rin, quien ya comenzaba a impacientarse por estar tanto tiempo tratando de calmar el llanto de su linda sobrinita. Sin duda la quería mucho, pero debía admitir que cuando quería, podía ser muy molestosa. Miku había ido a prepararle el biberón, Len había salido y solo ella debía lidiar con la princesita.

Hace ya casi un mes que la pequeña había llegado a la casa de los Kagamine, y se podía decir que era el centro de atención. Pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo con Mikuo, quien se había ido a vivir con ellos mientras su madre le perdonaba la vida, y Len. Esto porque ellos siempre estaban atentos de lo que necesitara. Miku dormía casi todo el día, ya que en la noche era cuando más atención necesitaba la pequeña Akari.

La niña reconocía fácilmente a sus padres, en especial a Len, ya que este siempre le cantaba la misma canción, "en mi corazón vivirás", con la cual se quedaba dormida fácilmente. Físicamente era muy parecida a su madre, eso hasta el momento, su cabello y ojos eran de color turquesa, y de facciones similares a Miku.

-ya esta, dámela –dijo Miku asomándose por la puerta de la habitación de su hija. Rin suspiro aliviada y le entrego a la niña. La peliturquesa se acomodó con ella en la mecedora, comenzando a darle la leche. Rin la observó detalladamente. Traía el cabello atado en sus clásicas coletas, una falda tableada de color azul, zapatillas lilas y una camiseta de tirantes rosada. No le había costado mucho recuperar su figura luego de tener a la niña, y pese a las leves ojeras, seguía viéndose muy linda -¿Qué pasa?

-¿Por qué no la amamantas? –le preguntó con curiosidad –leí que eso era mejor para la salud del bebe

-Luka me dijo que le diera un biberón al día además de amamantarla… aunque no recuerdo porqué dijo que lo hiciera

-vaya, que buena madre eres, ni siquiera prestas atención en sus visitas al doctor –Miku la observó con furia –¡era broma Miku! –exclamó rápidamente moviendo las manos con insistencia

-Akari… ya bébetela toda –murmuró la peli turquesa casi como una súplica. En ese momento se escuchó la puerta principal abrirse, lo cual indicaba que los chicos ya habían llegado.

-¡que escena! –medio gritó Mikuo abrazando a Rin por la espalda –una madre con su hermosa hija en brazos

-dile a la hermosa niña que se beba toda la leche –dijo Miku de mal humor porque su hija no le hacía nada fácil la tarea de alimentarla -¿Dónde está Len?

-está abajo, guardando las cosas que compramos, sube en un momento.

Miku desvió la mirada hacia su hija, que ya comenzaba a impacientarla. No podía ser tan desconsiderada con su pobre madre, el hecho de tener solo un mes de vida no justificaba su comportamiento con ella.

Finalmente Len apareció por la puerta, y luego de darle un largo beso en los labios a modo de saludo, le quitó a la niña de los brazos, comenzando a cantarle su canción mientras le daba el biberón. Miku se quedó observándolo por unos momentos, de verdad le hubiese gustado que Len fuera el verdadero padre de Akari, eso los hubiera hecho mucho más unidos de lo que ya eran, porque su niña amaba a Len, y solo se calmaba en sus brazos, ni siquiera Rinto era tan alborotador, y eso ya era mucho.

-de veras creo que ya la estas malcriando Len –murmuró sonriendo apenas el pelirrubio dejó a la niña dormida en su cuna –no deberías dejar que fuera tan dependiente de ti

-si me quiere más que a ti, no es mi culpa –bromeó Len saliendo seguido de su novia.

-no te quiere más que a mí, es muy pequeña como para tener preferencia entre sus padres

-pero para desobedecerte de adrede no lo es, ¿cierto?

-no te burles… no es divertido, ¡mi propia hija no me quiere!

-claro que te quiere, te ama casi tanto como yo…

-¿de veras no creen que Akari está muy pequeña como para saber si ama o no a sus padres? –les preguntó Mikuo, que estaba viendo una película junto a Rin. Miku y Len intercambiaron miradas, riéndose al darse cuenta de que el peliturquesa tenía razón.

-creo que Mikuo está en lo cierto…

-¿Qué ven? –preguntó Len sentándose junto a ellos

-no sé, ¿Cómo dices que se llama esta película?

-por enésima vez, se llama "los vengadores" Rin, ¡los vengadores!

-¡no me grites tarado!

-no grite ninguno de los dos que despertaran a Akari –los regañó Miku con fingido enfado.

Estuvieron casi una hora viendo lo que faltaba de película, y luego Rin y Mikuo salieron a pasear por ahí, mientras Miku y Len se encerraron en su cuarto.

Desde que Mikuo había llegado a vivir con ellos, tuvo que usar la habitación de Miku, por lo que ella se vio en la "triste" obligación de dormir con Len. En un principio el señor Kagamine se había opuesto rotundamente, pero luego de pensarlo mejor, si Mikuo y Rin dormían juntos… prefería no arriesgarse, estaba consciente de que Len y Miku se cuidaban para no darle tan pronto una hermanito a Akari, pero con respecto a Rin y Mikuo… no, mejor no arriesgarse.

El resto de la noche pasó muy normal, al igual que la mañana siguiente. Lo único malo de estar de vacaciones era la rutina. Solo quedaba un mes para volver a clases, aunque Miku tenía un mes de licencia para seguir cuidando de su hija, durante ese tiempo tendría que hacer sus trabajos en la casa. Luego de ese mes, volvería a clases, por lo que aún tenía que ver quien cuidaría de Akari.

MIENTRAS TANTO…

-pensé que ya habías dejado de lado tu venganza –murmuró Akaito observando a su hermano pasearse por su habitación de un lado a otro. Llevaba casi media hora así, y realmente estaba comenzando a desesperarse -¿podrías por favor dejar de moverte? Me estas volviendo loco, pareces león enjaulado

-no cambies el tema…

-a ver hermanito –dijo el pelirrojo masajeándose la frente, implorando por paciencia –tengo varios puntos respecto de tu "venganza", el primero, recuerda que siempre eres tú el que los provoca para tener problemas; el segundo, no te han vuelto a molestar desde esa noche; y el tercero y más importante, ¡¿Qué diablos tengo que ver yo en todo esto?

-eres mi hermano

-ese no es un motivo válido –reclamó Akaito recostándose en su cama, hundiendo el rostro en la almohada –déjame en paz Kaito, hazlo como un favor de hermanos, ¿sí?

-pero… ¡tienes que ayudarme!

-no cuentes con eso, ahora sal de mi cuarto, aun es temprano y quiero dormir un poco más

Kaito bufó con molestia y salió dando un portazo. Que pésimo hermano era Akaito, de eso no había duda. Se encerró en su cuarto nuevamente, lanzándose sobre su cama, fijando su mirada en el techo de la habitación. Solo había una cosa que haría sufrir a Len, y eran Miku y su hija, cierto, él las amaba, pero… ¿Cómo podría usar eso a su favor? Era en momentos como esos que necesitaba a su lado el brillante cerebro de su hermano.

-hermano… -se escuchó la tímida voz de su hermana desde el otro lado de la puerta

-pasa Kaiko –la joven entró rápidamente, recostándose junto a él -¿Qué ocurre?

-nada, es solo que estoy aburrida y Akaito creo que se volvió a dormir

-pues, eso pasa cuando tienes un hermano vago

-cierto… pero tú eres igual

-oye, Kaiko, ¿Cómo harías tú para vengarte de alguien? –tenía la leve esperanza de que el inocente cerebro de su hermana le diera alguna idea

-no me gusta la venganza –fin de las esperanzas. No podía culparla, pese a tener 15 años, era demasiado buena persona –pero, si fuera el caso… buscaría su punto débil y lo destruiría como a un insecto

-ja! Lo bueno es que no te gusta ¿eh?

-¿de quién quieres vengarte hermano?, ¿de ese lindo rubio que te golpeó esa noche?

-voy a hacer como que no escuche la palabra "lindo", pero si, es de él

-bueno pues… suerte con eso –dijo Kaiko dándole un beso en la mejilla para luego colocarse de pie –voy por algo de comer, ¿quieres algo?

-no, gracias –su hermana salió de la habitación, dejándolo solo -¿Cómo puedo destruirte Len Kagamine?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Ya sé que fue corto, pero es todo por ahora**

**Sorry por la demora, pero es que… ¡los malditos trabajos no me dejan tiempo!**

**Gracias por leer y nos vemos pronto, o eso espero…**


	16. vuelta a clases

**Los personajes de vocaloid no me pertenecen.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Un suave cosquilleo en la nariz lo hizo despertar poco a poco, encontrándose con los ojos turquesa de Miku fijos en él. Realmente le gustaba mucho despertar con esa vista.

-ya Len, deja de fingir que duermes –le ordenó la peli turquesa, haciéndolo reír –tienes que levantarte

-¿tan temprano?

-recuerda que hoy comienzan las clases, no quiero que llegues tarde

-hmm –murmuró él cerrando los ojos -5 minutos más

-pero… -trató de reclamarle la joven, pero Len la hizo callar con un beso.

-¿te comenté que yo y Mikuo queremos entrar al equipo de futbol este año? –preguntó el pelirrubio abrazándola. Miku lo observó, sorprendida

-¿sabes quién es el capitán del equipo de futbol, cierto?

-claro que lo sé, es Akaito… pero yo quiero jugar, no pelear con él, además, el problema es con Kaito, no con su hermano

-aun así… ustedes nunca se interesaron en esas cosas, excepto cuando era por las clases, ¿Por qué ahora, de pronto, les importa todo eso?

-es nuestro último año en la academia, queremos aprovecharlo al máximo, eso es todo, así como nos unimos al equipo de karate, no buscamos problemas Miku

-ya veo, bien, creo que es hora de levantarse –la peli turquesa se colocó de pie, comenzando a sacar sopa del armario. Len se estiró con pereza, dando un enorme bostezo –vamos Len, ya pasaron los 5 minutos

-¿tú también iras?

-sí, tengo que arreglar el asunto de las calificaciones de este mes, solo eso

-¿llevaras a Akari?

-claro, no pienso dejarla sola en la casa Len.

Salieron de la casa luego de casi una hora, en el auto de Len. Las puertas de la academia se encontraban abiertas de par en par para darles la bienvenida a sus estudiantes a un nuevo año escolar. Len tomo a Akari en brazos, mientras Miku se acomodaba el bolso en el hombro derecho.

Un grupo de jóvenes se acercaron a ellos apenas los vieron, eran nada más que los asistentes al baby shower de Miku, quienes desde ese día se habían vuelto bastante unidos a ellos.

-¡Miku! –Gritó Gumi sujetándola de un brazo –que gusto verte de nuevo

-hola chicas…

-tu bebé esta hermosa –murmuró Teto, observando a la niña que dormía en los brazos de Len. Haku sonrió al ver a la niña, acariciándole suavemente la mejilla. Al parecer estaba sobria, vaya milagro. Mikuo y Rin bajaron del auto, caminando en dirección a donde estaban sus amigos –Rin, ¿Cómo estuvieron tus vacaciones?

-nee… igual que siempre

-creo que deberíamos ir a nuestro salón –murmuró Gumi observando la hora.

-adelántense ustedes, yo voy a acompañar a Miku hasta la oficina del director –sugirió Len comenzando a caminar. Los demás hicieron un gesto y se alejaron en la dirección contraria a la pareja.

El director la recibió animadamente, preguntándole cosas acerca de Akari y de su salud, a lo que Miku no tuvo otra opción que responder. Luego de un largo interrogatorio, finalmente el director se concentró en solucionar el asunto de sus calificaciones, quedando en que si tenían algún trabajo o examen, ella tendría que realizarlos en la casa y luego ir a dejarlos personalmente.

Al terminar con eso, la peliturqueza se dirigió hasta su salón de clases para despedirse de Len, por suerte para ella la profesora no le dio ningún problema, por lo que no tardó mucho.

-oye Kagamine –murmuró Ted, que se sentaba justo delante de Len. El pelirrubio lo observó con curiosidad –tus mujeres son muy lindas, ¿eh?

-claro que lo son –dijo Mikuo con aires de superioridad –son Hatsune después de todo

-oye, ¿es cierto que quieren entrar al club de futbol? –preguntó esta vez Dell, que se sentaba junto al pelirrojo. Mikuo y Len asintieron en silencio –pues que bueno, porque este año perdimos a varios miembros

-¿renunciaron?

-se graduaron –lo corrigió Ted volviéndose hacia ellos –pues, las pruebas son durante la hora de almuerzo… ¿creen que Akaito los quiera si quiera probar?

-no veo por qué no

-si ustedes lo dicen…

Apenas sonó el timbre, los jóvenes fueron hasta la cancha, donde se encontraron con un gran grupo de jóvenes que también querían formar parte del equipo. Se notaba que tendrían mucha competencia.

Akaito pareció sorprendido de verlos allí, pero decidió no decirles nada, de todas formas, no tenía ni la más mínima intención de molestarlos o algo parecido, ese era asunto de su hermano, no de él.

Las pruebas duraron casi media hora, tiempo durante el que sus amigos no dejaron de animarlos. Aunque eran unos de los mejores, por lo que no tenían mucho problema para superar a sus oponentes.

-bien chicos –dijo Akaito reparando en los pocos que quedaban –son muy buenos, pero solo tenemos 5 cupos, por lo que Tadashi, Ken, Kiyoteru, Mikuo y Len, felicidades, están dentro, los entrenamientos son luego de clase, no falten… y ustedes –de pronto se volvió hacia donde estaban Ted, Dell y Gumiya, con cara de pocos amigos –más les vale este año ponerse serios, quiero jugadores, no payasos en la cancha

-c-claro Akaito –tartamudearon los tres a coro.

-¿payasos? –les preguntó Mikuo una vez que termino de cambiarse.

-es que… cuando jugamos, nos gusta bromear entre nosotros –le explicó Gumiya dándole una mordida a su zanahoria –vamos chicos, ¿podrían apurarse? Las chicas deben de estar esperándonos

-no sabía que estuvieras tan ansioso por estar con mujeres –bromeó Mikuo, recibiendo un fuerte golpe en la cabeza por gentileza del peli verde

-quiere estar con su noviecita Gumi –explicó Dell molestando a su amigo

-no sabía que fuesen novios –habló por primera vez Len, acomodándose el bolso y comenzando a caminar

-sí, comenzamos a salir hace solo unas semanas

-pues me alegro, se les notaba de lejos lo mucho que se gustaban

-¿éramos tan obvios? –preguntó Gumiya deteniéndose en seco. Ted le dio un golpe en la espalda

-te lo dije…

:

Miku acomodó a su hija en la cuna y bajo a prepararse algo de comer. Acababa de volver de la academia, y solo quería dormir otro poco. Se preparó una taza de chocolate caliente y se acomodó en el sillón a ver una película. Pasaron varios minutos antes de que alguien golpeara la puerta con insistencia, por lo que tuvo que ir a abrir casi corriendo.

-¡dije que ya iba! -habló con cierta molestia, ya que Akari había despertado producto del ruido de los golpes -¿Qué haces aquí?

-hola Miku…

-¿Qué quieres Kaito?

-¿así saludas al padre de tu hija?

-el padre de mi hija es Len, que no se te olvide

-necesito hablar contigo… es muy importante.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Tadan! Eso es todo por hoy.**

**Chau, chau.**


	17. chantaje

**Hola. Lo siento por dejarlos con la duda en el capitulo anterior.**

**Los personajes de Vocaloid no me pertenecen. **

**Bueno, aquí está el capitulo 17, disfrútenlo…**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Acarició tiernamente la mejilla de su pequeña mientras la mecía entre sus brazos para tratar de calmarla. Desde que ese idiota de Kaito se había ido, que Akari no dejaba de llorar, aunque no era capaz de hacerle la competencia a su madre, quien gracias a su orgullo había logrado contener las lágrimas hasta que estuvieron solas.

Kaito no podía ser más desgraciado, ni idiota. Y esa mañana lo había terminado de comprobar.

FLASH BACK

_-necesito hablar contigo… es muy importante_

_No podía negar que sus palabras la habían puesto nerviosa en un principio. ¿Qué podría querer ese idiota con ella ahora? Dio un suspiro y se sentó en el sofá, ya que a pesar de todo, estaba bastante agotada como para seguir de pie. Él se colocó frente a ella, obligándola a levantar la mirada hasta la altura de su rostro. _

_-te escucho _

_-¿Por qué tan fría mi bella flor turquesa?_

_-no me llames así idiota… ¿Qué es lo que quieres?_

_-veo que realmente estas a la defensiva –dijo él colocándose a su altura. Miku bufó con molestia, acomodándose mejor en el sofá –durante estos meses he estado pensando_

_-vaya milagro_

_-no me interrumpas –le pidió él. Miku asintió, fingiendo amabilidad –quiero que vuelvas a ser mi novia, que tú, yo y nuestra hija Akari seamos la familia que yo por idiota rechacé en su momento_

_-Akari es hija de Len… ¿Cuántas veces tendré que repetirlo?_

_-repítelo hasta que te convenzas –murmuró él tomándole las manos –Miku… yo me di cuenta que de verdad te amo, y quiero estar contigo –Miku no tuvo ni tiempo de reaccionar, ya que Kaito la besó de pronto _

_-¡suéltame! –le ordenó dándole un empujón. Ese beso le había servido para comprobar algo de inmediato… Len era increíble besando, "concéntrate Miku", pensó moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro -¿de veras piensas que me voy a creer todas esas mentiras?, lo siento, pero tan estúpida no soy_

_-eso veo –dijo él sonriendo. La peli turquesa se colocó de pie, caminando unos pasos para poder darle la espalda. _

_-dime… ¿a qué viniste realmente?_

_-como ya sabes… me prometí destruir al Kagamine ese…_

_-tiene nombre_

_-no me importa –le aclaró Kaito colocándose de pie –la única forma de destruirlo es quitándole al amor de su vida_

_-pues vas muy mal… _

_-sabía que no me creerías, así que traigo un plan B_

_-¿de qué hablas?_

_-escúchame muy bien Miku Hatsune… tienes solo un mes para dejar a Len_

_-¿Por qué haría eso? Yo lo amo y él me ama a mí y a nuestra hija_

_-no te olvides que sanguíneamente esa niña es mi hija, y sería una verdadera pena que reclamara mi derecho como padre _

_-no estás hablando enserio… ¡Akari es mi hija, mía y de Len! –Le gritó Miku desesperándose –tú querías matarla, ¡no puedes quitármela!_

_-calma preciosa… ya sabes, tienes un mes para dejar a Len, de lo contrario, despídete de tu querida Akari para siempre, porque una vez que tenga su custodia me la llevaré tan lejos que nunca podrás encontrarla, y créeme que no estoy bromeando. _

_-¡Sal de mi casa! –el grito de Miku aumento el llanto de su hija en el segundo piso. La peli turquesa sacó al idiota a empujones de la casa, cerrándole la puerta en la cara, y luego subió a ver a su pequeña. _

FIN FLASH BACK

Observó de reojo el reloj una vez que Akari finalmente se volvió a dormir. Ya era hora de prepararse algo de comer, aunque no tenía nada de apetito. ¿Qué haría ahora? Amaba a Len más de lo que alguna vez había amado a ese idiota, pero su hija lo era todo para ella, y sabía que Kaito no bromeaba con respecto a quitársela para siempre.

Definitivamente alguien la odiaba, no podía irle todo tan mal. Con resignación fue hasta la cocina, donde se preparo un sándwich y un vaso de jugo. Luego fue nuevamente hasta el cuarto de su hija, donde se sentó en la mecedora, quedándose profundamente dormida.

Los llantos de su hija la despertaron de pronto. Se incorporó lentamente, descubriendo que estaba en su habitación. ¿Cómo había llegado ahí? Se arregló un poco el cabello y se levanto de la cama, saliendo en dirección del dormitorio de su hija, donde se encontró a una muy alegre Rin conversando con la niña en sus brazos. Era una imagen de aquellas, ya que Rin no solía llevarse muy bien con los bebes, y un claro ejemplo de eso era que no podía ni estar 5 minutos sola con sus hermanos menores.

-y así fue como tu hermosa tía se libró de hacer la clase de educación física –le decía a la niña mientras la levantaba un poco, haciéndola reír –tu tía es una genio, si lo es

-¿otra vez te enfermaste misteriosamente del estomago? –le preguntó de pronto, asustándola. Rin se acomodó mejor a Akari entre sus brazos y se acercó a su amiga

-veo que esta pequeñita suele dejarte muy agotada

-solo un poco

-¿un poco? Llevas más de 4 horas dormida. Mikuo te llevó hasta tu cuarto mientras Len le preparaba la leche a Akari

-¿Dónde están ahora?

-fueron a comprar

-… y… ¿Cómo les fue en eso de entrar al equipo de futbol?

-genial, quedaron dentro fácilmente –recordó Rin con alegría. Miku sonrió levemente, observando a su hija, que jugaba con la corbata del uniforme de su tía

-deberías de cambiarte ropa Rin

-no te preocupes… de todas formas usaré el otro mañana, no quiero soltar a mi sobrinita si eso es lo que planeas Miku

-claro que no… de hecho, creo que es la primera vez que te veo así de cómoda con un bebe en tus brazos

-sí, ya lo sé, es algo raro en mí, pero bueno, amo a mi sobrina, y no será bebe para siempre

-aprovéchala mientras puedas –le recomendó Miku dejándola sola. Definitivamente la actitud de Rin la sorprendía, Akari era la única que había logrado romper esa relación tan fría que solía tener la pelirrubia con los niños… y dentro de un mes tendría que separarlas

Se quito una molesta lágrima de la mejilla y bajó hasta el salón, donde se encontró con que Len y Mikuo ya habían vuelto. El pelirrubio la saludo con un tierno beso, mientras que su primo le dio uno en la mejilla, notando que había estado llorando. No quiso preguntarle nada para no incomodarla, pero ya la encontraría sola, y tendría que contarle que ocurría.

Luego de varias horas, Len y Rin fueron a casa de su padre por una llamada urgente de Meiko. Momento que Mikuo aprovechó para hablar a solas con su prima. Esperó pacientemente que terminara de amamantar a Akari y la llevó hasta su cuarto, donde cerró con llave por si sus amigos volvían antes de lo esperado.

-bien Miku, ¿Qué te pasa?

-a mi nada… -mintió ella, evadiendo su mirada

-no te olvides de que siempre descubro tus mentiras –la amenazó él cruzándose de brazos. Miku se encogió de hombros, dándole la espalda –cuando te salude, tu mejilla estaba salada… y eso es porque has estado llorando

-¿Cómo sacaste esa conclusión?

-Miku… te conozco muy bien

-tal vez si estuve llorando, pero…

-dime porque

-no puedo

-claro que puedes… y lo harás

Miku suspiró, volteándose para mirarlo a la cara. Su primo tenía una expresión de seriedad absoluta, algo muy raro en él. Volvió a suspirar. Si seguía así pronto terminaría por desinflarse. Mikuo enarcó una ceja, obligándola a sentarse en la cama, junto a él. Finalmente se decidió a hablar, después de todo, Mikuo era el único que podría escucharla y aconsejarla, tal vez él la ayudara a tomar la decisión correcta, y es que, no quería terminar con Len, no podía, pero tampoco quería alejarse de su hija.

-¡lo voy a matar! –exclamó Miku cerrando sus puños.

-Mikuo, por favor, si haces eso de seguro tratara de quitarme a Akari… tú lo conoces, y sabes que no se detendrá hasta conseguirlo.

-pero Miku… tú y Akari están bien con Len, no puedes caer en el chantaje de ese cobarde

-¿qué más puedo hacer Mikuo? Yo tampoco quiero dejar a Len, pero Akari es mi hija

-pensaré en cómo ayudarte, solo dame unos días Miku… no dejaré que ese idiota se salga con la suya

-no se lo cuentes a nadie Mikuo, por favor… prométeme que no se lo dirás ni a Len ni a Rin

-lo prometo… y ten por seguro que algo se me ocurrirá.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Nos vemos pronto…**


	18. plan

Dio un leve suspiro y se acomodó en la cama, junto a Len. Hace ya dos días que Kaito la había amenazado con quitarle a Akari. Su primo había tenido un par de ideas, pero ninguna de las dos era razonable. La primera había sido asesinar a Kaito, y la segunda… asesinarlo. No quería que su primo se volviera un asesino idiota, así que tuvo que golpearlo muy fuerte para que dejara de decir estupideces.

-Miku… ¿Qué pasa? –la voz de Len la sacó de sus pensamientos. Dio un brinco, algo asustada, y se volvió mecánicamente hacia su novio, quien la observaba con cierta curiosidad –haz estado bastante rara últimamente, ¿me dirás porque?

-etto… no es nada… es solo que, creo que extraño mi casa

-esta es tu casa

-sabes a qué me refiero Len… extraño a mi mamá, mi cama… mis cosas

-¿Por qué de repente las extrañas? –Len se preocupo por la actitud de la peliturqueza –no olvides que, a pesar de que tu madre cambio su actitud contigo, tus padres te dieron la espalda cuando más los necesitabas… y no es que pretenda fomentar un resentimiento hacia ellos, pero…

-creo que tienes razón, pero aún así, nunca dejas de necesitar a tu familia

-¿solo es eso Miku? –La joven asintió en silencio, apagando la luz –no me gusta verte así Miku

-a mí tampoco me gusta estar así, pero ya se me va a pasar, no te preocupes… tal vez solo es el cansancio

-si quieres puedo contratar a alguien que te ayude con el cuidado de Akari en lo que yo vuelvo de la academia

-no es necesario…

-tal vez necesites descansar por un día… ¿Qué te parece si este sábado vamos a un spa los dos solos?

-¿y Akari?

-podemos dejarla al cuidado de Meiko, o de Rin y Mikuo…

-pero, no sé Len…

-vamos Miku, será divertido, ¿no lo crees?

-puede que sí, pero ¿crees que Meiko quiera cuidarla?

-claro, ¿Qué tanto le puede molestar? Además, Rin puede ayudarla, después de todo, a mi hermanita le gusta estar con Akari, ¿no?

-pues si

-entonces está decidido, ahora duerme, ¿sí? Que mañana tengo que levantarme temprano

-duerme bien –murmuró Miku dándole un beso en la frente. Len dio un bostezo y cerró los ojos, regalándole una linda sonrisa que le estrujó el corazón. Lo amaba, lo amaba demasiado, no sería capaz de abandonarlo nunca… tal vez la idea de Mikuo de matar a Kaito no era tan descabellada después de todo… pero, ¿En qué estaba pensando? ¿Matar a Kaito? Debía estar loca, sí, eso debía ser, el estrés había logrado volverla loca.

Si Len supiera las cosas que pasaban por su mente en ese momento, de seguro ya la habría metido al manicomio. Necesitaba un descanso, eso ya era oficial. Dio un bostezo y se decidió a dormir, antes de que su mente siguiera creando planes macabros para deshacerse del idiota peli azul.

.

.

.

-¡ya deja de reírte como una idiota! –los gritos del peli azul tomaron por sorpresa a su amiga, quien solo se limito a ocultar su rostro en el hombro de su hermano gemelo

-oye Kaito, deja de gritarle a mi hermana, si no lo recuerdas, fuiste tú quien nos pidió que viniéramos, así que trátala bien

-pero es que Neru es desesperante –murmuró Kaito pasándose una mano por el cabello.

-oye, cálmate, y ya dinos de una vez para que nos llamaste, aunque no lo creas, yo tenía planes –reclamó la pelirrubia recostándose en la cama de Kaito, quien chasqueó la lengua con desinterés –etto… ¿Dónde está Akaito?

-no lo sé, creo que salió con Kaiko a comprar algo de comer…

-¿supiste que dejó que Len Kagamine y Mikuo Hatsune se unieran el equipo de futbol? –le preguntó Nero jugando con la almohada de su amigo

-Len se veía tan apuesto con el equipo de futbol, debo admitir que envidio a esa idiota de Miku, ¿Por qué ella puede besarlo y yo no?

-mi hermano es un traidor… quiero vengarme de ese idiota de Len Kagamine, hacerlo sufrir… pero no estoy muy seguro de que Miku vaya a dejarlo

-¿y por qué haría eso?

-la amenace con un secreto que le conozco –mintió Kaito riendo. Los gemelos se miraron confundidos. Neru se encogió de hombros, mientras que su hermano se limitó a desviar la mirada –es por eso que necesito de su ayuda

-¿de nuestra ayuda? –preguntaron ellos a coro, lo cual resulto aterrador para el peli azul.

-sí, de su ayuda…

-yo no tengo ningún interés en hacer sufrir a mi hermoso pelirrubio

-cállate Neru –la firme voz de su hermano le causo escalofríos, de verás que a veces si asustaba. Kaito hizo un gesto de desesperación y se recostó junto a la rubia, quien solo le dio un poco de espacio

-Neru… necesito que seduzcas a Len… de alguna forma tienes que conseguir llevarlo nuevamente a la cama, y que Miku los vea, así no querrá saber nada de él y tú tendrás el camino libre con el Kagamine ese, es lo que quieres, ¿no?

-suena bien… yo sería la novia de Len

-oye, ¿estás insinuando que quieres que mi hermana se comporte como una mujerzuela?

-no creo que le cueste mucho trabajo –murmuró Kaito más para sí mismo que para sus amigos –bien Neru, ¿aceptas?

-claro Kaito, te ayudaré a que esos dos no vuelvan a estar juntos nunca más

-como extraño a Akaito en estos momentos –dijo Nero observando como los otros dos cruzaban miradas psicopáticas –al menos él si usa la cabeza para pensar.

.

.

.

-¡Miku!

Los gritos de Mikuo los despertaron más temprano que de costumbre. Miku se levantó perezosamente de la cama, colocándose un bata para ir a ver que le ocurría a su molesto primo. Avanzó a paso lento hacia la habitación del peli turquesa, donde ni siquiera se molestó en golpear la puerta, ya que tenía una copia de las llaves.

-¿Qué diablos te pasa maniático?

-prima, ya se me ocurrió algo para acabar con el estúpido chantaje de Kaito

-¿cuál chantaje? –Ambos peli turquesa se giraron robóticamente hacia la pequeña pelirrubia que se encontraba en el marco de la puerta con ambos brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho -¿de qué me perdí?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Disculpen por hacerlo tan corto, pero no sabía como más terminar este capítulo… **

**Bueno, los dejo, besos **


	19. no lo permitiremos

**Hola, lamento la demora pero… ya, con tanto estudio mi imaginación se había ido a dar una vuelta a otro país, ella si tiene vacaciones, ya me estoy desviando…**

**Los personajes de vocaloid no me pertenecen.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_-¿Qué diablos te pasa maniático?_

_-prima, ya se me ocurrió algo para acabar con el estúpido chantaje de Kaito_

_-¿cuál chantaje? –Ambos peli turquesa se giraron robóticamente hacia la pequeña pelirrubia que se encontraba en el marco de la puerta con ambos brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho -¿de qué me perdí?_

Los primos Hatsune observaron ansiosos cada movimiento que realizaba la pequeña pelirrubia frente a ellos. Hace unos minutos había escuchado atentamente cada palabra que Mikuo tenía que decirle acerca del chantaje que le había realizado Kaito a Miku. Les había sorprendido la actitud tan calmada que mantuvo en todo momento.

Rin se coloco de pie de repente, y avanzó lentamente hacia la ventana de la habitación, abriéndolas de par en par para inhalar todo el aire que sus pulmones le permitieran.

-¡Qué diablos se cree ese maldito idiota de cabello mal tinturado y ojos falsos al venir a dar órdenes como si de su propia vida se tratase! –gritó, soltando todo el aire que mantenía en sus pulmones. Una gotita al estilo anime se deslizo por la frente de los Hatsune, quienes la miraron confusos. Fue cosa de segundos antes de que Akari comenzara a llorar y Len a lanzar maldiciones desde la habitación contigua.

-¿Cuál es tu problema loca de patio? –le grito Len asomándose a la puerta con su pequeña en brazos. Miku corrió a tomar a su hija, para protegerla de esos dos

-¿a quién le dices loca? Rubio oxigenado

-somos gemelos tarada, tú también eres una rubia oxigenada –Rin chasqueó la lengua y desvió la mirada de la de su hermano, Len era la víctima, ¿Por qué se desquitaba con él?

-lo siento Len, pero es que… -dio un suspiro y se acercó a su novio, a quien golpeo con fuerza en la cabeza -¡este tarado me hace enfadar desde temprano!

Mikuo hubiese protestado, de no ser porque sabía que Rin lo hacía para ocultar lo que acababan de contarle, casi se lo hubiera agradecido, si no lo hubiese golpeado con la fuerza descomunal con la que solo ella sabía hacerlo.

Len suspiró con resignación y se acercó a Miku para darle el beso de buenos días. Luego beso a su pequeña en la frente y volvió a su cuarto para darse una ducha, momento que los otros tres aprovecharon para poder conversar más en paz.

-¡no debiste ábreme golpeado tan fuerte! –se quejó Mikuo llevándose ambas manos a la cabeza con exageración. Las jóvenes rodaron los ojos, Miku comenzó a amamantar a su hija, cubriéndose con una chaqueta de su primo para no incomodar a los otros dos

-¡te lo merecías por habérmelo ocultado! –le dijo ella alzando el puño en clara señal de amenaza

-mi prima tampoco te lo contó a ti en un principio, ¿Por qué a ella no la golpeas?

-¿eres idiota o te haces?, ¿Cómo voy a golpear a mi mejor amiga y cuñada?

-sí, y yo soy tu novio, y si bien lo recuerdo, estoy totalmente desheredado y sin familia por elegirte a ti, y así me lo pagas

-¿pretendes recordármelo toda mi vida? –la pelirrubia comenzaba a aburrirse, y eso era un peligro evidente para los presentes en esa habitación, por lo que finalmente Miku decidió intervenir para calmar un poco los ánimos

-etto, Rin, tú eres una persona astuta, ¿no se te ocurre nada que pueda ayudarnos en este momento? –misión cumplida, la pareja frente a ella la observó por un momento, analizando sus palabras

-2 días –dijo de de pronto Rin con una enorme sonrisa –dame 2 días y te tendré una solución.

-perfecto, Len y yo iremos hoy a un spa para quitarnos un poco el estrés de ser padres, y estaba pensando en que quizás… ustedes dos podrían cuidar de Akari por el día, como un favor… ¿Qué dicen?

-¿nosotros?

-por favor chicos… por mi –las dos palabras mágicas que permitían la fácil manipulación de esos dos frente a ella. Mikuo la observó con resignación, mientras que Rin solo se limitó a asentir en silencio -¡muchas gracias!

Tardaron bastante en salir de la casa, ya que Len aún creía que dejar a su pequeña Akari, de apenas 2 meses y 5 días de edad, con esos dos, era una mala idea. Por suerte se habían levantado temprano ese día, por lo que no salieron muy tarde de la casa.

El spa al que el pelirrubio la había llevado era uno ubicado en medio de las montañas, bastante alejado de la ciudad y del ruido, una hermosa y enorme casona rodeada de arboles y naturaleza, cosas que ellos siempre habían amado.

Lo primero que hicieron al llegar fue colocarse ropa de baño, para luego recibir un relajante masaje que los dejos bastante descansados, lo suficiente como para aguantar un mes más los llantos de Akari sin necesidad de quejarse. Al finalizar el masaje, salieron a recorrer, avanzando por los diversos senderos, los cuales llegaban hasta una hermosa laguna rodeada de flores de todas las clases y colores.

-cuando dijiste lo de venir al spa, no me imagine un paisaje tan bello –murmuró Miku, recostándose sobre el césped para mirar las nubes. Len se colocó a su lado, imitándola.

-en realidad, yo tampoco, esto fue… algo sorpresivo

-¿no sabías que existía este lago?

-no, yo solo escogí este spa porque es el más alejado de la ciudad –se sinceró él, perdiendo la oportunidad de que Miku lo felicitara por ser tan romántico, pero que tonto era…

-me agrada que seas tan sincero conmigo Len –dijo ella de pronto, tomándolo por sorpresa, eso sí no se lo esperaba –eso me hace confiar en ti, y eso es bueno

-¿estás hablando enserio?

-por supuesto –la luz del sol dejó de llegarle directamente al rostro, lo cual la hizo abrir perezosamente los ojos, encontrándose frente a frente con los de Len, quien la miraba fijamente, ¿En qué momento se había movido de su lado?

Escucharla decir eso era genial, ella confiaba plenamente en él. De un impulso se colocó sobro ella, aprovechando que tenía los ojos cerrados. La peli turquesa hizo unos divertidos gestos, y finalmente se decidió a abrir los ojos, mirándolo con una mezcla de confusión y sorpresa. Se veía tan tierna.

La beso con amor y pasión a la vez, bajando lentamente por su cuello y volviendo nuevamente a sus labios. Ella le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos, acercándolo aún más a su cuerpo. Quería sentirlo cerca de ella, sentir su suave aliento sobre su piel desnuda, sus manos recorriendo cada centímetro de su cuerpo con todo el amor y deseo que solo él le provocaba.

Len comenzó a quitarle el vestido que traía puesto, acariciando sus piernas y negándose a dejar de besarla, eso sí que no, sus labios eran como un adictivo del cual no se podía librar tan fácilmente.

.

.

.

-¿Cómo crees que la estén pasando? –preguntó Rin, jugando con su sobrina, quien estaba acostada en su cuna, tratando de llevarse los dedos de la pelirrubia a la boca, lo cual la hacía reír. Su novio la observaba, apoyado en el marco de la puerta

-de seguro que bastante bien

-eso creo yo también, esos dos, saben divertirse cuando quieren –habló ella con nostalgia, recordando los días en que los cuatro salían a divertirse, antes de que Miku aceptara ser la novia del idiota de Kaito –siempre quise que esos dos estuvieran juntos

-¿cómo?

-¿ya lo olvidaste? Todos los trucos que usábamos para que pasaran momentos a solas, como la vez que fuimos a la playa y fingimos perdernos…

-o la vez que los abandonamos en el parque de diversiones

-y aún así, tuvo que nacer Akari para que por fin el par de idiotas abrieran los ojos y se dieran cuenta de sus sentimientos

-y ahora pueden perder todo lo que han construido solo por el maldito capricho de ese desgraciado –murmuro Mikuo con un ligero tono de odio en su voz.

-no lo permitiremos Mikuo… -Rin seguía con la vista fija en su sobrina, quien ahora sujetaba con firmeza uno de sus dedos –prométemelo

-¿Qué cosa?

-prométeme que pase lo que pase, no dejaremos que esos dos arruinen todo lo que han logrado, debemos asegurarnos de que sean felices, los tres

-Rin… -era la primera vez que la veía tan decidida a luchar por la felicidad de otras personas, personas que también eran muy importantes para él –lo prometo… esto ya es personal.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Otra vez me disculpo por demorarme tanto, sé que no tengo perdón… no me gusta dejar tanto tiempo esperando a las personas que leen mi fic. **

**Espero que nos podamos ver pronto, pero es que… ¿A quién se le ocurrió inventar el estudio? A alguien muy aburrido, de seguro.**

**Besos, y chao…**


	20. el plan de Len

-¿Que te dijo qué?

El fuerte grito de Len acabo con la tan ansiada paz que se había formado luego de que Rin y Mikuo tuvieran una fuerte discusión, en la que todo tipo de cosas volaron por sus cabezas de manera espectacular.

Miku se removió con incomodidad en la cama, donde estaba sentada, con Akari a su lado. Rin y Mikuo estaban de pie junto a la cama, y Len se paseaba por la habitación, tal como lo hace un león enjaulado.

Hace solo segundos, durante la discusión que habían tenido Rin y Mikuo, había salido el tema del chantaje que Kaito le había hecho a Miku, y el resultado de ese descuido era un Len mucho más que furioso, echando humo por los oídos y con cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Por qué no me lo contaste desde un principio? –preguntó luego de un largo rato de incomodo silencio -¿Cuándo diablos pensabas decírmelo?

-n-no le g-grites –tartamudeo Rin, que por primera vez, le temía a su hermano, y eso se reflejaba claramente en sus ojos

-¡tú cállate!

-Len… -la tímida voz de Miku lo hizo volverse nuevamente hacia ella, quien se mantenía concentrada en su tarea de mudar a su hija –ellos no tienen nada que ver, solo trataron de ayudarme, y si no te lo dije antes, fue porque no estaba dispuesta ni a perderte a ti ni a nuestra hija, soy una persona cobarde, ¿Qué esperabas?

-no eres cobarde prima

-¿podrían dejarnos solos?, Rin, saca a Akari del cuarto –los otros dos obedecieron rápidamente. Len dio un fuerte suspiro y se sentó junto a su novia –Miku

-lo siento, no debí ocultártelo, pero es que… ellos tampoco debieron enterarse, nada de esto debería de estar pasando, todo es mi culpa

-Miku, no ganas nada lamentándote, de cierta forma, si yo y Rin no hubiésemos molestado a ese imbécil, si yo no me hubiera enamorado de ti, si no amara a nuestra hija, tú estarías tranquila ahora

-¿estás diciendo que te lamentas de haberte enamorado de mí?

-yo no dije eso…

-lo insinuaste, es casi lo mismo, si tanto te lamentas, entonces, ¿Qué haces conmigo jugando a la familia feliz?

-yo no estoy jugando Miku, puede ser que tal vez enamorarme de ti fue un error, pero me alegro de haberlo cometido

-no juegues conmigo Len… tampoco trates de arreglar lo que dijiste –el tono de voz de Miku era bastante frío –si no te conté nada, y me lo guarde durante todo este mes, es porque Rin, Mikuo y yo estábamos buscando la forma de solucionarlo todo y no lastimar esta hermosa relación que tenemos… es tarde, y mañana debo volver a clases, así que mejor me acuesto… ¿podrías hacer dormir a Akari por favor?

-jamás jugaría contigo –dicho esto, el pelirrubio salió de la habitación y fue en dirección a la de Rin, quien ya había hecho dormir a su sobrina –Rin, ¿te molestaría prestarme tu habitación por esta noche?

-¿Qué dijiste ahora?

-que lamentaba haberme enamorado de ella

-¿eres tonto o te haces? –Mikuo tomó a Akari en brazos y fue a acostarla en su cuna, dejándolos solos. Len agradeció este gesto, y se colocó frente a su hermana, quien suspiro derrotada -¿Cómo se te ocurre decirle eso Len?

-si lo nuestro acaba… ella no tendrá que correr el riesgo de separarse de Akari

-esto no se puede solucionar al modo de Kaito… ¡ya sé! ¡Finjan que ya no están juntos!

-¿fingir?

La idea de Rin era simple, ellos fingían que habían terminado su noviazgo, Miku pasaba unas semanas con Akari en la casa de Luka, y luego volvían como si nada hubiese pasado, era el plan perfecto, ahora solo quedaba esperar que la peli turquesa aceptara.

Luego de conversar por un rato, la pelirrubia fue a dormir junto a su novio, dejando a su hermano en su cuarto.

.

.

.

-¿fingir que terminamos? –la peli turquesa parecía analizar detenidamente la propuesta de Rin, ¿Cómo no se les había ocurrido eso antes? Le dio un sorbo a su jugo y tomó su mochila –suena… razonable

-¿solo razonable? Miku, es una idea brillante –claro, Mikuo buscaba quedar bien con su linda noviecita si no quería sufrir las consecuencias –prima, podrían fingir que terminan hoy mismo, en la academia

-¿tan pronto quieren deshacerse de mí y de mi hija? –los tres negaron de inmediato, haciendo divertidos gestos con sus manos. Miku rió y avanzó en dirección a la escalera para ir a buscar a Akari a su cuarto –comencemos hoy… mientras más pronto terminemos con todo esto, mejor para mí

-eres tan genial…

Antes de ir a la academia, dejaron a Akari en casa de Meiko quien, y luego de mucha insistencia por parte de su familia, había aceptado cuidar a la niña en lo que Miku estaba en clases.

No podía negar que le alegraba poder recorrer nuevamente esos pasillos repletos de estudiantes, poder volver a usar su uniforme, hablar de lo mal que estaban las calificaciones de Rin y hacer bromas acerca de eso junto a Len. Extrañaba su vida de adolescente normal. Aun así, cambiaría todo eso por una simple sonrisa de su linda Akari.

Al entrar a su salón, lo primero que escucho fue el grito de Gumi, quien se ubicaba en los últimos puestos junto a Teto, Haku, Ted, Gumiya, Dell, y obviamente, Len, Rin y Mikuo. Un poco más delante de estaban los gemelos Akita y los Shion. Akaito saludo educadamente a sus dos delanteros, ganándose una mirada asesina por parte de su hermano gemelo, quien además, observo acusadoramente a la peli turquesa, quien optó por ignorarlo y sentarse junto a Rin y Gumi en los penúltimos asientos. Tras de ellas estaban Len, Mikuo y Gumiya, delante se sentaba Teto y Haku, y delante de ellos estaban Ted y Dell.

-me alegra que vuelvas Miku –le dijo Gumi, quien estaba sentada sobre su mesa –Rin no dejaba de hablar de ti

-¡Gumi! –exclamó la pelirrubia desviando la mirada –solo fueron un par de veces

-¿y cómo ha estado Akari? –preguntó Teto volteando hacia ellas

-bien, algo ruidosa, pero bien

-solo la hemos visto por las fotos que estos tres tienen en sus teléfonos Miku, ¿Cuándo piensas traerla? –Haku jugaba con su falda mientras evitaba la mirada asesina de Len, Rin y Mikuo por referirse a ellos como "estos tres"

-n-no creo… no la traeré a la academia Haku, si quieres verla, puedes ir a la casa

-¿no sería una molestia?

-claro que no –se apresuro a decir Rin con despreocupación –pueden venir cuando quieran, ¿verdad Len?

-¿eh?, ¿Qué cosa? –el chico estaba tan concentrado en su conversación con Mikuo y Gumiya que no había escuchado lo que su hermana había dicho. Rin rodó los ojos y le sacó la lengua –inmadura

Rin abrió la boca para responderle, pero justo en ese momento entró el profesor, por lo que debió tragarse todos los insultos que acababa de inventar.

Las clases fueron pasando rápidamente, hasta que llegó la hora de almorzar. Miku y Len debían comenzar con el plan de Rin, que tenía como primer paso una acalorada discusión en la cafetería, el problema era que no encontraban ningún motivo valido que pudiera servirles como pretexto.

-y tu Miku, ¿Qué harás luego de graduarte? –preguntó Gumiya dándole una mordida a su manzana.

-etto… no sé, quería entrar a una escuela de canto –contestó ella jugando con sus dedos

-yo creo que deberías esperar a que Akari esté más grande para seguir estudiando –opino su novio. Miku lo miró furiosa

-¿y porque debería hacer eso? Existen jardines infantiles, ¿lo sabías?

-preferiría que mi hija fuera criada por su madre, no por una desconocida

-yo pienso estudiar Len –habló Miku poniéndose a la defensiva. Finalmente habían logrado comenzar con el plan, el problema era que ninguno de los dos estaba actuando –no pretendo pasar toda mi vida encerrada en la casa

-puedes hacerlo cuando Akari tenga edad suficiente para estudiar

-no sabía que fueses tan anticuado, la época del machismo ya se acabo Len

-no es machismo Miku, Akari necesitará un modelo a seguir, no quiero que termine como… -dio un suspiro y se quedó en silencio, aún así su novia supo perfectamente como terminar la oración que él había dejado inconclusa

-¿Cómo yo?, ¿Qué quede embarazada a los 16 años?

-no dije eso

-lo pensaste

-chicos, ya calmemos los ánimos –sugirió Teto sonriendo con nerviosismo –por favor

-no me avergüenzo de haberla tenido –habló Miku. La pelirroja suspiró derrotada al ver que su intento de calmarlos había fracasado -¿Quién eres tú? El Len que yo conozco nunca me diría estas cosas.

Dicho esto, se colocó de pie y se alejó del grupo, seguida por Rin. Sus ojos comenzaron a aguarse y varias lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas. Era la primera vez en toda su vida que Len la trataba mal, y la afectó bastante. Y es que, ese tipo de comentarios, la hacían recordar las veces que Kaito o su padre la trataban así y, graciosamente, era el pelirrubio quien la animaba.

.

.

.

-¡ya basta! –la firme voz de Haku logró finalmente detener los golpes. Apenas Miku y Rin se habían ido, Mikuo salió en defensa de su prima, y todo termino en golpes e insultos con su mejor amigo.

-¿acaso eres idiota o qué? –grito Mikuo tratando de librarse del agarre de Ted. Len se limpió la sangre del labio y desvió la mirada -¿Cómo la tratas así? Por si no lo recuerdas, tú mismo le prometiste que no volvería a llorar

-cálmate chico –murmuró Dell con tranquilidad

-¿no piensas decir nada? –el pelirrubio escupió algo de sangra y se fue de allí, en dirección contraria de la que había ido su novia.

.

.

.

-de veras que no entiendo porque mi hermano dijo eso –Rin mantenía la vista fija en el cielo. Ambas estaban sentadas en el pasto, bajo la sombra de un árbol –Miku

-¿hmm?

-¿no crees que aun siga con la absurda idea de que termines con él para que Kaito te quite a Akari? –Miku la observó, con algo de confusión

-¿de qué hablas?

Rin dio un largo suspiro y comenzó a contarle detalladamente toda la conversación que había tenido con su gemelo la noche anterior.

.

.

.

-estás haciendo lo correcto Len –se dijo a si mismo mirándose al espejo –debes renunciar a ellas si quieres verlas felices, no puedes correr ningún riesgo con un plan tan absurdo, la única forma que tienes de asegurar que sigan juntas es renunciando a ellas…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Por primera vez les voy a dar un pequeño adelanto del próximo capítulo :D**

_-Len Kagamine, eres un idiota –dijo ella sin soltarlo -¿acaso pensaste que Akari y yo estaríamos bien sin ti?_

…

_-hagamos un trato_

_-¿un trato? –El peli azul asintió levemente -¿Qué trato?_

_-puedes seguir tu relación con el Kagamine ese, pero a cambio…_

**Bueno, eso fue el capítulo de hoy, espero que les haya gustado, y si se les ocurren ideas que incluir, solo díganmelas**

**Espero subir el próximo pronto, besos.**


	21. trato hecho

**Antes que nada**

**HeLeNa KaGaMiNe: la conversación que le cuenta Rin a Miku es cuando Len le dice que si terminan Kaito no intentara quitarle a Akari a Miku.**

**Sigamos con el capitulo 21, ¡ah! Los personajes de vocaloid no me pertenecen**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Dio un largo suspiro y finalmente se decidió a salir del baño. Caminaba manteniendo la mirada fija en sus pies. Alguien se acerco corriendo hacia él, y lo abrazo por la espalda. Respiro hondo y reconoció el perfume de su adorada Miku, quien escondía el rostro en su espalda.

-Len Kagamine, eres un idiota –dijo ella sin soltarlo -¿acaso pensaste que Akari y yo estaríamos bien sin ti?

-Miku –dijo casi en un susurro

-no voy a dejar que sigas con esta estupidez, escúchame bien –estrechó más su abrazo, aferrándose a él con fuerza –no pienso hacer ningún tonto plan y tampoco te voy a perder a ti ni a nuestra hija, voy a solucionar esto con Kaito, y tú vas a dejar de comportarte como el idiota más desgraciado del mundo –Len soltó un suspiro y se libro de su agarre, volteándose para poder mirarla a la cara -¿Qué te paso?

-¿eh? –Claro, había olvidado que tenía el labio roto e hinchado gracias a la fuerza de su amigo Mikuo –n-no es nada

-no luce como nada –dijo ella cruzándose de brazos.

Len sonrió de medio lado y bajo la mirada con tristeza.

-lo siento –dijo finalmente manteniendo la vista fija en sus pies. Miku se acercó a él y lo beso tiernamente en la mejilla.

-fue mi primo, ¿verdad? –era obvio, ¿Quién más pudo haber sido?

-se enfado conmigo –lo excuso Len volviendo a mirar el piso –y no lo culpo…

-ese idiota –murmuró más para sí misma que para Len. Sonrió con alegría y se abrazó nuevamente al rubio –estás perdonado, pero no vuelvas a tratarme así… nunca más

-nunca más –repitió él.

La peli turquesa lo tomo de la mano y camino en dirección a su salón, ya que pronto comenzarían las clases.

-oye Miku

-¿hmm?

-me encantaría que fueras cantante –la joven rió entusiasmada por el comentario de su novio, y aceleró el paso

-gracias Len.

.

.

.

Se observaron retadoramente por unos segundos antes de estrecharse las manos. No lo hacían por gusto, lo hacían porque sus novias los habían obligado. Turquesa y miel frente a frente, con una mirada muy diferente a la que tienen dos personas que han sido mejores amigos por más de 10 años.

-ahora, discúlpate con Len –exigió la peli turquesa

-¿Por qué? Yo solo te estaba defendiendo

-yo no te pedí que lo hicieras –aclaro ella con una mirada de "discúlpate o muere"

-pff –bufó Mikuo –lamento haberte golpeado

-lamento haberla tratado mal -habló Len tomándolo por sorpresa -¿amigos?

-los mejores –Miku sonrió ante su logro, mientras que Rin rodó los ojos con cierto aburrimiento –pero, si vuelves a hacer llorar a mi prima, juro que te dejaré sin más descendencia que Akari

-¡Mikuo! –la joven suspiró mientras que su primo se limitó a encogerse de hombros. En ese momento entraron al salón los gemelos Shion junto a lo Akita. Miku se coloco de pie.

-¿Dónde vas? –pregunto Len olvidando la amenaza de su amigo

-ya vuelvo –avanzó hasta el puesto del peli azul, haciendo que su novio frunciera el ceño. Kaito la miró con extrañeza –necesito hablar contigo, te espero a la hora de salida en el campo de entrenamiento del equipo de futbol

-¿es muy…?

-es importante si a eso te refieres

Dio media vuelta y volvió a su lugar. Por suerte la profesora de bilogía llegó en ese momento, lo cual la salvó de la lluvia de preguntas que habían planeado sus cercanos.

Definitivamente ella misma debía solucionar sus asuntos pendientes con Kaito, ya que estaban lastimando a las personas que ella más quería.

En un principio Len se molesto de que Miku quisiera hablar a solas con ese idiota, pero se quedo más tranquilo cuando le aclaro que conversarían durante la práctica del equipo de futbol, así é podría asegurarse de que todo estaría bien.

Miku y sus amigos fueron hacia el campo de futbol y se sentaron en una de las bancas cercanas. Kaito llegó unos minutos después junto a los hermanos Akita.

Len y el resto ya estaban listos para comenzar con la práctica, solo faltaban Nero y Akaito, quienes dejaron sola a Neru, lo cual poco le importaba mientras tuviera su celular con ella.

Miku y Kaito se sentaron en una de las bancas más apartadas, desde donde nadie podría escucharlos, lo cual poco le agrado a Len, quien los observaba desde el campo.

-bien, ¿Qué quieres? –Miku mantenía la vista fija en la práctica del equipo de futbol -¿vas a hablar o qué?

-no voy a hacerlo –dijo ella finalmente

-¿cómo?

-no voy a dejar a Len –afirmo mirándolo retadoramente –tampoco pienso dejar que me quites a mi hija

-te has vuelto muy valiente, ¿no? –Comento e tono burlón, haciéndola fruncir el ceño -¿Quién lo diría? Finalmente ganaste carácter

-el que me falto cuando estuve contigo

-tal vez… no lo niego

-…-

-hagamos un trato

-¿un trato? –El peli azul asintió levemente -¿Qué trato?

-puedes seguir tu relación con el Kagamine ese, pero a cambio, tú y tu hija tendrán que pasar todo un fin de semana conmigo

-¿Qué?

-quiero conocer a esa niña, ¿O acaso no puedo hacerlo? –La joven seguía en shock, analizando sus palabras cuidadosamente -¿Qué dices?, yo paso un fin de semana con ustedes, y tú no tienes que dejar al idiota de Len

No lo entendía, ¿Por qué ahora a Kaito le importaba conocer a Akari? Ahora, después de tanto. Dio un largo y hondo suspiro antes de volver a mirarlo.

-solo… ¿solo sería por u fin de semana?

-es lo que dije –él sonrió de medio lado –entonces, ¿tenemos un trato?

.

.

.

-¡Por ningún motivo!

El auto se detuvo abruptamente, haciendo que todos sus ocupantes tuvieran que sujetarse con fuerza si no querían salir volando lejos.

Len se bajo dando un fuerte portazo, seguido por Miku.

-solo serán 2 días Len –aclaró la peli turquesa. Su novio se pasó una mano por el cabello con nerviosismo y ansiedad –y nos dejara en paz

-¿Cómo estas tan segura de eso?

-Len, no pasara nada, ¿o acaso no confías en mi?

-en ti sí, en él no –chasqueo la lengua con desagrado ante la idea

-además no estaré sola con él, también va a estar su familia

-gran cosa…

-pensé que Akaito te simpatizaba…

-él sí pero… no olvido de quien es gemelo

-confía en mi Len, esto lo hago por los tres, para que estemos tranquilos tú, yo y nuestra hija

-eso me suena como a chantaje –reflexionó él dándole la espalda. Miku respiró hondo y se acercó al pelirrubio, colocando una mano sobre su hombro

-¿A qué le temes Len? –la pregunto lo tomó por sorpresa. Esa chica era capaz de leer sus pensamientos, conocía muy bien sus reacciones, para Miku, Len era como un libro abierto

-temo… temo perderte Miku… temo perder a Akari –admitió colocando una mano sobre la de la joven, bajando la mirada –no quiero que nadie más descubra lo geniales que son, que nadie las aleje de mí

-si eso ocurriera, sería solo si descubriera que el que ya no quiere tenernos cerca eres tú Len, yo jamás te cambiaría por nadie… mucho menos por Kaito

-yo… no podría… no podría soportar estar lejos de ustedes Miku –se volteó y le beso los labios con delicadeza, entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella.

-¿podrían dejar esas cosas para después? –les gritó Rin haciendo sonar la bocina del auto con insistencia. Ambos la observaron con curiosidad –por si no lo recuerdan, ¡la niña que tenemos que ir a buscar es su hija!, ¡así que muévanse!

Miku sonrió y volvió a subir al auto, siendo imitada por el pelirrubio, quien se acomodó tras el volante. Algún día se aburriría de todo y asesinaría a su hermana por todas las veces que los había interrumpido, eso ya era una promesa personal.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Próximo capítulo…_

_-¡Que niña más hermosa! –gritaron las dos mujeres a coro, asustando a Akari, quien se acurruco en los brazos de su madre _

_-así que tú eres Akari Kagamine –murmuró Akaito acercándose para mirar mejor a la niña _

_-no menciones ese apellido en esta casa –ordenó Kaito con hostilidad, cruzándose de brazos. Su hermano se encogió de hombros y tomo a la niña en brazos, separándola momentáneamente de su madre _

_-es una niña preciosa… se parece mucho a ti Miku –el pelirrojo la alzó un poco, haciéndola reír. Kaito rodo los ojos con fastidio –Akari Kagamine_

…

_-realmente nunca te quise _

_-eso ya lo sabía_

_-eres lista –rió él bajando la mirada –pero ahora, es distinto…_

.

.

.

**Fin del capítulo de hoy, espero que les haya gustado y gracias por leer…**


	22. dos dias sin ti

**Hola, aquí les traigo el capitulo 22 **

**Guau, ya llevo muchos capítulos con esta historia, eso es gracias a todos los que la leen y me dejan sus reviews. Aun así tengo que admitir que he pensado en dejarlo congelado por un tiempo, ya que los estudios me dejan muy poco tiempo libre y enserio que estoy pasando por un momento de mucho estrés… pero luego pensé en ustedes, mis lectores, y no es justo quitarles esta historia, así que voy a tratar de actualizar más seguido y de dejarme algo de tiempo para escribir.**

**Bueno, sin más que decir…**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Len le dio un tierno beso en la frente a su hija antes de que Miku subiera al taxi que habían llamado hace solo unos minutos. No le agradaba nada la idea de que sus dos mujeres pasaran el fin de semana en la casa de un desgraciado como Kaito, pero ni modo, Miku ya lo había decidido, y él no podía hacer nada, no era más que un sometido _**(yo quiero tener un novio así ^.^)**_, al igual que su amigo Mikuo.

-aún puedes arrepentirte –murmuró ayudándola a subir al vehículo. Miku rodo los ojos y cerró la puerta -¿no me das mi beso de despedida?

-hmm, no lo creo, aún estas castigado por portarte mal conmigo –bromeó ella lanzándole un beso –te amo Len

-cualquier cosa, me llamas

-claro

-cuídala mucho Miku, no dejes que llore mucho… apenas tiene 3 meses, aún es tan pequeña –hablo haciendo un gesto dramático con sus manos.

-sí, sólo tiene 3 meses y tú ya estas mimándola, no quiero ni imaginarme como será cuando tenga 15… oye, ¿piensas dejarla tener novio?

-¡Claro que no! Mi niña se dedicara a la vida religiosa

-no mientras yo esté viva Len…

.

.

.

-no entiendo por qué quieres que tu ex novia y su hija se queden en nuestra casa –la madre de los Shion trataba de entender a su hijo, pero le resultaba bastante complicado

-ya te lo dije mamá, su familia viaja y no tiene donde quedarse… solo será por el fin de semana

-tenía entendido que Miku vivía con Len –dijo Akaito con la clara intención de fastidiar a su gemelo -no con su familia

-¿Quién es Len? -Kaiko pregunto con curiosidad, dejando de lado el dibujo que estaba haciendo

-ya te lo dijimos Kaiko, es el chico que golpeo a Kaito aquel día –ella hizo un gesto en señal de comprensión y volvió a lo suyo

-no cambien el tema –exigió Kaito con el ceño fruncido. Su gemelo sonrió de medio lado al notar el mal genio del peli azul –madre

-bien –dijo con resignación la mujer de cabello rojo y lindos ojos verdes esmeraldas -¿y cuándo se viene?

-pues… llegara en unos minutos.

Como si hubiesen tenido todo calculado, el ruido del taxi los hizo ir hacia la puerta de entrada.

Miku bajo con Akari en brazos, mientras que Akaito le ayudaba con los bolsos. La joven le pago al chofer y saludo a todos, mientras enraban a la casa.

-¡Que niña más hermosa! –gritaron las dos mujeres a coro, asustando a Akari, quien se acurruco en los brazos de su madre

-así que tú eres Akari Kagamine –murmuró Akaito acercándose para mirar mejor a la niña

-no menciones ese apellido en esta casa –ordenó Kaito con hostilidad, cruzándose de brazos. Su hermano se encogió de hombros y tomo a la niña en brazos, separándola momentáneamente de su madre

-es una niña preciosa… se parece mucho a ti Miku –el pelirrojo la alzó un poco, haciéndola reír. Kaito rodo los ojos con fastidio –Akari Kagamine

-ya te lo dije… -Kaito frunció el ceño, mientras que su hermano jugaba con Akari, haciéndola reír

-dime hijo, ¿Dónde piensas hacerlas dormir?

-¿eh?

-apuesto que el torpe de mi hermano no había pensado en eso –bromeo Akaito pasándole la niña a Miku

-puede dormir en mi cuarto –sugirió la menor de los Shion –yo puedo dormir con Akaito, bueno, si él me deja

-¡Todo solucionado! –Exclamo el pelirrojo abrazando a su hermanita consentida

Al ver esa escena, no pudo evitar a acordarse de Mikuo, él siempre la trataba como a su hermana menor, incluso de niño solía decir que eran gemelos… ojala hubiese sido así. Siempre deseo tener un verdadero hermano o hermana, pero sus padres consideraron que con ella bastaba. Akari tendría hermanos, claro, ella quería tener más hijos con Len.

Dejo a su pequeña en brazos de Kaiko y fue hasta la habitación de la pequeña peli azul para dejar sus cosas. Se sentó en la cama dando un largo suspiro. Aun no pasaba ni una hora y ya extrañaba a sus amigos, ¿Qué estarían haciendo en este momento?

.

.

.

Rin finalmente guardo el último plato sucio en la alacena y se dejo caer en la silla más cercana que había. Esos dos definitivamente la explotaban, eso se ganaba por no huir apenas supo que tendría que pasar todo el fin de semana solo con su molesto hermano y el idiota de su novio.

Se soplo el flequillo con disgusto y se ato el corto cabello en dos coletas antes de seguir ordenando el resto de la cocina. Se sacudió el delantal y fue hasta su habitación por su celular.

No pudo evitar detenerse frente a la habitación de su sobrina, que tenía la puerta entreabierta, dejando ver la imagen de Len parado frente a la cuna vacía. Cualquiera diría que estaba loco, ella no. Sabía lo difícil que era para él asumir que su novia estaba en la casa de su ex novio, quien además era el verdadero padre de la pequeña Akari.

-Len… -susurro parándose en el marco de la puerta. Su gemelo se volvió hacia ella, sorprendido de verla allí

-yo… yo estaba ordenando un poco –mintió él desviando la mirada

-claro, y yo soy la reina de España –el pelirrubio bufo, volviendo a mirar la cuna –solo serán dos días Len, no pasara nada

-me asusta que este cerca de él… que estén cerca de él

-oye, Miku te escogió a ti, ¿no? Eso ya es algo

-no me ayudes tanto

-solo bromeo Len… ella te ama, se le nota a leguas, ni siquiera cuando era novia de Kaito lucía tan feliz y enamorada –trato de calmarlo con una sonrisa fraternal. Su hermano realmente era muy inseguro de sí mismo.

-¿Tú crees? –ella rodo los ojos con impaciencia, dejándolo solo.

-a veces tu inseguridad me da risa –la escucho decir desde la escalera.

Rin fue directo a la cocina para terminar de ordenar, encontrándose con su novio, quien se devoraba un trozo de pastel chocolate. De veras, que se comiera el pastel no era para nada un problema, el asunto era que…

-¡Mikuo Hatsune! –grito con toda la fuerza que sus pulmones le permitieron. El peli turquesa dio un brinco en su asiento y se volvió aterrado hacia ella. Rin cerró los ojos, implorando por paciencia y autocontrol. Los abrió nuevamente, echándole una rápida mirada a todo el lugar, detallando en el inmenso desorden que su novio había ocasionado solo por comer un trozo de pastel que perfectamente pudo haberla pedido a ella

-Rin… no me golpees –suplico él colocándose de rodillas

-Mikuo… cariño… ¡Tienes 5 minutos para dejar este lugar tal como estaba o te juro por lo más sagrado que tengo que te haré limpiar cada rincón de esta casa con la lengua, y luego te colgare de los pulgares en medio de la calle con una cartel que diga "te daré una moneda si me golpeas con un fierro ardiendo"! -el joven la observo perplejo por una fracción de segundo antes de ponerse a ordenar tal como su amada novia le había "pedido cariñosamente"

La pelirrubio dio un largo suspiro y dejo el delantal sobre la mesa de cocina, saliendo de inmediato. La volvería loca… definitivamente la volvería loca.

.

.

.

Miku y Kaito avanzaron lentamente rumbo al parque. Hace varias horas que la joven había llegado a la casa del peli azul, horas que se las había pasado conversando con casi todos, menos con él que, curiosamente, había sido quien la había hecho ir.

Akari iba en los brazos de su madre, ya que no le gustaba andar en su carrito. Para tener tres meses era una niña bastante malcriada.

-¿Quieres un helado? –le pregunto Kaito en su afán por entablar una conversación decente con su ahora ex novia. Ella negó en silencio, alzando a su hija, quien rió estrepitosamente. Kaito no pudo evitar sentirse enternecido frente a esa imagen. La peli turquesa pareció notar la curiosidad y ansiedad con la que su compañero la observaba.

-¿No quieres cargarla?

-n-nunca he tomado a un bebé

-siempre hay una primera vez para todo –dijo ella sonriendo con calidez. El ojiazul tomo a la niña con cuidado, tratando de imitar a Miku. La pequeña peli turquesa lo miro atenta por unos segundos antes de comenzar a llorar, lo cual no hizo más que ponerlo nervioso.

-tómala quieres –ordeno él devolviéndole a la niña, quien de inmediato le sonrió a su madre.

-no sé qué le pasa, no suele ser así con las personas –se disculpo Miku sentándose en una banca. Kaito se encogió de hombros y se sentó a su lado, respirando hondo antes de hablar

-debe saber que soy una mala persona –murmuró más para sí mismo que para su acompañante, quien había logrado escucharlo con un poco de dificultad. Trato de decir algo para desmentirlo, pero la había lastimado tanto que una palabra de ánimo por parte de ella sería pura hipocresía.

-puede ser…

-eso no me hace sentir mejor –bromeo Kaito mirando el cielo

-no quería hacerte sentir mejor –le aclaro ella con indiferencia. El peli azul lanzó una sonora carcajada antes de mirarla fijamente a los ojos –no soy tan cínica

-no… no lo eres… de hecho, eres bastante rencorosa

-¿acaso no me diste motivos para guardarte rencor? –él volvió a encogerse de hombros, comenzando a tararear una canción –debo admitir que sí me dejaste algo bueno…

-…-Kaito la miro con curiosidad

-a Akari

-creo que deberíamos volver –hablo ignorándola.

-pero… si acabamos de llegar –se quejo Miku inflando sus mejillas. Él sonrió sinceramente, ayudándola a levantarse.

-créeme que cosas feas se dirán si seguimos con esta conversación.

No fue suficiente que volviera a insistir. Miku se coloco de pie y volvió a caminar rumbo a la casa Shion. Al llegar, lo primero que sintió fueron los pequeños brazos de Kaiko arrebatarle a su niña para poder jugar con ella. Instintivamente sonrió, notando lo mucho que esa chica se parecía físicamente a Kaito, pero su personalidad era tan dulce e inocente, que le recordaba a sí misma antes de que todo esto pasara… antes de ser la novia de Kaito… cuando solo eran los Hatsune y los Kagamine.

Siempre había pensado que desear volver el tiempo atrás era para las personas una pérdida de tiempo, pero en ese momento le gustaría tanto poder retroceder… volver a una época en la que solo eran cuatro amigos divertidos y felices… poder decirle a Len que lo amaba y que era el hombre de su vida… poder sentir que realmente esa niña que llevaba el nombre de ambos llevase también la sangre de él…

Luego de cenar, una nueva batalla se desato entre ella y su hija Akari… una batalla por dormir. Por mucho que lo intento, era imposible lograr que la niña dejara de llorar y pudiese al fin dormir un poco. No la culpaba, ella no dormía si Len no le cantaba su canción favorita.

Busco su teléfono con insistencia y marco el número del pelirrubio, quien a esa hora aun debía de estar despierto. Luego de varios minutos, finalmente pudo escuchar su voz desde el otro lado de la línea. Suspiro con alivio y activo el altavoz.

-_Miku, ¿Qué ocurre? _

-necesito que hagas dormir a Akari Len… no me obedece, me va a volver loca-él rio desde el otro lado de la línea.

-_acércale el teléfono _–Miku le obedeció de inmediato. La pequeña no tardo ni un segundo en reconocer la voz de su padre. Era un alivio que dejara de llorar, pero aun no se dormía. Len comenzó a tararear la letra de la canción favorita de la peli turquesa en miniatura

"_Como me apena el verte llorar__  
__toma mi mano siéntela__  
__yo te protejo de cualquier cosa__  
__no llores mas aquí estoy…"_

Fue solo cosa de segundos antes de que Akari cerrara los ojos, acunándose en los brazos de su madre, quien se dejo caer en la cama con cansancio, acomodando a la niña a su lado.

-_¿Ya se durmió? _–pregunto Len con curiosidad.

-si, finalmente se durmió –se recostó lentamente, con cuidado de no despertarla.

-_¿Todo bien? _

_-_normal… te extraño

-_yo también… nos vemos mañana preciosa_

_-_claro

.

.

.

Apenas se separo del celular, el fuerte grito de su hermana los hizo volver a tierra. Sonrió de medio lado al ver como Mikuo balanceaba de un lado a otro al pequeño y ruidoso Rinto, mientras que Rin no dejaba de regañarlo por ser un completo inútil con eso de los bebés.

Como los tres extrañaban a Akari, Rin tomo la decisión de pasar la noche en casa de sus padres, junto a los gemelos. Meiko y su padre habían salido a cenar, por lo que ellos tres quedaron al cuidado de los Kagamine más pequeños.

Él por suerte tenía a Lenka, y su pequeña hermanita era demasiado tranquila. No así con Rinto, quien llegaba a sacarle canas verdes a su joven madre.

-¿Quién era?

-¿Quién crees tú? –su gemela sonrió, adivinando de quien se trataba.

-Miku y su eterno problema de hacer dormir a Akari

-sí, es casi como Mikuo y su eterno problema de hacer callar a Rinto –bromeo Len, haciendo reír a su hermana

-¡Hey! ¡No es mi culpa que su hermano sea un monstruo! –exclamo Mikuo en su defensa, tomando al pequeño pelirrubio de una pierna y dejándolo de cabeza. Rin le dio un fuerte golpe y rescato al pequeño de los brazos del tarado de su cuñado.

.

.

.

Despertar sin Len a su lado fue realmente raro, pero más raro fue encontrar a Kaito frente a ella, detallando cada centímetro de su rostro. Se paso una mano por la cara y se incorporo, mirando de reojo a la niña que aun dormía.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-no pude pegar un ojo en toda la noche –hablo él, evitando la pregunta. Miku lo observo con gesto de "¿Y a mi qué?" –necesito hablar contigo

-estamos hablando

-que lista –rio él por lo bajo, desviando la mirada -¿eres feliz con el Kagamine ese?

-se llama Len, y sí, soy muy feliz con él, mucho más de lo que alguna vez creí serlo contigo

-¡Auch! –Bromeo Kaito llevándose una mano al corazón –eso dolió

-no juegues…

-realmente nunca te quise

-eso ya lo sabia

-eres lista –rio él bajando la mirada –pero ahora es distinto, en toda la noche, no pude dejar de pensar en que te quiero a mi lado, a ti y a nuestra hija

-es hija de Len –le recordó ella cruzándose de brazos.

-no insistas con eso

-no dejare a Len, que te quede claro, y Akari tampoco… si acepte pasar estos días contigo es solo porque me chantajeaste, que no se te olvide, ahora sal que quiero cambiarme

.

.

.

-no hallaba la hora de volver a tenerte a mi lado –dijo Len acariciando la mejilla de su amada peli turquesa y dándole un tierno beso en la frente. Se recostó en la cama con ella a su lado y la observo con cuidado, verificando que no le hubiese pasado nada durante esos dos días –te amo demasiado… -volvió a besarle la frente y se volteo –también te extrañe a ti…

-¡Ajá! –murmuro Miku, que se encontraba con la espalda apoyada en la puerta, con ambos brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho y con el ceño fruncido al notar que su querido pelirrubio ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que ella también había vuelto

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Próximo capitulo _

_-creo que es hora del plan B -murmuró Kaito sonriendo junto a Neru. Sus hermanos los observaron con una ceja alzada, no teniendo idea de a qué se referían ni de qué estaban hablando ahora ese par de neuróticos –Neru, ya sabes qué hacer_

…

_-ya chicos, ¿Dónde se metió Len? -exigió saber la peli turquesa sin dejar de reír por las insistentes bromas que se hacían entre ellos Gumiya y Dell. _

_-debe de estar en los camarines –dijo Ted con el ceño fruncido ante la estupidez de sus amigos –ve a buscarlo, de todas formas, no debe haber nadie más_

_-gracias Ted_

…

_-¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunto terminando de colocarse la toalla_

_-vine a buscarte –contesto ella cerrando la puerta para que nadie lo viera semidesnudo, nadie además de ella. Se le acercó lentamente, dándole un apasionado beso que lo tomo por sorpresa_

_-no deberías estar aquí –le reclamo con enfado –sal para que pueda cambiarme_

_-vamos Len… no sería la primera vez que te veo desnudo… además, hacerlo aquí puede ser divertido…_

_._

_._

_._

**Ese fue el capítulo de hoy, si les gusto dejen sus reviews, si no, solo ignórenme**

**Besos y nos leemos pronto eso espero. **


	23. cayendo en la trampa

**Trate de actualizar lo más rápido que pude, aprovechando que tenia estos días libres. Antes que nada quería darles las gracias a todos los que leen esta historia y me dejan sus reviews (y a los que no también), la verdad es que me encanta leerlos y saber que les gusta el fic.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya había pasado cerca de dos semanas desde que Miku había pasado esos días con Kaito y, tal como lo había prometido, él no volvió a molestarlos, aunque solía preguntarle a Miku por el estado de salud de Akari. Esto a ratos hacia enfadar a Len, quien no confiaba para nada en ese sujeto, aun cuando se había vuelto bastante cercano de su gemelo Akaito.

La pelirrubia lloraba mientras que su hermano se arrastraba por la alfombra del salón, llevándose a la boca todo lo que encontraba en su camino. Estaba a punto de devorarse el apetitoso control remoto, cuando unos brazos lo elevaron, alejándolo de su casi banquete. Balbuceo a modo de reclamo y jaló el cabello de su hermano mayor, tratando de vengarse.

-quieto –le ordeno Len sujetando la mano del pequeño Rinto, quien lo miro desafiante. No pudo evitar sonreír al verlo a la cara –ya Rinto, deja de hacer eso –dijo alejando al niño de su rostro –escucha, tú me dejas el cabello en paz y yo te regalo un dulce, ¿Qué dices? -los pequeños ojos de su hermanito se iluminaron, como si entendiera a la perfección todo lo que él le decía –ese es mi hermano

-ya Len, mejor yo vigilo a Rinto y tú calmas a Lenka, ¿Qué me dices? –propuso Rin casi como una súplica. El pelirrubio negó moviendo la cabeza frenéticamente mientras le quitaba una hoja de papel de la boca a su hermano –eres tan cruel

-no me importa, estoy bien con Rinto

-pff –bufo ella rodando los ojos -no escucho llorar a Akari, ¿Crees que ya se haya dormido?

-bueno, esta con Mikuo, así que lo dudo

-eso pensé

Esa tarde sus padres les habían pedido si podían cuidar de sus hermanos, ya que ellos debían asistir a una reunión de negocios. No pudieron decir que no, por lo que esa preciada tarde de descanso se había transformado en un juego de niñeros. Len cuidaba de Rinto, mientras que Rin hacia lo suyo con Lenka. Miku acababa de ir a comprar las cosas para preparar la cena, por lo que Akari estaba bajo el cuidado de Mikuo, quien estaba más que feliz con eso, ya que por alguna extraña razón, Len no lo dejaba estar mucho tiempo solo con la niña, tal vez porque en una ocasión casi deja caer a Rinto desde el segundo piso.

-oye Len –hablo de pronto Rin, colocándose seria -¿Crees que Kaito simplemente se haya conformado con dejar las cosas como están?

-no lo sé, no lo he visto actuando como suele hacerlo cuando planea algo

-no confío en él…

-yo menos, tampoco le creo mucho eso que de pronto comenzó a interesarse por Akari

-usarla de esa manera –murmuró Rin logrando al fin tranquilizar a su hermanita –sería una bajeza

-no creo que eso le importe, digo, ya lo hizo una vez ¿No? –Ella asintió levemente -¡Ya Rinto! ¡Deja ese lápiz!

-bbu bbu –balbuceo el pequeño pelirrubio gateando hasta el enchufe del televisor. Len lo alejo, pero él volvió a ir

-te dije que no –lo regaño su hermano, haciéndolo llorar. Len tomó una cuchara y se la entrego para que se entretuviera un rato –realmente a ustedes los bebes no les importa mucho arriesgar su vida solo por saber que sabor tiene el enchufe ¿Eh?

Rinto lanzó una carcajada cuando él lo elevo, lanzándolo suavemente hacia arriba un par de veces, haciéndolo sonreír. Pensar que esos mocosos dentro de poco cumplirían los 8 meses, y su querida Akari ya tenía más de 4 meses, ¡Que rápido pasaba el tiempo con los bebes!

.

.

.

-de verás hermano, ¿No podrías dejarlos en paz de una vez por todas?

Akaito se encontraba recostado en el sofá, mientras que su hermano y los Akita lo observaban, sentados en el suelo frente a él.

Kaito no dejaba de hablar acerca del próximo paso para destruir a Len y recuperar a Miku, ¿Realmente no se cansaba de eso? Dio un suspiro y trato de concentrarse en el programa de televisión que estaba viendo.

-no sé cómo puedes decir eso Akaito –le reclamo el ojiazul con enfado. Él chasqueo la lengua y siguió con lo suyo -¿Cómo voy a dejarlos en paz? De veras que quiero tenerlas a mi lado, no es solo por destruir al Kagamine ese

-se llama Len, y si lo conocieras sabrías que es una gran persona

-ahora resulta que te agrada… ¡Ese idiota me robo a Miku!

-¡Tú la abandonaste así que no te quejes! –Exclamo el pelirrojo. Los Akita los observaban con la curiosidad plasmada en sus rostros. Akaito respiro hondo, calmándose

-ey Neru, ¿recuerdas lo que hablamos esa vez?

-claro…

-creo que es hora del plan B -murmuró Kaito sonriendo junto a Neru. Sus hermanos los observaron con una ceja alzada, no teniendo idea de a qué se referían ni de qué estaban hablando ahora ese par de neuróticos –Neru, ya sabes qué hacer

Akaito rodo los ojos y se fue a su habitación. No quería tener nada que ver con lo que fuera que estuviera planeando su hermano en contra de Len, a él realmente le agradaba el pelirrubio, además de que era uno de los mejores delanteros que el equipo había tenido junto a Mikuo.

.

.

.

Las clases acababan de terminar. Miku y sus amigas fueron hasta el campo de entrenamiento luego de ir a sus propios ensayos. Hace una semana ella y sus 4 amigas se habían unido al club de canto de la academia, donde musicales y todas esas cosas que a ellas no les importaban mucho, por lo único que se habían inscrito era porque cantar era una pasión que las 5 compartían.

Al llegar, el primero en saludarlas fue Mikuo, quien se encontraba recostado en el césped, con Dell, Ted y Gumiya sentados a su lado. Los 4 tenían el cabello húmedo, clara señal de que ya se habían duchado.

-ven aquí -murmuro Ted, sentando a su novia en sus piernas para poder besarla. Mikuo hizo lo mismo co Rin, mientras que los otros solo los observaron con molestia

-¡Oigan! No hagan eso, me siento como excluido –reclamo Gumiya, mirando de reojo a Gumi, quien no dejaba de conversar con Miku y Haku –yo también quiero una novia a la que poder besar así

-oye Gumi –la llamo Dell con una mirada maliciosa –Gumiya se te acaba de declarar

-¿Eh? –la joven se sonrojo de inmediato, desviando la mirada de los demás

-¡Cállate idiota! –Le grito Gumiya lanzándose sobre él -¿no ves que la pones nerviosa?

-¿Y cuál es tu excusa para estar peor que un tomate? –siguió molestando Dell, encendiendo un cigarrillo, aún cuando eso estaba prohibido en la academia. El peli verde suspiro y sonrió de medio lado, planeando la venganza

-¿Les conté que Dell tiene en su celular una carpeta llena de fotos de Haku? –soltó de repente, haciendo que el peli plateado se ahogara con el humo, comenzando a toser estrepitosamente.

-¿Por qué tienes fotos mías?

-n-no es lo que crees… no soy un pervertido ni nada de eso, tengo fotos de todos mis amigos –trato de defenderse él, dándole una mirada a Gumiya de esas típicas "_ahora si estás muerto"_, a lo que el joven solo respondió con una sonrisa burlesca

-no vi ninguna foto mía medio desnudo como las que tienes de Haku –siguió diciendo mientras su sonrisa se ensanchaba aun más. El resto de sus amigos no pudieron evitar observarlos con una gotita al estilo anime cayendo de su frente

-¡Deja de decir estupideces!

-¡Oblígame!

-ya chicos, ¿Dónde se metió Len? -exigió saber la peli turquesa sin dejar de reír por las insistentes bromas que se hacían entre ellos Gumiya y Dell.

-debe de estar en los camarines –dijo Ted con el ceño fruncido ante la estupidez de sus amigos –ve a buscarlo, de todas formas, no debe haber nadie más

-gracias Ted

Hizo una leve reverencia y camino rumbo a los camarines de los hombres. No podía negar que le gustaría mucho encontrarlo aun en la ducha, para así bañarse con él, eso sería bastante… Negó moviendo la cabeza frenéticamente ante sus pensamientos no sanos. Acelero el paso tratando de despejar su mente. Quería llegar luego, para poder darle un beso, tal como sus amigos lo habían hecho hace unos minutos frente a ella.

.

.

.

El pelirrubio aun se encontraba bajo el chorro de agua, tratando de despejar su mente. No pudo evitar pensar en las palabras de su capitán hace solo unos minutos.

FLASH BACK

_Todos los demás habían salido apenas terminaron de ducharse. Akaito termino de vestirse y se acerco para hablar con él._

_-oye Len, tengo que decirte algo muy importante_

_-¿Qué ocurre?_

_-es sobre Kaito –frunció el ceño al oír su nombre –él y Neru están planeando algo, y estoy seguro que es contra ti_

_-¿De qué hablas?_

_-mencionaron algo de un plan B, pero no tengo idea de qué se trate –dijo él encogiéndose de hombros –yo solo cumplo con avisarte…_

_-¿Por qué lo haces?_

_-me agradas, y mi hermano ya está fuera de control con esto de la venganza-explico el pelirrojo saliendo con su bolso al hombro._

FIN FLASH BACK

¿En qué estaría pensando ahora ese idiota? Finalmente cerró el grifo del agua y se paso una mano por la cara. Akaito se lo había dicho por alguna razón pero, ¿Cómo podía confiar 100% en él?

Tomo la toalla y se la coloco alrededor de la cintura mientras salía de la ducha, encontrándose frente a frente con ella.

.

.

.

-enserio me encantaría quedarme hablar contigo –decía Miku tratando de alejarse de ese chico que la había detenido cuando estaba a punto de llegar.

-pero s que tú eres la mejor en historia, ¿No podrías darme tutorías? –insistía el pelinegro casi suplicando

-de veras que no puedo, tengo una hija a la que cuidar apenas salgo de la academia, puedo pedirle a Mikuo que te ayude, él también es bueno en esa materia, ¿Qué dices? –los ojos del joven brillaron de inmediato

-¿lo harías?

-claro

-muchas gracias

Miku suspiro aliviada al verlo alejarse y retomo su camino. Había perdido mucho tiempo con ese chico, quería volver cuando antes donde su hija, y Len se estaba retrasando mucho.

.

.

.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunto terminando de colocarse la toalla

-vine a buscarte –contesto ella cerrando la puerta para que nadie lo viera semidesnudo, nadie además de ella. Se le acercó lentamente, dándole un apasionado beso que lo tomo por sorpresa

-no deberías estar aquí –le reclamo con enfado –sal para que pueda cambiarme

-vamos Len… no sería la primera vez que te veo desnudo… además, hacerlo aquí puede ser divertido, mucho más excitante

-¡No lo haría contigo ni aunque fueses la última mujer en el mundo Neru! –medio grito comenzando a molestarse más de la cuenta

-aquella vez no dijiste lo mismo

-fue hace casi 2 años, ya supéralo y déjame en paz –ella se quito la toalla que tenía puesta, quedando solo en ropa interior. Antes de que él pudiera decirle nada, se le lanzó, haciéndolo retroceder unos cuantos pasos, volviendo a entrar a la ducha. Busco con una de sus manos el grifo de la llave, haciendo que el agua comenzara a salir. Len la aparto bruscamente, tratando de asesinarla con la mirada –sal antes de que te golpee Neru, es enserio

-¿Por qué no te gusto Len? –pregunto la pelirrubia rodeándolo con sus brazos. Él volvió a alejarla

-suéltame loca –Neru trato de besarlo, pero él, en su intento de poder sacarla de allí, resbalo con el piso húmedo, cayendo con ella.

.

.

.

Se alegro de llegar al fin, definitivamente los camarines estaban demasiado alejados del campo de futbol.

-¡Ya Len!, ¿Por qué tardas tan…? –dejo la frase inconclusa al ver a Neru semidesnuda tirada en el suelo con Len sobre ella. Él la observo con sorpresa, mientras que la rubia sonrió victoriosa –to…

-Miku –susurró él dándose cuenta de la posición en la que estaba. Se colocó de pie de inmediato, acercándose a su novia, quien seguía petrificada sujetándose de la puerta.

-… -apretó su puño con firmeza. Apenas Len estuvo a unos centímetros de ella, lo golpeo con fuerza y se alejo corriendo de ahí.

-¡Espera Miku! –gritó Len dispuesto a seguirla, cayendo en cuenta de que no estaba vestido. Maldijo entre dientes y se coloco su ropa lo más rápido que pudo

-qué pena que nos haya interrumpido –dijo Neru sonriendo

-¡Cállate maldita loca! –Gritó él antes de salir corriendo tras la peli turquesa –así que este era el plan de esos dos… maldición… ¡Miku!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Próximo capítulo_

_-etto -pensó en mentirle, pero ese hombre sabía muy bien descubrir sus mentiras -no…_

_-eso pensé –todos se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos, hasta que él volvió a hablar -¿Cómo se llama?_

_-¿eh? –estaba confundida, muy confundida. Él señalo a la niña en brazos de Mikuo, haciéndola al fin entender de qué hablaba –Akari_

…

_-Puedo llevarme a Miku si así lo quieren –propuso esta vez volteándose hacia su sobrina, quien solo atino a asentir tímidamente _

_-dame a la niña –hablo esta vez el padre de Miku –mi hija y mi nieta se quedaran en la casa de sus padres, tal como siempre debió haber sido_

…

–_hablaré con ella… si tú quieres_

_-… -Len guardo silencio, ignorándola _

_-oye, actuar como un zombi no servirá para nada. _

_._

_._

_._

**Eso es todo por hoy, nos vemos pronto, adiós**


	24. ultima oportunidad

**No quise dejarlos esperando por mucho tiempo, así que aquí tienen el capitulo 24**

**Los personajes de Vocaloid no me pertenecen, o si no ya me habría casado con Len… sin desviarme del tema, continuemos con la historia… **

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¡No, no, no! Len no podía estar engañándola, y mucho menos con esa idiota. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta la salida, evitando así ver a sus amigos. Detuvo un taxi y fue hasta la casa de Meiko, quien no pudo evitar sorprenderse de verla llegar con los ojos completamente rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar. Trato de averiguar lo que había ocurrido, pero la peli turquesa evitaba sus preguntas mientras guardaba las cosas de su hija y salía con ella en brazos.

Volvió a subir a un taxi, pidiéndole que la llevara por la ciudad hasta que se decidiera por un lugar determinado.

¿Qué iba a hacer? Definitivamente no volvería a la casa de Len… No, no sería capaz de verlo a la cara, no podía. Finalmente le indico una dirección al chofer, quien la llevó lo más rápido que pudo.

El taxi se detuvo frente a una casa de 2 pisos de color verde agua cuyo patio delantero estaba decorado por flores lilas y un pequeño columpio de madera blanca cubierto de enredaderas que poseían unas hermosas flores rosadas en esta época.

Dudo un poco antes de golpear la puerta. La última vez que había estado allí la habían echado a la calle como a un perro. Tenía la esperanza de que esta vez fuera distinto.

-Miku… -oyó la dulce voz de la mujer que abrió.

-¡Mamá! -exclamó abrazándola con Akari aún en los brazos

.

.

.

¡Mierda, mierda! ¿Dónde se había ido? Dio un suspiro y se apoyo en la pared, deslizándose lentamente hasta quedar sentado en el suelo. Esto no podía estar pasándole, no a él…

-¡Maldición! –Gritó golpeando el suelo con sus puños –no puede ser verdad -trato de convencerse a sí mismo, escondiendo el rostro en sus rodillas

-¿Len? –alzó apenas la vista al reconocer la voz de su hermana frente a él. Junto a ella estaban sus amigos, a excepción de Mikuo

-¿Dónde está Mikuo? –pregunto volviendo a esconder el rostro para no dejar en evidencia sus lágrimas

-tuvo que irse por una llamada urgente de su madre, etto chicos… ¿podrían dejarnos solos? –no lo dudaron dos veces antes de irse. Rin se colocó de rodillas frente a Len, quedando a su altura -¿Y Miku? –su hermano la abrazó de pronto, tomándola por sorpresa. Si Len la abrazaba, era porque algo malo había pasado -¿Qué paso Len?

-esos malditos nos tendieron una trampa –hablo él comenzando a llorar –y ambos caímos como dos idiotas

-¿de qué hablas? Ey, cálmate y cuéntame qué fue lo que paso

Len comenzó a contarle toda la historia a Rin, quien no pudo evitar regañarlo por su falta de determinación con Neru, diciéndole una y otra vez que debió simplemente empujarla lejos. Pero esas no eran las palabras que Len esperaba oír, él tenía la esperanza de que Miku estuviera con ella… ¡arg! ¿Dónde rayos se había ido?

.

.

.

El peli turquesa se bajo en la casa de sus tíos, tal como su madre se lo había pedido cuando lo llamo. Se le hizo extraño que se comunicara con él, mucho menos cuando se suponía que estaba vetado en esa casa de por vida.

Pero todo se le aclaro apenas entró al salón, donde estaba Miku llorando desconsolada en los brazos de su madre, mientras que Akari descansaba en los brazos de las suya. Se acercó lentamente, sin dejar de mirarla detenidamente.

-¿Qué paso? –fue lo único que atino a decir. Su prima lo miro a los ojos, tratando inútilmente de secarse las lágrimas. Se sentó junto a ella y la abrazo con fuerza, acariciándole el cabello mientras ella derramaba sus últimas lágrimas

-llego hace un rato –comenzó a contar su tía colocándose de pie –pero no nos ha querido decir nada, solo pidió que te llamáramos

-Mikuo –lo llamó su prima en un susurro -¿Podemos hablar en solos?

-usa tu cuarto hija, nosotras cuidaremos de Akari –los peli turquesa subieron con cuidado. El joven se negó a soltarla, y ella de verás lo agradecía, solo confiaba en él, lo necesitaba a él

-prima…

-lo vi con Neru en los camarines –dijo Miku deprisa. La sorpresa se apodero de las facciones de Mikuo, quien tardo varios segundos en analizar sus palabras –él estaba sobre ella, en el piso… casi desnudo… al igual que ella –de la nada, empujo a su primo hacia atrás, colocándose sobre él, tal como había encontrado al pelirrubio con Neru –estaban así de cerca –siguió diciendo mientras acercaba su rostro, dejándolo a solo unos poco centímetros del de Mikuo, quien no se movió, sabía muy bien que pasaría ahora. La peli turquesa siguió acercándose, dejando sus labios cerca de los de su primo

-ya hazlo Miku –le susurro él al oído. Miku dio un suspiro y escondió el rostro en el cuello del joven, comenzando a llorar nuevamente. Sabía que haría eso, cuando niños habían descubierto que esa era la única forma que tenía Miku para calmarse, llorar en el hombro de su primo –etto, Miku, ¿Estás segura de lo que viste?

-no… no lo sé, no puedo creer que Len me engañe –dijo ella sin moverse de su posición. Realmente Mikuo debía quererla mucho como para poder soportar su peso y sus lágrimas sin ningún reclamo –quiero creer que me equivoque

-yo podría preguntárselo

-¡No! Hoy no, quédate conmigo –Mikuo dio un suspiro y la abrazo.

No supieron con exactitud cuánto tiempo estuvieron así, pero se separaron apenas sus teléfonos comenzaron a sonar con insistencia. Miku se levanto, ya más calmada, y apago el suyo, mientras que su primo se limito a escribirle un "_Estoy en casa de mamá con Miku"_ a su novia Rin.

Luego de eso bajaron al salón, ya que era la hora de amamantar a la pequeña Akari, quien era muy buena con los horarios cuando de reclamar lo suyo se trataba. Se sentó en el sofá y se cubrió con una de las mantitas de su hija, comenzando a alimentarla. No quería volver a la casa de los Kagamine, al menos no por hoy, pero estaba segura de que apenas su padre la viera allí, la echaría a la calle como aquel día.

Pasó poco más de una hora cuando el señor Hatsune estacionó su auto fuera de la casa. Miku suspiro, esperando que comenzara a gritarle y tratarla mal. Por lo menos esta vez estaba con Mikuo, eso la tranquilizaba un poco.

-Buenas… -se detuvo en seco al ver a su hija sentada en el sofá con una niña en brazos. A decir verdad, era la primera vez que veía el rostro de su nieta, ni siquiera tenía idea de cómo se llamaba. Se le acercó con cuidado de no despertarla, ante la petrificada mirada de su hija -¿Qué haces aquí?

-ya me iba –se apresuro a decir nerviosamente Miku colocándose de pie casi por instinto –nos veremos mamá

-pero hija, ¿Dónde irás? –Mikuo la sujeto del brazo, quitándole a Akari de las manos.

-etto… iré a un hotel -_¿Cómo digo eso si no tengo con qué pagar? ¡Arg! ¡Qué tonta soy! _Pensó Miku dándose mentalmente un golpe en la cara –de verdad ya me teng…

-¡Miku! –la voz de su padre la hizo guardar silencio. Trago hondo y volvió su mirada hacia su primo, a ese hombre no era capaz de mirarlo a la cara, realmente le temía. Su primo le hizo un gesto para que se volteara, a lo que ella negó frenéticamente, mientras él asentía, resultando un batalla de miradas bastantes divertida –mírame –la joven se volteó robóticamente hacia él -¿tienes con qué pagar un hotel?

-etto -pensó en mentirle, pero ese hombre sabía muy bien descubrir sus mentiras -no…

-eso pensé –todos se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos, hasta que él volvió a hablar -¿Cómo se llama?

-¿eh? –estaba confundida, muy confundida. Él señalo a la niña en brazos de Mikuo, haciéndola al fin entender de qué hablaba –Akari

-¿Cuánto? ¿Qué apellido le pusiste?

-Kagamine… Akari Kagamine Hatsune –respondió recordando el momento en que la vio por primera vez en aquella ecografía a la que fue con Len, Rin y Mikuo –le puse el apellido de su padre… ¿Cuál otro?

-dijiste que no se haría cargo

-pues ya ves que sí lo hizo –la voz de ella se iba quebrando de a poco al visualizar a Len sobre Neru. Mikuo pareció notarlo, ya que fue él quien acabo con la tensión del momento

-Miku, ¿No quieres…?

-¡No!, no quiero volver… al menos, no por ahora

-yo tengo que…

-tú tienes tú casa jovencito –habló la madre de él, sorprendiéndolo –es allí donde irás

-pero… -pensó en protestar, pero así al menos tendría donde llevarse a Miku si su padre la echaba fuera –tienes razón… madre

-Puedo llevarme a Miku si así lo quieren –propuso esta vez volteándose hacia su sobrina, quien solo atino a asentir tímidamente

-dame a la niña –hablo esta vez el padre de Miku –mi hija y mi nieta se quedaran en la casa de sus padres, tal como siempre debió haber sido

.

.

.

Rin se despidió de sus padres y subió al auto de Len, quedando ella al volante, ya que su hermano no estaba en condiciones de conducir. Habían ido a preguntar por Miku, recibiendo solo un "_Vino y se llevó a la niña hace un rato"_. Sacó su teléfono y le marco a su novio, aunque nadie le contesto. Dio un suspiro y encendió el motor, lanzándole una rápida mirada a su hermano en el asiento trasero. Parecía un zombi. Un sonido la sacó de sus pensamientos, su celular, acababa de recibir un mensaje de su novio. Lo leyó en voz baja "_Estoy en casa de mamá con Miku", _repitió mentalmente, volviendo a guardarlo en su bolsillo, concentrando su atención en el camino.

-están en la casa de los padres de Mikuo –soltó de pronto. Su hermano se volteo apenas, separando la vista de la ventana por una fracción de segundo –Miku, esta con Mikuo en la casa de mi suegra

-¡Ah! -exclamó con desanimo el pelirrubio. Rin suspiro y aceleró para llegar los más pronto posible a su casa –no quiere verme

-no la culpo, si yo hubiera visto algo así, los hubiera asesinado primero –rayos, esta era uno de esos momentos en los que se debe escoger sabiamente de qué lado estas… si del de tu mejor amiga, quien por cierto tiene claros motivos para estar triste, o si del de tu hermano, quien debería ganarse el premio al más idiota del mundo –hablaré con ella… si tú quieres

-… -Len guardo silencio, ignorándola

-oye, actuar como un zombi no servirá para nada.

Él siguió en silencio, haciéndola enfadar. Finalmente llegaron hasta su casa. Entraron en silencio, todo allí parecía muerto sin los Hatsune. Rin fue a la cocina por algo de comer, mientras que su gemelo se limito a recostarse en el sofá más próximo.

El timbre sonó luego de un rato. Rin corrió a abrir, encontrándose de frente con Mikuo, quien la saludo con un beso en la mejilla y avanzó hasta donde estaba Len, quedando justo frente a él, quien se coloco de pie casi por reflejo.

-te lo advertí –murmuró empuñando sus manos

-golpéame, a eso viniste

-¿De qué serviría? –la tensión entre ellos era más que evidente. Mikuo bajo la mirada, volteando hacia su novia, quien los observaba con cierto temor –Rin, ¿podrías hacerme un favor?

-c-claro

-guarda algunas de las cosas de Akari en un bolso… Miku… dormirá fuera esta noche

-¿y tú?

-también –dijo sonriéndole forzadamente a la pelirrubia, quien frunció el ceño –volveré a la casa de mis padres

-pero…

-Hazlo Rin –le ordenó esta vez su gemelo con seriedad. Necesitaba unos minutos a solas con su amigo, y su hermana se lo estaba dificultando. Ella dio un suspiro y subió la escalera, casi arrastrando los pies –las cosas no son como creen

-ya lo sé –dijo Mikuo sin desviar la vista de las escaleras por las que se había ido su novia –Miku también lo sabe, o eso quiere creer

-¿Eh?

-no te cree capaz de engañarla, yo tampoco… solo está algo confundida, se quedara en casa de sus padres por esta noche… supongo que mañana hablará contigo –Rin bajo rápidamente, entregándole el bolso de su sobrina al peli turquesa, recibiendo un apasionado beso de su parte, a modo de despedida –volveré por mis cosas mañana… tú, será tú única oportunidad, no lo arruines, porque si no te partiré cada hueso de tu cuerpo, y sabes que lo haría

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Próximo capitulo_

_-y-yo la bese –trato de decir _

_-ya lo noté_

_-¡Espera! –Exclamó sujetándola del brazo –la hice para que me dejara en paz_

_-ya veo… es decir que, si te pide que te acuestes con ella para que te deje en paz, ¿lo harás?_

_-Por poder estar tranquilo contigo… haría todo_

…

_-él no merece tus lágrimas Miku –hablo el peli azul abrazándola -nadie las merece_

_-no puedo creer que lo haya hecho…_

_-No puedes confiar en nadie Miku… en nadie_

_._

_._

_._

**Espero que les haya gustado**

**Bueno, ¡Nos vemos!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Este capítulo lo reescribí muchas veces, así que no estoy muy segura de que tal quedo… juzguen ustedes… **

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

No había podido dormir prácticamente nada en toda la noche, eso ya que su hija no quería dormir, y además no podía dejar de pensar en Len. No, él no la había engañado, de eso ya estaba más que convencida, es decir, no estaban haciendo nada, ¿Cierto? Solo se habían caído, sí, eso era, solo habían tropezado. Pero aun si eso fuese cierto, ¿Qué hacían ambos casi desnudos en una ducha? ¡Arg! ¡Justo cuando creía haberlo resuelto todo!

Se levanto con pereza, casi arrastrando los pies hasta el baño. No debía preocuparse por Akari, ya que su madre se la había llevado para que ella pudiera dormir hace unas horas. No podía creer que estuviera en su casa, mucho menos que su padre lo hubiera decidido. Se dio un buen baño y se colocó el uniforme de la academia. Por suerte tenía 2, aunque el que había dejado en esa casa era algo más pequeño.

Se ató el cabello en dos coletas y bajo a desayunar, encontrándose solo con su padre. Se sentó en el lugar que solía utilizar, comiendo con desgano. Él no le hablaba y ella tampoco lo hacía. Apenas termino de comer, subió para despedirse de su hija y salió rumbo a la academia, caminando a paso lento, sin apuros, después de todo, aún era temprano.

-¡Miku! –grito alguien a sus espaldas, haciéndola voltearse solo para reconocer esa roja cabellera correr directo hacia ella

-Gumi –dijo casi en un susurro apenas la peli verde estuvo junto a ella –no tenía idea de que vivías por aquí

-me cambie hace unos meses –explicó ella comenzando a caminar a su lado. De pronto dejo su típica sonrisa, adoptando una pose más seria –ayer… ¿Qué paso con Len?

-¿eh?

-lo vimos llorando en la salida de la academia, estaba destruido –de solo recordarlo se preocupaba. Debía admitir que se había vuelto muy unida a ellos –Mikuo salió corriendo y tú no volviste más

-tuvimos un pequeño problema en los camarines –dijo Miku sonriendo –pero, creo que fue solo un mal entendido… eso espero

-¿Cómo?

-n-nada, solo estoy pensando en voz alta

-Haa… oye, ¿crees que yo le guste a Gumiya?

-¿Lo preguntas por lo que dijo Dell ayer?

-a ese Dell… no hay que creerle mucho

-aún así… Gumiya se molesto por lo que dijo, pero en ningún momento lo desmintió –el rostro de Gumi se ilumino de pronto, dejando ver una bonita sonrisa

-¡Tienes razón!

Se sonrió al ver esa sonrisa de enamorada en el rostro de su amiga. Dio un suspiro y miro hacia el frente, pensando en qué le diría a Len… debía disculparse por malinterpretar las cosas.

.

.

.

"…_será tu única oportunidad, no lo arruines…" _La frase de su amigo no dejaba de dar vueltas en su cabeza. Solo tendría una oportunidad para aclarar las cosas con Miku… Solo una. Se estaciono en la academia y bajo luego de su hermana, quien de inmediato se fue a su salón con Teto y Haku.

-¡Len! –lo llamo su hermana desde la entrada –ven rápido

-iré por algo de comer primero –la pelirrubia asintió, retomando su camino, en sentido contrario al de su gemelo. Dio un bostezo y fue hasta la cafetería, donde se compró un sándwich de carne y una leche de plátano. Dio media vuelta y fue en dirección a su salón, o eso intento…

-¿Podemos hablar? -pregunto alguien tras de él, haciéndolo voltear para mirarla de reojo

-no tengo tiempo para ti, ¿No tienes a nadie más que molestar? –Neru se coloco frente a él, bloqueándole la pasada -¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-te quiero a ti –respondió ella besándolo de pronto, haciéndolo chocar su espalda con una de las paredes. Len abrió los ojos con sorpresa, ¿Cómo podía ser tan insistente?

.

.

.

-Hola chicas –murmuró colocándose frente a Rin, quien sonrió con alegría al ver a su amiga –Rin, ¿Dónde está Len?

-fue a la cafetería –la peli turquesa no espero que terminara de hablar antes de dar media vuelta y comenzar a caminar -¡Miku!

-¿hmm?

-etto… no es lo que…

-ya lo sé –la interrumpió ella sonriendo

Rin volvió a sentarse, algo más aliviada. Miku creía en Len, y ella también, no podía mentirles a las dos, ¿Verdad?

Prácticamente corrió hasta la cafetería, deteniéndose de golpe poco antes de llegar. ¿Por qué Len estaba besándose con Neru Akita? No, se suponía que todo era un mal entendido, ella misma se había auto-convencido de eso, no podía haber estado tan equivocada.

Pensó en dar media vuelta e irse, pero algo la motivo a quedarse allí por unos segundos más. Esperaba ver a Len empujándola, diciéndole que no lo volviera a hacer, pero nada, él solo seguía besándola. Se separo de ella de pronto, diciéndole algo que le resulto imposible de escuchar, pero pudo ver como la pelirrubia asentía tímidamente con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Debía irse, quería irse, pero sus pies no le respondían. Len comenzó a caminar, doblando en uno de los pasillos, quedando justo frente a ella, cara a cara. No pudo evitar sorprenderse de encontrarla allí, no debía estar ahí.

.

.

.

-listo, ahora déjame en paz de una vez por todas –esas fueron las palabras que le había dicho luego de besarla, tal como ella se lo había pedido segundos atrás.

"_Te dejare de molestar si me das uno de esos besos que le das a Miku"_ le había dicho la pelirrubia. Debía admitir que en ese momento le pareció una buena idea, pero ahora, estando frente a frente con ese par de ojos turquesa, se dio cuenta de que fue lo peor que pudo haber hecho.

Miku no decía nada, solo observaba con decepción, tratando de contener las lágrimas que luchaban por salir de sus ojos.

-Q-quería –comenzó a decir ella bajando la mirada –te había buscado para pedirte disculpas por malinterpretar lo de ayer, pero… pero ¿Cómo esperas que me crea que ella te estaba besando a la fuerza en este momento? –su voz había terminado de quebrarse, y varias lágrimas cayeron al piso. Él no dijo nada, aun analizaba sus palabras. Ella había confiado en él, pero tenía razón, esto no tenía una justificación válida

-y-yo la bese –trato de decir

-ya lo noté

-¡Espera! –Exclamó sujetándola del brazo –la hice para que me dejara en paz

-ya veo… es decir que, si te pide que te acuestes con ella para que te deje en paz, ¿lo harás?

-Por poder estar tranquilo contigo… haría todo –respuesta errónea. Miku le dio una bofetada y salió corriendo lejos de él.

Fue hasta el único lugar donde podía estar en paz, la terraza de la academia. Lugar al que siempre había ido cuando fue la novia de Kaito. Se sentó en el suelo, rodeando sus piernas con ambos brazos, juntando sus mejillas con las rodillas.

Se quedo así por unos minutos, llorando despacio, abrazándose a sí misma para tratar de calmar el frío que hacía esa mañana. De la nada, una chaqueta le cubrió los hombros, calentando un poco su helado cuerpo.

-es una mañana fría para estar aquí –dijo el dueño de la chaqueta sentándose a su lado. Miku reconoció de inmediato la voz de Kaito -¿Por qué lloras?

-me engaño –dijo a modo de respuesta. Kaito sabía muy bien a qué se refería, después de todo, él mismo lo había planeado junto a Neru. Volteo la cara para que ella no viera que había sonreído, y luego le coloco un brazo alrededor de los hombros y la atrajo hacia sí mismo. Estaba fría –lo vi besándose con Neru…

-él no merece tus lágrimas Miku –hablo el peli azul abrazándola -nadie las merece

-no puedo creer que lo haya hecho

-ese idiota está cometiendo el mismo error que yo –Miku lo observo extrañada –no sabe valorarte, se arrepentirá de no hacerlo

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-porque yo sí me arrepentí, me lamento cada mañana de haberte hecho tanto daño

-Pero a él yo lo amo… -dijo ella casi en un susurro, escondiendo el rostro en sus rodillas. Sabía muy bien que Kaito quería aprovecharse de la situación, pero se había prometido a sí misma jamás volver con él –tú… no eres él

.

.

.

La buscó insistentemente en el salón de clases, pero solo vio su puesto vacio. Rin le hizo una señal con la mano, llamándolo. Camino con desgano, evitado las curiosas miradas de sus amigos.

-oye, ¿ya hablaste con Miku? –le pregunto su gemela animadamente. Él se limito a encogerse de hombros, cabizbajo. Esa no era una buena señal, tal vez por eso Mikuo había salido corriendo apenas recibió un mensaje -¿Qué hiciste ahora?

-me vio besándome con Neru –esas eran palabras que definitivamente nunca había esperado escuchar de la boca de su hermano en ese momento.

-¿Cómo pudiste ser tan idiota? –exclamo olvidándose de una pequeña palabrita llamada AUTOCONTROL. Len le habría gritado, pero no tenía ánimos para eso

-¿Y Mikuo? –pregunto ignorando sus reclamos

-probablemente esté planeando tu funeral –dijo su hermana dándole la espalda. Sí, seguramente eso estaba haciendo el peli turquesa, pensando la manera de castigarlo por arruinar su única oportunidad, porque Mikuo era mucho peor que un hermano sobre protector cuando se lo planteaba, de eso no tenía ninguna duda

.

.

.

-¿estás segura de que no fue Neru quien lo beso? –pregunto Mikuo tratando de encontrar una razón para dejar vivo a su amigo. Miku movió la cabeza en señal de negación, sin atreverse a mirarlo a la cara

-él mismo me lo confirmo –murmuró escondiendo el rostro en el pecho de su primo, quien le acariciaba el cabello –él fue quien la beso

-¿sabes que lo mataré, verdad?

-si te llame no fue para que lo golpearas Mikuo, en este momento solo necesito que te comportes como mi onee-chan… no le hagas nada

-no cuentes con eso –le dijo abrazándola. Ella quería que se comportara como su hermano, y cualquier persona que ve que alguien hace llorar a su hermanita, se venga –haremos esto, primero iras hasta el baño y te secaras esas lágrimas, y luego te irás a la casa, yo te excuso con el director, ¿De acuerdo?

La peli turquesa hizo lo mismo que su primo le dijo, tomando un taxi para llegar a su casa cuanto antes.

Mientras tanto, Mikuo fue hasta su salón, aun cuando la clase de artes ya estaba por terminar.

-buenas noches –bromeo el profesor a modo de saludo -¿Qué horas de llegar son estas?

-etto… estaba en la oficina del director –explicó Mikuo con su actitud de siempre -¿puedo pasar a sentarme?

-adelante –por suerte, el profesor de artes era bastante relajado, por lo que no solía controlar mucho a sus alumnos. Mikuo sonrió y fue hasta su puesto, junto a Len y Gumiya, quien ese momento estaba sentado en medio de ambos** (Kyaa, ¡Qué envidia!)**, queriendo esfumarse apenas comenzó a sentir la tensión que se formo entre ellos

-¿estabas con Miku? –pregunto Len anotando en su cuaderno los materiales que el profesor les había pedido para la próxima clase

-¿te importa?

-por supuesto –el peli turquesa golpeo fuertemente la mesa con el lápiz, llamando la atención de sus amigos

-¿Quién quiere cambiar su lugar conmigo? -pregunto Gumiya en un desesperado intento por alejarse de ellos. Todos negaron de inmediato, volteándose luego para no ver los gestos de suplica que hacia el peli verde –chicos… cálmense, estamos en clases

-¿Te importo cuando besaste a Neru? –Len dio un suspiro, derrotado. Finalmente el profesor salió del salón, dejándolos libres –creo que debemos hablar…

-¿Hablar o golpearnos?

-enserio chicos, alguien rescáteme de aquí –suplico el joven en medio de ambos. Finalmente uno de sus amigos le tuvo piedad, o mejor dicho, una de sus amigas, ya que fue Gumi quien lo tomo del brazo y lo arrastro fuera del salón, aprovechando que Len y Mikuo estaban muy ocupados asesinándose con la mirada.

-chicos… ¿pueden dejar la violencia de lado? –Rin estaba bastante nerviosa, no quería verlos pelearse, no debían pelearse, ellos eran los mejores amigos del mundo.

Los jóvenes salieron del salón al mismo tiempo, con sus amigos corriendo tras ellos para evitar una guerra evidente.

.

.

.

-¡Pues es una niña preciosa! –gritó uno de los amigos de su padre, golpeándole la espalda. Miku dio un suspiro y siguió limpiando los vasos. De haber sabido que a su padre lo visitaría uno de sus socios, se habría quedado en la academia, llorando por Len.

De solo pensar en eso, sus dedos temblaron, dejando caer el vaso que tenía en sus manos, el cual se rompió en varios pedazos apenas toco el suelo. El ruido que hizo al caer causo el llanto de su hija, quien hasta el momento estaba en los brazos de la amiga de su madre.

Volvió a suspirar y lentamente comenzó a limpiar los trozos de vidrio, cortándose con uno de ellos.

-pero que tonta soy –murmuro riendo con amargura. Unas ásperas manos tomaron la suya, limpiándole la sangre con cuidado. Levanto de pronto la mirada, encontrándose con los azules de su padre –lo limpiare

-Miku… no estás aquí porque tú quisieras –dijo más como una afirmación que como una pregunta. La joven no fue capaz de sostenerle la mirada, por lo que se limito a negar, cubriendo su rostro con el cabello –tuviste algún problema con el padre de tu hija –Miku se coloco de pie al mismo tiempo que él. Quería irse, pero el abrazo de ese hombre al que tanto rencor debería tenerle se lo impidió –sé que no soy tu primo Mikuo, pero si es lo que tanto necesitas, aquí tienes un hombro en el que llorar –la peli turquesa escondió el rostro en el pecho de su padre, soltando al fin las lágrimas que había estado guardándose durante toda la mañana

-duele tanto papá… tanto

.

.

.

-debería partirte la cara –el peli turquesa aflojo levemente su agarre, liberando al fin el cuello de su amigo –si no lo hago es porque eres mi mejor amigo –Len no pudo evitar sorprenderse –y además… ni Miku ni Rin quieren que lo haga

-Mikuo…

-Aun así -lo interrumpió él dándole la espalda. De la nada, un puñetazo lo hizo caer al suelo. Sus amigos ahogaron un grito de sorpresa –este te lo merecías por idiota… Kagamine –que lo llamara por su apellido solo significaba una cosa… se estaba aguantando muy bien las ganas de seguir golpeándolo –no eres capaz de valorar a una mujer como Miku… no eres más que ba…

-no sigas –se escucho decir casi en un susurro a Rin –ya… ustedes… son amigos… no me gusta que peleen, estoy segura de que es lo mismo que Miku diría… no por nada la conozco hace más de 10 años –Mikuo suspiro y le tendió la mano al pelirrubio, quien seguía tirado en el piso

-te ayudare

-¿eh?

-te ayudare a volver con ella, es lo que quieres, ¿No?

-¿lo dices en serio?

-pero te juro que será la última vez que lo haga

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Próximo capitulo_

_-Kaito… -dijo casi como una cansada suplica _

_-Que no sea Len Kagamine no quiere decir que no pueda hacerte feliz Miku –ella suspiró derrotada, alejándose de él _

_-ya tuviste tu oportunidad, y la perdiste –le recordó colocándose de pie. Kaito la observó desde su lugar _

_-no sabes cuánto me arrepiento de haberte dejado Miku, ¡Déjame compensar mi error! _

…

_-¿Qué fue eso? _

_-¿Qué rayos te echas encima Miku? –frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de que había respondido con otra pregunta _

_-¿Te sientes bien?_

_-claro, solo fue tu perfume que me dio nauseas _

_-Rin… _

_-¿hmm?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**De verás, les pido que no me maten antes de explicarme, no he tenido internet porque estoy totalmente castigada por algunas cosas que prefiero no contar. El punto es que me ha costado mucho poder subir este capítulo, por favor perdónenme.**

**Otra cosa, me pidieron traducir esta historia al inglés, pero la verdad es que el inglés y yo nos tenemos la guerra más que declarada, así que si alguno de los que leen mi fic pudiera hacerlo sería genial. Solo avísenme si alguien puede, ¿ok? Gracias por leer.**

**Son los mejores lectores del mundo, nos vemos, ojala pronto.**


	26. Chapter 26

-¿un mes? –la noticia lo había tomado por sorpresa. De veras no esperaba que Miku presentara una licencia médica, de hecho, ni siquiera Mikuo lo esperaba. Se dejo caer con tragedia fingida sobre su asiento, apoyando la cabeza en la mesa con desgano -¿Por qué tiene una licencia?

-oye, ayer Akari tenía control médico, ¿acaso lo olvidaste? –le pregunto el peli turquesa enarcado una ceja. Len sonrió con nerviosismo, hasta que todas las piezas encajaron dentro de su cabeza -¿Cómo esta mi hija?

-menos mal y te diste cuenta idiota –murmuro Rin dándole un sorbo a su jugo.

-está bien, pero Luka dijo que al parecer la había dejado volver muy pronto a clases… que Akari necesitaba aun mucho cuidado de su madre, y que la amamantaran mucho más, por lo que le dio otro mes en casa

-deberíamos visitarla –sugirió Gumi comiendo con ánimos su zanahoria -¿Qué dicen?

-no creo que sea muy buena idea Gumi… Miku, no debe estar de humor -por primera vez, Gumiya contradecía a su amada peli verde

-es cierto, ella estaba feliz de haber vuelto -lo apoyo Dell con desinterés, observando el cielo –y ahora de nuevo tendrá que dejarlo

-yo iré a verla –dijo Len con decisión, ganándose la curiosa mirada de todos sus amigos –quiero ver a mi hija… la extraño

Su hermana lo miro de reojo con cierta comprensión. No mentía, realmente extrañaba a la pequeña. De hecho, la extrañaba al punto de convertirse en un demente. Pero no lo decía solo por decirlo, realmente su gemelo estaba enloqueciendo… lo había escuchado la noche anterior cantándole a la cuna vacía, si eso no es estar neurótico, ¿Entonces qué?

Por otro lado, Mikuo no sabía si dejarlo hacer eso o no. Sabía muy bien que Miku no quería verlo, pero no tenía el valor suficiente para decírselo.

-yo creo que lo mejor será darle un tiempo Len –propuso Haku notablemente ebria, ¿Cómo es que la habían dejado entrar a clases? Era uno de esos grandes misterios de la vida. Pero por alguna razón, el alcohol por momentos le daba sabiduría a la peli plateada.

-iré contigo Len… -le dijo su gemela una vez que su amiga quedó sumida en un profundo sueño producto de la borrachera

-¡Ni modo! Si no voy con ustedes dudo que lleguen si quiera a la entrada de la casa –suspiro Mikuo sintiéndose derrotado.

En serio le preocupaba ir donde su prima, ya que esta no se encontraba muy bien anímicamente, pero sabía que Len no se quitaría esa idea de la cabeza, era una de las desventajas de ser un Kagamine… la terquedad.

Al salir de clases, los tres jóvenes subieron al auto de Len, quien condujo en dirección contraria a la de siempre, esta vez iba a la residencia de los Hatsune. Estaba bastante nervioso, lo más probable es que Miku le cerrara la puerta en la cara, pero aún así debía arriesgarse. Dobló en una esquina y se detuvo unos metros antes de llegar, ya que otro auto ocupaba el estacionamiento.

Len frunció enormemente el ceño al reconocer aquel coche… ¿Por qué estaba Kaito en la casa de Miku?

.

.

.

Acababa de darle de comer a su hija cuando el peli azul llegó de sorpresa a su casa. La verdad, no estaba de humor para nadie, mucho menos para Kaito, pero no estaba en su costumbre ser irrespetuosa con las personas que se preocupaban por ella. Reunió todo el ánimo que pudo y lo recibió con una disimulada sonrisa, invitándolo a pasar.

-¿Por qué no fuiste a clases hoy?

-Akari tenía control médico…

-¿Y cómo esta? –ella dio un suspiro y se sentó junto a él

-está bien, pero Luka me dijo que tendría que estar otro… mes… en la casa –respondió con desgano, arrastrando las últimas palabras. Kaito le tomo una mano, acariciándole con la otra el cabello -¿A qué viniste?

-quería verte

-Kaito… -dijo casi como una cansada suplica

-Que no sea Len Kagamine no quiere decir que no pueda hacerte feliz Miku –ella suspiró derrotada, alejándose de él

-ya tuviste tu oportunidad, y la perdiste –le recordó colocándose de pie. Kaito la observó desde su lugar

-no sabes cuánto me arrepiento de haberte dejado Miku, ¡Déjame compensar mi error!

-no deseo estar con nadie más Kaito, entiéndelo, ser madre se lleva toda mi energía y mi ánimo, más ahora que tendré que aprender a serlo sola

-pero…

-que no, ya no insistas –dijo comenzando a alterarse –te agradecería que te fueras, realmente estoy agotada y no tengo ningún deseo de tener que ver a nadie –el peli azul iba a protestar cuando la puerta de entrada se abrió, dejando ver a Mikuo, seguido de los gemelos Kagamine. Se quedo de piedra al cruzar su mirada con la de Len, pero su subconsciente la obligo a bajarla hasta sus dedos

-prima, ¿Cómo te sientes? –ella lo miró furiosa, dándole la espalda y caminando en dirección a la escalera

-me voy a mi habitación

-Miku –la llamo Len en un susurro que ella alcanzó a escuchar –necesitaba…

-dije que me iré a mi habitación –repitió ella conteniendo las lágrimas

-¿quieres que vaya contigo? –pregunto Kaito, tratando de aprovecharse del momento

-creí haberte dicho que por favor te fueras –dijo la peli turquesa, sacándole una sonrisa a los otros tres. Miku subió finalmente, dejándolos solos en la sala

-no quiere ni verme…

-hablaré con ella –murmuró Mikuo dando un suspiro. Subió las escaleras en dirección al cuarto de su prima, sabiendo que no cerraría con llave. Se asomo apenas, viéndola recostada en la cama, jugando con Akari –prima

-no te preocupes… -habló la joven sin mirarlo –entiendo que lo hayas traído, es solo que… no soy capaz de mirarlo a la cara

-Len y Rin están preocupados por ti Miku –se sentó en una esquina de la cama, acariciándole la mejilla a Akari, quien rió al reconocer su voz –por ti y por Akari

-es cierto, Rin estaba allí… tú… ¿podrías decirle que suba? –Mikuo asintió con pesar, colocándose de pie -¡Mikuo! –Él volteó a verla –lleva a Akari… extraña a su papá, si quieren, pueden llevarla a la casa de sus abuelos, yo no me opondré, solo, llévate lo esencial

-¿lo dices enserio?

-no podría ser capaz de impedirle ver a su propia hija, después de todo, es el mejor padre del mundo –admitió con una amarga sonrisa. Su primo guardo rápidamente las cosas en un bolso y tomo a la niña en brazos

-nos vemos más tarde

Bajó cuidadosamente, encontrándose a los gemelos sentados en el sofá. Ellos al parecer no lo notaron, ya que seguían observando a su alrededor como si fuesen dos niños que van por primera vez a la casa de su mejor amigo. Se aclaró la garganta, llamando su atención.

-Rin, Miku quiere hablar contigo, dice si puedes subir

-¡Claro! –la pelirrubia subió lo más rápido que pudo, dejándolos solos. Akari comenzó a removerse inquieta en los brazos del peli turquesa al ver a su padre frete a ella. Len sonrió y tomo a su hija en brazos

-te había extrañado preciosa

-lo siento Len, Miku no quiere…

-la entiendo, al menos me deja ver a mi hija

-dice que si la quieres llevar para que la vean tus padres, no hay problema –eso pareció consolar un poco al ojimiel, quien asintió con una fingida sonrisa, caminando en dirección a la salida.

Estar con su hija lo calmaba un poco, pero no podía evitar sentir que estaba perdiendo a Miku por una estupidez. Nunca debió haber besado a Neru, realmente era un idiota de esos que deberían de tener en un altar.

.

.

.

-entonces, ¿No piensas perdonarlo nunca? –la peli turquesa bajo la mirada, pensando en la mejor respuesta para la pregunta que su amiga le acababa de hacer –Miku, Len está destruido, y tú igual, ¿No puedes simplemente darle al menos una oportunidad para defenderse?

-Rin, me engañó, ¡Él mismo me dijo que sería capaz de hacer cualquier cosa que Neru le pidiera con tal de que nos dejara en paz! ¿Y qué si le dice que se acueste con ella?

-¿No confías en él?

-confiaba… estoy tan confundida Rin, tú como mi mejor amiga podrías ayudarme, ¿Qué harías tú si estuvieras en mi caso?

Rin se quedó en silencio, asomándose por la ventana de la habitación. Prefirió no responder a esa pregunta, porque si ese hubiese sido su caso, Mikuo y Neru ya estarían atados en la línea del tren mientras ella reía como maniática.

Miku suspiro y se recostó, cerrando los ojos para tratar de dormirse. Su amiga se sentó a su lado, acariciándole el cabello como si de su hija se tratara. De la nada, el olor del perfume de Miku le pareció el más nauseabundo del mundo, por lo que corrió hacia la ventana, tratando de respirar aire puro. Esto hizo que la peli turquesa la mirara de reojo con extrañeza, volviendo a sentarse.

-¿Qué fue eso?

-¿Qué rayos te echas encima Miku? –frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de que había respondido con otra pregunta

-¿Te sientes bien?

-claro, solo fue tu perfume que me dio nauseas

-Rin…

-¿hmm?

-no uso perfume… esa es la colonia de Akari, ¿Cómo te dan nauseas sólo con la colonia de una bebe? –Rin se encogió de hombros, caminando hacia la puerta

-tengo hambre… Gumiya se comió casi todo mi almuerzo, ¿Puedo robarte algo de comer?

-claro, yo también muero de hambre

Ambas jóvenes bajaron hasta la cocina, donde se prepararon sándwiches. El problema fue que Rin se devoró la mayoría, por lo que debieron bajar a prepararse más 5 minutos después. La pelirrubia parecía bastante hambrienta, como si no hubiese comido algo nunca antes, y como si no fuese a comerlo nunca más.

.

.

.

-así que discutiste con Miku –Meiko jugaba con Akari mientras Len y Mikuo debían arreglárselas con el pequeño diablillo que era Rinto. El señor Kagamine no se había hecho problemas en cuidar a Lenka, y no era para menos, cuando la pequeña lo deseaba, era menos ruidosa que una muñeca -¿Qué fue lo que pasó exactamente entre ustedes?

-n-no quiero hablar de eso –murmuró Len observando cariñosamente a su hija –creo que no quiere volver a verme nunca más

-eres el padre de su hija, tendrá que hablar contigo tarde o temprano cariño –lo tranquilizó Meiko entregándole a Akari –por lo menos no te corrió a patadas de su casa, incluso te dejo llevarte a Akari

-mi prima no le impediría ver a su hija

-dale tiempo Len, el tiempo lo cura casi todo

-pero, ¿Y si darle tiempo no es suficiente? He notado que Kaito la busca mucho últimamente

-pues lucha por ella, ¿La quieres o no?

-claro que la quiero, ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?

-me recuerdas tanto a tu padre cuando joven, siempre luchando por lo que quería

-y eso… ¿es bueno? –Preguntó Mikuo quitándole un lápiz de la boca a Rinto –Miku volverá contigo Len, tarde o temprano lo hará, de todas formas, siempre serás el padre de Akari, por lo que mi prima estará cerca de ti hasta que muera, así que tiene toda su vida para perdonarte

-etto… ¿Qué clase de consuelo es ese ¬¬? –le preguntó Meiko enarcando una ceja, definitivamente, su hijo no pudo haberse buscado un mejor amigo más idiota que el peli turquesa

-bueno, ¿Cuánto tiempo más puede durar enfadada?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Próximo capitulo _

_Se quedo de pie frente a la joven, quien mantenía la mirada clavada en el piso. De pronto sus llorosos ojos se encontraron con los de él. _

_-Miku… -ella se levanto de golpe, abrazándolo con fuerza. No dudó en responderle de la misma forma –calma_

_-tengo tanto miedo Len, no quiero que le pase nada_

_-estará bien, es una niña fuerte, como su madre –la peli turquesa escondió el rostro en su pecho, comenzando a llorar_

…

_-lamento hacer que me acompañaras _

_-descuida –la pelirrubia sonrió tímidamente, lavándose el rostro –no has respondido a lo que te pregunte Rin_

_-te juro que no es nada Miku, debí comer algo que me cayó mal, eso es todo_

_-Rin… _

_-no lo sé Miku… y tampoco quiero saberlo, ¿podrías entenderme?_

_-estas asustada… -murmuró abrazándola protectoramente_

.

.

.

**Lamento que haya sido tan corto, prometo que el próximo será mucho más largo**

**Como siempre, gracias por leer y nos vemos para la próxima **


	27. Chapter 27

**Hola, quería decirles que me alegra mucho que les guste mi fic, y de veras perdón por hacerlos esperar tanto para subir los capítulos, pero como no tengo internet (cuento corto, me cambie de casa y mi modem no aparece todavía) me cuesta mucho más subirlos, entiéndame, ¿sí? Bueno, les dejo el capitulo 27…**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-por favor chiquita, duerme de una vez

Akari se removía inquieta en los brazos de su abuela, quien trataba por todos los medios hacer callar a la pequeña de 6 meses recién cumplidos. Miku no se encontraba en la casa, ya que había ido a entregar unos trabajos a la academia, por lo que había dejado a su madre a cargo del cuidado de la niña. Normalmente eso no solía ser un problema, pero desde hace unos días que la niña no dormía bien y tenía constantes vómitos.

Miku había concertado una visita al médico, la cual sería al día siguiente. Pero mientras no podían hacer más que tratar de calmarla con remedios caseros que poco y nada servían.

Hace poco más de un mes que su hija y su nieta habían vuelto a su casa, y desde entonces recibían nuevamente las constantes visitas de Mikuo y su novia Rin, de sus amigos de la academia, de un chico peli azul que no le resultaba nada confiable, y finalmente del padre de Akari, Len, quien siempre la saludaba y se llevaba a su hija por el día, mientras que Miku se quedaba encerrada en su cuarto hasta que el pelirrubio se iba.

-mamá, ya volví –la voz de su hija resonó por toda la casa, llegando a oídos de Akari, quien comenzó a llorar aún más fuerte. La peli turquesa subió las escaleras casi corriendo, llegando a su habitación los más rápido que sus piernas le permitieron -¿Ha dormido algo?

-no, y no logro hacerla dormir –le respondió pasando a la niña a los brazos de su madre –hija, creo que deberíamos llevarla con un doctor ahora

-pero, el médico la verá mañana… -murmuró Miku meciendo a su hija –vuelve a cargarla mamá, llamaré a Luka

-¿Quién es Luka?

-la doctora de Akari –su madre la observo con el ceño fruncido –es madrina de Len, ¿No la recuerdas? No muy alta, bonita, largo cabello rosa

-ya, ya la recuerdo… entonces llámala

Miku marcó el número de la clínica un par de veces, pero la línea aparecía ocupada, por lo que decidió llamar al celular de Luka. Por suerte, Len se lo había dado en caso de emergencias. Fue solo cosa de segundos antes de que la voz de Gakupo, el marido de Luka, contestara. Luego de un muy rápido saludo por parte de Miku, finalmente consiguió hablar con la doctora.

-_Miku, ¿Qué ocurre?_

-es Akari… ha estado con vómitos, no duerme, no quiere comer y no deja de llorar, estoy empezando a desesperarme Luka, ¿Qué hago?

-_llévala a la clínica de inmediato, yo voy saliendo para allá_

-claro -¿Cómo no había pensado en Luka antes? Realmente ni siquiera servía para ser buena madre.

Fue por Akari y salieron en el auto de su madre rumbo a la clínica de Luka, la cual quedaba a unos 20 minutos de su casa. Al llegar, notaron que Luka ya las estaba esperando. Le hizo unos cuantos exámenes y les recetó unos medicamentos que deberían de calmar a la niña, por lo menos hasta que tuvieran los resultados de los exámenes.

No les dio ningún diagnostico anticipado, solo les dijo que trataran de hacer que la niña comiera algo o podría enfermarse aún más.

Al volver a la casa, Miku subió con su hija hasta su cuarto, mientras su madre preparaba el almuerzo. Aun con los medicamentos, la niña se negaba a comer algo, y mucho menos a dormir. Estaba con los nervios a flor de piel, ya no sabía cómo calmarla, nada le daba resultado, nada menos… sacó su celular y llamó a la única persona que sabía cómo calmar a Akari incluso en momentos así… Len.

Como era sábado, no debería tener problemas en ir hasta su casa de inmediato, o eso esperaba. El teléfono no tardo nada en dejar de sonar.

_-¿Miku?_ –sentía que su corazón se había detenido en su pecho al escuchar su voz luego de tanto tiempo. Trago hondo y se decidió a hablar, pero las palabras no querían salir de su garganta –_Miku, ¿Qué pasa?_

-L-Len… -su voz tembló, estaba nerviosa -¿P-Podrías venir?

_-¿le pasó algo a Akari?_ –maldijo su asertividad, ese pelirrubio siempre sabía todo

-¿Puedes venir o no? -¡Al fin su voz sonó firme! Se felicitó mentalmente por su gran logro.

-_voy de inmediato _

Len colgó antes de que ella alcanzara a decirle nada. Bueno, para ser su primera conversación en un mes, no había estado del todo mal. Obviando el hecho de que solo le había dicho dos oraciones, se sentía feliz de haber escuchado su voz.

Cómo lo extrañaba, lo necesitaba. Ese mes en casa de sus padres siempre se había negado a recibirlo, a verlo, pero solo ella sabía cuánto le dolía ignorarlo. Su maldito orgullo era lo que la mantenía alejada de él, eso lo admitía.

-¡Miku! ¡Te buscan! -¿Ya había llegado? ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo pensando en Len? Dio un suspiro y bajó con la ruidosa niña en brazos. No pudo evitar decepcionarse de ver una cabellera azul en vez de una rubia, pero igualmente le regalo una cálida sonrisa a la inesperada visita

-Kaito, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-vine a verlas, ¿Qué más? –La peli turquesa se sentó en el sofá, sin dejar de mecer a su hija -¿Qué le pasa a Akari?

-está enferma del estomago, nada grave, creo…

-¿Ya la llevaste a un doctor? –Miku asintió en silencio, clavando sus ojos turquesa en el rostro de la niña

-Kaito…

-¿hmm? –alzó levemente la vista, al mismo tiempo que su madre volvía a abrir la puerta, esta vez para dejar ver finalmente a su querido Len –Kagamine, ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

-lo mismo podría preguntarte –respondió Len desafiante. El llanto de la niña lo hizo voltear instintivamente hacia el lugar donde estaba Miku. Sus miradas se quedaron clavadas en el otro por unos segundos, hasta que la de él cambio de ángulo. Avanzó lentamente hacia ella y tomo a Akari en brazos –la llevaré arriba para no molestarlos

-pero no… -Len subió las escaleras antes de que ella alcanzara a decirle nada -¿Por qué sigues viniendo?

-ya te lo he dicho Miku, quiero ser el hombre que te haga feliz, a ti y a nuestra hija

-el que acaba de subir es el único capaz de hacernos felices, no tú… ¡Ya déjame en paz! Por favor Kaito, déjame en paz a mí y a Akari

-ella es mi hija

-no lo es, ella es hija de Len, ¿No fue lo suficientemente obvio? Se calmo apenas lo sintió hablar, ese es el verdadero vinculo entre un padre y su hijo, que lleve tu sangre no quiere decir que seas su padre, entiéndelo de una vez

-Miku, sabes muy bien que conmigo no te conviene quedar mal

-no me amenaces y sal de mi casa ahora –apenas el peli azul salió dando un portazo, la joven se dejo caer en el sofá, agotada de toda la situación. Su madre la observaba apoyada en una de las paredes, casi regañándola con la mirada

-así que ese joven que subió no es el verdadero padre de tu hija

-mamá, te juro que te responderé lo que quieras, pero no ahora –dijo casi en un susurro al borde de las lagrimas –voy a explotar… son muchas cosas, demasiadas para un día

Su madre pareció comprenderla, ya que volvió a la cocina, dejándola sola. Todo esto la estaba superando, tenía un desgaste emocional tan grande que solo quería llorar, sacarse toda la frustración que llevaba dentro de ella.

Cuando finalmente logró volver e sí, notó que los llantos de su hija se habían vuelto leves gemidos provenientes de su habitación. Desde la escalera podía escuchar claramente el tarareo de una canción que le resultaba realmente familiar… la canción que Len le había dedicado a su hija. Se asomo levemente, viendo como el pelirrubio le cantaba a la niña que se removía entre sus acunados brazos. La niña estiraba sus brazos tratando de alcanzar el rostro de su padre con sus pequeñas manitos.

-dime cuál es tu secreto –bromeó entrado a la habitación. Len sonrió de medio lado y se sentó en el borde de la cama con Akari en brazos

-creo que tenemos un vinculo –esta vez fue Miku la que sonrió, sentándose junto a él -¿Cómo has estado?

-¿Estas preguntando por mí?

-por Akari ya le he preguntado a muchas personas, quiero saber cómo estás tú, ¿Es idea mía o sales con Kaito?

-es idea tuya… Kaito no ha dejado de molestarme, eso es todo… ¿Y tú?

-hmm, aquí, solo

-he estado bien –dijo Miku acariciando el rostro de su hija -¿quieres comer?

-si dejo a Akari en su cuna, ¿Llorará? –La peli turquesa se encogió de hombros –bajaré con ella

-bien

A pesar de que Len se quedo mucho rato más en casa de los Hatsune, casi no volvió a hablar con Miku de otra cosa que no fuera la salud de Akari. No se sentían cómodos en la situación, y era más que obvio.

.

.

.

La peli turquesa sujeto con fuerza los exámenes que tenía en sus manos, tratando de descifrar que era exactamente lo que decir en ellos. A su lado, su madre trataba de calmar a la niña que estaba aún más ruidosa que el día anterior. Le dio una rápida mirada a Luka, quien seguía observándola expectante de su reacción. Su expresión no era la de siempre, esta vez no sonreía.

-No es cierto –dijo finalmente la joven arrugando los papeles con fuerza

-necesitaremos operarla cuanto antes Miku, Akari tiene algo muy parecido a un tumor en la boca del estomago, es por eso que no come y vomita, algo así es muy raro en bebés, lo ideal sería operarla esta misma tarde si se pudiera, si esperamos más tiempos, tu hija podría…

-¡No lo digas! –exclamó Miku deteniéndola. Solo pensar que algo malo podía ocurrirle a su hija la alteraba enormemente –esa operación… ¿es riesgosa?

-toda operación puede resultar riesgosa –murmuró Luka tratando de ocultarle la respuesta verdadera

-¿Qué tanto?

-en una bebé de 6 meses… existe una posibilidad de riesgo de un 40% -Miku ahogo un sollozo, colocándose de pie –pero si no la operamos será aún más riesgoso

-pero… pero… -dio una mirada a su pequeña peli turquesa –tú… ¿Podrías asegurarme que la operación saldrá bien?

-te devolveré a tu pequeña tan sana como siempre

Miku asintió levemente, tomando a su hija en brazos para ir a hacer todo el papeleo correspondiente para que operaran a Akari esa misma tarde. Luego de eso, la llevó para que le realizaran los exámenes necesarios.

Estaba asustada, o quería que nada le ocurriera a su hija. ¿Cómo pudo no haber notado antes que había algo mal con Akari? Definitivamente era una mala madre, no era capaz de cuidar bien de su niña.

.

.

.

-profesor, ¿Puedo contestar? –Su celular llevaba sonando varios minutos, por lo que finalmente decidió pedir permiso para atender la llamada –tía, ¿Qué pasa?

El profesor estaba muy concentrado en su clase cuando de pronto su alumno peli turquesa entró corriendo y armando un alboroto de esos que solo Dell y Gumiya sabían hacer. Le extrañaba eso por parte de uno de sus mejores alumnos.

-joven Hatsune, guarde silencio y regrese a su lugar ahora

-no hay tiempo para eso profesor –respondió él dándole la espalda, mirando cara a cara a su mejor amigo, quien parecía bastante extrañado por su actitud –Len, en este mismo momento están a punto de operar a Akari en la clínica de Luka

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-le encontraron algo como un tumor… ¡Vete Ya! –le ordenó Mikuo dando un grito.

Fue suficiente para que el pelirrubio tomara su mochila y saliera corriendo del salón sin siquiera darle una explicación al muy confundido profesor. Aceleró lo más que pudo, conduciendo su coche en dirección a la clínica de su madrina, quien se llevaría un buen regaño por no decirle nada a tiempo.

Apenas logró estacionarse fuera de la clínica, corrió hasta la oficina de su madrina, encontrándose solo con una joven enfermera que le indicó el lugar en el que la doctora estaba realizando una operación. Dio las gracias y volvió a correr, llegando hasta un pasillo en el que solo se distinguía la silueta de una peli turquesa. Comenzó a caminar con más calma, casi sin hacer ruido.

Se quedo de pie frente a la joven, quien mantenía la mirada clavada en el piso. De pronto sus llorosos ojos se encontraron con los de él.

-Miku… -ella se levanto de golpe, abrazándolo con fuerza. No dudó en responderle de la misma forma –calma

-tengo tanto miedo Len, no quiero que le pase nada

-estará bien, es una niña fuerte, como su madre –la peli turquesa escondió el rostro en su pecho, comenzando a llorar

-soy una mala madre, no fui capaz de ver que algo malo le ocurría a mi propia hija

-claro que no, eres la mejor madre del mundo –ella se aferró más a él, quien comenzó a acariciarle el largo cabello –debes estar tranquila

-¿Tú lo estás?

-no… -se sinceró Len mirándola a los ojos como hace tiempo no lo hacía –pero sé que nuestra hija va a estar bien.

Miku sonrió levemente, separándose un poco de él. Ella le había pedido a su madre que llamara a Mikuo para que fuese él quien le hiciera compañía, pero su primo era listo, y de inmediato envió a Len. Era la primera vez que agradecía que fuera un chico tan llevado a su idea.

Se quedaron viendo fijamente por unos segundos, aún abrazados. Len secó las lágrimas de la joven con sus pulgares, haciéndola sonreír nuevamente.

-perdóname –susurró de pronto, tomándola por sorpresa –sé que no es el mejor momento, pero si no lo decía ahora no lo haría nunca

-Len…

-no debí aceptar su tonta propuesta, tú tenías razón –Miku tomo el rostro del joven con ambas manos, atrayéndolo hacia sí para poder besarlo

-ya te había perdonado hace mucho Len –esta vez el sorprendido era él. Parpadeo un par de veces antes de besarla nuevamente –el que estés aquí con nosotras es lo único que me importa en este momento

-siempre he estado para ustedes, y siempre lo estaré

Pasó poco más de una hora cuando Luka se reunió con ellos para decirle que la operación había sido exitosa, y que Akari no corría ningún peligro. Miku abrazó a Len con fuerza, tratando de contagiarle la felicidad que sentía en ese momento por que su hija estuviese sana, y por tenerlo a su lado nuevamente.

.

.

.

Rin y Mikuo llegaron cerca de media hora después de que le dijeran que la operación había resultado exitosa, por lo que los encontraron de buen humor. No pudieron dejar de saltar de alegría apenas se enteraron de que ya habían vuelto a ser novios, diciendo un montón de estupideces que solo ellos dos comprendían.

-Miku… -Rin la llamó casi en un susurro, tratando de que ni Mikuo ni su hermano la escucharan

-¿Qué pasa Rin?

-¿podrías acompañarme al baño? –la peli turquesa dio un suspiro y comenzó a caminar junto a su amiga, quien apenas estuvieron fuera de la vista de los dos jóvenes, apresuro el paso, casi corriendo. Miku no alcanzó a seguirle el paso, por lo que solo logró alcanzarla cuando la pelirrubia comenzó a hacer arcadas

-¿Te sientes mal?

-no, no te preocu… -hizo otra arcada –no es nada –Miku frunció el ceño. Salió del baño en el que estaba por unos segundos, dándole un poco de privacidad a su amiga

-Rin, me recuerdas a alguien

-¿A quién? –le preguntó la pelirrubia sin levantarse del suelo

-a mí, cuando tenía pocos meses de embarazo, ¿No lo crees? –Rin negó, colocándose de pie -¿no estarás embarazada? –la joven ignoró su pregunta, haciéndola bufar

-lamento hacer que me acompañaras

-descuida –la pelirrubia sonrió tímidamente, lavándose el rostro –no has respondido a lo que te pregunte Rin

-te juro que no es nada Miku, debí comer algo que me cayó mal, eso es todo

-Rin…

-no lo sé Miku… y tampoco quiero saberlo, ¿podrías entenderme?

-estas asustada… -murmuró abrazándola protectoramente –tal como lo estaba yo

-no puedo estar embarazada, papá me matara si lo estoy… a Len no le dijo nada porque es su hijo favorito, su hombre, yo soy solo Rin, la hija que por ningún motivo puede quedar embarazada

-no digas eso Rin, además, solo estoy haciendo una suposición

-yo no… -murmuró la pelirrubia separándose de su amiga para observarse en el espejo, bebiendo un poco de agua –ya me hice un examen

-dijiste que no lo sabías…

-¿no puedo mentir?

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

-trate, pero tú siempre tenías demasiados problemas, y no quise darte más haciendo que me guardaras el secreto –en ese momento, se sintió la peor mejor amiga del mundo, había olvidado que Rin también tenía sus problemas, pero para ser sincera, jamás pensó que tendría esa clase de problemas –no sé qué hacer

-¿Cuánto tienes?

-no sé, unos tres meses y medio… supongo –Miku la observó detenidamente, dándose cuenta de que para tener casi 4 meses, su amiga seguía tan delgada como siempre –sí, ya sé que no se me notan, pero eso me dijo el médico

-Rin… -no le gustaba ser ella la que interpretara esos papeles, pero debía evitar que su amiga pasara por lo mismo que ella, aunque de lo que estaba segura, era de que Mikuo jamás dejaría a su novia sola en esto –debes decírselo a los demás, ¿No crees que mi primo merece saberlo?

-lo haré… en su momento

Miku frunció el ceño, cruzándose de brazos. La pelirrubia sonrió tímidamente, saliendo del baño antes que ella. ¿Cuánto más pretendía seguir ocultándoselo a los demás? Dio un suspiro y se reunió con ella, que parecía mucho más aliviada ahora que le había contado todo.

Len pareció bastante feliz de verla de nuevo, como si la última vez que se habían visto hubiese sido hace 100 años. Le dio un tierno beso en los labios y se sentó a su lado, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro. Estaba realmente agotada, pero nada importaba si se trataba de estar con su hija.

.

.

.

-entonces, ¿Cuándo podemos llevarla a casa? –Luka se encogió de hombros, revisando los papeles que tenía desparramados sobre su escritorio

-no lo sé, deberá permanecer interna al menos por una o dos semanas más

-¿tanto? –Miku dio un suspiro, dejándose caer melodramáticamente sobre su silla –no puedo estar tanto tiempo sin ella, además, debo volver a la academia

-sabes que no debes preocuparte por el horario de visitas Miku, esta clínica es mía, y las puertas siempre estarán abiertas para ustedes

-eres muy amable Luka

-¡Dime madrina! –Exclamo la pelirrosa haciendo un divertido mohín –este chico no me tiene ningún respeto, eres como tu padre

-deja eso –sugirió Len enarcando una ceja –en fin, supongo que de todas formas podrías darle otra licencia a Miku, digo, al menos por unos dos o tres días

-eso estaría bien

-claro, no se preocupen por eso… ahora, lo que yo les recomiendo, es que vayan y duerman un poco, porque mi querido ahijado mañana tiene clases, y Miku debe estar aquí temprano, no te preocupes, Akari estará bajo los cuidados de los mejores

-eso esperamos, porque si algo le pasa a nuestra hija, me olvidaré de que eres mi madrina –la amenazó Len con tono lúgubre que le puso los pelos de punta a Luka

Al salir de la oficina de la doctora, se encontraron con Rin y Mikuo durmiendo en los asientos, cada uno con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro del otro. No los culpaban, ya era más de media noche y ellos se habían negado a dejarlos solos. Miku despertó a su primo, mientras que Len tomo a su hermana en brazos y la llevó hasta su coche.

Fue a dejar a Miku hasta la casa de sus padres y a un somnoliento Mikuo a la suya, donde ya lo esperaba la señora Hatsune, probablemente para regañarlo. Prefirió no quedarse a presenciar el espectáculo, ya que Rin aún dormía en el asiento trasero, y lo mejor sería llevarla cuanto antes hasta su cama.

Por primera vez en su vida no le molesto cargar a su hermana gemela, estaba muy feliz como para que algo tan simple le molestara. Miku nuevamente era su novia, y su hija se encontraba bien luego de su operación, ¿Qué más podía pedir?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Próximo capitulo_

…

_-¿Cómo pudiste mentirnos de esta forma? –aun cuando ese hombre trataba de controlarse, daba mucho miedo. Len trago hondo antes de apretar la mano de Miku para darle un poco de su ánimo a la joven _

_-nunca quise hacerlo, es solo que…_

_-¿Qué?_

_-señor, las cosas simplemente se fueron dando, yo de veras considero a Akari como mi hija, y siempre me haré cargo de ella, no por nada lleva mi apellido _

…

_-¡No la toques! –el pelirrubio se colocó delante de su hermana, lanzándole una desafiante mirada al hombre frente a él, quien dio un suspiro y cerro sus manos en forma de puño –no dejaré que le hagas nada, ¡Tampoco que le grites!_

_-¿Por qué no nos calmamos? Pelear no es bueno –sugirió Gumiya, maldiciéndose internamente por estar en el lugar y momento equivocado _

_-¿Dónde está Mikuo? –le preguntó Len a su hermana, sin moverse de su posición _

_-etto… en la enfermería –respondió ella con nerviosismo, desviando la mirada hacia alguna de sus amigas –se desmayo cuando se lo conté _

_._

_._

_._

**Bye bye, besos para todos mis lectores… **


	28. Chapter 28

Las clases se le hicieron eternas ese día al pelirrubio. ¿Desde cuando una simple clase de inglés duraba más de tres horas? ¿O solo habían pasado 30 minutos? No sabría responderle con exactitud, pero de que el profesor se había alargado mucho, se había alargado mucho.

No era que estuviera tan ansioso… bueno, no estaba demasiado ansioso, pero su pequeña ya llevaba casi una semana en la clínica, y hace un día que no iba a visitarla. Lo bueno era que Miku ya había vuelto a clases, y apenas Akari fuera dada de alta, la peliturqueza volvería al club de canto. Eso le alegraba, su vida poco a poco estaba volviendo a la normalidad.

El único problema que había ahora era que la madre de Miku había descubierto que el pelirrubio no era el verdadero padre de Akari, y aunque se había omitido cualquier comentario, apenas el padre de la peliturqueza volviese de su viaje de negocios, tendrían que aclarar todo. Y eso sería el día siguiente, por la mañana.

-¿No crees que es una coincidencia que tu padre y el mío vuelvan justo el mismo día y casi a la misma hora? –le pregunto Rin a su mejor amiga, terminando de guardar sus cosas en su bolso

-hmm… no le veo nada de especial –murmuró Miku levantándose de su puesto –etto, Len, me iré antes, ¿Sí? Debo conversar con Luka sobre un tema muy importante –el joven asintió, mientras su novia observaba de reojo a cierta pelirrubia –vamos Rin

-¿Eh? ¿Te vas con Rin?

-¿Cuál es el problema en que mi mejor amiga me acompañe? –les preguntó frunciendo el ceño. Mikuo chasqueó la lengua antes de hacer un gesto en clara señal de "no me importa" –bien, nos vamos.

Las jóvenes salieron rápidamente, tomando un taxi hasta la clínica de Luka, lugar en el que tenían concertada una cita para examinar a Rin. Bueno, claro que la pelirrosa no sabía exactamente cuál era el problema con su ahijada, pero si la pequeña Rin le pedía que la examinara, por algún motivo importante sería.

Debieron esperar que la doctora terminara de examinar a otra joven antes de que pudiese atenderlas. Realmente, Rin estaba nerviosa, no sabía cómo se tomaría la noticia su madrina, pero ella era en la única persona en quien podía confiar. No quería admitirlo, pero aun cuando el test le había dado positivo, tenía la ligera esperanza de que solo fuera uno de esos errores de fábrica.

-bien mi bella niña, dime ¿Qué te trae por mi consulta?

-etto… -la pelirrubia jugaba nerviosamente con sus dedos, clavando la vista en ellos como si fuesen lo más interesante del mundo –m-madrina, necesito que… que me hagas un e-examen

-un examen exactamente, ¿De qué?

-Luka –la llamó Miku tratando de controlar el nivel de su voz –queremos que veas si realmente…

-¿Realmente qué?

-si realmente estoy o no embarazada –la firmeza en la voz de Rin contrastaba completamente con el temblor de sus manos. La expresión de Luka en ese momento era realmente indescifrable para las jóvenes, casi pareciera que se había quedado de piedra -¿L-Luka?

-es… es una broma… ¿Verdad? –ambas negaron en silencio, bajando la mirada. Luka dio un largo suspiro y se coloco de pie, comenzando a caminar en círculos por su oficina –pensé que tú eras responsable Rin, realmente… ¿Qué clase de educación recibieron ustedes de sus padres? –La decepción era obvia, a juzgar por el tono de voz que usaba la pelirrosa –enserio creí que Len y Miku serían los únicos que cometerían ese descuido… estoy consciente de que no eres la más lista de los dos pero, ¿Cómo no te cuidaste Rin?

-s-si lo hacía –se defendió ella –de verdad… tomaba pastillas

-esas cosas… no siempre son efectivas, pero era lógico que una niña no lo supiera –habló Luka con tono de conformismo –realmente, siento envidia de ustedes, que sin siquiera desearlo, consiguen lo que yo y Gakupo hemos estado deseando desde el momento que nos volvimos novios –dio un suspiro y salió de la sala, dejándolas solas

-¿A qué se…?

-mi madrina… no puede tener hijos –le explicó Rin tratando de no sonar lastimosa –es por eso que nos dedica tanto tiempo a mí y a Len, es como nuestra tercera mamá

-¿Quién es la primera?

-mi madre verdadera –le contestó sonriendo nostálgica –a pesar de que nos abandono cuando apenas éramos unos bebés, no deja de ser nuestra madre… luego esta Meiko, y finalmente Luka… que curioso, aun cuando nuestra madre no nos quiso, nunca nos ha hecho falta el amor de ella, con Meiko y Luka es más que suficiente… si realmente estoy embarazada… trataré de ser la mejor mamá del mundo para mi bebé

-Rin… ¿En qué momento dejaste de ser la niñita inmadura que molestaba a todo el mundo?

-en el momento en el que descubrí que verdaderamente existe gente mala en este mundo –le contesto la pelirrubia refiriéndose a Kaito.

.

.

.

-buenos días preciosa –Miku se removió en su lugar, negándose a abrir los ojos. Len sonrió de medio lado, acariciándole tiernamente la mejilla –oye Miku, es hora de levantarse

El día anterior, Len se había quedado a dormir en la casa de los Hatsune, por lo que compartió cama con su novia, lo cual le encanto, ya que desde hace mucho tiempo que no despertaba con la peliturqueza a su lado.

-hoy no… -murmuró ella abrazándolo –quedémonos así un poco más

-me encantaría, pero solo si me dices por qué Rin fue a hacerse unos exámenes donde mi madrina ayer –Miku rió por lo bajo, desperezándose -¿Qué es tan gracioso?

-solo la llamas madrina cuando ella no te puede oír –le susurró abrazándose a la almohada –que curioso…

-no te desvíes del tema

-lo que Rin y yo fuimos a hacer donde Luka… no te incumbe –le respondió finalmente, colocándose de pie rápidamente -¿no dijiste que debíamos levantarnos?

Len murmuró unas palabras que la joven no alcanzó a captar a la perfección, por lo que optó por ignorarlas y comenzar a colocarse el uniforme de la academia. Cuando Len decía algo solo para él, no eran palabras muy gratas de oír para los demás, era algo que había aprendido gracias a Mikuo.

Acababan de vestirse cuando un fuerte grito se escucho desde el comedor, un grito que los dejo momentáneamente paralizados. Esa voz solo podía ser de una persona…

Miku tragó hondo antes de decidirse a bajar, seguida de cerca por su novio, quien sujetaba firmemente su mano. No alcanzaron a poner un pie dentro del comedor cuando la furiosa mirada del señor Hatsune se clavó en ellos.

-¿Es verdad? –le preguntó, dando por hecho que su hija sabía muy bien a qué se refería -¿Quién es realmente el padre de la niña Miku?

-papá… -murmuró ella bajando la mirada

-¿Cómo pudiste mentirnos de esta forma? –aun cuando ese hombre trataba de controlarse, daba mucho miedo. Len trago hondo antes de apretar la mano de Miku para darle un poco de su ánimo a la joven

-nunca quise hacerlo, es solo que…

-¿Qué?

-señor, las cosas simplemente se fueron dando, yo de veras considero a Akari como mi hija, y siempre me haré cargo de ella, no por nada lleva mi apellido

-niño… apenas eres un niño… -murmuró él observándolo detalladamente -¿Cómo esperan que le confié el futuro de mi hija y de mi nieta a un niño?

-papá, Len tiene razón, él es el padre de Akari… creí que notarías que aun cuando hemos estado separados por unos meses, él nunca se despreocupo de la niña, y nunca lo haría

-¿Qué paso con el verdadero padre? –Los jóvenes se miraron dubitativos –Miku…

-cuando le dije que estaba embarazada… me dijo que abortara –habló la peliturqueza dando un suspiro –y me dijo que si no lo hacía este bebé sería un problema solo mío –su padre se dejo caer sobre la silla más cercana, pasándose una mano por el cabello con pesar –no quiero hablar de él papá… por favor, compréndenos, las cosas solo se dieron así… Len es el mejor padre que Akari podría haber tenido, eso es algo obvio para cualquiera

-tu chico… ¿Qué harás si algún día el padre de Akari quiere reclamarla como suya? Dime, ¿ya han pensado en esa posibilidad?

-si eso pasara… movería cielo y tierra para que Akari esté con nosotros –dijo Len mirándolo con firmeza –con sus padres… no con un aparecido

El hombre los miró con desconfianza, volviendo a suspirar mientras le daba un sorbo a su café, pensando en lo que el pelirrubio le había dicho. Ese chico parecía de confianza, además, Miku tenía razón, aun cuando no estaban juntos, él nunca dejo de ver a su hija…

Len se disculpo unos segundos antes de contestar el teléfono que sonaba insistentemente, todo ante la atenta mirada de los tres presentes.

-¿Qué Rin qué? –medio gritó con algo de furia en su voz, volteándose hacia Miku, quien desvió la mirada de inmediato –voy de inmediato… no dejes que se mueva de donde esta –cortó y tomo su mochila, avanzando hacia la salida –Miku… nos vamos –ella no se atrevió a reclamarle nada ante la mirada asesina que su novio le daba –señor, ¿podríamos hablar más tarde? Surgió un pequeño percance con mi hermana, y debemos irnos

Basto con un movimiento de cabeza por parte de su suegro para que ambos salieran casi corriendo de la casa en dirección al coche de Len. Miku lo observaba de reojo, jugando con sus dedos mientras él no desviaba su mirada del camino.

-lo sabías ¿verdad? –pregunto de pronto el pelirrubio presionando con fuerza el volante –eso es lo que fueron a hacer donde Luka ayer…

-etto…

-mi hermana está embarazada y yo no sabía nada…

-nadie lo sabía –murmuró ella negándose a mirarlo a los ojos –solo yo… lo sospechaba, por eso la lleve donde Luka

-¡Es básicamente lo mismo! –grito Len golpeando el volante

-¡No me grites que yo no tengo la culpa de nada!

-mi hermana… quería irse a estudiar al extranjero apenas se graduara… ¿te lo había dicho? –Miku lo miró extrañada, tardando varios segundos en analizar cuidadosamente sus palabras… cuando se graduaran, el bebé de Rin no pasaría de los dos meses de vida… nunca podría irse al extranjero… realmente, nunca podría hacerlo –de veras que yo pensaba apoyarla, sería muy difícil convencer a mi padre para que la dejara… enserio estaba ilusionada con irse a París o Londres

.

.

.

El peliturqueza no alcanzó a terminar de procesar las simples palabras que había dicho su novia, cuando ya estaba tirado en el piso, delirando, semiinconsciente. Rin lo observaba con una ceja alzada, repasando lo ocurrido.

FLASH BACK

_-¿Qué tal una carrera hasta la academia? –propuso Mikuo, mientras los brutos que tenía por amigos aceptaban emocionados. Rin maldijo por lo bajo, ¿Por qué justo esa mañana las chicas no se habían ido con ellos? -¡Vamos Rin! Será divertido_

_-yo creo que no –murmuró dando un suspiro _

_-pero… ¿Por qué no? Anda Rin, no seas aburrida _

_-¡Ya te dije que no! _

_-¡Vamos Rin! ¡No seas así! ¿Por qué no?_

_-¡Porque estoy embarazada, grandísimo idiota! –le grito deteniéndose abruptamente. Los otros cuatro la observaron sorprendidos, eso hasta que el peliturqueza cayó desmayado._

FIN FLASH BACK

Se quedo parada en el mismo lugar, observando el camino por el que Dell y Ted se habían llevado a su desmayado novio, mientras Gumiya hablaba por teléfono con quien sabe que persona. _"Vaya idiota saliste Rin Kagamine"_ se regaño a sí misma dándose un golpe mentalmente. ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido gritarle en medio de la calle al "siempre idiota" Mikuo, que estaba embarazada?

-¿con quién hablabas? –le preguntó al peli verde apenas este finalizó la llamada

-con Len… -susurró él guardándose el celular en el bolsillo

-vaya, no tardaste ni medio minuto en avisarle que la idiota de su hermana estaba embarazada –Gumiya comenzó a hacer extraños gestos, tratando de decirle que se callara de una vez. Ella frunció el ceño, volteándose hacia donde miraba el peli verde, sorprendiéndose al punto de casi terminar como su novio –pa…pá

-¿Estas… embarazada? –le preguntó él cerrado las manos en forma de puño. Rin trago hondo, maldiciendo nuevamente su estupidez –Rin Kagamine… ¡No eres más que una…! –grito alzando la mano. La joven apretó los parpados con fuerza, escuchando como desde lejos, la voz de Miku llamaba a su hermano.

-¡No la toques! –el pelirrubio se colocó delante de su hermana, lanzándole una desafiante mirada al hombre frente a él, quien dio un suspiro y cerro sus manos en forma de puño –no dejaré que le hagas nada, ¡Tampoco que le grites!

-¿Por qué no nos calmamos? Pelear no es bueno –sugirió Gumiya, maldiciéndose internamente por estar en el lugar y momento equivocado

-¿Dónde está Mikuo? –le preguntó Len a su hermana, sin moverse de su posición

-etto… en la enfermería –respondió ella con nerviosismo, desviando la mirada hacia alguno de sus amigos –se desmayo cuando se lo conté

-Miku, Gumiya… vayan a ver a ese idiota ¿pueden? –Los dos asintieron dudosos, alejándose lentamente, sin perderlos de vista -¡Miku!

-¿eh?

-olvide decirte que… Luka llamó anoche, dijo que fuéramos por Akari esta tarde, que ya se encuentra totalmente sana –la joven esbozo una tierna sonrisa de satisfacción antes de dar media vuelta y retomar su camino –Rin…

-¿hmm?

-ve con ellos –la joven dudo un segundo antes de obedecer a la orden de su hermano, quien no dejaba de observar desafiantemente el rostro de su padre –trataste de golpearla

-lo impediste

-claro… -soltó una pequeña carcajada, presionando con fuerza los puños –soy su hermano

-soy su padre, y por ende, el tuyo también

-nunca te he discutido nada, lo sabes muy bien, pero… no vuelvas a intentar golpearla, créeme que yo también me decepcioné apenas lo supe, tú no eres de los que se atreverían a golpear a su hija embarazada, ¿O sí?

-por supuesto que no –aseguró su padre, relajando la postura, cosa que Len imito de inmediato –pero, mataré a tu mejor amigo, dalo por hecho

-matarlo, no… es primo de Miku, y ella sufriría mucho si ese idiota muere, yo había pensado en torturarlo lenta y dolorosamente

-vine para darles una sorpresa, pero veo que tu hermana se me adelanto –Len sonrió de medio lado, agradeciendo que su padre fuera la persona que era.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Próximo capitulo _

_-es lindo estar de vuelta –murmuró Miku dejando a su hija en la cuna –veo que tú también estas feliz, claro, la niña malcriada vuelve a los brazos de su padre, el mal criador_

_-¿mal criador? –Preguntó Len en tono burlón, cruzándose de brazos -¿hablando mal de mí a mis espaldas? ¡Y encima con mi propia hija! _

_-eres un exagerado, ¿Verdad Akari?_

_-bbu bbu –balbuceo la pequeña peliturqueza extendiéndole los brazos a su padre –bbu bbu _

_-¡Eres tan adorable! _

…

_-y pensar que estos diablillos ya casi cumplen el año –murmuró Rin alzando a su hermanito, mientras Meiko la regañaba por hacer más fuerzas de las que debería en su estado –vamos mam… Meiko-se corrigió la pelirrubia cambiando drásticamente su expresión, mientras la peli castaña la observaba sorprendida, al igual que todos. El asunto, era básicamente que… Rin era la única que nunca la había llamado mamá, ni siquiera cuando era una bebé –iré por algo de comer _

_-casi lo dices –la molesta voz de su hermano la hizo voltear –debiste terminar la palabra, sabes tan bien como yo que Meiko es y será siempre nuestra única madre _

_._

_._

_._

**Perdón, perdón, perdón, les juro que no me demoro en subirlos a propósito. Gracias por la paciencia, y nos vemos… **


	29. Chapter 29

Miku tomó con fuerza a su hija de 7 meses entre sus brazos, sonriendo al notar que la niña se relajaba de inmediato al sentirla cerca, 7 meses, y finalmente había podido lograr que su hija realmente la quisiera como su mamá. Era tan absurdo pensar que había estado más de 6 meses en una constante lucha, y con su propia hija. A su lado, Len acomodaba las últimas cosas dentro de la maleta, sin olvidarse del peluche favorito de Akari.

Habían pasado ya varias semanas desde la operación de la pequeña peli turquesa, semanas en las que Miku había optado por quedarse a vivir con sus padres, para que así su madre cuidara de la niña mientras ella estaba en la academia. Rin acababa de cumplir los 4 meses de embarazo, y Mikuo aún estaba en proceso de recuperación de la paliza que le había dado Len, su suegro y su propia madre, sí, ser padre le estaba saliendo bastante doloroso al peli turquesa.

De Kaito, realmente sabían muy poco, ya que había dejado de asistir a la academia, y por lo que contaba su gemelo, estaba recibiendo clases por medio de un profesor particular. De hecho, ya ni siquiera hablaba con sus hermanos o con Nero, la única persona que realmente tenía acceso a él era Neru, y esa chica realmente era una perra. Aún así, Miku no dejaba de preocuparse, la última vez que habían hablado, él prácticamente la había amenazado _"sabes muy bien que conmigo no te conviene quedar mal",_ repetía mentalmente la joven una y otra vez. ¿Realmente se atrevería a hacerle algo?

El auto de Len se detuvo frente a la casa de color verde agua que hace mucho tiempo la había recibido por primera vez, ese lluvioso día en el que descubrió que sus amigos valían mucho más que el oro, que ellos a pesar de todo, jamás la dejarían sola. Bajo la vista hacia la cabellera turquesa de su hija, quien trataba por todos los medios de asomarse por la ventanilla, fracasando una y otra vez en su tarea. Cuando finalmente la pequeña se dio por vencida, recurrió a lo más fácil para un bebé, llorar hasta que alguien cumpliera sus caprichos.

Sonrió de medio lado, alzándola un poco para que pudiera ver aquella casa, la cual la niña no tardo en reconocer como suya, ya que dio una pequeña carcajada antes de comenzar a golpear el vidrio con sus diminutas palmas. Salió del coche, mientras Len sacaba las maletas, subiendo hasta el cuarto de su hija, que seguía igual de bello y limpio que siempre, clara señal de que alguien en esa casa no perdía las esperanzas de que la dueña de aquel dormitorio volviera pronto.

-es lindo estar de vuelta –murmuró Miku dejando a su hija en la cuna –veo que tú también estas feliz, claro, la niña malcriada vuelve a los brazos de su padre, el mal criador

-¿mal criador? –Preguntó Len en tono burlón, cruzándose de brazos -¿hablando mal de mí a mis espaldas? ¡Y encima con mi propia hija!

-eres un exagerado, ¿Verdad Akari?

-bbu bbu –balbuceo la pequeña peliturqueza extendiéndole los brazos a su padre –bbu bbu

-¡Eres tan adorable! –exclamó Len tomando a la niña con emoción, lanzándola suavemente una y otra vez al aire, mientras ella reía estruendosamente. Miku se cruzo de brazos, aclarándose la garganta para llamar la atención de su novio -¿Qué ocurre?

-sí Len, yo también te extrañaba –murmuró con el ceño fruncido, suavizando luego la mirada al encontrarse con la sonrisa de su hija –iré por algo de comer…

-dudo que encuentres algo –la joven se volvió extrañada, observándolo interrogante –pues… quiero decir, dudo que Rin haya dejado algo de comer –volvió a dejar a Akari en la cuna, haciéndola soltar un sollozo –no lo entiendo, ¿Por qué come tanto? ¿Qué acaso está esperando un elefante?

-¡No hables así de tu sobrino! –Lo regaño Miku dándole un golpe en la cabeza –no todas las mujeres son iguales durante el embarazo Len, tú eres listo, deberías saberlo –el pelirrubio sonrió tímidamente, volteándose para mirar a Akari

–tú crees que… ¿está feliz con todo esto? –Bien, admitía que esa pregunta sí la había pillado desprevenida -¿Crees que Rin está conforme con todo esto? -¡Ay Dios mío! Ese chico lucia demasiado sexi cuando se ponía en el papel de hermano preocupado, "_No pienses en esas cosas Miku"_ se regaño mentalmente forzando su mejor sonrisa

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-no veo que el tema de su embarazo le preocupe mucho, suele ser descuidada y torpe, pero últimamente es peor que una niña de 3 años

-solo son las hormonas, Rin no está 100% feliz con el hecho de ser madre, pero jamás haría algo que pudiera lastimar a su hijo, por si eso es lo que te preocupa, esa chica es tonta, pero no le haría nada a su propio hijo… o hija

-tienes razón.

-por cierto, ¿Dónde está ahora?

-probablemente –murmuró Len observando la hora en su teléfono –esté dormida en este momento, no despertará hasta la hora de cenar

.

.

.

Miku cerró con fuerza su cuaderno, dejándolo nuevamente en su bolso mientras el resto de sus amigos hablaban de alguna estupidez que probablemente no tenía nada que ver con el tema de conversación que tenían hace unos segundos acerca de los beneficios de comer muchas zanahorias. Estúpido, sí, pero Gumi y si novio amaban esa cosa naranja, y cuando se ponían a hablar de eso, no había quien pudiera hacerlos callar. A su lado, Rin se devoraba una enorme naranja que solo ella sabía de dónde había salido.

-nee Miku, ¿Me acompañas a comprar algo de comer?

-¿Piensas seguir comiendo? –Rin clavo su mirada asesina en el autor de aquella desafortunada frase, el siempre torpe Gumiya, quien trago hondo, sonriéndole con nerviosismo –pues entonces yo invito –su mano tembló al momento de entregarle algo de dinero a la pelirrubia, quien sonrió agradecida, comenzando a alejarse –me salve… -dijo en un susurro que Miku alcanzó a escuchar antes de seguir a su amiga por el pasillo que daba a la cafetería.

-Rin, hace rato que no venias –la saludo la joven que atendía, sonriendo dulcemente –estas muy bella

-gracias Lily-chan

-bien, ¿Qué vas a querer?

-etto… ¡Una enorme naranja! –medio grito levantando ambos brazos -¿sí?

-¿Cómo no lo sospeche? –Lily le entrego la fruta, recibiendo el dinero de manos de la pelirrubia -¡Miku! ¿Cómo está tu hija?

-bien, gracias por preguntar –la joven hizo una pequeña reverencia antes de darles la espalda para atender a los nuevos clientes –ya Rin, volvamos

-nee Miku, pareciera que ya no te gusta pasar tiempo conmigo –se quejo Rin haciendo un puchero

-no es eso Rin –murmuró suspirando cansadamente. Su amiga chasqueó la lengua, volviendo a concentrarse en la fruta que tenía entre sus manos

-¡Cuidado! ¡Que aquí esta las jóvenes símbolo de esta academia! –la molesta voz de cierta pelirrubia a sus espaldas la hizo voltear, encontrándose frente a frente con el sonriente rostro de Neru

-¿Qué quieres? –bufó Miku con repentino fastidio

-¡Hey! No se me acerquen mucho, que pueden contagiarme, y yo no quiero terminar como ustedes, con un hijo a cuestas –Rin frunció el ceño, dejando caer su preciada naranja para empuñar la mano –realmente… ¿Te atreves a pelear conmigo sabiendo que atentas contra la vida de eso que llevas dentro? –la joven freno en seco, maldiciendo por lo bajo –esto es genial, no puedes pelear como la callejera que eres, es realmente… perfecto

-ya cállate bruja –escupió Rin tomando la mano de Miku, quien no se movió ni un solo centímetro. Esa rubia oxigenada estaba sola, y aun así era capaz de molestarlas tanto, era capaz incluso de burlarse de la vulnerabilidad de Rin en ese momento

-¿Y qué si no quiero callarme? Tú ya no puedes pelear

-no, Rin ya no puede pelear –murmuró Miku comenzando a empuñar sus manos, liberándose del agarre de Rin para darle un fuerte golpe en el rostro a la molesta rubia –pero yo sí –lanzó encima de ella, haciéndola caer bruscamente, comenzando a golpearla.

El fuerte alboroto llamo la atención de sus amigos, quienes por alguna extraña razón, tenían el presentimiento de que Rin estaba involucrada en una pelea. Bueno, más que presentimiento, era una costumbre ya. Era por eso que jamás esperaron encontrarse con esa escena, Neru Akita en el piso con Miku sobre ella, golpeándola una y otra vez, mientras Rin observaba atónita a su amiga. No, eso sí que nunca se lo habrían esperado. Tras de ellos llegaron Nero y Akaito, quienes miraron dudosos a Len, haciéndolo recordar que debía alejar a su novia de la Akita, eso porque ellos ya o se involucraban en esas cosas.

El pelirrubio rodeo la cintura de Miku, separándola de su contrincante con algo de dificultad, dándole la oportunidad a Nero de hacer lo mismo con su lastimada hermana. Miku respiro hondo antes de calmarse, buscando con la mirada a su mejor amiga, quien se encontraba junto a su novio.

-si no es mucho pedir, ¿Me podrían decir por qué peleaban? –la pregunta de Akaito las hizo dejar de observarse con odio por una fracción de segundo

-¿Cómo puedes quedarte ahí? ¡Esta idiota me estaba golpeando! –le reclamo Neru a su hermano, quien rodo los ojos

-pues si te golpeo, algo debiste haberle hecho –se limito a decir su gemelo bostezando

-¿Miku? –de pronto todas las miradas se centraron en ella

-esta estúpida… molestó a mi amiga, ¿Pretendes que le aplauda por eso? –se soltó del agarre de su novio, acercándose peligrosamente a la Akita –tómalo como una venganza, por lo que le dijiste a Rin, y por todas las cosas que he debido aguantarte desde mi embarazo hasta hoy, pero no te olvides de algo, una pequeña cosa muy importante –bajo el tono de voz, terminando susurrándole al oído –Rin no estará embarazada por siempre, y ella sí sabe golpear, esto solo fue una pequeña parte de lo que te hará mi amiga si sigues molestando

-bruja…

La peliturqueza sonrió de medio lado, comenzando a alejarse. En cierto modo, sus palabras eran muy ciertas, y Neru estaba al tanto de eso. Sí, Rin no podía hacer fuerzas durante su embarazo, pero un embarazo dura 9 meses, y entonces la pelirrubia no tendría impedimentos para partirle el rostro a la Akita si ella así lo quisiera.

.

.

.

La peli castaña sirvió algo de limonada mientras dos pequeños pelirrubios gateaban de un lado a otro, dejando en evidencia la energía que eran capaces de tener los bebes a sus tiernos 11 meses, y la falta de esta en los jóvenes que pasaban la mayor parte del día ocupados estudiando y jugando al futbol, por lo que definitivamente no estaban de humor para andar detrás de esos dos como perros guardianes, ¡Eso sí que no! Y encima, sus novias se excusaban con que eran madres para no ayudar en nada en el cuidado de esos dos diablitos en miniatura.

Len chasqueó la lengua, tomando a Rinto en brazos de una vez por todas, haciendo que el pequeño comenzara a llorar estruendosamente, pasando finalmente a los brazos de su hermana Rin, quien le metió una paleta en la boca antes de sentarlo sobre sus piernas.

-es enserio chicos, deben al menos tratar de no pelear más por favor –Miku dio un bufido, dejando que su hija jugara con sus dedos –me sorprende como es que el director aún no los ha expulsado

-digamos que… somos importantes para él –comentó Mikuo recordando lo mucho que el director los había felicitado por su forma de jugar al futbol, claro, él era un amante de ese deporte –aún así, yo también le hubiese partido el rostro a esa… chica

-perra… -dijo Miku en un susurro que no alcanzo a llegar a los oídos de nadie más –de verdad Meiko, vamos a portarnos bien, lo prometo

-hmm, no sé por qué, pero me cuesta mucho confiar en una promesa de ustedes, en especial de estos dos –dijo refiriéndose a los gemelos

-tal vez es porque los criaste y los conoces muy bien –la voz los hizo voltear hacia la puerta de entrada, donde se encontraba el señor Kagamine colgando su chaqueta. Meiko lo recibió con un beso, mientras los pelirrubios más pequeños comenzaron a balbucear cosas mientras enseñaban los pocos dientes que tenían -¿Qué hizo Rin ahora?

-¿Por qué tuve que ser yo la del problema? –preguntó la aludida cruzándose de brazos con enfado

-etto, Rin no hizo nada padre, Miku tuvo un problema con Neru, eso es todo

-¿con esa chica Akita?

-la misma, esa bruja –murmuró Rin por lo bajo, colocándose de pie. Rinto hizo un tierno puchero antes de comenzar a extenderle los brazos para que su hermana lo elevara

-vaya, este chico –rió Meiko observando a su hijo –cariño, ¿Me trajiste algo de sake?

-ya te dije que no beberás hasta que los niños puedan cuidarse solos, tu ebria es un verdadero peligro público –la mujer frunció el ceño, dándole una mirada asesina a su esposo

-hablando de eso, solo queda un mes para su cumpleaños –recordó Len dándole una rápida mirada a su hermanita Lenka, quien trataba co afán de devorarse los dedos de Mikuo

-y pensar que estos diablillos ya casi cumplen el año –murmuró Rin alzando a su hermanito, mientras Meiko la regañaba por hacer más fuerzas de las que debería en su estado –vamos mam… Meiko-se corrigió la pelirrubia cambiando drásticamente su expresión, mientras la peli castaña la observaba sorprendida, al igual que todos. El asunto, era básicamente que… Rin era la única que nunca la había llamado mamá, ni siquiera cuando era una bebé –iré por algo de comer

-casi lo dices –la molesta voz de su hermano la hizo voltear –debiste terminar la palabra, sabes tan bien como yo que Meiko es y será siempre nuestra única madre

-no molestes Len, me confundí, es todo

-¿Por qué te niegas a considerarla una madre para ti?

-¡Porque cada vez que escucho la palabra "mamá" recuerdo a la mujer que no nos quiso Len! –Le grito ella dejando el vaso de lado –esa palabra me hace sentir un odio inmenso, un rencor tan grande… Meiko, ella es demasiado importante para mí, pero… temo que si llego a llamarla de esa forma, el odio que esa palabra me produce se vaya en contra de ella

-esa no es la idea que deberías tener de esa palabra Rin, estás muy equivocada

-si ella no estuviera muerta… te juro que este odio sería aun mayor

-Rin

-Meiko es mucho más que una madre para mí Len, pero, me siento como una estúpida al dejar que el rencor que siento por la mujer que me abandono se mezcle con el cariño que siento por la que me crió

-oye, parece que el embarazo te está volviendo mucho más inteligente –bromeo Len, relajando el ambiente. Su gemela le lanzo un poco de agua, haciendo un mohín mientras se aguantaba la risa.

.

.

.

La pequeña mesa se encontraba repleta de fotografías, mientras una mujer las revisaba atentamente, inspeccionando con atención el rostro de los jóvenes en ellas.

El largo y ondulado cabello anaranjado caía por sobre su hombro derecho, acentuado el fino rostro poseedor de unos hermosos y brillantes ojos de color jade, los que se desplazaba de un lugar a otro, siguiendo el dedo que la mujer deslizaba sobre el rostro del pelirrubio de la fotografía, para luego trasladarse al de la pequeña en los brazos de este. Frunció levemente el ceño al ver detalladamente a la niña peli turquesa, dándole un sorbo a su copa de champagne, chasqueando los dedos.

Un hombre alto, de cabello oscuro y mirada intimidante apareció de inmediato, haciendo una reverencia antes de que ella curvara sus labios en una sonrisa.

-dígame qué necesita señora

-esto ya es antiguo, dime… ¿Qué has averiguado últimamente? –el hombre desapareció por unos segundos, volviendo con una carpeta, la cual le entrego de inmediato a la mujer –esta niña… ¿Quién es?

-Akari Kagamine

-¿Kagamine?

-así es, hija del joven Len y la muchacha peli turquesa –le enseñó una de las fotografías en las que salían Len y Miku junto a Gumiya y Dell –al parecer, acaba de cumplir los 7 meses de edad

-ya veo… con que tiene una hija –susurró ella observando detalladamente a Miku -¿Y qué hay de la segunda?

-es una chica bastante problemática… acaba de cumplir los 4 meses de embarazo, su novio es este joven, Mikuo Hatsune, primo de la chica que aparecía junto a Len

-¿Embarazada? –Chasqueó la lengua, jugando con los collares que adornaban su cuello -¿Qué clase de mujer crió a estos chicos?

-respecto a eso –el hombre volvió a tomar la carpeta, sacando de ella una foto en la que aparecían Meiko junto a su esposo, sus hijos, además de Rin, Len, Mikuo y Akari –esta fotografía llegó esta mañana… pero al parecer es antigua, de hace uno meses atrás

-Ken… -lo llamo ella en un susurro, fijando su mirada en el señor Kagamine –sigue tan guapo como la última vez que nos vimos, pero, ¿Qué hace con Meiko?

-¿la conoce?

-claro que la conozco, yo… disfrutaba quitándole los novios cuando aun estudiábamos –recordó sonriendo de medio lado

-ella es la mujer del señor Kagamine, se caso con ella unos meses después de quedar viudo

-viudo… -repitió la mujer dando una carcajada –estos niños

-son los gemelos Rinto y Lenka Kagamine, actualmente están próximos al año de edad, los hijos menores del matrimonio

-¡Ya fue suficiente! Creo que es hora de enseñarle a esa mujer que nunca he perdido en nada… Nick

-dígame, señora

-prepara todo, creo que volveremos a mi tierra natal

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Próximo capitulo_

_-es… es imposible –Lenka comenzó a llorar, reclamando la atención de su madre –t-tú…_

_-¿Qué pasa Meiko? –Preguntó ella sonriendo con superioridad, jugando con la copa entre sus dedos –pareciera que viste a un fantasma _

_-se supone que estabas…_

_-en Estados Unidos, ¿Dónde más? –la peli castaña se dejo caer pesadamente sobre la silla, pasándole un juguete a su hija mientras Rinto dormía tranquilamente –tus niños… se parecen demasiado a ellos_

…

_-¿Qué es esto? –La joven observo dudosa el sobre que acababa de recibir, examinándolo minuciosamente, mientras Akari mordía su mano, haciendo reír al cartero –muchas gracias _

_-su niña es muy bella -murmuró él haciendo una reverencia _

_-si, ya lo sé, es preciosa… _

_-adiós señorita_

_-vaya con cuidado –Miku volvió a entrar, dejando a su hija junto a ella en el sofá. _

_Abrió la carta con sus temblorosos dedos, leyendo con rapidez su contenido. Ahogo un grito en su garganta, llevándose una mano a la boca antes de mirar a Akari. No podía ser verdad, no podía estar pasándole esto. _

_._

_._

_._

**Tadan, tadan, fin de este capítulo. Como siempre, gracias por leer y nos vemos para la próxima vez. Besos para todos **


	30. Chapter 30

Los jóvenes se lanzaron a la cama al mismo tiempo, dando un largo suspiro que dejaba en evidencia lo cansados que se encontraban. Bueno, nadie les había dicho que cuidar de más de 30 niños de entr años era tarea fácil, en especial cuando estas embarazada o tienes una hija de 8 meses que a cada minuto reclama la atención de sus padres. Rin bufó con molestia, llevándose una mano al vientre mientras su novio presionaba los parpados con fuerza, tratando de obtener un solo segundo de silencio. Miku apoyó la cabeza en el pecho de Len, quien le acariciaba el largo cabello.

El motivo de su cansancio era el cumpleaños de los gemelos Rinto y Lenka que, al ser el primero, se lo celebraron en grande. El problema era que Meiko los había obligado a ayudar a ordenar, vigilar a los niños, atender a los invitados y además cuidar de los cumpleañeros, aunque Rin solo debía cumplir la mitad de las tareas por su estado. Aunque eso no había sido un gran consuelo para la joven que estaba próxima a los 5 meses de embarazo.

Apenas los invitados se habían ido, ellos aprovecharon de descansar mientras Akari y los gemelos dormían plácidamente. Aunque sí debía admitir que en todo el día tuvieron unas pocas horas de descanso… las horas en que sus amigos, tal vez por lastima, fueron a ayudarlos. Meiko era una bruja explotadora, de eso no había ninguna duda, y encima ebria, ya que aprovechando que su esposo estaba ocupado, aprovechaba para beber sake a escondidas de él.

-se acabo… -susurró Mikuo pasándose la mano por el rostro con cansancio –por fin se fueron todos

-esos… no eran niños –murmuró su novia –era monstruos… horribles monstruos, Mikuo, prométeme que si nuestro hijo es así, lo enviaremos al reformatorio

-¡Las cosas que dices! –Exclamo el peliturqueza algo espantado –claro que no, además, aún no sabes que será

-es cierto Rin, ¿Cuándo sabrás el sexo?

-etto… en una semana –los 4 suspiraron, guardando silencio para poder escuchar como el señor Kagamine trataba de darle una ducha fría a su esposa para quitarle en algo la borrachera. Len chasqueó la lengua, colocándose de pie

-no es justo, ¿Por qué Meiko si se divirtió y nosotros no? –Reclamó cruzándose de brazos mientras los otros se encogían de hombros en su lugar –creo que ya deberíamos volver a casa, es tarde

-sí, creo que tienes razón –Miku se levantó, tironeando el brazo de su primo, quien se quejo unos segundos antes de ser levantado "amorosamente" por su novia –iré por Akari

-iré a despedirme de los gemelos…

-iré por el auto

-…-Mikuo suspiro cansado, notando que sus amigos lo habían dejado solo –bien, yo me quedaré aquí, charlando con el aire

Luego de despedirse, los jóvenes subieron al auto, tratando de no hacer mucho ruido para no despertar a Akari, que dormía tranquilamente en los brazos de Mikuo, mientras que su madre iba sentada adelante junto a Len. El camino hasta su casa realmente no era muy largo, pero aún así a ellos les pareció eterno, solo querían llegar y poder descansar en sus camas, a excepción de Len, quien debía ir a dejar a su mejor amigo hasta su casa.

Miku acomodo a su hija en su cuna, observándola atentamente durante unos minutos, mientras tarareaba la canción que Len siempre le cantaba a la niña para hacerla dormir. Tomo ropa sucia de la pequeña y la llevó hasta el cuarto de lavado, entrando luego a la cocina para buscar algo de beber. Para haber estado en un cumpleaños, realmente no era mucho lo que habían comido. Realmente no le resulto mucha sorpresa encontrarse a Rin acabando con lo poco que quedaba de jugo, así que no tuvo más remedio que beber algo de agua.

-había limonada en la parte de abajo –le comentó Rin lavando el vaso, mientras que Miku la observaba con cara de "_Y ahora me lo dices" _la cual le causo cierta gracia a la pelirrubia –no te enfades, tú no preguntaste

-ese… ¿era jugo de naranja?

-¿Tú qué crees? –Miku sonrió de medio lado, sentándose junto a su amiga -¿Has sabido algo de Kaito? –La joven negó en silencio -¿De verdad crees que solo haya decidido alejarse de ti y listo?

-pues de verdad espero que sea solo eso

-Miku, tú lo conoces muy bien, sabes que no se conformara con un simple "ya déjame en paz" –su amiga resoplo su flequillos, apoyando la cabeza en una de sus manos –Kaito es una persona mala… que no le importa nadie más que él, y con tal de tener lo que quiere, no le importa lastimar a las personas

-no me tranquilizas para nada si esa es tu intención

-temo que… trate de hacer algo en contra de Akari o de Len –se sincero Rin observando distraídamente por la ventana que daba al patio trasero

-eso… yo también –ambas siguieron en silencio por varios minutos, observando como el cielo comenzaba a despedirse de los rayos del sol –deberíamos de cerrar las ventanas, en las noticias anunciaron que probablemente habría una tormenta

-pero… ya no es época de lluvia

-es extraño, pero por lo que veo sí pasará

-¿te refieres a la lluvia o a la venganza de Kaito?

-a ambas… -murmuró Miku luego de un breve momento de silencio

.

.

.

-entonces… ¿tengo alguna posibilidad? –el hombre se acomodo los anteojos, releyendo los documentos en sus manos antes de volver a mirar al ansioso peli azul frente a él

-veré que puedo hacer, de cualquier forma, lo llamaré

Kaito tomo sus cosas y camino de regreso a su casa, encontrándose con su gemelo a solo unas cuantas calles de su objetivo. El pelirrojo suspiro cansado, comenzando a caminar a su lado con ambas manos dentro de los bolsillos de su chaqueta mientras tarareaba una canción. Realmente, caminaban juntos solo porque vivían en el mismo lugar, ya que desde hace un tiempo que no se dirigían la palabra, aunque el pelirrojo aun no entendía muy bien el porqué de eso.

No podía decir que siempre había sido muy unidos, porque sería una mentira, pero tampoco eran de esos que no se dirigían ni el saludo. Su hermano siempre había confiado en él, le contaba sus cosas e incluso lo incluía en sus tontas venganzas.

-¿me estabas espiando? –la voz del peli azul lo hizo volver abruptamente a la realidad. Su hermano… ¿Le había hablado? Parpadeo perplejo un par de veces antes de voltear su rostro hacia él

-¿Eh?

-no sabías que ahora además eras el espía del Kagamine –Akaito frunció el ceño ante la acusación del peli azul, quien soltó una fría carcajada antes de volver a mirarlo a los ojos -¿Sabías que la hija de Miku no es de ese idiota, verdad?

-¿Cómo?

-cierto, aun siendo mi hermano jamás te lo conté –rió él retomando su camino, dejando a su confundido hermano unos pasos atrás

-¡Espera! –gritó el pelirrojo corriendo para alcanzarlo -¿Contarme qué?

-esa niña… Akari, es mía, pero yo no quise hacerme cargo de ella

-¿de qué hablas?

-incluso le dije a esa tonta que abortara –siguió diciendo su gemelo mientras aceleraba el paso

-¿Por qué me dices esto ahora?

-para que apoyes a tu nuevo gran amigo

-¿Apoyarlo en qué? –Kaito sonrió de medio lado, pasando por alto la pregunta de su hermano –te… estas volviendo un loco

.

.

.

Meiko bufó por lo bajo antes de contestar el ruidoso celular que no la dejaba seguir durmiendo. Se molestó aun más al notar que era un número desconocido, así que espero unos segundos antes de decidirse finalmente a contestar.

-¿Quién es?

_-¿con Meiko?_ –se acomodo mejor, bajando el tono de voz para no molestar al pelirrubio que dormía a su lado

-sí, con ella

-_hay alguien que quiere verla, ¿podría reunirse con ella en la cafetería que está cerca de la academia a la que asisten sus hijos? _

-¿podría decirme con quien hablo?

-_mi nombre no importa, es ella quien la necesita_

-¿A qué hora?

-_en una hora más_ –dicho esto, la llamada se cortó sin que ella alcanzara a decir una palabra. Chasqueo la lengua, volviendo a dejar el celular sobre la mesita de noche

-¿con quién hablabas? –su esposo se incorporó, tallándose un ojo con insistencia

-¿Eh? Etto… con Zatsune, regreso de su viaje y quiere que nos veamos en una hora, espero que no te moleste Ken

-¿Irás con los niños? Recuerda que yo debo ir a una reunión –Meiko asintió tranquilamente, levantándose para ir a darse una ducha –ponte algo abrigado, anunciaron lluvia para hoy –la peli castaña sonrió tímidamente, dando un suspiro

¿Quién querría verla? Además, ¿Cómo supo el lugar donde estudiaban los gemelos? Trato de relajarse, dejando que el agua caliente recorriera su cuerpo. Definitivamente no estaba de humor para esas cosas, debió de haberse negado de inmediato, pero como dice el dicho, "la curiosidad mató al gato" y ella lo que sentía en ese momento no era más que mera curiosidad por saber quien la buscaba.

Luego de vestirse, fue hasta el cuarto de sus hijos, quienes ya estaban listos para salir, gracias a su atento padre. Sonrió al verlos perfectamente arreglados. Lenka traía un vestido de invierno rojo, con flores bordadas en negro y verde, zapatos y una pequeña boina a juego con el vestido, mientras que a Rinto le había colocado un buzo azul marino y zapatillas deportivas. Rojo y azul se complementaban bastante bien, y su esposo tenía buen gusto para la ropa, eran dos cosas que acababa de descubrir.

Acomodo a los gemelos en el coche doble, dejando a un dormido Rinto en la parte trasera, mientras que Lenka mordía juguete con afán. Le dio un beso a su esposo y se quedó un momento observando como el auto se alejaba rápidamente de ella. Dio un suspiro y se decidió a entrar al café, buscando alguna señal de la persona que la había citado tan tempranamente en ese lugar.

Su celular sonó apenas puso un pie dentro del lugar, lo cual llamó la atención de la pequeña pelirrubia, quien entre balbuceos le exigía a su madre entregarle aquel ruidoso objeto, recibiendo solo un rotundo NO por parte de la peli castaña.

-_estoy junto a la ventana, a tu derecha…_ -escucho decir antes de que la llamada se cortara. Decidió no protestar nada y dar media vuelta, encontrándose casi de frente con un par de brillantes ojos jades, que la observaban divertida mientras jugaba con su anaranjado cabello, enrollando una y otra vez un mechón de este en su dedo.

-es… es imposible –Lenka comenzó a llorar, reclamando la atención de su madre –t-tú…

-¿Qué pasa Meiko? –Preguntó ella sonriendo con superioridad, jugando con la copa entre sus dedos –pareciera que viste a un fantasma

-se supone que estabas…

-en Estados Unidos, ¿Dónde más? –la peli castaña se dejo caer pesadamente sobre la silla, pasándole un juguete a su hija mientras Rinto dormía tranquilamente –tus niños… se parecen demasiado a ellos

-¿Cómo es qué…? –el llanto de Lenka se volvió más ruidoso. Meiko se apresuro a pasarle su teléfono, el cual tembló en sus nerviosas manos antes de ir a dar a las de su hija. La mujer sonrió de medio lado, haciéndole un gesto a la joven encargada de atenderlas

-¿Qué necesita?

-sírveme otro café, ¿Y tú qué quieres? Yo invito –la peli castaña negó en silencio, tratando de asimilar todo –solo eso –la joven se fue de inmediato. Las gotas de lluvia comenzaron a golpear los ventanales del local, aumentando rápidamente su fuerza –vaya, ya comenzó a llover

-Ken dijo que tú estabas… les dijo a ellos… se supone que tú… Sara

-¿no piensas terminar la frase?

-Ken me dijo que habías muerto… le dijo a todos que habías muerto ¿Por qué mentir con algo así? ¿Por qué lo dejaste decir una cosa así?

-simple… yo fui quien le pidió que dijera eso

-¿Tú? ¿Le pediste que le mintiera a todos solo para vivir una vida alocada y abandonar a…?

-¿a mis hijos? –Meiko bajó la mirada, notando que Lenka ya se había dormido, abrazando con firmeza su peluche favorito –porque lo quieras o no, Len y Rin son mis hijos

-claro, los hijos que abandonaste antes de darte por muerta, ¿Para qué?

-para que cuando pensaran en mí… no me odiaran –dijo Sara manteniendo su mirada fija en las gotas de lluvia –era mejor que pensaran que estaba muerta a que pensaran que los había abandonado

-¿Y no fue eso lo que hiciste?

-¿Y tú qué has hecho por ellos además de tratar de tomar la vida a la que yo renuncie?

-jamás trate de reemplazarte… yo les di lo que tú no fuiste capaz de darle… amor de madre y una buena crianza –murmuró Meiko frunciendo el ceño algo enfadada

-Len tiene una hija de 7 meses y Rin está embarazada, y apenas están por cumplir los 18 años… ¿Qué clase de crianza le diste a mis hijos?

-¡Eso…! –Exclamo Meiko dándole un fuerte golpe a la mesa que hizo despertar a Rinto, quien obviamente comenzó a llorar como solo él sabía hacerlo -¿Cómo lo sabes?

-jamás los he dejado… sé todo de ellos

-lo dudo… ¿Acaso sabes cómo fue que Len se enamoro de su novia, o del tipo de peleas que suele tener Rin con Mikuo? ¿Podrías decirme con exactitud cuáles son sus frutas favoritas? ¿El por qué de que Rin no sea capaz de decir la palabra "mamá" completa? –Sara la observó en silencio, haciendo que la peli castaña sonriera –claro que no lo sabes, tú no eres su madre, solo eres la mujer que los trajo al mundo, y enserio te lo agradezco, porque esos chicos realmente me cambiaron la vida

-¿Dónde vas?

-por si no lo notaste, está lloviendo y yo ando con mis dos pequeños, si no vuelvo luego a casa se enfermaran –le dijo ella preparándose para irse

-esa no es tu casa…

-si no lo sabías, la casa que alguna vez compartiste con Ken, ahora solo la usan los chicos, mi marido le compró otra a sus hijos más pequeños, si piensas asegurar que lo sabes todo, te recomiendo comenzar a averiguar mejor

.

.

.

Len y Rin acababan de ir a comprar las cosas para el almuerzo, dejándola sola en la casa. Bueno, junto a Akari, aunque la niña estaba muy ocupada mirándose los dedos como para prestarle atención a su aburrida madre. Dio un largo suspiro, cambiando de canal, aun teniendo más de 200 canales, nunca había nada bueno en la televisión. Chasqueo la lengua, dejando a un lado el control remoto antes de tomar a su hija en brazos para ir a ver quien llamaba a la puerta desde hace un rato.

-buenos días señorita –la saludo amistosamente el joven frente a ella –tengo una carta para la joven Miku Hatsune, ¿Se encuentra?

-soy yo

-que conveniente –rió él entregándole la carta

-¿Qué es esto? –La joven observo dudosa el sobre que acababa de recibir, examinándolo minuciosamente, mientras Akari mordía su mano, haciendo reír al cartero –muchas gracias

-su niña es muy bella -murmuró él haciendo una reverencia

-si, ya lo sé, es preciosa…

-adiós señorita

-vaya con cuidado –Miku volvió a entrar, dejando a su hija junto a ella en el sofá.

Abrió la carta con sus temblorosos dedos, leyendo con rapidez su contenido. Ahogo un grito en su garganta, llevándose una mano a la boca antes de mirar a Akari. No podía ser verdad, no podía estar pasándole esto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Próximo capitulo _

_-¡Mentiste con algo así Ken! –gritó la peli castaña obviando la presencia de los 4 jóvenes, quienes observaban evidentemente confundidos la discusión que se llevaba a cabo frente a ellos -¿Y dices qué es solo una estupidez? _

_-¿podríamos hablarlo en otro lugar?_

_-¿Qué quieres que hablemos?... agradece que los considero como mis hijos, de otra forma, no dudaría en decirte todas las cosas en este momento –le susurró dándole la espalda –creo que… lo mejor será irme… _

_-¿Qué? _

_-piensa en esto Ken… si ella está viva, ¿nuestro matrimonio es aun valido? –El pelirrubio comenzó a desesperarse –y obviamente me llevaré a mis hijos_

_-no te vayas… -la detuvo él –quien se irá será yo, después de todo, esta casa es de ustedes_

…

_-entonces… ¿crees que pueda lograrlo? _

_-pues, debe de tener un argumento válido –explicó Gakupo, revisando varios documentos –aunque lo mejor será esperar a ver qué dice él, por el momento, solo debes apoyar a Miku, créeme que te necesitara –Len dio un suspiro, apoyando la cabeza en el escritorio de su padrino con cansancio _

_-no puedo creer que realmente lo hizo_

_._

_._

_._

**Y colorín colorado, el capítulo de hoy se ha acabado**

**Como siempre, gracias por leer, si les gusto dejen sus reviews y nos vemos pronto**


	31. Chapter 31

**Perdón, perdón, perdón por la tardanza, pero es que la inspiración para esta historia se había ido a pasear a Alaska. Estoy tratando de retomarla, pero no me sale como yo quiero, de hecho reescribí este capítulo unas 5 veces, juzguen ustedes…**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Len, ¿Podemos hablar? –preguntó Miku tímidamente, tratando de hacer que su novio se quedara quieto de una vez. El pelirrubio pasó de largo, sentando a Akari en la cama, para luego volver a ordenar sus cosas.

-más tarde Miku, ahora estoy algo ocupado

-pero…

-déjame acabar con esto y hablamos, ¿Bueno? –le pidió él dándole un beso en la frente. Miku dio un suspiro, dejándose caer en la cama, junto a su hija, quien trató de sujetarle el cabello con afán

-no Akari, mami no está de humor –la pequeña peliturqueza hizo un tierno puchero antes de llevarse una mano a la boca en un extraño modo de protestarle a su madre –de verdad preciosa, no juguemos por ahora

-bbu bbu –se quejó ella comenzando a gatear lejos de Miku, quien sonrió de medio lado antes de tomar a su hija en brazos y llevarla hasta su cuna. Le pasó algunos peluches y se sentó en la mecedora, cerrando los ojos para implorar por algo de suerte.

Realmente se sentía una tonta, debió haberse imaginado que Kaito haría eso, lo conocían tan bien, era de esperarse. Chasqueó la lengua con fastidio, mirando de reojo a su hija, quien no dejaba de balbucear cosas que solo ella alcanzaba a entender.

-eh Miku, ¿Por qué tan sola? –escuchó la voz de su mejor amiga desde la puerta, haciéndola volver a abrir perezosamente los ojos

-estoy con Akari –susurró sonriendo de medio lado

-sabes a qué me refiero… -la rubia avanzó hasta donde estaba su amiga, acariciando torpemente el cabello de su sobrina en el proceso. Le hubiese gustado que aquel cuarto tuviese más lugares donde sentarse, estar de pie en su estado ya le resultaba algo incomodo

-ya son 4 meses, ¿verdad?

-4 meses y medio –la corrigió Rin sonriéndole mientras su amiga se colocaba de pie –ya Miku, ¿Me dirás qué te ocurre?

-es Kaito… -se limitó a decir la joven encogiéndose de hombros

-¿Qué hizo ahora? –Miku buscó entre los bolsillos de su pantalón, sacando al fin la carta que le habían entregado hace unas horas -¿Qué es esto?

-léela

-hmm –Rin la observó con el ceño fruncido, suspirando antes de fijar su atención en el papel que tenía entre sus manos. Sus ojos recorrieron rápidamente cada línea, volviendo luego a observar incrédula el rostro de su amiga y cuñada. Trató de decir algo, pero fue interrumpida por su hermano, quien entró de pronto a la habitación de Akari, observándolas algo confundido

-¿reunión de chicas?

-¿Ya leíste esto?

-… -Len miró el papel que permanecía en las manos de su gemela con curiosidad, ladeando levemente la cabeza -¿Qué es?

-Kaito… -habló Miku llamando su atención –reclamó la custodia de Akari

-¿Qué?

-eso es lo que he tratado de decirte, lo recibí cuando ustedes salieron –explico Miku volviendo a sentarse con desgano –quiere quitarme a mi hija

-cálmate Miku –Len se colocó a su altura, tomando sus manos entre las suyas y mirándola fijamente a los ojos –nadie nos separara de nuestra pequeña, te lo prometo

-¿Cómo estas tan seguro?

-porque nosotros tendremos al mejor abogado de todos…

-¿Quién? –preguntaron ambas chicas a coro, haciéndolo voltear hacia su hermana, quien lo observaba con curiosidad, como si no tuviera ni la más mínima idea de a quién se refería su gemelo

-adivina, es tu padrino y tiene un prestigioso buffet de abogados en la ciudad

-¿Gakupo es abogado? –volvió a preguntar su hermana aún más confundida.

-definitivamente eres torpe con T mayúscula –la molestó Len besando a su novia en la mejilla –descuida Miku, me aseguraré de que nadie te quite a Akari nunca

-¡Akari –Chan nos pertenece! –gritó Rin alzando el puño

-no entiendo como Mikuo te tolera –murmuró Len por lo bajo, saliendo del cuarto.

.

.

.

Mikuo había ido a verlos unos minutos después, por lo que aprovecharon para ir a visitar a sus padres y a los gemelos. Aunque a decir verdad, se arrepintieron apenas vieron el rostro de asesina que traía Meiko, quien casi los destruyo con la mirada al momento de abrirles la puerta. Los gemelos jugaban en la alfombra, dándose golpes entre ellos con lo primero que se encontraban. Miku dejó a Akari sentada en el sofá antes de darle un beso en la mejilla a cada pelirrubio, mientras Len y Rin buscaban a su padre con la mirada, incapaces de atreverse a preguntarle por él a Meiko.

Mikuo se puso a jugar con los gemelos, al igual que Len, mientras sus novias entretenían a Akari sentadas en el sofá, eso hasta que el padre de los pelirrubios hizo su triunfal aparición por la puerta de entrada, dándoles una cálida sonrisa antes de ir a la cocina para saludar a su mujer. Una olla voladora no se les habría hecho nada extraño a los jóvenes a juzgar por el genio que se traía Meiko, pero en vez de eso la peli castaña se limitó a ignorar al recién llegado y mantenerse concentrada en sus cosas.

-¿Qué te pasa Meiko? –Ella siguió ignorándolo, fingiendo tararear una canción -¿Cómo te fue con tu amiga?

-¿Cuál amiga?

-pues… con la que ibas a reunirte

-ah… esa amiga –Meiko le dio la espalda, dando un suspiro antes de volver a mirarlo –bien… Sara estaba excelente, y adivina qué, estaba viva –Ken tardó varios segundos antes de alcanzar a captar lo que su mujer trataba de decirle

-¿Cómo fue que…?

-¿eso es lo que de verdad te importa? ¿Cómo lo supe? –sonrió de medio lado, asomándose apenas al lugar donde sus hijos jugaban

-¿Qué esperas que te diga? Lo hice por mis hijos, yo… -suspiro con cansancio, ¿Cómo justificar algo así?

-¡Mentiste con algo así Ken! –gritó la peli castaña obviando la presencia de los 4 jóvenes, quienes observaban evidentemente confundidos la discusión que se llevaba a cabo frente a ellos -¿Y dices qué es solo una estupidez?

-¿podríamos hablarlo en otro lugar?

-¿Qué quieres que hablemos?... agradece que los considero como mis hijos, de otra forma, no dudaría en decirte todas las cosas en este momento –le susurró dándole la espalda –creo que… lo mejor será irme…

-¿Qué?

-piensa en esto Ken… si ella está viva, ¿nuestro matrimonio es aun valido? –El pelirrubio comenzó a desesperarse –y obviamente me llevaré a mis hijos

-no te vayas… -la detuvo él –quien se irá será yo, después de todo, esta casa es de ustedes

-¡Eh! –Los llamó Len, haciéndolos voltear hacia él -¿Qué ocurre?

-n-no es nada hijo –lo calmó su padre –solo problemas de pareja

-pues, no parecen problemas de pareja –murmuró Rin colocándose de pie al mismo tiempo que su hermano -¿Por qué te irás de la casa?

-su padre y yo… no estamos en un buen momento, es todo –habló Meiko subiendo la escalera con pesadez, seguida de su marido, dejando a los jóvenes bastante confundidos.

El día anterior lucían muy bien, ¿Qué era lo que pudo haberlos hecho cambiar tanto de humor? Decidieron no darle tanta importancia, después de todo, no era la primera vez que se peleaban tan feo. Minutos después su padre abandonó la casa, dejando a una muy enfadada Meiko encerrada en su cuarto, con una situación así, realmente le resultaba difícil ir a ver a Gakupo.

-iré yo –sugirió Len dejando a su hermanita en los brazos de su mejor amigo –volveré por ustedes apenas me desocupe

-de acuerdo, vuelve pronto ¿Si? –le pidió su novia dándole un tierno beso

.

.

.

Gakupo realmente era uno de los mejores abogados de la ciudad, algo que Len jamás pensó que le serviría de mucho. Para ser sinceros, él era su padrino por ser el esposo de Luka, la mejor amiga de sus padres, su profesión poco y nada le había importado hasta ahora… es que nadie en su sano juicio desea usar alguna vez los servicios de una doctora y un abogado, o eso era lo que Len pensaba.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí? –le preguntó animadamente su padrino sentándose nuevamente tras su escritorio

-nee… necesito pedirte ayuda

-te escucho…

-pues… no sé si lo sabes, pero Akari no es realmente mi hija –le soltó de forma directa, haciendo que el hombre frente a él casi se cayera de la sorpresa

-n-no tenía ni idea, entonces, ¿Por qué lleva tu apellido?

-porque yo lo quise así, él no quería hacerse responsable, de hecho le dijo a Miku que abortara, y Akari necesitaba un padre –explicó calmadamente Len, jugando con sus dedos –el punto es…

-el punto es que ahora quiere reclamar a la niña como suya –dijo Gakupo suspirando

-casi… quiere la tuición de Akari

-¿la tuición?, pues eso lo veo bastante difícil según lo que me has contado, la tuición de una menor de 7 meses no es un juego, eso debe de saberlo

-¿Para cuándo es el juicio?

-comienza en un par de meses, eso creo

-hmm –murmuró Gakupo algo pensativo

-entonces… ¿crees que pueda lograrlo?

-pues, debe de tener un argumento válido –explicó Gakupo, revisando varios documentos –aunque lo mejor será esperar a ver qué dice él, por el momento, solo debes apoyar a Miku, créeme que te necesitara –Len dio un suspiro, apoyando la cabeza en el escritorio de su padrino con cansancio

-no puedo creer que realmente lo hizo –Len apoyó la cabeza en el escritorio de su padrino, quien lo observó enternecido

-realmente la amas ¿eh? –El pelirrubio alzó la vista con curiosidad –a Miku

-a ambas, realmente las amo a ambas –lo corrigió con cansancio –le prometí a Miku que nadie nos quitaría a Akari

-no te preocupes Len, te ayudaré a cumplir tu promesa

Sonrió agradecido de las palabras de su padrino, sabía que podría confiar en él. Se colocó de pie y salió luego de despedirse, subiendo a su auto para ir por los demás a la casa de Meiko. A estas alturas el enojo debería de habérsele pasado un poco, lo suficiente como para poder sacar a los suyos de allí.

.

.

.

Miku dejó a su hija dormida en la cuna, acariciándole suavemente la mejilla mientras la observaba con ternura. No podía permitir que se la quitaran, no cuando era una de las principales razones por las que se levantaba cada mañana. Len se colocó a su lado, besándole el cuello mientras entrelazaba sus dedos con los de ella.

-¿Qué dijo Gakupo?

-que nos ayudaría en el juicio, y que era casi imposible que Kaito consiguiera quitárnosla –la respuesta pareció tranquilizar a Miku, quien finalmente se volteó para poder mirar a su novio a la cara –todo va a estar bien

-eso espero… -susurró la peliturqueza besándolo. Len la tomó en brazos, llevándola hasta su habitación, donde la dejó cuidadosamente sobre la cama

-¿te das cuenta de que tienes al mejor novio del mundo? –ella sonrió de medio lado, rodeando su cuello con ambos brazos y atrayéndolo hacia sí misma

-¿Y tú te das cuenta de que te tienes demasiada confianza? –Él la ignoró, comenzando a besarle el cuello en lo que ella le quitaba la camisa –somos los peores padres del mundo

-¿Por qué lo dices? –preguntó Len sin dejar de besarla

-porque estamos a punto de entrar en un juicio por la tuición de nuestra hija… y estamos haciendo esto

-lo hacemos porque nos queremos –le susurró al oído comenzando a acariciarla –además es divertido

-e-eso creo –tartamudeo Miku –es divertido…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-debería de partirte la cara en este momento

-hazlo –lo retó Kaito burlón –después de todo, es algo que me favorece

-ya déjalo Len, vámonos de una vez –pidió Miku tirando del brazo de su novio con insistencia –no vale la pena, lo sabes

-algo así… podría afectarlos en el juicio –susurró Gakupo tranquilizando a su ahijado –eso el algo que él sabe, solo está tratando de provocarlos, no le hagan caso

…

-calma Rin, ya verás como todo estará bien –le dijo Len tomándole firmemente la mano a su gemela, quien lo observó apenas

-mentí…

-¿eh?

-dile a Mikuo que lo que dije no es verdad, por favor Len…

-ya podrás decírselo tú Rin, estarás bien

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¡Ya! Es todo lo que mi imaginación me dejo hacer, si no les gustó díganmelo, pero no sean tan crueles que tengo u corazón muy sensible… ¡Era broma! Cualquier cosa díganmela, siempre feliz de leer las sugerencias de mis lectores. **


	32. Chapter 32

**Perdón por no haber actualizado antes, pero he estado sin internet. Este capítulo lo escribí hace poco, espero que les guste…**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La pequeña peli turquesa golpeo una y otra vez el pequeño juguete que su padre le había dejado en la cuna, tratando de lograr que sonara o hiciera algo interesante. Pero como era de esperarse, nada pasó, por lo que los llantos de la niña no se hicieron esperar.

Miku dejó de lado su cuaderno, dando un cansado suspiro de resignación antes de colocarse de pie e ir hasta la habitación de su ruidosa hija.

-ya Akari… guarda silencio –pidió apenas se asomo al cuarto donde la niña lloraba en su cuna. Volvió a suspirar, tomándola en brazos y yendo con ella hasta la habitación de Rin, lugar en el que la pelirrubia descansaba en su cama junto a su novio –Mikuo… juraría que te había pedido cuidar a Akari en lo que terminaba mi tarea

-lo hice, hasta que Len llegó a verla –se excusó su primo levantándose

-hmm… -Miku revisó la hora en su celular, volviendo a guardárselo en el bolsillo –debemos ir donde Gakupo… ¿Creen que podrían cuidarla en lo que regresamos?

-claro Miku, nosotros cuidaremos de Akari-Chan –Rin se coloco de pie con algo de lentitud, tomando a la niña de 9 meses de los brazos de su madre –vayan con cuidado, y si ven a Kaito… denle un fuerte golpe de mi parte

Miku sonrió de medio lado, dándole un beso en la frente a su pequeña antes de reunirse con Len, quien se encontraba comiendo algo en la cocina. Subió a darle un beso a su hija y volvió a juntarse con Miku, quien ya lo esperaba en el auto.

Esos dos meses se habían pasando volando para todos, en especial para Miku, quien estaba bastante ansiosa con respecto al juicio que tendría que enfrentar, al igual que Len. Por otro lado, Rin estaba cerca de cumplir los 7 meses de embarazo, aunque no los demostraba del todo. La pelirrubia había decidido que el sexo de su bebe fuese sorpresa, por lo que aun ni siquiera le habían comprado muchas cosas. El embarazo de la joven se había visto afectado por algunas complicaciones que la mantuvieron en reposo por más de dos semanas, pero ya se había recuperado.

Lo que preocupaba a los gemelos era la mala relación que mantenían actualmente sus padres. De la nada, Meiko había decidido separarse de su esposo, y este no hizo más que aceptar con resignación, sin siquiera explicarle a sus hijos el porqué de esa repentina separación. Y peor aún, la peli castaña había vuelto a beber día y noche, descuidando el cuidado de sus pequeños gemelos, quienes pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo bajo los cuidados de sus hermanos mayores.

.

.

.

-hubieses empezado contándonos que no estaríamos solos –bufó Len observado de reojo al peli azul que estaba cerca de ellos

-no le des importancia Len… -murmuró su padrino apoyando una mano en el hombro del joven, quien suspiro cansadamente –debemos escuchar lo que dicen, luego hablaremos nosotros, eso será todo por hoy, solo compórtense

-¿Comportarnos? –Pregunto Miku tímidamente, observándolo con curiosidad –nosotros siempre nos comportamos –agregó chasqueando la lengua. Gakupo sonrió de medio lado, sentándose junto a los jóvenes. La persona a cargo del caso dijo algunas cosas que nadie pareció darles importancia, hasta el momento en el que se menciono el nombre de Akari. El primero en hablar fue el abogado de Kaito –hasta que habla… pff

-ya Miku, silencio –ordenó Gakupo, por lo que la peli turquesa bufo con fastidio

-la principal preocupación del padre de la menor es la situación en la que vive… -siguió diciendo el abogado –actualmente no tiene un hogar definitivo, tampoco un sustento económico seguro… incluso el apellido que lleva podría resultar temporal

-¿De qué está hablando? –le preguntaron a coro Len y Miku a Gakupo -¿situación en la que vive?

-shh…

El hombre siguió hablando por un rato, diciendo un montón de cosas sin sentido, según Miku y Len, eso hasta que el teléfono del pelirrubio comenzó a vibrar en su bolsillo por un rato. Vio el número de Mikuo en la pantalla, y aunque al principio trató de ignorarlo, la constante vibración empezó a molestarlo. Ya iba en la quinta llamada cuando se decidió a contestar, tratando de pasar inadvertido.

-¿Qué quieres ahora?

-_Len, es Rin_…

-¿Qué le pasó? –si bien la pelirrubia se había recuperado bien de los problemas que había presentado su embarazo, siempre eran un riesgo constante según lo que les había dicho Luka

-_comenzó con dolores y a sangrar… estamos en la clínica de Luka, creo que es grave_

-¿Qué? –Suspiró pesadamente, pasándose una mano por el cabello y olvidándose de medir el volumen de su voz mientras Gakupo hablaba en su defensa –vamos de inmediato

-¿Qué pasa Len? –le preguntó Miku algo preocupada

-Gakupo, ¿Puedes pedir que se posponga para otra ocasión? –Su padrino lo observó interrogante -¿Hay alguna forma de que Miku y yo podamos irnos?

-¿Nos dirás que pasa?

-Rin fue llevada hasta la clínica, creo que es algo grave… y urgente

-veré que puedo hacer… -Gakupo comenzó a hablar con el juez, mientras Len comenzaba a guardar sus cosas –yo me quedaré en representación de ustedes, así que pueden irse chicos, los acompañaré hasta el auto, de todas formas tendremos una pausa de 5 minutos.

-así que huyen… jamás los imagine tan cobardes –suspiraron casi coordinadamente, comenzando a contar hasta 100 mil para tener algo de paciencia –solo espero que no huyan cuando les quite a su querida Akari…

-desgraciado –fue el susurró de Miku antes de que Len volteara hacia el molesto peli azul

-debería de partirte la cara en este momento

-hazlo –lo retó Kaito burlón –después de todo, es algo que me favorece

-ya déjalo Len, vámonos de una vez –pidió Miku tirando del brazo de su novio con insistencia –no vale la pena, lo sabes

-algo así… podría afectarlos en el juicio –susurró Gakupo tranquilizando a su ahijado –eso el algo que él sabe, solo está tratando de provocarlos, no le hagan caso

-Len, vamos donde Rin… Ya –le ordenó esta vez su novia jalándolo del brazo con fuerza, haciéndolo al fin obedecer de mala gana.

.

.

.

Mikuo se paseaba de un lado a otro, al igual que el padre de Rin. Meiko, por su parte, como se encontraba 100% sobria al momento de recibir la llamada de Luka, trataba de distraerse cuidando de los 3 pequeños, quienes ya comenzaban a aburrirse en ese lugar. No los culpaba, pero no tampoco tenía la intención de moverse de allí, no sin antes saber el estado de su pequeña Rin, pensándolo bien… un poco de sake no le habría venido nada de mal en ese momento.

-¿Cómo está mi hermana? –Len no alcanzó ni siquiera a hacerse notar antes de que comenzara a acosar a todos con preguntas -¿Qué le pasó? ¡Hablen de una vez!

-lo harían si los dejaras –murmuró Miku tomando a su hija en brazos antes de acercarse a su primo, quien parecía bastante desinteresado por la presencia de Len –Mikuo… ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

-fue mi culpa… -murmuró él tomándose la cabeza con ambas manos –Luka lo dijo, que no debíamos hacerla enfadar ni preocuparse… soy un idiota

-entonces… ¿Me dirás qué le dijiste o jugaremos a que todo ocurre porque alguien allá arriba no nos quiere? –Le preguntó esta vez la joven jugando con su hija, a quien había acomodado en sus piernas al momento de sentarse junto al peliturqueza –Mikuo

-le dije… le dije que sería la peor mamá del mundo –suspiró Mikuo dejando que Akari jugara con su mano –que por ella no tenia buena relación con mis padres…

FLASH BACK

_Mikuo acababa de terminar de lavar los platos cuando el llanto de Akari se escucho desde el segundo piso. Suspiro con cansancio, limpiándose las manos antes de ir hasta el lugar de donde venían los llantos, que resulto ser la habitación de Rin._

_-¿Por qué llora? _

_-etto… la deje en la cama para ordenar la ropa y cuando voltee… ya estaba en el suelo –murmuró Rin tratando de calmar a la niña, cosa que solo logró cuando Mikuo se la quitó de los brazos _

_-tú… realmente serás una mala madre –le dijo con una mezcla de broma y sarcasmo, cosa que molestó a la pelirrubia _

_-pues no creo que tú vayas a ser mejor padre –contra ataco ella de mala gana –digo, ni siquiera te alcanza para buen hijo_

_-claro, había olvidado que no hablo con mi madre porque insisto en no terminar contigo…_

_-¿Me estas culpando? –Mikuo se encogió de hombros -¡Pues yo no te tengo a mi lado por la fuerza! _

_-¿crees que te dejaría ahora que estas embarazada? _

_-¿solo estás conmigo por eso? –Rin se levantó de pronto, lanzándole una almohada a su novio -¡Eres el peor novio que pude desear! ¡Realmente hasta Gumiya sería mejor que tú! _

_-no te creas la gran cosa… -Akari comenzó a llorar, haciendo a Mikuo maldecir por lo bajo –ya la hicimos llorar, la llevaré a su cuarto_

_-realmente… -murmuró Rin encogiéndose producto de un repentino dolor en el vientre –maldigo el día en que me fije en ti… _

_-no lo dices enserio… -al ver que la joven no le contestó, dio un suspiro y se acercó a ella –pues si tanto te molesta haberte fijado en mí… podemos acabar con todo esto, después de todo… parece que soy lo peor que te ha pasado _

FIN FLASH BACK

Miku trató de sonreírle, cosa que no le resultó muy sencillo al ver lo mal que se sentía su primo. Aunque, no parecía ser su culpa realmente. Rin solía ser algo impulsiva en sus reacciones, el problema había sido que su primo no había sabido tranquilizarla. Akari trató de alcanzar el rostro de Mikuo con sus pequeñas manos, haciéndolo sonreír levemente mientras se la quitaba a la peliturqueza de los brazos.

Luka se acercó a ellos, haciéndolos levantarse. Miku tomó nuevamente a su hija, acercándola a Lenka para que jugaran mientras esta estaba en los brazos de su madre.

-¿Cómo está Rin?

-bueno… Rin está… -Luka suspiró cansadamente, metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos –tiene síntomas de perdida, y una hemorragia interna que parece ser grave, tendremos que operarla de urgencias, sacar al bebé cuanto antes

-¿sacarlo? Pero si aun no alcanza ni siquiera los 7 meses –dijo Len, mientras Mikuo se mantenía en silencio

-si no lo hacemos, puede poner en riesgo la vida de ambos –les explicó Luka calmadamente –es imposible seguir con el embarazo

-esa operación… ¿Es riesgosa? –se aventuró a preguntar el padre de los gemelos. Luka asintió en silencio –aun así… hazla

-hay algo más… -murmuró la peli rosa arrastrando la voz –si las cosas se complican más de lo presagiado… ¿Qué vida debemos priorizar? –todos la observaron sorprendidos, volviendo lentamente la mirada hacia Mikuo, el padre de la criatura que Rin llevaba dentro

-sálvenla… -pidió el peliturqueza bajando la mirada –no dejen que Rin muera… tampoco mi bebé

-¿puedo verla unos minutos?

.

.

.

Len sostuvo la mano de su gemela con fuerza, tratando de tranquilizarla mientras las enfermeras la preparaban para la operación.

-tengo miedo Len… -susurró Rin desviando la mirada

-no deberías, eres fuerte…

-soy tonta, no fuerte… por mi culpa mi bebé está en peligro

-calma Rin, ya verás como todo estará bien –le dijo Len tomándole firmemente la mano a su gemela, quien lo observó apenas

-mentí…

-¿eh?

-dile a Mikuo que lo que dije no es verdad, por favor Len…

-ya podrás decírselo tú Rin, estarás bien

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro?

-vamos, no te puede pasar nada… recuerda que aún le debes una golpiza a Neru Akita –bromeó, haciéndola sonreír pesadamente –Rin, es enserio, estarán bien

-aún así, díselo a Mikuo

-de acuerdo, ahora trata de calmarte ¿Sí?

La pelirrubia asintió levemente, cosa que le bastó a su hermano para poder salir de la sala en la que se encontraban. Apenas estuvo fuera, lo primero que lo recibió fueron los pequeños brazos de su hija extendidos hacia él para que la tomara. Sonrió de medio lado, tomando a la niña y dándole un beso en la mejilla a Miku, quien sabía muy bien que era lo que lo calmaba en esos momentos.

Pasó cerca de media hora luego de que se separara de su gemela, y nadie podía estar tranquilo, a excepción de los más pequeños, quienes dormían plácidamente, los gemelos en su coche, y Akari en los brazos de Meiko.

-iré por algo de comer –murmuró Len colocándose de pie -¿quieren algo?

-no… -respondieron los Hatsune a coro. Dio un suspiro y fue hasta la cafetería, que por suerte estaba bastante cerca. Compró unas bananas y avanzó en la dirección de donde había venido, deteniéndose a medio camino al reconocer la figura de su padre, quien discutía con una mujer que por alguna razón se le hacía vagamente familiar.

.

.

.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Qué parece que hago? Vengo a ver como esta Rin –la mujer se recogió el largo cabello en una coleta, sonriendo arrogantemente

-no puedo creer que tengas el descaro de venir

-nadie dice que no puedo… me preocupo por ellos, ¿Qué esperabas?

-¿Ahora te preocupan? ¡Tuviste 17 años para preocuparte por ellos! –exclamó Ken, haciendo que Len, quien escuchaba algo más apartado, se sobresaltara

-no me grites, sabes que nunca me gusto que me gritaran…

-nunca te gustaron muchas cosas Sara… -ella rodó los ojos, tratando de pasar de largo -¿Dónde vas?

-voy a averiguar sobre el estado de mi hija, ¿Qué más?

-¿tu hija? –ambos voltearon mecánicamente hacia el lugar de donde provenía la voz, encontrándose con la figura de Len, quien presionaba con fuerza la bolsa que traía en sus manos

-Len… -lo llamó su padre, sin lograr que el joven despegara la mirada de la mujer que estaba a su lado -¿Qué haces aquí?

-es… es una broma ¿verdad? –Len avanzó lentamente hacia ellos, observándolos acusatoriamente –nuestra madre está muerta...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_-ahora entiendo a Meiko, no eres más que un mentiroso_

_-hijo…_

_-¡No me llames hijo! De hecho… ninguno de los dos tiene ese derecho –Len chasqueó la lengua, dándole la espalda a sus padres –una cosa más, que Rin no se entere de que la mujer que más odia sigue viva, no le hará bien _

_-Len, no le hables así _

_-¡Le hablo como quiero! _

…

_-no es bueno ser una persona rencorosa Len –Miku lo abrazó por la espalda –no sigas… nos asustas _

_-…-dio un suspiro, alzando la mirada –no entiendo porqué lo hicieron_

_-puedes preguntárselos después… cuando las cosas estén un poco más calmadas_

_-perdón Miku… no debería comportarme así cuando me necesitas _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Y Fin…**

**Si les gustó dejen sus reviews… y lamento informarles que ahora sí que no voy a poder actualizar tan seguido.**


	33. Chapter 33

**Hola queridos lectores, les pido que no me odien por tardar tanto en actualizar, además si me asesinan por eso jamás podré terminar la historia, y ya está casi en sus últimos capítulos **_**[Lo sé, a mí también me duele pero sabíamos que esto pasaría tarde o temprano]**_

**Bueno, mientras tanto disfruten de la lectura… **

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-deberías de estar junto a tus hermanos –murmuró su padre desviándose del tema. Len lo ignoró, acercándose a la mujer que estaba junto a él –Len…

-mamá está muerta, eso es lo que siempre nos han dicho tú y Meiko

-Meiko no tiene nada que ver en esto –el joven volteó hacia su padre, algo sorprendido –se entero hace muy poco de todo

-claro, por eso no quería verte la cara –empuño sus manos, alejándose de ambos antes de volver a mirarlos fijamente -¿crees que es divertido mentirles en la cara a tus hijos durante 17 años? ¿Se siente bien? ¿¡De veras pensaron que podían jugar así con nuestras vidas!?

-Len… -la suave voz de la recién llegada lo hizo volverse, observando fijamente a su novia, quien parecía algo confundida -¿Qué pasa?

-vuelve con los demás

-demo…

-¡Que vuelvas con los demás dije! –ella se sobresalto, retrocediendo unos cuantos pasos

-n-no me iré…

-que linda novia tienes –dijo Sara, haciendo ademán de acercarse a la peliturqueza, cosa que Len impidió -¿Dónde está mi nieta?

-¿Nieta? –preguntó Miku ladeando la cabeza. Len se interpuso entre ella y la mujer

-ella es la nieta de Meiko, no la tuya…

-claro que es mi nieta, yo soy tu madre

-¡Ya te dije que mi madre está muerta! ¡La única mamá que tengo es y será Meiko! –Mikuo dio un pequeño salto antes de entrelazar sus dedos con los del exaltado pelirrubio

-no grites –le pidió en un suave susurro que sirvió para calmar al joven –volvamos con los demás, Akari te extraña

-era joven, bella y llena de vida, ¿Qué pretendías que hiciera con dos niños cuando apenas si tenía 19 años?

-lo mismo que hizo Meiko a la teniendo la misma edad que tú… criarnos, ser nuestra madre

-esa mujer no es tu madre –él sonrió de medio lado, sin soltar la mano de Miku –solo quería vivir un poco más… tu padre solo hizo lo que yo le pedí, les oculto la verdad porque yo se lo pedí

-ahora entiendo a Meiko, no eres más que un mentiroso

-hijo…

-¡No me llames hijo! De hecho… ninguno de los dos tiene ese derecho –Len chasqueó la lengua, dándole la espalda a sus padres –una cosa más, que Rin no se entere de que la mujer que más odia sigue viva, no le hará bien

-Len, no le hables así

-¡Le hablo como quiero!

-ya Len, no grites más y vámonos –Miku tiró de su novio, logrando al fin que caminara junto a ella.

No podía terminar de entender lo que ocurría, solo sabía que Miku lo había sacado de allí por temor, por miedo de que hiciera alguna estupidez. Lo supo apenas vio el miedo reflejado en los ojos de la peliturqueza cuando él le grito… era la primera vez que había miedo en su mirada cuando lo veía a él. Y todo por culpa de esos dos, esos mentirosos que habían estado jugando con ellos durante 17 años, con ellos y con Meiko, realmente ahora comprendía el porqué de que la peli castaña quisiera separarse, a nadie le hacía gracia estar casada con un mentiroso como lo era su padre.

Luka apareció unos minutos después, cuando su padre aun no regresaba de donde fuera que había ido con esa mujer. A juzgar por su expresión, no les traía malas noticias.

-¿Y? ¿Cómo está Rin? –se apresuro a preguntar Meiko, colocándose de pie al mismo tiempo que los demás

-gracias a Dios todo salió bien, detuvimos la hemorragia a tiempo, y Rin se encuentra en perfecto estado, ya está fuera de peligro

-¿Y mi hijo? ¿Como esta? –el joven se abrió paso entre los demás, haciendo la pregunta que nadie se atrevía a hacer

-la niña está sana… debimos dejarla en incubadora, aun no sabemos por cuanto tiempo, pero no corre ningún riesgo pese a haber nacido tan prematuramente

-¿fue niña? –Los ojos de Mikuo brillaron, cosa que los demás alcanzaron a notar con facilidad -¿Cuándo podré verlas?

-pues… ninguna de las dos tendrá visitas hasta mañana, pero ya pueden estar tranquilos –Len suspiró cansadamente, tomando a su hija en brazos al mismo tiempo en que su padre llegaba junto a ellos. Meiko se apresuro a llevarse a los gemelos, despidiéndose brevemente de los demás antes de alejarse sin siquiera dirigirle una palabra a su esposo

-nosotros también nos vamos…

-me quedaré –habló Mikuo sentándose

-Mikuo… ve a descansar, mañana debes lucir bien para conocer a tu hija –murmuró su prima animándolo sin éxito –o haz lo que quieras

-no te molestes Miku, nos vemos mañana

Len le hizo un gesto con la mano y se alejo a paso rápido, guiando a su novia hasta la salida más cercana que encontró.

.

.

.

-¡No es más que un maldito mentiroso! –los gritos de Len se mezclaron con el insistente llanto de Akari, quien permanecía refugiada en los brazos de su madre. Había bastado que el pelirrubio pusiera un pie en la casa para que estallara en maldiciones contra sus padres, cosa que no tardo en asustar a su pequeña hija

-ya no sigas… por favor

-¿Por qué jugar así con nosotros? Son unos… -la peliturqueza dejó a la niña en el sofá, mientras el pelirrubio continuaba rompiendo una gran cantidad de cosas –son unos malditos…

-no es bueno ser una persona rencorosa Len –Miku lo abrazó por la espalda –no sigas… nos asustas

-…-dio un suspiro, alzando la mirada –no entiendo porqué lo hicieron

-puedes preguntárselos después… cuando las cosas estén un poco más calmadas

-perdón Miku… no debería comportarme así cuando me necesitas

-no debes comportarte así nunca Len –Akari dio un sollozo, haciendo que ambos centraran su atención en ella –ven cariño, no pasa nada

-Miku…

-¿Hmm? –los brazos del joven la rodearon de pronto, estrechándola a ella y a Akari contra su pecho en un fuerte abrazo

-no sé qué haría sin ti a mi lado, realmente tú y Akari son lo mejor que tengo en la vida –ella le guiñó un ojo, rozando apenas sus labios para luego comenzar a recoger las cosas que Len había tirado durante su ataque de ira.

No podía negarlo, esa faceta del pelirrubio la asustaba, y mucho, aún más a su pequeña Akari, quien no alcanzaba a comprender que ocurría y solo lloraba producto de los ruidos que su padre hacia. Si había algo que no deseaba, era volver a ver esa faceta de Len nunca, nunca, nunca.

.

.

.

-¿Cómo te sientes? –la pelirrubia emitió un pequeño quejido antes de voltear cuidadosamente hacia donde estaba su amiga

-como si me hubiera pasado un camión por encima –murmuró con un hilo de voz, haciendo sonreír a Miku -¿Dónde está mi…?

-tu hija está en la sala de prematuros –le comentó sentándose cerca de la camilla de Rin. La noche había pasado sin mayores novedades y su amiga acababa de despertar por primera vez desde el momento de la operación

-¿Fue niña?

-exacto… una linda y pequeña niña, bastante sana por lo demás… o eso es lo que Mikuo dijo esta mañana –Rin desvió la mirada con culpabilidad -¿Me vas a creer que tuve que obligarlo a salir de esta habitación? El muy inconsciente pasó cuidándote toda la noche, así que lo envié a dormir

-fui una tonta ¿Verdad? –Miku negó en silencio, quitándole el cabello de la cara a su amiga -¿Cuándo podré ver a mi hija?

-no lo sé, Luka dijo que tendrías que permanecer en reposo absoluto por al menos 3 días, supongo que luego de eso…

-¡Es cierto! –Exclamó ella alzando levemente la voz -¿Cómo te fue con ese idiota? –la peli turquesa suspiró con cansancio, encogiéndose de hombros

-no sé… básicamente dijeron que no tenía los recursos para cuidar de Akari –Rin ladeó la cabeza algo confundida, frunciendo más tarde el ceño –pero eso no debe preocuparte ahora

-¿Cómo no? ¡Quieren quitarte a Akari-Chan! –reclamó tratando de sentarse. Su amiga negó en silencio antes de ayudarla –Miku…

-¿Ya has pensado en qué nombre le pondrás a tu niña? Hasta el momento solo es conocida como "Hatsune Kagamine" –le comentó cambiando drásticamente de tema. Rin chasqueó la lengua, cruzándose de brazos con molestia –es enserio Rin, no te preocupes por mí, ahora solo debe importarte tu familia

-Akari-Chan, Len y tú son mi familia también –la peli turquesa la pasó por alto, ignorándola –a Mikuo le gustaba el nombre Yukiko… -comentó resignada a que no sacaría más información de la boca de Miku

-Yukiko Hatsune, suena bien… entonces se llamará Yukiko, se lo diré a Luka para que arregle la ficha de mi sobrina

Rin asintió en silencio, recostándose nuevamente. No le gustaba estar en una cama, nunca le había gustado, quería conocer a su hija, ver si realmente todo estaba bien con Miku, no podían llevarse a Akari, ellos eran una familia ahora y no podían dejar que un simple capricho los destruyera. Y encima no había podido ver a Mikuo, cuando lo único que quería era disculparse con él por todo lo que le había dicho. ¡3 días atados a esa camilla eran como una tortura para ella!

No supo cuanto tiempo pasó exactamente desde que Miku salió de la habitación y ella no encontró mejor pasatiempo que mirar el techo de la habitación, eso hasta que otra cabellera turquesa se asomara apenas por la puerta, casi asegurándose de que aun durmiera.

-¿Piensas entrar o no? –preguntó desviando la mirada del techo. Mikuo asintió tímidamente, entrando con un inmenso ramo de rosas amarillas –Mikuo…

-ya sé que estas furiosa conmigo… pero te mereces un premio por traer al mundo a una niña tan linda como la nuestra

-no estoy enojada contigo… ambos nos comportamos como unos idiotas –rió ella incorporándose lentamente –ya decidí que nombre tendrá

-¿Cuál?

-se llamara Yukiko, Yukiko Hatsune ¿Suena bien, no? –Mikuo la besó en la frente antes de sentarse a su lado y sacar su celular

-ya sé que Luka me lo prohibió, pero aún así le tomé unas pocas fotos –murmuró enseñándole las fotografías. La niña era realmente pequeña, con unos pocos cabellos rubios y diminutos dedos que sujetaban con fuerza el de su padre

-es tan pequeña…

-es perfecta, eso es lo que importa, Luka dijo que no había presentado mayores problemas y que estaba bastante sana… tuve tanto miedo de perderte Rin, te prometo que nunca volveré a decir estupideces como esas

-seremos una familia Mikuo –habló ella abrazándolo. De pronto algo hizo *_click* _en su mente y se separó de él para mirarlo a la cara –hablando de familia, ¿mi hermano no te ha dicho nada?

-Len… se está comportando bastante extraño, ayer toda la clínica se entero de que se estuvo gritando con tu padre, no he hablado mucho con él desde entonces

-pero si el problema es con Kaito, ¿Por qué se estaría gritando con papá?

-no creo que tenga algo que ver lo uno con lo otro –reflexiono Mikuo colocándose en pose de pensador –trataré de averiguar algo para ti preciosa

.

.

.

Observó desconfiada a la enfermera que acababa de entrar a la habitación, en especial las joyas que traía encima, ¿No que no debían usar nada ajeno al uniforme? Encima traía el cabello suelto, siendo que eso también era algo que estaba prohibido dentro de la clínica. Esa peli naranja era una enfermera bastante sospechosa…

-¿No sientes que haya algo mal contigo? –le preguntó de pronto la oji verde, haciéndola volver a la realidad

-eso… ¿No debería decírmelo usted? Es enfermera ¿No? –ella sonrió, acomodándose el cabello a un lado del rostro –nunca la había visto por aquí

-soy nueva, y dime niña, ¿Qué tal todo? supe que era madre de una niña de 7 meses

-etto… eso no es algo que debiera importarle a una enfermera –murmuró desviándose del tema con más desconfianza aún

-¿Siempre eres así de maleducada o solo conmigo? –Rin frunció el ceño, optando por ignorar sus provocaciones –no te enojes niña, te pondrás fea

-¿Ya terminaste o…?

-¡Adivina quien llego! –La pregunta de la joven se vio interrumpida por la repentina y animada entrada de Len, quien observó a la enfermera de pies a cabeza antes de reaccionar -¿Qué haces aquí? Creo que te advertí que no te acercaras a mi hermana

-Len… ¿La conoces? Dice que es una enfermera

-¿De dónde sacaste ese traje? –La mujer trató de decir algo, pero no emitió ningún sonido al separar los labios -¡Largo de este dormitorio ahora!

-creo haber dicho que no me gustaba que me gritaran, mucho menos mi…

-¡No te atrevas a decirlo! –gritó Len perdiendo la paciencia. Rin se sobresaltó, observando con temor la escena –sal ahora mismo y no vuelvas nunca más, y mucho menos te acerques a mi hermana, ¿Entendido o quieres que te lo explique con un dibujo?

-No tienes por qué ser tan maleducado… -dijo la mujer tratando de defenderse –me iré, pero no creas que es la última vez que me verás

-¿podrías explicarme qué rayos pasó aquí? –preguntó Rin una vez que la mujer hubo salido. Len dio un suspiro antes de sentarse en la cama junto a ella, dándole un beso en la mejilla

-te lo diré cuando estés 100% mejorada ¿De acuerdo?

-es una promesa –su gemelo asintió, haciéndola resignarse –Len… ¿Qué pasó en esa cosa a la que fueron con Gakupo?

-bueno… Kaito pidió la tuición de Akari basándose en que no tiene un sustento económico seguro, ya que vive conmigo, pero yo no tengo una real responsabilidad con ellas y Kaito dice que podría dejarlas en la calle en cualquier momento

-¡Pero eso no es cierto!

-claro que no, pero no tenemos cómo demostrar lo contrario, realmente me preocupa que logre quitarnos a Akari

-¡a Akari-Chan no! –Exclamó Rin alterándose, por lo que su gemelo la obligó a respirar hondo antes de volver a hablar –debe haber una forma de impedirlo

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_-entonces, ya que usted asegura que su hija siempre contara con su apoyo para la crianza de la menor Akari Kagamine –dijo el abogado de Kaito, dirigiéndose al padre de Miku -¿Por qué no nos cuenta cómo fue el momento en que se entero de que su hija estaba embarazada? _

_-estamos destruidos –murmuró Miku tomando la mano de Len –él va a quitarme a mi niña _

…

_-lo tienen casi ganado Len, si no hacemos algo rápido, Kaito podría quitarte a Akari –le dijo Gakupo revisando todas su notas y documentos -la declaración de los padres de Miku solo empeoraron las cosas, lo sabes_

_-¿Qué propones?_

_-pues… no sé, debe de haber alguna forma de darle un buen sustento económico a Miku _

_-¡Eso es! ¿Cómo rayos no se me ocurrió antes? –exclamó Len con repentino entusiasmo –Gakupo, ya sé cómo ganar el juicio y taparle la boca a ese idiota _

_-pues, te escucho… _

…

_-es una locura Len, lo sabes –Miku se movió de un lado a otro en la habitación _

_-claro que no, es lo que nos hará ganar definitivamente la custodia de Akari, ¿O es que no te gusta el plan? –ella lo observó dudosa, suspirando antes de volverse nuevamente hacia su novio _

_-hagámoslo…_


	34. Chapter 34

Rin había sido ya dada de alta, aunque aún así se pasaba todo el día en la clínica con su hija, por lo que Len se había visto a salvo de tener que decirle el porqué había echado a esa mujer de la habitación hace ya una semana. Yukiko seguía evolucionando favorablemente, por lo que Rin y Mikuo eran los únicos que se podían decir relativamente felices.

Meiko seguía embriagándose, por lo que los gemelos permanecían bajo el cuidado de su padre, o más bien de una niñera, mientras que Len y Miku se preparaban para enfrentar el juicio para la tuición de Akari, el cual, según lo que Gakupo les había explicado, se realizaría la mañana del Lunes y terminaría en la tarde del día siguiente.

-relájate… -le susurró su novio al oído, masajeando suavemente sus hombros. Miku dio un suspiro y apartó la vista del espejo para concentrarla en el rostro de Len, quien no lucía menos tenso que ella –ya verás como todo sale bien

-¿dónde está Akari?

-en su cuna, lista para que nos vayamos –la peli turquesa hizo una mueca de disgusto antes de darle la espalda nuevamente –Miku…

-¿Por qué el abogado de Kaito pidió la presencia de mis padres?

-es un juicio Miku, tratan de reunir la mayor cantidad de pruebas para desprestigiarte, siempre es igual

-¿Desprestigiarme? ¿De verdad estás tratando de tranquilizarme? –Len rió forzadamente, besándola con tanta ternura que la joven no pudo menos que corresponderle el beso con la mayor rapidez posible

-¿Nos vamos? –el teléfono de Miku sonó en ese momento, por lo que le hizo una seña para que se adelantara y la esperara en el auto.

-¿Bueno?

-_Miku, ¿Ya salieron de la casa? _–preguntó Rin desde el otro lado de la línea. Su amiga negó con un extraño sonido a modo de respuesta –_lamento no poder acompañarte_

-descuida, sé que Mikuo irá por parte de ambos –le habló con lentitud, tomando su bolso antes de asegurarse de que no se lo quedara nada importante –ya debo irme

-_dale un golpe a ese idiota de mi parte_

_-_sabes que no es posible –rió cerrando la puerta de entrada –pero veré que puedo hacer

-_¡Esa es mi amiga! ¡Asegúrate de darle duro!_

_-_debo irme Rin, nos vemos más tarde, dale un beso a Yukiko de mi parte.

Cortó la llamada antes de que la pelirrubia dijera alguna de sus bromas. Sabía que Rin habría querido acompañarla, pero Miku insistió en que debía pasar el día con su hija, no encerrada en un caluroso tribunal lleno de gente. Len balbuceo algo antes de poner el pie en el acelerador y emprender rumbo hacia ese detestable lugar.

.

.

.

Gakupo arrugo el entrecejo, haciendo disimuladas muecas mientras el otro abogado hablaba, lo cual resultó en la sonrisa de Miku, quien era la única atenta a lo que el peli morado hacia con las facciones de su rostro. No es que no les interesara lo que decía, si no que ambos habían llegado a tenerle tanto fastidio, que el solo hecho de escucharlo hablar los ponía de mal humor.

Finalmente se dio la autorización para que el molesto hombre hiciera las preguntas respectivas a las personas que había citado para el juicio, las cuales habían resultado ser los padres de Miku y Len.

La primera persona en salir fue la madre de Miku, de quien no fue mucho lo que se pudo obtener, por lo que el abogado desistió rápidamente de interrogarla, llamando luego al padre de la peli turquesa.

-bueno, señor Hatsune, ¿Podría decirme cómo es su relación actual con la madre de la menor?

-esto es una estupidez –murmuró por lo bajo antes de alzar la vista –me llevo muy bien con mi hija, la vemos todos los fines de semana a ella y a la niña, y déjenme decirles que es una perfecta madre

-limítese a responder a mis preguntas –sugirió el abogado en tono poco amable -¿Le ha pedido ayuda económica para el cuidado de la menor en algún momento?

-no, el padre de Akari siempre se ha hecho cargo de sus gastos, pero si en algún momento necesitara de nuestro apoyo económico, no dudaría en dárselo, mi hija sabe muy bien que cuenta con nosotros para cualquier cosa

-entonces, ya que usted asegura que su hija siempre contara con su apoyo para la crianza de la menor Akari Kagamine –dijo el abogado de Kaito, dirigiéndose al padre de Miku -¿Por qué no nos cuenta cómo fue el momento en que se entero de que su hija estaba embarazada?

-estamos destruidos –murmuró Miku tomando la mano de Len –él va a quitarme a mi niña –vio como su padre suspiraba antes de darle una rápida mirada, casi pidiéndole permiso para hablar

-Miku… -en ese momento el abogado volvió a hablar, por lo que el pelirrubio debió guardarse sus palabras

-¿Qué hizo apenas les contó que estaba embarazada? –insistió, casi presionándolo para que hablara

-me enfadé por supuesto… le grité –guardó silencio por unos segundos, sin atreverse a continuar, pero cedió ante la presión del sujeto frente a él –la eché de mi casa… fui un idiota

-recuerden eso señores, el padre de la joven admitió haberla echado de la casa en un día de tormenta, cuando ésta no pasaba de tener más de tres meses de embarazo, ¿Quién podría asegurar que en un futuro no haga lo mismo? ¿Cómo se puede confiar en que la apoyara económicamente si apenas se entero de su embarazo se deshizo de ella?

-¡Jamás haría eso! –Miku suspiró desde su lugar, bajando la mirada a sus pies mientras una silenciosa lagrima rodaba por su mejilla. Ella sabía que su padre sería incapaz de hacer algo así nuevamente, amaba a Akari, pero… nadie le creería luego de lo que había pasado la primera vez. Len la habría consolado, pero fue su turno de presentarse frente a ese tipo que cada vez se volvía más y más insoportable a los ojos de Gakupo, quien debía controlarse para no saltarle encima. Lo que no sabía era que Mikuo lo habría hecho con gusto si no fuera el encargado de cuidar de Akari.

-el señor Kagamine… -habló el abogado en tono despectivo –bastante joven para ser la persona a cargo de la menor Akari Kagamine y su madre

-se hace lo que se puede –habló tratando de quitarle importancia a la provocación

-bien dicho… en fin, vamos a lo que nos concierne… ¿Cómo se conocieron usted y la joven Miku Hatsune?

-es la mejor amiga de mi gemela desde el jardín de niños –respondió encogiéndose de hombros –y su primo es mi mejor amigo desde la misma edad

-se conocen de toda la vida…

-claro, nos hemos criado juntos

-explíquenos señor Kagamine, ¿Bajo qué circunstancia la joven terminó viviendo en su casa?

-etto… ese día…

-el día de la tormenta –agregó el abogado, ganándose una mirada asesina por parte de Len por interrumpirlo

-sí, el día de la tormenta –repitió casi haciéndole burla –fui a comprar a una panadería en mi coche, y cuando pasé por el parque vi a Miku en una de las bancas

-¿Cómo estaba?

-empapada, sola y triste… ¿Contento con eso? –preguntó retadoramente. El abogado guardo silencio, evitando volver a molestarlo –la cubrí con mi sombrilla y la llevé a mi casa, cómo no tenía a dónde ir, mi hermana y yo la convencimos de que se quedara con nosotros el tiempo que quisiera

-¿Por qué le dio su apellido al bebé que la joven esperaba? ¿Algún engaño por parte…?

-¡No hubo ningún engaño! Miku y yo éramos amigos desde siempre, yo la quería… y necesitaba alguien en quien apoyarse además de su primo y su mejor amiga… el verdadero padre de Akari era un canalla que le dijo que abortara, y la niña necesitaba un padre en ese momento –dudó unos segundos antes de continuar, sabiendo que Kaito trataba de asesinarlo con la mirada en esos momentos –No me arrepiento de haberlo hecho si eso pensaba preguntar, Akari es mi hija bajo los efectos legales, mía y de Miku, asumiendo todas las obligaciones que eso implica –el abogado lo observó en silencio, finalizando sus preguntas con una sonrisa de satisfacción que enfureció aun más a Mikuo, quien permanecía al final del salón

-puede volver a su lugar.

Len asintió antes de volver a dónde estaba Miku, quien le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de tomar fuertemente su mano. El juez a cargo dirigió algunas palabras a ambos abogados antes de dar por finalizado todo por ese día. Todo se decidiría la tarde siguiente, por el momento debían presentar sus últimas cartas y dejar todo en manos de los jueces.

Miku se reunió con sus padres y su primo, quien se apresuró a entregarle a Akari antes de que su rabia lo hiciera olvidarse de que tenía a la niña y se lanzara sobre aquel hombre tan petulante. Era tan desgraciado como su cliente. Al salir del tribunal Akaito se acercó a saludarlos con disimulo, a sabiendas de que sus padres apoyaban a su gemelo y si lo veían con ellos lo más probable era que lo mandaran a vivir a Alaska.

-perdóname hija –murmuró su padre con arrepentimiento –si no me hubiera comportado como un idiota no te habría puesto en esta situación

-no tienes de qué culparte papá… si no me hubiera ido de la casa… probablemente no sería la novia de Len –lo tranquilizó Miku dejando a la pequeña peli turquesa de 10 meses recién cumplidos en el piso, tomándole ambas manos para que moviera sus pies con libertad –ya verás que todo va a estar bien

-me siento tan culpable Miku, pero sabes que jamás lo haría de nuevo, me arrepiento hasta el día de hoy de haber hecho esa estupidez

-te creo… no te preocupes

-ese tipo es tan molesto e irritante –murmuró Mikuo empuñando las manos –si pudiera golpearlo… sería tan feliz

-sé a qué te refieres –Gakupo se acercó con seriedad –yo también lo detesto, Len, ¿Puedes venir conmigo a mi oficina? Necesito hablar contigo…

-¿Pasa algo? –preguntó Miku asustada, tomando nuevamente a Akari en brazos

-no pasa nada, solo quiero conversar con este chico de algo sin importancia… -mintió Gakupo aflojándose el nudo de la corbata, los trajes nunca habían sido su cosa más favorita en su profesión.

.

.

.

-lo tienen casi ganado Len, si no hacemos algo rápido, Kaito podría quitarte a Akari –le dijo Gakupo revisando todas su notas y documentos -la declaración de los padres de Miku solo empeoraron las cosas, lo sabes

-¿Qué propones?

-pues… no sé, debe de haber alguna forma de darle un buen sustento económico a Miku

-¡Eso es! ¿Cómo rayos no se me ocurrió antes? –exclamó Len con repentino entusiasmo –Gakupo, ya sé cómo ganar el juicio y taparle la boca a ese idiota

-pues, te escucho…

-¡Me casaré con Miku! –su padrino casi se fue de espaldas de la sorpresa, sosteniéndose con fuerza del pesado escritorio para no caer.

-¿Qué cosa?

-piensa en esto, soy dueño de una cuarta parte de las pertenencias de mi padre… por lo que Miku tendría un buen sustento económico garantizado, aún cuando yo estudie, la empresa de papá siempre ha estado ingresando dinero a las cuentas bancarias de Rin y mía, y lo seguirá haciendo, y en la remota opción de un divorcio, Miku por ley tendría la mitad de mis bienes, eso implica mucho dinero para la crianza de Akari y de los hijos que quisiera tener

-viéndolo desde ese punto, es una buena opción Len –murmuró pensativo, retomando su seriedad –pero, ¿Estás seguro de arriesgar la mitad de tu herencia?

-todo por mi hija

-en ese caso, el matrimonio tendría que ser mañana por la mañana, y Miku al ser menor de edad requiere la autorización de sus padres

-hablaré con Miku, tú encárgate de conseguir el permiso de sus padres, tienes muchas influencias, sé que puedes conseguirlo para mañana, al igual que algún juez

-ese no es problema para mí, tú asegúrate de que Miku acepte, yo me encargaré del resto – Len asintió en silencio, despidiéndose de su padrino antes de correr a su coche. Todo debía ser rápido y no tenían tiempo que perder.

.

.

.

Dejó a su ruidosa hija en la cuna antes de buscar algo de ropa más ligero para colocarle. Era un día caluroso y sabía lo mucho que se irritaba la delicada piel de la niña con el calor, así que luego de despedirse de sus padres y de Mikuo, corrió a cambiarle el abrigador traje que le había colocado esa mañana. Al verla balbucear desde donde la había dejado, trató de pensar si sería capaz de soportar que se la quitaran… no podría estar separada de su hija, se volvería loca. Ahora era capaz de entender lo que Len había sentido aquella vez que se la llevó a casa de sus padres, tener a Akari lejos debía ser una tortura.

Acababa de terminar cuando sintió los pasos de alguien en la escalera. No alcanzaron ni a pasar 2 segundos antes de que Len apareciera, haciéndola dar un salto producto del susto. Akari se emociono de verlo allí y comenzó a balbucear todo tipo de frases sin sentido que le provocaron una sonrisa a su padre.

-¿Qué te pasó para que estés tan feliz?

-Miku, ya sabemos cómo asegurarnos de que no nos quiten a Akari

-¿Cómo? –preguntó esperanzada. Len tomó ambas manos entre las suyas, observándola fijamente a los ojos antes de suspirar -¿Len?

-casémonos…

-¿¡Qué!? –la sorpresa de Miku superó con creces la de Gakupo hace un rato, y Len se preguntó porqué todos reaccionaban así al escucharlo

-lo analizamos detalladamente con mi padrino… al casarte conmigo prácticamente pasarías a ser dueña de la mitad de mi herencia, y ese es mucho dinero como para que nadie te acuse de no tener una base económica estable para la crianza de Akari, eso en caso de un divorcio, y nadie dice que nos separaremos –la peli turquesa más pequeña emitió un sonido de reclamo al verse ignorada, por lo que Len la tomó en brazos

-es una locura Len, lo sabes –Miku se movió de un lado a otro en la habitación

-claro que no, es lo que nos hará ganar definitivamente la custodia de Akari, ¿O es que no te gusta el plan? –ella lo observó dudosa, suspirando antes de volverse nuevamente hacia su novio

-hagámoslo… -el pelirrubio sonrió, asintiendo antes de abrazarla y besarla con emoción –pero… yo soy menor de edad, y mañana termina el juicio

-eso ya lo arreglamos, en este momento Gakupo debe de estar consiguiendo la autorización legal de tus padres y nos casaremos mañana por la mañana. Desde luego, necesitaremos a los padrinos, pero ya que Mikuo y Rin son mayores de edad, no creo que se nieguen

-pero Rin…

-estoy segura de que aceptará gustosa, y de seguro incluso irá al juicio para burlarse de Kaito

-¿Estás tan confiado de que funcionara? –Len la observó dudoso. No, realmente no lo estaba, pero debían recurrir a todos los medios posibles, además debía darle seguridad a Miku

-eso espero…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.


	35. Chapter 35

Tragó hondo antes de ingresar al pequeño salón en el que se encontraban también sus padres, los padres de Len, Luka y Gakupo, y por supuesto, Rin y Mikuo, todos esperando que firmaran esos papeles cuanto antes.

El día anterior Rin y Mikuo se habían visto bastante emocionados de ser los padrinos, y tal como Len lo había previsto, sería el turno de Rin de acompañarlos al juicio. Gakupo había arreglado todo con tal rapidez que el matrimonio se realizaría a primera hora de la mañana, gracias a un amigo que había accedido a casarlos. Le peli turquesa se observó de reojo en el reflejo de uno de los ventanales. Para ser sincera, jamás se habría imaginado que su matrimonio sería algo tan rápido y sencillo a juzgar por la simpleza de su vestido de tono celeste y su cabello atado en dos coletas. No lucia exactamente como debería lucir una novia, pero según Len era la novia más bella del mundo. Suspiró volteando hacia su madre, quien permanecía con Akari en brazos, junto a ella estaba Meiko con los gemelos. Al menos los más pequeños se veían muy bien.

El juez repasó todas las palabras que debía decir antes de llegar al momento en que les preguntaba si se aceptaban los unos a los otros, cosa que no le tomo mucho tiempo, ya que no alcanzó a terminar la oración antes de escuchar un _"acepto" _ por parte de ambos jóvenes. Luego siguió la clásica firma de los novios y padrinos respectivos, y legalmente estuvieron casados con el documento que lo acreditaba.

-¡No puedo creer que después de tantos años finalmente te hayas casado con Len! –exclamó Rin abrazándola con emoción, recordando la época de niñas en que ambas soñaban con príncipes a caballo y miraban en menos a sus primos y hermanos –la Miku del pasado debe odiarte

-estoy segura de que sí –rió ella soltándose del firme abrazo en el que su mejor amiga la mantenía –ella siempre pensó que Len no era un chico genial

-vamos, ¡La Rin del pasado detestaba a Mikuo! Y mírala ahora –le murmuró al oído, riendo

-a propósito, ¿Cómo está Yukiko?

-¡Fuerte y hermosa como su madre! –Rin se alejo al mismo tiempo que Mikuo llegó para felicitarla por el matrimonio

-¿Estás feliz prima? –le preguntó luego de darle un beso en la mejilla

-claro, aunque para ser sincera no esperé nunca un matrimonio así

-¿Y crees que esto será todo? cuando se solucione el problema con Kaito, ¡Tendremos fiesta querida prima! ¡Y una linda boda en la que recorras la iglesia vestida de blanco! Es una promesa de padrino

-te lo tomas muy enserio Mikuo –bromeo riendo con suavidad –supongo que invitaras a los chicos ya que al parecer tú eres el encargado de organizar la fiesta

-ya que me suplicas, lo haré

-idiota –susurró entrecerrando los ojos. Len llegó de pronto y la beso con cariño, haciendo que Mikuo fingiera una tos y se alejara rápidamente –Len…

-estoy feliz Miku, somos marido y mujer hasta que la muerte nos separe –murmuró enseñándole la argolla de matrimonio –te juro que para la boda en la iglesia comparé anillos mejores

-me gusta este, es simple y bello

-tal como tú –la abrazó nuevamente, sin dejar de besarla –te amo Miku, y no sabes cuánto agradezco que tú me ames a mí

-¿Lo dudas? Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida además de Akari

-¿Listos para el juicio? –preguntó Gakupo apareciendo de la nada con aspecto fantasmal que le provoco escalofríos a Miku. El peli morado traía en sus manos el acta de matrimonio

-listos…

.

.

.

-¿Lista para despedirte de tu querida hija?

Esa fue la pregunta que la recibió apenas puso un pie dentro del tribunal. Len seguía afuera junto a Rin y Akari, mientras que Gakupo había ido a entregar el certificado de matrimonio a… ¡Ya ni recordaba quien era ese sujeto! Dio un suspiro y optó por ignorar al peli azul, quien frunció el ceño al notar la poca importancia que le dio la joven.

No caería en sus provocaciones, no… no y no. En ese momento se sentía asustada, eso lo admitía, pero no le daría más oportunidades para desprestigiarla delante de todos, no cuando era su hija lo que estaba en riesgo de perder.

El juicio se inicio varios minutos después, y ya era el todo o nada, se estaban jugando su última carta y ahora todo dependía de los jueces.

-antes que nada, permítanme informarles que desde ahora la joven Miku Hatsune es legalmente dueña de la mitad de los bienes del señor Kagamine –habló Gakupo con un dejo de burla en su voz, volteando hacia el abogado de Kaito –puesto que su matrimonio se llevó a cabo esta mañana, y los jueces ya cuentan con las pruebas correspondientes de que no miento… -una sonrisa victoriosa salió de sus labios al ver el gesto de desagrado que puso ese hombre tan molesto. Luego llamó a Kaito para interrogarlo, siendo esa su última opción

-¿Qué significa que se hayan casado? –le preguntó Kaito a su abogado antes de colocarse de pie

-significa que Miku tiene el dinero suficiente para criar sola a mínimo 10 hijos, lo que destruye la base de nuestra demanda –el peli azul maldijo por lo bajo antes de salir.

-buenas tardes señor Shion…

-dejémonos de cortesías baratas

-bueno, si usted lo dice… -respiró hondo antes de continuar –háblenos de la relación que mantuvo con la madre de su hija

-fuimos novios por unos pocos meses, nada demasiado serio, sólo eso

-¿Nada serio? La joven tuvo una hija suya… -al ver que no dijo nada, Gakupo decidió continuar -¿Cuándo termino esa relación?

-cuando me dijo que estaba embarazada…

-¿Cómo reacciono usted en ese momento?

-le grité, le dije que abortara, que yo pagaría si era necesario, pero tener un hijo no estaba en mis planes en ese momento, nunca hubiera deseado ser padre

-¿Entonces porqué demando la tuición de la menor?

-¡Lo hice para destruirla! –Explotó de pronto el joven –no quiso volver conmigo cuando se lo propuse, solo quería estar con ese idiota, poco y nada me importa esa niña, ¡Solo quería que Miku sufriera! Por mí que hubiera abortado, todo hubiera salido bien si no hubiesen decidido casarse, malditos… -Gakupo lo observó con incredulidad, ese chico había sido mejor de lo que esperaba, les había contado todo con tanta facilidad, sin embargo, algo en él lo hacía sentir temor, por lo que decidió pedir una orden de alejamiento, para evitar que pudiera acercarse a Miku o Len.

Luego de una serie de palabrerías a las que ni Len ni Miku pusieron atención, los jueces se reunieron para discutir el veredicto en cuanto a la tuición. Pasó cerca de media hora antes de que volvieran a entrar al tribunal para dar el veredicto, minutos que para Miku se hicieron realmente eternos.

-se dictamina que la tuición completa de la menor Akari Kagamine sigue perteneciendo a la madre, Miku Hatsune, por lo que la demanda del joven Kaito Shion es rechazada. Además, los jueces han ordenado una orden de alejamiento total para el demandante, por un mínimo de 10 años, ya que se ha catalogado como un eminente riesgo para la menor y su madre, de ser infringida esa orden, se recurrirá al arresto del señor Shion, sin más que decir, se da por finalizado el juicio.

-¡Sí! ¡En tu cara idiota! –el emocionado grito de Rin llamó la atención de todos los asistentes, por lo que esta comenzó a disculparse una y otra vez, sin soltara Akari mientras corría a abrazar a su mejor amiga –Akari-chan sigue con nosotras Miku, ¡Es genial!

-n-no puedo creer lo cerca que estuve de perderla –murmuró esta abrazando con fuerza a su hija

-te dije que nadie te la quitaría –se escuchó decir a Len –te lo prometí

-nunca debí desconfiar de ti…

-ya solo falta que Yukiko salga de la clínica y estaremos bien –celebró Rin, sin notar la mirada culpable que intercambiaron los otros dos. De pronto algo vino a la mente de la pelirrubia, quien se detuvo abruptamente –Len… aún no me has contado quién era esa mujer a la que echaste de mi habitación ese día

-¿Cómo lo recordaste?

-porque allí esta –los tres dirigieron su mirada hacia la peli naranja que se ocultaba tras un hombre que conversaba con uno de los jurados. Len maldijo entre dientes antes de darle una nueva mirada a la descarada mujer –entonces… ¿Me dirás porqué la odias?

-te lo diré cuando estemos en casa –suspiró arrastrando a sus 3 mujeres fuera de aquel lugar. Tenía la intención de llevárselas rápidamente, pero su padre lo detuvo en la salida, estropeando su perfecta huida.

-Len…

-padre, ahora no es un buen momento como para fingir que todo va bien entre nosotros, además debemos irnos de inmediato, Akari tiene hambre

-Len, ¿De qué hablas? Acabo de darle su biberón –lo contradijo su gemela cruzándose de brazos mientras le daba una retadora mirada a él y a su padre -¿Me dirás quién es esa mujer y porqué escapas de ella?

-soy tu madre –se escucho la voz de la mujer a espaldas de la pelirrubia, quien parpadeo perpleja antes de voltear mecánicamente

-¿Qué?

-lo que escuchaste Rin… nuestra madre nunca estuvo muerta… es por eso que Meiko se separó de este tipo –su hermana negó frenéticamente, alejándose de ellos

-mamá está muerta… ¡Muerta y enterrada muchos metros bajo tierra! Y así va a seguir

-Rin, hija…

-¡Tú no eres mi madre, maldita sea! ¿Papá, cómo pudiste engañarnos así todos estos años? ¿No crees que merecíamos la verdad? ¡Meiko nos crió pensando que esta mujer estaba muerta!

-Rin… Len, merecemos al menos una oportunidad… ya perdí a la mujer que más he amado en la vida gracias a esta mentira… me refiero a Meiko

-gracias por el cumplido –masculló Sara molesta

-chicos, creo que todos merecemos una oportunidad en la vida –murmuró Miku, a sabiendas de que ese par jamás le haría caso a sus padres. Akari balbuceo algo jalando el largo cabello de la peli turquesa antes de indicar con divertidos gestos que quería que su padre la tomara en brazos, cosa que Len hizo rápidamente –ustedes me dieron una oportunidad para entrar a su casa cuando no tenía a dónde ir, Len, me diste la oportunidad de formar una familia… le dieron la oportunidad a Meiko de ser su madre y criarlos… denle la oportunidad a ellos de defenderse

Len chasqueó la lengua hastiado, asintiendo en silencio antes de dar media vuelta y avanzar en dirección a su coche, seguido de su hermana y su novia. Los escucharían solo porque era Miku quien les había pedido que lo hicieran, no porque quisieran hacerlo realmente.

.

.

.

La pequeña peli turquesa hizo un tierno puchero antes de extenderle los brazos a su madre, quien negó en silencio mientras ordenaba la habitación. Tenía muchas cosas que hacer en esa casa, pero había decidido darle a los Kagamine la privacidad de hablar sin ella en medio, aun cuando eso implicara quedarse encerrada en la habitación de Akari viéndola hacer divertidas muecas de disgusto por tener que permanecer en su cuna.

-Akari… estas cerca de cumplir un año, ya camina de una vez… -le murmuró sentándose frente a ella

-aga bubu –fue la respuesta de su hija mientras se llevaba un juguete a la boca, riendo animadamente

-eso no es comida, es un juguete, va en tus manos, no en tu boca Akari –la niña frunció el ceño, tirando el juguete al piso al notar el horrible sabor de este. Miku sonrió, tomando la pequeña mano de su hija entre las suyas. Akari rió, tratando de llevársela a la boca también –si sigues comiendo tanto ningún chico se fijara en ti después niña…

-memi mumu pu

-claro, por ahora eso no importa, eres una bebé y te llevaras a la boca todo lo que ocupe un espacio, ¿Verdad pequeña? –se quitó un mechón turquesa de la cara antes de colocarse de pie y recoger el juguete que su hija había lanzado al suelo

-¿Enserio crees que Akari te entiende? –preguntó Mikuo en tono burlón, manteniéndose apoyado en el marco de la puerta

-¡Mikuo! ¡No te sentí llegar!

-claro que no, estabas ocupada discutiendo con Akari –rió el peli turquesa tomando a la niña en brazos -¿Crees que te entiende?

-no sé, pero hablarles los vuelve inteligente…

-¿En qué te basas para decir eso?

-bueno… Meiko le hablaba mucho a Len, mientras que a Rin le daba juguetes y decía cosas sin sentido

-buen punto… hablando de esos dos… ¿Quién es la mujer con la que están allá abajo?

-es su madre…

-¿Qué? ¿No estaba muerta?

-¿Por qué crees que están tan enfadados? ¿Pudiste escuchar algo cuando entraste?

-bueno, al ver la mirada asesina de Rin, opté por proteger mi integridad física desapareciendo rápidamente de allí

-me gustaría saber qué está pasando, pero no quiero interrumpir

-ya te lo dirán luego, señora de Kagamine –Miku sonrió ladinamente al escucharlo, dejando el juguete dentro de la cuna de Akari –entonces… ¿Cuándo será la fiesta?


	36. Chapter 36

**Quería pedirles perdón por no haber actualizado hace mucho tiempo, pero no he tenido internet ni forma de conseguirme con nadie. Mi amiga también depende de mí para subir sus capítulos, así que nadie podía subirlo los míos. Por favor perdónenme!**

**Terminada la suplica por poder conservar mi vida, les informo que llegamos al penúltimo capi de "Cuentas conmigo".**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Que no volviera a llamarlos hijos era lo primero que los Kagamine le habían pedido a su madre, luego de convencerse de que los había abandonado sin ningún motivo razonable. Podría ver a sus nietas, eso era la única opción que le habían dado, conocer y visitar a sus nietas cada vez que fuera posible.

Ese era todo lo que habían hablado con esa mujer hace un mes. A la semana siguiente Mikuo les había informado que la ceremonia religiosa de su boda se realizaría dentro de un mes y medio, ya que él en su labor de testigo, era el encargado de organizarla, y al parecer se estaba tomando su papel muy enserio.

Pero hoy no se hablaba de ninguna boda en su casa, ya que ese era el día en que Yukiko conocería al fin su nuevo hogar, y todos estaban muy ansiosos. Habían remodelado la habitación de Akari, de modo que ahora tendría que compartirla con su prima, cosa que la pequeña peli turquesa no pareció notar, ya que seguía desordenando todo como siempre.

-¡No Akari! ¡Deja de lanzar tus juguetes al suelo! –La peli turquesa se llevó una mano a la boca, comenzando a balbucear, haciendo reír a su padre –eres una malcriada

-bbu bbu

-tu "bbu bbu" no te salvará esta vez pequeña ¿Cómo es posible que teniendo casi 11 meses de vida apenas seas tan problemática?

-¡Bbu bbu! –exclamó la niña golpeando un juguete en el borde de su cuna. Len sonrió y la tomó en brazos, logrando animarla –ppu ppa vu…

-claro preciosa, como tú digas… oye, tendrás que ser menos ruidosa o despertarás a tu prima –murmuró volteando levemente hacia la otra cuna, donde su sobrina dormía plácidamente –y si la despiertas, tía Rin se enfadará, y no queremos eso ¿Verdad?

-hooo…

-eres tan lista como tu madre

-gracias por el cumplido –murmuró Miku, que acababa de entrar –ya es hora de que la niña se dé un buen baño, y el papá descanse un poco –tomó a su hija en brazos antes de volverse hacia Len –has estado todo el día yendo de un lado a otro, duerme un poco antes de cenar

-lo que mi mujercita mande…

-es una niña muy linda ¿No crees? –Preguntó su "mujercita" observando a Yukiko –se parece mucho a Rin

-gracias al cielo –bromeó el pelirrubio, haciéndola fruncir el ceño –solo espero que no saque su genio, no me gustaría una sobrina que pelee hasta con las plantas

-Rin no es tan conflictiva, creo que exageras

-y yo creo que no…

-Len…

-¿Hmm?

-tus padres… ¿volverán a estar juntos, verdad? –le preguntó Miku abrazando a su hija –digo, ya comprobaron que su matrimonio es totalmente válido

-no sé si volverán a estar juntos, pero al menos detuvieron los tramites del divorcio, eso nos da alguna esperanza… Miku, ¿Ya pensaste dónde quieres ir de luna de miel?

-cualquier lugar estará bien

-¡Claro que no! Te mereces una luna de miel digna de alguien como tú

-pues haces que suene tan bonito –rió Miku tímidamente, besándolo en la mejilla –escoge tú, para mí todos los sitios están bien, y lo sabes… etto, iré a duchar a Akari

Len chasqueo la lengua, observándola alejarse con la pequeña peli turquesa en los brazos. ¿Cómo podría darle en el gusto a alguien que todo le gustaba? No se sorprendería de nada de lo que le diera. Volvió a chasquear la lengua, volteando luego hacia su diminuta sobrina, que dormía plácidamente en su cuna. Ni siquiera el ruido de los juguetes de Akari la había despertado… tendría el sueño tan pesado como su padre, de eso no había duda.

.

.

.

-¿Dijiste que las niñas quedaron con Len Y Mikuo? –preguntó la peli turquesa resistiéndose a salir de la casa como Rin le pedía. La pelirrubia rodó los ojos, tirándola del brazo con toda la fuerza posible.

-ya te dije que sí, y también está papá con ellos –su amiga la observó con algo de duda -¡Vamos Miku! ¡Debes ir a probarte el vestido!

-pero si me lo probé hace una semana, te aseguro que no he engordado como ballena en 7 días

-claro que no, estas divina

-entonces… ¿Para qué volver a probárselo?

-para ver si no deben arreglarle alguna cosa, Miku, queda solo una semana para que sea la ceremonia y debes lucir hermosa

-no veo para qué, si de todas formas ya estoy casada con tu hermano

-te juro que nunca vi a una novia tan aburrida como tú

-Rin, nunca has ido a ningún matrimonio, por lo tanto nunca has visto a una novia

-¡Ajá! Repítelo cuando me interese saberlo –bufó Rin haciendo para un taxi –ahora sube para que nos podamos ir de una vez, te podría jurar que dejar a mi Yukiko al cuidado de Mikuo tampoco me tranquiliza mucho, asi que mientras más pronto nos vayamos, más pronto volveremos

-pues visto de ese modo…

-¡Sube de una vez Miku!

La joven frunció el ceño, optando por obedecerle a su amiga. No es que Rin la mandara o algo parecido, pero temía que la golpeara si seguía demorándose mucho tiempo.

El vestido de Miku era hecho de una extraña tela que Rin había escogido, ya que para su amiga todas esas cosas eran demasiado aburridas. Tenía un disimulado escote y se sujetaba de los hombros por unos delgados tirantes, ajustándose en la zona del vientre y cayendo libremente hasta el piso, decorado con algunas cosas a las que Miku no había prestado mucha atención cuando se las nombraron. Para la peli turquesa bastaba con que fuera un vestido lindo, y eso es lo que era el suyo, lindo.

-luces hermosa Miku, me encanta el vestido que… que yo escogí para ti –bufó Rin al notar que su amiga observaba con cierto desinterés su reflejo en el espejo –es enserio Miku, no pareces una novia

-es que… yo estoy viendo todo para casarme dentro de una semana

-sí… ¿Y qué con eso?

-y luego Len quiere irse de luna de miel por toda una semana…

-¡Eso es genial!

-no creo que pueda pasar toda una semana alejada de Akari –finalizó Miku haciendo un tierno mohín que le causo gracia a su amiga –no te rías, no es divertido

-claro, perdón –dijo la pelirrubia entre risas –Miku, nadie arrojará a tu hija por la ventana, estará bien con tus padres, no creo que la entreguen para algún raro ritual satánico o algo así

-aún así…

-ya, mejor sonríe, serás la segunda novia más hermosa del mundo

-¿La segunda?

-bueno, tarde o temprano yo también tendré que casarme –le comentó Rin sonriendo. Miku frunció el ceño fingidamente, dándole la espalda para volver a mirarse en el espejo –entonces, ¿Te gusta como está quedando?

-pues sí, se ve muy lindo

Rin se colocó de pie, saliendo de la habitación para hablar con la dueña de la tienda mientras Miku se cambiaba de ropa. Al salir de la tienda, se apresuraron en tomar un taxi para volver lo más rápido posible a la casa. No es que no confiaran en sus respectivas parejas para cuidar de sus hijas, pero… bueno, no confiaban en ellos para el cuidado de sus hijas, debían admitirlo. Len era muy responsable cuando de cuidar a Akari se trataba, pero Mikuo… Mikuo solo era listo para los exámenes y los estudios, con respecto a Yukiko, bueno, apenas llevaba dos días en la casa, y aún así Mikuo no era capaz tomarla en brazos sin sentir temor de lastimarla. Es sólo que la pelirrubia era realmente tan pequeña que de verdad daba la sensación de que se rompería si alguien la tocaba.

.

.

.

La joven bufó con molestia, tratando de recuperar la ropa que su amiga le había arrebatado de las manos. Está bien, lo admitía, nadie en su sano juicio llevaría ropa de invierno para irse de luna de miel a Hokkaido en época de verano y sol, pero Rin no tenía porqué tirarla al piso. Frunció el ceño, tomando a Akari en brazos, aunque la niña no dejaba de balbucear a modo de protesta, ya que tenía muchas ganas de comerse la alfombra que cubría el piso de la habitación de sus padres.

Rin sacó una gruesa chaqueta para lluvia, y luego de observar con expresión de regaño a su amiga, la dejó descuidadamente sobre la cama a la vez que metía un lindo y liviano vestido blanco con flores de tonos similares a los del cabello de Miku.

-ya verás que Hokkaido será muy divertido –le decía metiendo una y más cosas a la maleta

-no lo dudo, pero ¿No crees que necesite ropa de noche?

-la verdad Miku, ni siquiera creo que mi hermano te deje salir de la cama por las noches

-¡Rin! –Exclamó la peli turquesa sonrojada al máximo –no digas esas cosas frente a Akari

-dudo que lo recuerde cuando tenga 6 años Miku, acéptalo, para eso es la luna de miel, no solamente para hacer turismo y conocer la zona –cerró por fin la maleta y se lanzó a la cama, observando el techo –Miku, te casas dentro de 2 días, ¿Estás nerviosa?

-bueno, ya estoy casada con Len

-sabes a qué me refiero… un hermoso vestido blanco, las flores, el baile…

-claro que estoy nerviosa

Rin suspiró, colocándose de pie al escuchar llorar a su hija. En ese momento Akari comenzó a balbucear, ganándose la completa atención de su madre, quien la alzó haciéndola soltar una ligera carcajada que llenó por completo la habitación. Al verla ahora tan grande, próxima a cumplir un año de vida, no pudo evitar pensar en que tal vez… si su pequeña peli turquesa no estuviera con ellos, Len seguiría siendo sólo el hermano de su mejor amiga, y no el amor de su vida. La frase "Las cosas buenas nunca llegan solas" la caracterizaba mucho en ese momento.

.

.

.

Finalmente el ansiado día había llegado. Le resultó realmente difícil abrir los ojos esa mañana, y una fuerte jaqueca se lo dificultaba aún más. Len permanecía recostado a su lado, observándola tiernamente mientras recorría sus facciones con la punta del pulgar. Llevaba haciendo eso desde el mismo día en que se habían casado, y debía admitir que en él resultaba devastadoramente encantador. Ahogo un bostezo y se sentó, arreglándose el largo cabello, manteniendo un cómodo silencio que se vio brutalmente interrumpido por la siempre inoportuna Rin Kagamine, quien sacó a Len a empujones de la habitación, a la vez que muchas personas entraban trayendo toda clase de cosas en sus manos, una de ellas era su vestido.

No alcanzó a darse cuenta de cómo paso todo, solo sabía que alguien la había maquillado y peinado, y que el lindo vestido se encontraba perfectamente ceñido a su cuerpo. Todo había sido tan rápido…

Len ya no estaba en la casa, tampoco Akari ni Yukiko, y todo era un silencio sepulcral en ese momento. Rin acababa de colocarse su ajustado vestido color cielo, y debía admitir que no demostraba haber sido madre hace tan poco, aunque realmente nunca llegó a crecerle el vientre tanto como le había crecido a ella.

La limusina que Mikuo había contratado pasó por ellas, trayendo ya al padre de Miku, quien bebía una copa de quien sabe qué cosa, algo que molestó a su hija.

-no deberías estar bebiendo tan pronto –lo regañó Miku mientras luchaba junto a Rin porque su vestido y peinado no se estropearan al momento de subir al lujoso vehículo

-mi niña… luces hermosa –dijo él detallando el aspecto de su hija. Miku traía el cabello atado en un moño, aunque algunos largos y rebeldes mechones se escapaban por los costados y caían elegantemente por sobre sus hombros, dándole un aspecto ralamente encantador que combinaba a la perfección con el blanco vestido, resaltando el leve rubor en las mejillas de la peli turquesa y el intenso brillo de sus ojos

-gracias papá…

-ya podemos irnos –ordenó Rin, pasando por alto la emoción del momento entre padre e hija que había arruinado.

.

.

.

Apenas Rin lo había sacado a empujones de la habitación, Mikuo lo arrastró hasta el dormitorio de su gemela, donde lo hizo cambiarse rápidamente ropa, para luego conducir hasta el hotel donde sería la recepción luego de la boda. Todo había pasado tan rápido que ni siquiera supo en qué momento sus padres habían ido por Akari y Yukiko, ni siquiera cómo había llegado ese traje a su cuerpo. Pero bueno, tal vez así eran siempre las bodas, muchas cosas qué hacer y poco tiempo para llevarlas a cabo.

Suspiro apenas estuvieron fuera de la iglesia, dónde ya lo esperaban el resto de sus amigos, quienes se codeaban entre sí al ver llegar a una linda joven, pasando por alto que sus novias se encontraban a su lado. Mikuo le dio una pequeña palmada en la espalda, dirigiéndose hacia sus padres, quienes tenían a la pequeña Yukiko en sus brazos.

Él por su parte, buscó a su hija, quien permanecía junto a Meiko, su padre y la mamá de Miku, además de los gemelos, quienes parecía que pronto terminarían por volver locas a ambas mujeres.

-papapa –balbuceó Akari al reconocerlo, extendiéndole los brazos –papapa

-que linda estas pequeña –dijo él quitándosela de los brazos a su padre, quien pareció bastante aliviado por verse libre de ese peso -¿No deberías ayudar a cuidar de tus hijos?

-eso déjaselo a ellas –rió volteando hacia las mujeres, quienes permanecían atentas a cada uno de los movimientos que hacían los pelirrubios en miniatura. Un niño de 1 año y 3 meses que apenas había comenzado a caminar por sí sólo podía resultar realmente problemático a veces -¿Estas ansioso?

-bueno… -dejó a Akari en el piso, sujetándola firmemente de ambas manos –Miku ya es legalmente mi esposa

-sabes a qué me refiero

-estas ceremonias siempre causan ansiedad papá

-siempre pensé que eras un chico muy inteligente y maduro… pero, ¿Casarte a los 18? Ni en mis más raros sueños... ni siquiera te has graduado y ya tienes una familia –las exclamaciones de que la novia estaba por llegar lo hicieron entregarle a Akari de vuelta a su padre

-debo entrar…

-todos debemos hacerlo hijo, no te pongas nervioso, agradece al menos que ni siquiera tuviste que ayudar a recibir a los invitados… Miku tiene realmente mucha familia, ¿Lo sabías?

-sí, y nosotros también –rió dándole la espalda para ingresar a la iglesia.

.

.

.

-me adelantaré –murmuró Rin bajando de la limusina. Miku asintió en silencio, suspirando con nerviosismo

-no estés nerviosa cariño –la tranquilizó su padre acariciándole la mejilla –nos tienes contigo… y créeme que si no confiara en que ese chico te hará feliz, jamás habría firmado esas autorizaciones para que te casaras con él

-ya sé que Len es genial papá… ya es mi marido… y aún así estoy muy ansiosa

-Miku, yo sé que es muy tarde pero… necesito que me perdones

-¿uh?

-jamás debí haber reaccionado de esa forma con respecto a tu embarazo… un hijo siempre es una bendición

-ya te perdoné hace mucho, no debes preocuparte por eso –sonrió, tomando las manos de él –sé que siempre podré contar contigo

-no me extraña que ese chico te ame… realmente eres tan buena Miku, puedo admitir que eres mucho mejor de lo que alguna vez pensamos que serías

-pues gracias por el cumplido.

Rin les golpeo la ventanilla, indicándoles que debían salir de una buena vez. La peli turquesa bajó rápidamente, cuidando de que el vestido no se estropease, seguida de cerca por su padre, quien la besó en la mejilla antes de ofrecerle su brazo. La música se escuchó desde el interior de la iglesia, y un nudo se formo en su garganta al momento de comenzar a seguir, con paso algo dudoso, a su padre.

Los nervios se adueñaron de ella al ver a tanta gente, personas que nunca antes había visto, y más adelante a sus amigos, haciendo emocionados gestos a modo de saludo. Del otro lado, en primera fila, se encontraban sus padres junto a los más pequeños, los gemelos jugaban con unas flores, Akari bostezaba en los brazos de su suegro y Yukiko dormía sin enterarse de nada de lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

Rin y Mikuo permanecían cerca del altar, cumpliendo con su función de padrinos, y finalmente su mirada se encontró con la de quien, de seguro, era el amor de su vida. Len lucía tan guapo de traje, y su sonrisa era tan encantadora…

Sus pasos se detuvieron finalmente frente a él, quien la observaba algo embobado. Su padre le comentó algo al pelirrubio antes de entregársela, aunque debido a que estaba admirando la sonrisa de su esposo no logró escuchar nada, notó que Len asentía una y otra vez antes de tomar su mano.

-estás demasiado hermosa –le susurró volteando hacia el sacerdote

-gracias… tú también estas muy guapo

-Nos hemos reunido hoy en la casa del señor –comenzó a decir el sacerdote, haciendo que todos fijasen su atención en él –para celebrar la unión en sagrado matrimonio de los jóvenes…

Y así siguió por un largo rato. Miku observó de reojo a Len, quien parecía muy atento a las palabras del hombre vestido de blanco frente a ellos. No pudo evitar sonreír de medio lado al pensar en lo idiota que había sido por no fijarse antes en él, se hubiera ahorrado tantos malos ratos… De pronto, la mirada de él la atrapó. Len también la había estado observando, y un ligero sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas al momento de notar que todos parecían permanecer atentos a sus acciones. Se dio cuenta de que debía mirar de frente a Len, y se maldijo internamente por haberse distraído en un momento así.

-Miku… te preguntó algo –le dijo el pelirrubio en un susurro

-¿uh?

-¿Aceptas como esposo a Len para amarlo y respetarlo, en la pobreza y la riqueza, en la salud y la enfermedad, hasta que la muerte los separe?

-claro que acepto –Len sonrió amorosamente al momento de que Mikuo le entregó el anillo. Había estado tan distraída que ni siquiera se enteró de que Len ya había dado el _"Sí"_. Luego del intercambio de anillos, sus miradas se encontraron nuevamente, y un inmenso amor brotó de ellas al instante

-por el poder que me confiere la santa iglesia, los declaro marido y mujer –habló el sacerdote.

-¿Ya puedo besar a la novia? –preguntó Len, a lo que el hombre asintió con una sonrisa. Miku correspondió de inmediato al apasionado beso que el joven le dio, sintiendo cómo todos aplaudían eufóricos. Finalmente se separaron, y el pelirrubio la abrazó con fuerza –hasta que la muerte nos separe Miku…

-hasta que la muerte nos separe –repitió ella sintiéndose la mujer más dichosa del planeta.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, aunque aún queda el epilogo… **


	37. Fin?

**Finalmente llegamos al último capítulo de "Cuentas conmigo". Aunque es bastante corto espero que les guste…**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Las niñas corrían alegremente por el suave césped que rodeaba el lago, mientras que los adultos se encargaban de la comida. Miku permanecía junto a Rin, encargadas de preparar las ensaladas. Era un lindo y fresco día de verano, ideal para pasarlo en la cabaña que Len había comprado junto a un hermoso lago.

Rin dejó de lado las verduras y se dejó caer en una de las sillas que había bajo una enorme sombrilla, y Miku la imito segundos más tardes. La pelirrubia observo de reojo el anillo que descansaba en su dedo, anillo que Mikuo había colocado allí hace exactamente 4 años, que coincidía precisamente con el cumpleaños N° 4 de Yukiko. Habían demorado mucho en casarse, pero finalmente lo lograron, y es que ambos eran demasiado indecisos en cuanto a formalizar aún más su relación, pero hasta el momento todo marchaba excelente.

-¿Todo bien? –les preguntó Len acercándose para darle un beso en la frente a su mujer

-claro, Akari, Yukiko y los gemelos están jugando cerca de ustedes sin dar problemas, Itsuki y Natsu duermen su siesta en la cabaña y nosotras ya terminamos las ensaladas –le contestó ella riendo suavemente.

Itsuki era el hijo menor de Rin y Mikuo. Había nacido hace poco menos de dos años, de cabello color turquesa muy similar al de su padre, al igual que sus ojos, lo único en común que tenia con su madre era el gusto por hacer que los demás pasaran rabias con él. Mientras que Natsu era el hermanito menor de Akari, se llevaba por solo meses de diferencia con su primo Itsuki, siendo él el mayor. Aun cuando apenas había pasado los 2 años de vida, era casi tan irritante como el peli turquesa. Su cabello rubio lo delataba como hijo de Len, mientras que sus ojos turquesa los había heredado de su madre.

-¿Están durmiendo? –Len las observó acusatoriamente -¿Qué clase de droga les dieron?

-¡Ninguna! –Exclamó Rin frunciendo el ceño –el viaje los agoto

-no me extraña –opino Mikuo, que acababa de reunirse con ellos –esos mocosos se encargaron de agotarnos a nosotros durante el viaje –los otros 3 sonrieron ante sus palabras –eh Len, tu padre te llama, bueno, nos llama a los dos

-bien –suspiró el pelirrubio besando los labios de su esposa –te amo preciosa

-y yo a ti guapo –Len dio media vuelta, tomando en brazos a la pequeña peli turquesa que corría hacia ellos, y haciéndola girar en el aire antes de volver a dejarla en el suelo –no corras tanto Akari, y mantente alejada del lago

-¡Si papá! –gritó ella riendo apenas Len la dejó en el piso. Los dos hombres se alejaron al mismo tiempo que los otros 3 niños se reunían con Akari –mamá, mira lo que tengo –dijo la niña enseñándole una linda flor de color rosa –es para ti…

-gracias Akari, esta preciosa

-¿Verdad que sí? –preguntó ella a la vez que Rin recibía una flor exactamente igual de manos de Yukiko, seguida de un beso en la mejilla

-Rin –la llamaron los gemelos a coro -¿Se las guardas a mamá?

-claro chicos –la pelirrubia recibió el ramo que sus hermanos menores le extendían, dejándolo sobre la mesa, protegido del viento –le encantará a Meiko

-¡Vamos a buscar insectos! –gritó Rinto cogiendo la mano de la dulce Lenka.

-¡Sí! –lo apoyó Akari emocionada

-¡Que buena idea! –se alegro también Yukiko. Por lo visto, en un futuro sería sólo Lenka quien no apoyaría mucho las ideas de su gemelo

-¡No se alejen mucho! –dijo Miku arreglándole el cabello a su hija

-no mamita –los niños se alejaron, dejando una sonrisa en el rostro de las bellas mujeres que descansaban bajo la protección de la sombrilla.

-son realmente listos –murmuró la peli turquesa observando la flor que su hija le había dado

-claro que sí…

-Rin… ¿No has pensado en lo felices que somos?

-claro, siempre he agradecido por eso… -la ya joven dudó unos segundos antes de volver a mirar a su mejor amiga de toda la vida –Miku…

-¿hmm?

-¿Qué has sabido de Kaito? –podían considerarla una aguafiestas, pero esa duda llevaba preocupándola ya mucho tiempo

-se fue del país luego del dictamen del juez de que no podía acercarse ni a mí ni a Akari hasta que ella cumpla los 15 años… o eso dijo Akaito –Miku suspiró, mirando en la dirección en que Len preparaba la carne junto a su padre y Mikuo –prefiero que sea de esa manera

-¿No piensas decírselo a Akari?

-no lo sé… tal vez algún día… aún es pronto

-pero… ¿Y si Kaito regresa apenas Akari cumpla los 15?

-tengo la esperanza de que no lo haga… nuestra vida es perfecta ahora, y me gustaría que siguiera así por muchos años más

-eso pienso yo también…

-¡Miku! ¡Rin! –Los gritos de Meiko las tomaron por sorpresa interrumpiendo su conversación -¡Vengan a ver a sus pequeños diablillos que acaban de despertar!

La peli turquesa siguió a su amiga hasta la cabaña, pensando en lo que acababan de conversar. Realmente deseaba que Kaito se diera por vencido, eran felices ahora y Akari merecía serlo por mucho más tiempo, no tenía porque amargarse por asuntos y errores de ellos… en un futuro seguiría luchando por la felicidad de su pequeña niña de cabellos turquesa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Sé que es un epilogo muy corto para esta historia, pero si les gustó dejen sus reviews, y nos leeremos en una próxima ocasión, mientras tanto, seguiré con el resto de mis historias y luego… hmm, ya veremos, tal vez si recibo algunos cuantos reviews me anime a escribir el real final de este fic. **

**¡Gracias a todos los que siguieron una a una mis actualizaciones! ¡Gracias por haber leído "Cuentas conmigo"! **

**Con cariño, su escritora Crazyp, o Natalia, como ustedes prefieran llamarme (**_**Aunque siendo sincera, lo de Crazyp es porque mis amigos me encuentran un poquito muy loca) **_

**En fin… ¡Adiós! **


End file.
